Elsword: Valor Age
by IWanderingSoulI
Summary: Ever wonder what every elsword character has in there own universe? This is a alternate universe that tell of great heroes. (DISCONTINUED)
1. chapter 1

In my plane of time and space, there are exist multiple versions of others as well. i am the admin of these planes, watching them. Which is the one true does not matter, but the history. There are many planes in this vast plane but let us focus on just these 3. They are most interesting.

The Valor plane is a universe where the best of the best warriors are born in. These are mostly warriors and truly know the feel of battle. This realm is represented by a lion as they are proud and powerful.

The Mystic plane a that pours the most magic power out of the three. This plane is home to many mages and magic users. They truly understand the fundamentals of magic as they use in battle and as research. They are unmatched in magic powers. They are represented by the ever lasting phoenix, A mysterious being.

Finally, we have a strange realm. Im not sure how follow up on them. They have the battle potential, but also magic?. But they are most aware of their standing. We shall call them the plane of Instinct. They are mostly a mix of magic and warriors or both. They have unparalleled battle instincts just as Valor and the magical potential of Mystic. They are represented by a ethereal suit of armor. This represents their Valor and Mystic roots.

Here in my world of space and time, I follow these young children that grow into powerful beings. To be more precise a boy, a red bead boy as i watch him as he grows to be a man even i would fear o fight myself. His name? Elsword. Let us Watch his growth.

Hello, I am new to fanfiction

well not really new to be honest

been reading since i was 14

I had so many ideas i wanted to use

so i thought i should trying writing.

i hope you all like my soon to be stories

Next chapter ill try to make longer

 **I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD**


	2. Chapter 2 a new beginning

**Chapter 1: A new beginning** The sun raises in the window of a small Ruben cottage. A child wakes up as the sun rays hit his face. This was like his alarm clock to do one this. Train. Waking up, he heads outside to stretch and splash a little water on his face to get him through his training and put on his training clothes with was a red shirt, black pants and black boots.

Elsword always trains, so he become as strong as his sister and stand with her in battle. He never wants to miss a day or else he would work twice as hard to make up for the slack the day before. Of course, his sister, Elesis worries for him but is also proud of his dedication. She also secretly wants to battle along side him as brother and sister. Although she does not want to tell Elsword this so he does not get cocky in his training.

Elsword grabs his wooden sword as hes Done stretching. The first couple of swings are strong and bit sluggish but he manages. He is silent and the birds around him and chirping outside the window near Elesis's room. That is when Elsword begins to get a bit loud. " HA, ORRRAAA, GRRRRAAAA". He begins his little battle cries. He claims it gets him into that mood, but Elesis disagrees.

All this yelling did not go unnoticed by Elesis who was enjoying her little chorus outside her window until Elsword began his little barbarian shout. All of them left and now all she left to was Elsword's voice of swings. "grrrrr, why does he have do that". Elesis looks out her window to watch Elsword with her hand under her chin. " I hope he realize that a fighter can make as much noise as they want it will not make them any stronger in a fight". Elesis sighs as she realized she should also start her training, she will not allow her self to get a bit rusty on her skills.

Elesis went to get her training outfit as well which was a white shirt with black shorts and knee high boots. By the time she done she came out to see elsword doing his daily pushups. "hmph i rememeber when you had so much trouble with doing these, your form was terrible". She said with a smirk which cause Elsword to fall on his face. " Hey! that was before and this is now". He got up and stares at Elesis even though she is taller than him. " i bet i could do more pushups than you now". "Hoooo? getting cocky now are we well then i guess its time to give hard facts".

Elsword and Elesis got into position." Sure you dont want some rest? because you will regret it". Elesis asked while getting a good position on the ground. "Heh dont worry i need this it help with my training". "Dont push your self". she said with a slight frown." Whoever wins have to wash dishes and get food for 3 days". Elsword said with a confident smirk. " Time to crush some feelings".

Elsword only managed 102 while Elesis stoped at 110 as she did not want to get too sweaty. when Elsword tried to get up and do a couple more but could not. He looked up only to see Elesis's smug look on her face. " Nice try little bro~" she chirped as she began to jog towards the forest. " Argh one of these days you won't be so high and mighty". Elsword sprinted right behind her.

As they jogged around the forest, they met some of the friendly phourus. They waved and kept on their trail. neither Elesis or Elsword would dare to race while running because it builds up an appetite and they dont want take more food than needed. As they were on their normal jogging trail they encountered some phorous who were friendly. The siblings waved them off and kept going.

They were going for a good 10 until they felt something. Something sinister. " whoa what the-" Elsword stop and felt the presence. Elesis looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She had two choices, Leave with a chance of this thing catching up to them sooner or later, or investigate and risk herself as well as Elsword. she looked at elsword, who gave her firm stare of determination. "Sis". She sighed and harden herself. "lets go".

They ran toward the area they felt the strange being was in. They had to check things out as there was a phouru village in that general direction.

A new chapter is here

also almost all characters from the game will be in this fanfic.

I plan to see this through the end and hope it becomes something big.

i plan on putting out a new chapter about every two day or three days.

 **ELSWORD DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_** _Chills_

Elsword and Elesis are sprinting towards the strange presence and are think about what would they do? what can they do since they are unarmed. Elsword wanted to prove that his training made him more strong since last time. Elesis just wanted Elsword to be safe and continue their daily life.

As they closer the seen that the area was ok but the phouru village was destroyed. All of the building was not even standing, like a huge sword sliced through every thing. They were not afraid of that though but what was standing in front of them.

It was a large blue beast that dif not seem like a mindless monster, no it was more aware of what it did. But the distinctive thing about it was the strange was the aura that came off its body. It was blue and black giving off some type of sound? it was low but could be heard if you got close enough.

The beast turned around looking at them without a care they showed up. "Hmph looks like new worms have come". the beast said in a gruff deep voice. Elesis and Elsword tried to stay strong but this thing's power was overwhelming.

"It seems like you came to see what had happened here or you felt my new power, well you seen what you have come see what more do you want". "Why did you did you do all this what did they do to you!?". Elsword shouted with all the bodies around them. " Why? you say?".

"I did this because i have power. Its as simple as that. In this world, power is everything it tells you where you stand and tells what **CAN** and **CANT** do". He finished full turning to them. Elsword, enraged charged him head with fist ready to strike. "Hahahaha so you want to take me?". He smiled crooked. "Elsword no!!!!" shouted Elesis.

The beast simple smashed his giant hand to the ground causing Elsword to lose balance and fall on his face. The beast stood over him with an expected look. "your just a child what can you possibly do against me, Lord Berthe". He grabbed Elsword and threw him into a crushed building.

"A child who can't fight should just stay down and let the real ones fight". Berthe said as he turned to Elesis. He knew she had some kind of Power from her and he wanted to see it for him self.

Elesis had to get outta of here, but she need to get Elsword above all. She looked for a weapon, anything that help her defend against the beast. She grabbed a wooden board from the floor and got into position.

" _I have to find a way past him, get elsword and get out of here"._ was her only thought. Berthe was not impressed and felt underestimated. " How dare you come at me with a play thing, you shall regret not coming at me full strengh HUMAN!!!!". He charged at her on all fours.

Elesis waited for him to get close and dived out of the way when he was close and swatted at his back. "GRRR". He swiped at her but she dodged in time. She could feel the heavy wind hit her face and hair but was unfazed and swatted his hand. Berthe attempted to use other hand but Elesis swatted his leg and caused him to go on one knee.

"Why yo-". He was kicked in the face causing him to fall over on his back. Elesis took now time to waste and went for Elsword. He was unconscious with a few cuts but was ok. Elesis threw him over her shoulder and looked towards Berthe's direction to see him charging again at her. She simply sighed. " _A monster is always a monster"._ She thought

She knew if she dodge then he will be expecting where she would go. So she decided to jump over him, and it worked since saw his surprised expression. "So you think, you can predict my moments!". He turned around only to see the red heads nowhere in sight. "Hmph so they think they can get away huh". He knew he could just track them down by smell, but remembered why he came to this little village. The Elshard


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** _: Action_

Elesis stopped running after she realized that Berthe was not chasing them anymore and placed Elsword down on a tree.

She too decided to take a breather. After all that just happened she think it would be best. She sat next to Elsword Cross legged.

" _sigh why did this have to happen today or even ever."_ She began thought. While she lost in her thought, She saw a little _phouru_ running up to her. " _Did this guy come from somewhere else or did he survive?_ ". While she thought this the phouru was now standing in front of her staring at her. Then he bowed down on all fours.

"Please help me become strong!!!" The phouru yelled while bowing. "Eh-" Now Elesis was confused, she never even seen this one before. He had armor like a soldier but it was clear to her he is way too young and is betting he never been in a fight. "S-so?". He ask while picking up his head. "Hold on explain why"

The Phouru explained that he watched her when she was fighting Berthe. He was amazed that she managed to keep him at bay with just a broken piece of wood and wanted her to be his master.

"Uhh im not sure what to say, im not even sure if i would be a good teacher". "Then we learn together!". He said with determination. "What i did was just luck". "Then let me learn how to be this lucky!". No matter what she said he wouldnt go away.

All this yelling back and fourth did not go by Elsword who was sleeping next to them the whole time. "Ugh stop talking to yourself sis". "Wha- oh Elsword you finally awoke, we need to get home its almost late". The Phouru, William who did not noticed Elsword remembered he was knocked out before he could not even reach that monster.

"Oh its that weakling". Spat William. "Wha- who you calling weak with that stupid armor cosplay and bendy sword". Elsword yelled while getting up in William's face. "This is armor i made for myself your just because that beast knocked out!, I bet if you had armor like me you wouldnt have got thrown".

Elsword head down casted. He was right, if that beast really wanted to kill him he wouldnt be here to be yelling with minor cuts. He was feeling ashamed that he let down Elesis and charged because of emotions. Elesis saw that Elsword had gotten depressed and decided to head home now.

"Cmon els, lets get a good nights sleep and head to the village to tell Lowe about what happened". "ok". They began to walk when William got in there way. "He-hey you can't just leave me here".

"Yes we can". both the siblings said with a lazy expression. They was getting tired of him. He was loud, was way too cocky for a phouru and he seemed like the type to be everywhere.

"wait are you from that village?". Elsword ask William still a bit depressed. "yea i was there with my dad while my mom went looking for food for us". William said with said with depression now. "then". Elsword said with his head down.

"Your coming with us!". He raised his head with new profound determination. "Wha-?" Both Elesis and William said in shock and confusion. " Since your Village was destroyed by that monster then you have no choice but to avenge your fallen people!". said Elsword. Elesis understood what Elsword was getting at and chipped in. "Yea you can't let Berthe run around doing that to your people now can you?".

William now so determined with flames in his eyes" YOUR RIGHT I CAN ALLOW SUCH A MONSTER OF SUCH EVIL BE HERE IN MY FOREST!!!! I WILL BECOME STRONG AND TAKE IT DOWN!!!" Shouted William to the whole world. "We can start tomorrow, Elsword will show you what we do i have to go to Ruben and report this to Lowe". Elesis said and began walking toward their cottage. "Right Boss" William and Elsword said together.

 **SOMEWHERE DEEPER IN RUBEN FOREST. Night**

A village of trees with people walking to and from in them. They have pointy ears and beautiful green hair. They are elfes the protector of the El Tree, a mystical tree said to be Elrios core or heart. The elfes are here to protect it as guardians. The chief is the head guardian and is most closest to the tree than any other elf.

Tonight, the chief cannot sleep though. He feels something ominous. He is walking about the village and see a young elf girl practicing so late into the evening. "hmm? i feel like i know who this young one may be". He said in a humble voice with right hand on his thick beard and left on his walking cane.

The young elf girl was so into her archery that she did not even noticed the elder coming up behind her.

"My is that quite the shot, 5 bullseye in under 10 seconds, though you can be faster than that". He said in a sagely tone. The young elf girl turned around too fast and fell on her bottom. "what? oh its you elder". She said getting up to bow

Ah right he knew this elf now. a somewhat overlooked elf amoung the village. "Every night eh, Rena?". He said with a grin. Rena felt a bit embarrassed at how many times the chief caught her telling her to sleep.

"yea im sorry ill head to bed now". She said but before she could get her bow, the chief grabbed it before her. "huh? than-". She said before she saw the chief take aim and fired a magic arrow so fast the wind had a blown all the dust in area.

Rena was amazed, no not even that was enough to express her emotion. The target as blown completely off but in a sharp and perfect cut?. "Whew looks like i got rusty with all the peace around here but i guess i still got it".

Rena was not only amazed that he could fire so fast, but at the same time create a magic arrow with out even creating or gathering any nature energy. He even said he was rusty?, he was better than this?.

Rena asked him "what was that?". And the chief turned to her with a smile. "that was something a much more advanced than nature energy, Its both different but very much like nature energy".

The Chief then went into thought _"hmm for now let me teach her the basics of magic arrows"._ He nodded. "im sure making all those arrows tire you out all day so in the morning ill teach you the basics of how to make magic arrows".

Rena was truly amazed and shocked but above all she was happy. To get taught by the elder she was more than lucky. She wanted to get to bed fast so she can be in tip top shape the next morning.

"Thank you elder i will be here first thing morning". she ran off towards the village. The chief gave her a sad smile. " This is the least i can do for now Rena before this unknown passes". and with that the chief left to his own house to sleep for the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** : _training_ ** _The next morning_** It was the perfect day for relaxing. Birds chirping, and flying through the trees and grass flowing with the wind and the bright sun in the sky. The perfect day for relaxing but not for Elsword and William.

The wanted no needed to train as of what happened yesterday was still fresh in there minds. The fear and determination was all that was flowing in their heads.

Elsword was doing his push ups to gather his strength while William was swinging Elsword's broad sword since he he can't do push ups because of his stubby arms. Elesis had gone to Ruben to tell Lowe about what happened yesterday.

While Elsword was doing pushups William asked Elsword a question. "Hey why do you even want to get strong?". Elsword began doing stretches but heard William. "I know i dont really have a grudge against Berthe, because i did charged at him but". Elsword took a pause and stood tall. "What he did to your village and what he might do next is too much for me to just ignore".

William somewhat knew what he mean. It was his justice. Elsword continued " I also want to become strong, strong enough to fight side by side with my sister and travel". He said and took Elesis's practice sword. "i have to get stronger.

 **With Elesis**

Elesis is in a small hut discussing what happened yesterday to lowe, a Red Knight stationed here to watch for any unusual activity around the El Tree.

Lowe was shocked due to the fact that he wasnt even aware of such a thing. Even with the training of the Red Knights he somewhat felt ashamed to not have felt what Elesis and Elsword felt yesterday.

"After that we ran but he did not chase us buy i believe he could have if he wanted to". Finished Elesis sitting on the table. "meaning that he was after something else and was just playing around". "

"you might be right but the only thing worth taking or searching for is the el Jewel". Lowe got up and took his sword with him. " The elfes are there but if what you said about his power is right then they may need backup". They knew that they cant risk the El Jewel as who knows what might happen if its taken or get corrupted. " Elesis we may need to relocate it too Red Knights headquarters but i dont think the elfes would allow that".

Elesis got up and went for the exit. " you try and contact some Red Knights see if they can come down here to help us with thus problem, im going home". With that Elesis left leaving Lowe to His thoughts.

 **WITH BERTHE**

Berthe was wondering around the outskirts of the forest. He needed an underling or someone expendable that he use at anytime. Right now he knew nothing about this forest and needed a guide to get him to the Shard as he keeps ending up at the outskirts of the forest.

"Grrrr i should have followed those dam brats, could have founded the shard by now instead of wandering for a whole day". As Berthe wandered he feels a presence attempting to ambush him in the trees above. "Hmph how amusing" He said with his teeth showing.

Berthe kept going making it appear as if he was not aware of their presence. When he was close enough, they went in for the kill like a cat caught a rat but it was the other way around. Berthe swiped his claw and gust if wind blew away the men into to trees.

When the men were down behind Berthe came in a man with sandy hair, blue eyes and a scar on his face with a large build. He came in unexpectedly fast and attempt to get a clean cut at Berthe's head. Berthe ducked since the attack was too linear and smacked the man with the back of his hand into his gut.

The man skidded away with a smile. "heh looks like i got myself a fighter eh". He said before charging yet again. He slashed at Berthe again but Berthe caught his blade in his mouth. Berthe attempted for a punch to the gut but the man let go of his blade to dodge and punched Berthe in face.

Not expecting for it to be effective Berthe took the hit but got dazed. The man then tackled Berthe down and pinned him down. Berthe now more aware, bitten the man. The man had to pull back due to the pain and gotten off Berthe.

Berthe took this chance to swipe a clean cut at the man's arm. The man's arm was fully cut off his body. " gah you think this will be enough for me to go down?!". The man shouted with rage and charged mindlessly at Berthe who stood there calm. He knew he had won.

Berthe roared with a shockwave that knocked the man back to the ground. The man was now unconscious. Berthe loomed over the man but not to kill. "You can be useful, if i kill you now it would be a waste on my part hmph".

Berthe used his new found power to mind control the man. A wave of dark energy flowed into the man and when the flow stoped the man got up as if nothing happened. He stood there like an android. "What is your name". I am Bandit king Banthus". "Where are we". "The inner area of Ruben forest". "Where is the Elshard". "An elven village is protecting it and it is located there".

Banthus answered everything Berthe asked like a emotionless servant. Berthe had to admit he did not like using mind control but he need to get the Elshard so he needed to use any asset he can find.

If the shard was located in an elven village, then that could be trouble. The elves has special magic powers that can prove to be troublesome especially to a demon lile him. Its also safe to assume that since they guard the shard they must be stronger than most elves.

But Berthe remembered that he has a new asset, a minion. "Hmm i can use you even better than i had thought, your gonna need a arm though". Berthe used his power to for Banthus a new arm.

It was a dark blue muscular arm with veins all over it and spikes coming out of the shoulder blades. The hand was replaced with a sharp irregular blade. His body also grown a bit larger with him now a foot lower than Berthe.

With this new minon, Berthe decided to take action later as he had to make a new plan to find a way to the elves village. Thus he began walking deeper into the forest with Banthus in tow.

 **AT THE ELVES VILLAGE TRAINING GROUND.**

Rena in her training clothes with was a dark green tang top and white fingerless gloves. She wore black shorts under them and no shoes.

The elder told her not to wear shoes to gather much more nature energy since since shoes do somewhat block out the energy gathered. The elder was a few feet away from Rena as she held up her hand high and focus on gathering energy.

" _She can gather nature energy at a fast pace that is for sure"_. The elder thought. " _combined with her sharp archery and nature gather she can become a fearsome archer in the future"._ The elder nods sagely. She can do it, he know she can.

Rena was focusing on the energies that the plants gave off near her. The elder told her in this world everything is alive the trees, the vast skies, even down to the very small stone that scatter on the ground. All is alive. He told her to focus on it and use her own energy as a magnet and gather a bit of energy from them.

All elves has a capacity amount they can intake and gather though warned the elder. " _Never take in too much energy that you cant control, if you do then those powers can over take you and you become a mindless being and eventually implode your self"._ The elders words still fresh in Rena's mind. She hoped a time to do that never came.

"Ok, im done Elder". Rena lowered her hand when she felt that filling feeling after gathering. " Ah well then now you must focus on maintaining that energy as it can goes from very strong to very strong, you must keep it at a balance level where its strong to use and weak enough to be used and not go all out of control".

Rena nodded and closed her eyes. " when you think you have then fire at those targets". Rena then open her eyes and pulled the string on her bow, but nothing happened. "Eh?". The elder smiled _. beginners mistakes how i envy her"._ He walked up to her and he created his own simple bow from nature energy. "Let me take an guess". he began to pull the string on his bow. " you thought that if you gathered all the nature energy you could, then you would be able to just make magic arrows with no problem?".

Rena looked at the floor. She did indeed thought that she had as much power then it would just flow whenever.

"Well your not entirely wrong in that aspect you just need to will the energy".

He then held the string on the bow drawn out. The small green particles began forming at his hand slowly then rapidly. And he fired it. The arrow struck the bullseye. "Remember you gather power from living things. They have shared their power with you to control. If you gather energy from a trusted source its even stronger".

"Ok elder". Elder smiled and patted her head. " Its only noon now we still have the day to practice so keep at it.

And so they continued to train.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 **AN: ima go for longer chapters since the stories came out shorter then i expected so alot is gonna happen in each chapter instead of day by day. and PoV are gonna become a thing since things will be gettin heated soon.**

 **Elsword's PoV** MORNING

Its been 3 days since that incident with Berthe and me and William has been training all day everyday.

" _Els ima gonna be busy for a while so you go and take this as an advantage for extra training, but im sure you didn't need me to tell you tha_ _t huh"._ She's right i would have trained unless she told me not to. Im doing more reps and sword swings since that day. Sis comes home past noon and makes us dinner.

William on the other hand, has been complaining more and more and keeps copying me. When i do sword swings, he does sword swings. When i fo pushups low and behold he also wants yo do them. I understand he wants both of yo get strong together and beat Berthe buy everyone has their own pace. I need to confront him about this.

I make my way to him and before that he starts with the same thing. "Ugh my arms feel like lead, i need more food to do all of this ya know". Already at it huh, sigh i dont even want to tell him off anymore ill just fo me over here. "if your so hungry then goto sleep and wait til sis comes to make us food".

William snorted and that alone pissed me off. " Make? she doesn't make she just puts healthy thing together and call it food. i bet bandits make better food". He finishes picking his nose while laying on the tree we do pull ups on. What the hell? after he begged us to let him live with us now he starts complaining 3 days later? and he disrespected Elesis's cooking?

Sure it wasn't the best but its something besides we are getting all our nutritional values that our bodies needs, or so what sis says. I walked up to him and whacked him on his head with my wooden sword.

"Hey what the heck was that for?!". He yelled and got up with his sword in his hand attempting to to get back at me.

When he went for a swipe, i sidestepped out the way making him stumble forward. With that chance i knocked the sword out his hand with mines and kicked him into the tree he was laying on. He dazed for a few seconds and when he came to i had my wooden sword at his snout.

"Well if your so **special** why dont you just leave." i said looking down him. "What do you mean leave?! i have nowhere to go idiot!. He yelled but i decided to take a page out of sis's book. If they want to get loud then get louder with them.

"THEN WHY DONT YOU JUST SHUT UP! IN THIS HOUSE THERE'S NO ROOM FOR COMPLAINTS OR WEAKNESS!". After my out burst i crouched down and got to eye level with him. "ill tell you what my sis told me when i was acting up". i grabbed his shoulders looking at him dead in his eyes.

" _You can sit around and do nothing but if you do then your better off killed and dead, no one has time for slacks who can't do a thing for them selves or them si either you you get up and become useful or just sit there and die_ ".

I remember when sis told me this after a spar with her when i had been skipping training to mess around in the village. She had a look of disappointment and anger that struck me like a blade, and from then on i never slacked or skipped training.

William was shocked, so i left him there to think over those words. I began doing practicing my combat skills on a makeshift dummy. it was 2 minutes in until i felt someone behind me and took the blade from my back and blocked it just in time. I saw it was a wooden sword and saw William with determination i saw when he first begged to stay with us.

" So you think your stronger then me or something? dont get cocky just because i was caught off guard. Im useful and ill prove it". He backed away from me entering his own stance. He held the sword in one hand and left his other hand free, he needs a shield. "alright then" i enter my own stance holding my blade with both hand and a slight crouch. "lets see what you got!". We charged at each other. This will take awhile.

 ** _ELVEN VILLAGE morning_**

 **Rena's PoV**

i fired the arrow getting an explosion instead of a clean cut. " hmmm your very close to almost mastering nature arrows your as strong as an trained elven soldier back in my day". Elder Andus said stroking his long pale green beard.

He praised me! this is proof i can do it, i can master it. He finally told me to call him by his name which is quite the privilege. Not many even know his name. Since he speaks lessons instead of of normal sentences. I dont nind though it really gets you thinking about things.

I pull back the string on my bow maintaining the amount of force i put into the strike.

"Try holding your breath, it helps with aiming and precision". I did as i was told and fired and it caused an impact on the dummy. "That's not what's supppst to happen is it... " That's actually impressive not many can cause an impact, but if gonna be an archer, Explosions can only be so helpful".

"i dont wanna be that kinda archer though huuuu". i raise my hand and begin charging again for the next shot.

 ** _Elder Andus_**

This girl, she's a regular elf. She was born just as other non noble elves would but she... she has so mich potential. She managed to gather energy and even increase the amount she gather and keep in just 3 days.

Her parents dont really have the charisma to use nature force. There too late to learn and it would cause strain to their body and ultimately destroy them. If she has this much promise then maybe she can learn the next stage... No its too soon for her. She might become overwhelmed by its power.

"Very good now maintain it for 30minitues this time". "Eh? before it was 10 but i guess i can do it". "Dont get overconfidence as it leads to the sin of pride and that will be your end". I told her while pointing my staff at her.

Elves can be sinful as no creature alive goes without sin. But since The El gem is in our village and we are the guardians, we mist mind our emotions or we can corrupt it. The El gem is like a white canvas and the creatures around it is the paint. Depending on the emotions and desires of the ones around it change and not even will know what would happen to it.

"Umm Master?" Rena calls to me while gathering with a look of uncertainty. "Yes?". "is it normal to hear voices during the gathering because im starting to hear alot". What?! how can she be at that level in just 3 days?. " That is an advance level Rena, can you really hear them? the voices. The desires of the plants?".

I asked her carefully. This advancement by just simple training is almost unheard of. She is a normal elf just born in the village. She isnt a elite guardian who directly at the core located at the base of tree the El gem is located. She isnt a noble or of royal origin as i would have been aware.

Can she be the one of my dreams?

 ** _Andus's dream_**

 _im on a strange battle field. The sky blocks all light. There are strange creatures around flying and around. enormous. Their very height scares me what they might do. As i view the side of the monsters, i look to the other side to see them. Amoung them is Rena radiating the power of the nature El. There was more though. There was a red one, a white one, a blue one, and other. It was a single group and their powers were all formidable. The red one has something behind him though. what is this._

 ** _Dream end_**

"ma...t..r...mas..er...master are you ok?". I woke up from that dream again. Just thinking about made go into it. "its been 30minitues already what should i do now". "Ah has it? im sorry i was just in a daze".

Rena stood in front of me. "now then, tell how do you feel?". She gets a confused look. "Do you still hear those voices?". "yes but i dont feel any different". Hmm i think ill take a different approach for her training. " I have decided to take things differently for you, i feel something from you". "Ah ok sir!".

 ** _Berthe PoV_**

Ugh three days of planning, This better work. Having a servant is annoying. He just shadows me and he's starting to gain a consciousness so its worse. He can't defy me but he still makes his stupid comment and no longer answer my questions unless i forced him to.

"How long til we kill somethin i wanna test dis new power". He says while following me. I dont even need him he's just a distraction for the elves along with his other minions. There not much but i need to get the shard at all cost. If i fail they will expect me again and an army and might teleport it to another location such as the heavenly plane.

Right now i need about 2 more days to fully gather my strength and get used to it again. Right now its fluctuating between weak and strong since i haven't adjusted to it properly that's why i lost to that red haired woman. It didn't make sense in how she managed to take me with such a weapon.

We are now in some kind of underground pathway and using it yo get to another human settlement called Elder. Banthus says we can gain more backup from a few "friends" of his. He says that they are also interested in the shard and want its power. Hmph as if after there use yo me is done ill just kill them it disgusts me that i have to rely on humans.

As much as i want to open the gates of darkness and get all the minions i need, the demon realm is in turmoil because of the incidents that has happened recently. Because of what happened, we need to stabilize our position in the realm. That is where the El shard comes into play. We take it and convert its power to our desires and dominate those who oppose us.

Even if this is but a shard of the full, it will suffice. It is a powerful item that no race knows how to utilize. Instead they seal it away and do nothing. Right now, this is our best bet to gain control of the realm.

 ** _Berthe's Flashback pup days_**

" _raaaaaaa such a boring day"._

 _"Its always boring for you lil Berthy"_

 _"Dont call me that, if keep doing it ill beat you when i get big"._

 _"suuuuure"_

 _"Raaaaaaa tell em ma"_

 _" **Yes berthe will become big and strong and even rule over the demon realm to he's special you know".**_

"Yea and someday ill bring back all our family members and we will be top!"

 ** _End of flashback_**

 **The Next Day**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

A young girl is entering Ruben forest on a camel. She has purple hair with a white cloak on her. Under her cloak is a black tang top and purple skirt with black knee socks and purple and black shoes. She had black sleeves that stopped at her shoulder blades, with purple fingerless gloves.

While riding the camel she was reading a special rune book on the magics of other nations. She was a above average magician and after her master asked her to travel Elrios in seach of her own magic style, she has been study any kind of magic she found useful. Her dream was to become a great Sage and be able to find out about the mysterious Ethereal plane, A realm that is said to have been the birth place of magic.

She soon found her way to Ruben village and was stopped by a white haired man along with a red haired girl. "Wait there" shouted Lowe, with his hand on his sword. "Wha-what why?" the girl asked closing her book and getting off her camel.

 **Aisha PoV**

"State you name, where you come from, an-". The man was cut off by the red haired girl. "Yea lets lay off the 20 question game with her Lowe, and its impolite to ask a woman too many questions". The girl said to the man named Lowe. "Lowe huh? your name sounds as lame as you look". I told him while twisting my hair with one hand.

The girl chucked and muttered something along lines of "she's kinda right". "He-hey! how dare you im a Red Knight Scout! this is my normal attire!".

Red Knights huh, i heard of them and how there supppst to be fearless fighters and some even magical knights but they dont sound all that great. Aren't they stationed in Velder though? Why is he all the way out here in some random village.

"Anyway, who are you miss?" this red haired girl is so polite and she looks to be older than me. "Im Aisha i am a traveler who learns magic along the way". "Oh a magician? cool, im Elesis but right now its not really a good time to come here". Oh and whys that Elesis?

"How come?" i asked now more interested. This place gives off a peaceful village that never gets attacked. "Well right now a very powerful monster roams around in the woods, and the El Gem may be in danger". Elesis says with a hand on her hip. The El gem?, That's a power that can do just about anything.

"If its in danger then where are the Red Knights? shouldnt they take this place as a priority?". "The knights have yet to respond to our letter of plea". Responded Lowe with a stern look. If that's the case then they need help. "i might be alittle under experienced but i can lend a help in your search". i got back on my camel and arranged my coat. The nodded and began to walk back into the forest.

 **Few hours later: noon**

 **Elesis's PoV**

Lowe, Aisha and i walked thought the forest we encountered some strange bandits causing a ruckus for Phouru villages. The bandits had a a strange dark blue aura around them with mutated bodies and arms. "Was this due to the monster that's roaming around?" asked Aisha. She said some words and moved her hand forward causing a fireball to shoot right at the bandit.

The bandit took damage but only some minor burns. Seem this new mutation made them more durable. "Most likely but we dont have the luxury of playing guessing games right now". Lowe said as he and i drew our swords. "Ill go and evacuate the phourus, Aisha you backup Elesis, Lowe told us. ""Right"". Huh i didn't expect Aisha to agree like she did but i guess she knows when to get serious.

I raised my sword to block a strike from the bandit who charged me. I pushed him off and countered with side slash, aiming for his stomach. He stepped away in time and blade grazed his chest meanwhile Aisha used a protection spell to block another attack from my side

I charged towards the bandit ready for another strike. It too charged, but i wanted him to do that. When he attempted for a slash, i parried his strike upward leaving his whole body full of openings. Just when i went for the attack a sudden shockwave caught me off guard.

I backed away to Aisha who was charging her mana. I looked at the source of the shock to see a huge man with black armor and a skull mask on and a huge fists that exposed some of his bone along with dark blue veins in it. "Must be that monsters works again". Said Aisha.

"how are gonna get through him, he seems mindless and those kinda enemies are just as bad as smart ones". She said with uncertainty. Heh if Elsword was here he'd probably say something like "Bigger guys means a bigger accomplishment for when i take you down" or something like that.

I looked to Lowe and he's fighting the two bandits we were fighting now. So its this big guy we are left with.

"Ok Aisha, think you can make more of those fireballs but more in one spell?". Aisha smirked "That's magics 101". She shot out several fireballs at the big bandits face covering his face in a black cloud. i then charged as fast as i could and went for his feet. He smashed his hand to the ground to create another shockwave but i jumped to avoid off balance.

"Take this!" i slashed a deep gash in his chest making him stumble backward but recovered quicker than i thought and smacked me with his hand. It was like getting hit by a flying tree trunk it flew me into a little hut. when i got out i saw the smaller bandit that was fighting Lowe charging towards me. I got up and blocked his strike. Dam i gotta take this guy down now Aisha's stuck with the biggest one.

 **Aisha's PoV**

Dam we barely got to do anything and now we get separated and i get the biggest one to boot. The bandit charged towards me with his huge fist raised. I used an ice spell to catch him off balance.

He expected for it hit his face again, but i shot it at the floor causing a small ice field around him making him slip on his back. "Now eat this!" i used a fireball but instead of using it shooting it i made a magic circle appear and made several fall on him.

After the chain blasts, he slowly got up. He now had a deep burns in his body and his left side had been burnt. He can't use his other side. He looks at me with blood intent.

He smashed his right fist into the ground breaking the ice around him and did something unexpected. He morphed his right hand into a jagged blue blade with a serrated blade. He let out an inhuman cry and mindlessly charged me. I had to roll out the way out of his path as he ran right last me like a mindless beast.

I used a protection spell to shield me from the from the giant rocks it was throwing. I looked towards the others and seem like the smaller ones also did the same thing and transformed but with twin blades.

i was cut from my thoughts when it attempted to slash my shield in two but it managed to hold. "Ugh cmon give me a break already". I need to charge my mana to do anymore spells but i doubt its gonna let me do that. I back stepped away since my shield broken from the sword.

It began walking up to me with its crooked smile and im still low on mana. That's when something managed to knock it down and fall to the ground. I looked and saw a person about my age with red hair?. He looked like a boy version of Elesis, must be her brother.

He turned to me and yelled "hey charge your mana im gonna need it". Ugh i dont need you to tell me that but i dont have time for arguing and began to charge.

 **Elsword's PoV**

What the hell is this thing it took all i had to take it down. i feel like i broke an arm just slamming into it but atleast i got it down. That seems like she can damage it which means she can also kill it so i need her magic.

I told her to charge up while i distract this thing. Right now that things up and ready for revenge, it kinda looks human but that's not important. It attempts to stop me but i roll out the way and sliced it's leg. I only nicked it, but its better than nothing

I tried to block its next slice with my sword but it broke one side leaving just the other. No time to be picky ill just make do and keep going. I checked on the purple haired girl and saw that she was still charging, this better be a killer spell.

The monster then grabbed me in one hand and threw me away but i caught myself in the air and landed on the ground. All that training with Elesis won't go to waste i won't go down again!

When it saw i didn't crash it charged me and attempted for a clean slice on my head. Too bad i ducked for him and stabbed my sword in the chest where he was burned. He rosed in pain and hung onto the sword, twisting it to causing it to agonize more. Where this girl and this spell.

"Ok im done get away now!". She shouted at me l. say no more. I jumped away from him and left the sword, it was just a throw away anyway. The girl chanted some words **"Scorch his very bones"**. and then a huge bright red flame arose in a form of a circle and burnt it to nothing.

"whoa, now i see why you took so long".

I told her as she walked up taking off her cloak, is that her night clothes?, doesn't look traveling clothes to me.

"I had to make sure it had to really die because i can't keep charging up it gets tiring". Well magic is magic i guess.

I hold out my hand to her. "Im Elsword". She took off her glove and shook my hand "im Aisha". Huh guess where she's from its not proper to shake hands with gloves on.

We looked to where the others were and saw they were surveying the area. "I guess we should help them look for more of these monsters". She nodded and we left together, is she shy or something? she looks the type to speak her mind but i guess looks dont tell a person.

 **Elesis's PoV**

 **Night**

We made it back to the village checking everywhere just to make sure no more bandit or bandit monsters showed up.

When we went to the village square we saw all the phourus from the destroyed village. When they sawed us, they showered us with thanks. The said they regret not having gifts for us but we told them its alright.

Aisha and William said they will stay in the village just to make sure nothing else unexpected happens. William was happy to see other phourus than himself that he didn't even help in the battle and went to help them to the village.

Me and Elsword were on our to the house "Well i guess im glad i got to the battle on time or Aisha would not have made it". Elsword rubs the back of his with a smile.

"Yea i guess so. How goes training with William?". I ask him since i haven't really been able to train them. "He's comin along good enough, We spared earlier yesterday". "And?". "He can handle himself to an certain point".

Ah well i guess that's good enough.

We reached our house and Elsword decided to sleep in my room for some reason. Weird we haven't went to sleep together since we were kids, i wonder if he's scared or something.

He goes on one side and closes his eyes saying goodnight. I went to the other side and did the same, but not with asking why he's here.

"So was today too much for you or..."

"Its not that i just hate sleeping next to William, He moves in his sleep more than you and i combined and mumbles gibberish too". Funny how people who move in their sleep hates others who move as well. Well i guess i can let sleep here i understand where he's coming from.

"Well Goodnight". "Mhm Goodnight".

 **Middle of the night**

 **3rd PoV**

Its a beautiful night with the moon shining over Elder. A man and a young teen are seen walking the streets together talking in a low voice to avoid any unwanted listeners.

"So how went the negation, did you get him to comply?". The young teen asked the shorter older man. "Yes it seems he's in quite the hurry which made sealing the deal much more quicker". Answered the man in a sinister voice.

"You better know what your doing Wally, that guy was a demon and also corrupted Banthus wasn't he spy sent to Ruben to check up around the surroundings". The young teen asked with a scowl. He now began to lose faith in Wally's control of the situation.

"Relax, Add you know that even if they betray us in this deal we already made preparations to make sure it backfires on them both figuratively and literally". Answered Wally.

Wally was the Lord of Elder. What ever he wanted done was done without further notice. He and Add, a Nasod engineer have partnered up because they shared a common goal that no one will stop them from achieving.

"All we need to do now is to wait for them to make a move. Once they do then our goals will be set in motion". Wally says as they open a latch to a garage.

Inside the garage held a very large object and more smaller one but still sizable with it. "Soon i shall have what i want kekekekakakakakaka" Add laughs and thus they went into the garage to continue their plans.

 ** _AN: Hope this chapter came out longer than the others._**

 ** _Took me about 2 days to write all this and had to change somethings to advance the plot. Thus story does follow Cannon but how everything goes to advance in game will be, as you read will be different._**

 ** _The Ruben Ark will be done soon and then we will move to Elder and so on just as the other stories._**

 ** _ELSWORD DOES NOT BELONG TO ME_**

 ** _ONLY KOG_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Rena's_** PoV

 ** _Middle of the night_**

 _" Be prepared young one, For all things must come to end in order for anew to come into motion"_. ugh, those voices again are whispering to me again. Since two days ago this been happening and voices are getting frequent, making it impossible to sleep now.

Elder Andus said it was due to me being special and that they were giving me advice.

I believe him but what do they mean "Things must end"?. Do they mean my life here in the village or something bigger? Well whatever i need sometime to clear my mind. I get up and put on a green sleeveless shirt and whit pants that stop at my ankles.

I left my house and began walking the trail around the village. Then i saw Elder Andus walking around taking his evening stroll or so he calls it. "Ah Rena what are doing at this time?" he asked me with a small candle in his hand.

"Ah nothing master just a small stroll like you". "Ah ok well if your going out just return soon and dont go out to far". He said and walked past me. I guess he has stuff on his mind too.

I was walking for a good 4 minutes til i heard something weird. I walked closer to the source taking me further out the reach of the village. When i got there i saw somebody practicing with a sword with slow but sharp movements. They looked so concentrated i didn't want to interrupt them.

All of a sudden they thrust their sword into the ground causing a small sand cloud. I couldn't see them any more and when the dust cleared they were gone. Huh? that's weird did they see me? well that's too bad, guess i should leave now.

That's when i saw a shadow right upfront when i turned. It was a boy? with red hair and red eyes, wearing a black sleeve with black pants and black boots. Was he trying to hide himself?

"Who are you" he asked a bit raspy, guess he was sleepy but he was just training. "Uh im Rena an Elf that lives around here" I said looking at him dead in his eyes. I dont know what he might do so i have to be careful not to start a fight.

"Oh good and elf thought you were something else. because how you stared at me" Did be see me? since when? he held out his hand "Elsword" i took his hand, this was how humans greeted each other.

His hand felt so big and strong, under my girly hands. "So what happen why were you staring at me like a hawk earlier". He asked turning around and drawing sword from hid sheath on his back. " I was just strolling til i heard you" "Ah sorry about that" He says not turning to me and got into a position with his legs slightly spread apart and the blade in front with one hand and the other hand near the handle, almost as if he needed to swing with force his hand would be there just in case. Weird.

"You know with how you are dressed she could have shot you" A girl with purple came out walking to were we were. She wore a long cloak though so i didn't know what she had on underneath.

"ah hello im Aisha who are you?" she asked me with a cute smile "Im Rena pleased to meet you" i smiled back.

"Dont wanna be the bad guy here but" Elsword began now fully turned to us "If you dont mind id like to train please".

"you always train take a break and chill" Aisha said taking his sword from his back. "Why does everyone say that if i dont practice how can i get as good as Elesis". He raising his hand asking for his sword back.

"Yea but Elesis is like the when she moves with no practice, you on the other hand try too hard".

"Whatever" He looked to me "What do you do Rena" whoa didn't expect him to talk to me. "im a archer in training" i said with proud smile and hands on my hips.

"oh then lets see what you got" Aisha said and started casting and a purple bow with 4 purple arrows came in to my hands. Whoa a spell caster i looked at her to thank her but she looked like he just worked out and looked like she was gonna collapse. "ahhh are you ok?!?!" what happens if she dies? we just met!

Elsword puts a hand on my shoulder to calm me" Relax her attempt to look cool just backfired on her bad" He walked over her and put her over his shoulder "ahaha guess i over used my limit" Oh she just over used her mana. "aw well i um..." this is gonna be embarrassing to say

"I could have just used my nature energy to form my own bow and arrows" i said with a sweat drop. Aisha just looked hollow and Elsword was just laughing his butt all the while keeping Aisha over his shoulder.

"Guess so that's what they call karma huh hehe" "Oh whatever you have the bow and arrows so might as well use em!" Aisha yells in a childish way. These guys are funny.

I draw the string and point towards the training dummy. I shot it and got a nice knockoff the head. I rotated the bow to its side and shot another arrow at the the dummy further from the one i shot.

Elsword widen his eyes and whistled and Aisha was clapping while saying things like "amazing" and "whoa how did you do that". Ha the Elder personally trained me, i cant show any less.

 ** _Elsword PoV_**

whoa she can make a bow and use as many arrows as she wants, magic sure is helpful. I walk up to her and pat her on the back "Heh nice with those kinda skills i bet your top game in your village" i smiled at her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"How will Elesis feel if she finds out your flirting with girls ehhhh". Aisha came in between Rena by popping head right where my arm was on Rena. "So congratulating someone now means im flirting, what's next asking her how her day was becomes me talking about sleeping with her on her bed?" i said with a flat expression.

"Sle-sle-slee- sleeping together whats the hell?!?!" Wow Aisha has a pair of lungs on her. "Uh its still nighttime guys" Rena said gesturing her hands to keep it down.

Well anyway i guess i been out too long and i still gotta do chores since i lost that bet to Elesis i gotta fo chores for this week and next what a pain. I grabbed my sword from Aisha while she still stunned geez its not that big of a deal.

"Well anyway i best be heading out now got chores to do" "Yea me too my Elder told me not to stay out too long" Rena says turning back ""See ya"" We told her and she began jumping through the trees!! trees i say!

I turn to Aisha whose just staring at me "Lets go if i can't be out then so can't you" i said grabbing her hand and leading her told the village. She was still new here so she needed a guide to get her to and from places in the forest.

She mumbled something but i didn't hear her so i didn't say anything but i think she was blushing.

We made it back to the village by sunrise, i let Aisha go to the place she was staying to go sleep since we might need her later and she needed her energy. "Well i know your gonna go train again so ima go and sleep the day" she says stretching and walking towards Anne's house. Wait the day? What the hell it make it seemed like she was out the whole night.

I tried to call out to her but she went into the house before i could say anything. She popped out a few seconds later only to stick her tongue out at me and went back in. Tch girls can't understand them. I walked back to my house and thought of training but i guess i can take a day off for now.

 ** _SOMEWHERE ELSE_**

 ** _Berthe PoV_**

I met up with that human Wally again, he looks as confident as ever wait til i get what i want then i won't have to stay here any longer.

Wally along with his partner, Add brought a large casing said to be capture the shard and not let its power flow out of control. They also brought along some soldiers along fire arms and whatnot. I dont care as long as they get the job done they can die for all i care.

We were now marching towards the Elf village. I met up with Wally and Add so now it's time to launch the raid. My soldiers and Wally's soldiers we should be able to get in there take the shard and leave.

Add and Wally have those disgusting looks on their faces but i dont care. Soon my goals will be accomplished.

 ** _Add's PoV_**

This place is dull and nothing is really mind grasping is the jewel really here?

With the Jewel i can begin my real goals the only obstacle is the dog. He poses a threat and if everything doesn't go as planned then... i can't think about that now. I need to get there and find her. I need to know if she exist so i can use her to finalize my goals. We finally reach our destination the small clearing near the front of the village and the soldiers halt by the dogs command.

"Listen all of you we came here for the shard nothing more nothing less" well at least the dog keeps things short.

"your free to capture the eleven woman and do as you please with them" Wally said and that got the soldiers wild. Guess these elves are worth taking for them, tch lonely bastards.

"Now" Wally got into his nasod armored body. It had a chain mail like cover on its body and had dual guns as hands with small rope missiles on the back. The body was gray all over. "Lets go into our prime" He charged head first into the gate destroying it and the soldiers rushed in with him along with berthe. The archers began firing fire arrows at some trees to block possible escapes.

My dynamos danced in anticipation, Heh looks like i can't hide my joy any longer. Lets go hunting kekekekeahahahah.

 ** _Elven Village_**

 ** _Andus PoV_**

I was sleeping when i suddenly felt something wrong. The before i could even get out my bed, i heard a large explosion followed by other voices almost like a riot. Then i felt that sinister presence from about a week ago, so its back. And now it finally comes.

I sat up from my bed and began to gather items that will be needed. Right now we need to defend the El Jewel... We need to protect at all cost even if we die.

I then looked and saw my old bow i used to use back in my youth. The bow itself was white with gray runes inscribed in on the sides going upward to the very base. The ends was wrapped in golden silk.

I grabbed the bow and hurried outside and saw the villagers fighting off human soldiers. i should have known humans would side with a monster for their greed.

"ELDER!!,ELDER!!!" a female elf ran up to me "All of those who can't fight are to escape to the safehouse on the outskirts" I told her and hurried off to front gates. I followed the evil presence to the gates almost near the gates.

I saw a gaint beast that had the appearance of a wolf but as a demon. So this is what it looks like. When i got there i saw several elves dead on the ground. "Heh so the head of pack comes to me eh" He says facing me and getting on all fours. I turned back to see a young teen on a stange object firing strange purple blast and a man in an iron suit. Their going for the Jewel! Before i could hurry the demon fired a blue flame from its mouth blockading the way those two were going. "Your fights with me fool!!"

I rolled to the side in time to escape his linear attack. Im too old for all this movement i need to get some distance. I used nature force to increase my body movements _"Spirits guide me"_ Like a breath of wind i jumped further than i could have normally.

"How's this" I summoned a bow and fired 6 arrows at him. He got out the way, bit one hit his shoulder causing him stagger, Now's my chance i have to get to those two. **_"Tear him apart: Vacuum stream"_** I inhaled air and shot an air stream at the ground propelling me backward and blinding the beast's sights.

My arrows i shot didn't have nature energy but something that no one can have resistance to. With that it should stun him for awhile.

I got over the blockade and rushed to the inner sanctum the temple where the jewel was being held. As i ran through some soldiers tried to stop me. I its time i mist get serious, i am not to be underestimated. " ** _Fan out and swirl: hollowed breach"._** I inhaled more air and shot a blast of wind that covered my front view. All the soldiers were blown away. That takes care of that.

I got to the inner sanctum in time, but i didn't see them the there were several columns around holding the roof. When i thought they might not have made it yet i felt something wrong and jumped out the way in time to see purple blast fly right by me. "For a geezer you know how to move interesting kekekeh" I see the boy from earlier, He has skin tight black body suit on with strange purple lights on them and is floating on strange machines i never seen before.

"Will lets see you handle these!" He fired several more blast but smaller in size. 7 in total. **_" Tempest"_** I focused the nature energy to enhance my body and jumped back to avoid the first 3 and back flipped ro avoid the next 3. I summoned my bow and fired at the last one. The arrow went through the blast and straight at the boy who dodged it in time.

"Gah you dam geezer, you'll pay for that".

He now charged at me firing lasers closing the distance between us. I fired an arrow at the ground creating a dust cloud. He halted his advance and began to look around for me.

 ** _Add's PoV_**

"come out bastard stop hiding and fight me" The dust cloud was growing and i starting to lose sight. I hovered higher only to see the whole room in a giant cloud. Damit he got me, did he escape? i have to warn Wally. Before i could contact Wally though my earpiece, a wind wave came toward me. "What the-" I flew above it and look toward the source of it only to see another coming toward me.

I flew another out the way, and see 2 more. "That's it if ya wanna play hide and seek then learn to hide!!!!" I commanded my dynamos to fire at all areas in yhe smoke cloud. I stopped for a moment and waited, and then another wave came toward me but didn't hit me?

I looked at where it was going and saw that it sliced a column... and hen looked around saw that was the last one standing. Ah shit...

A violent shaking happened and then the whole roof came down. Damit i gotta get outta here i hurried for the exit but that geezer sealed it off. i saw him running toward where Wally left to get the Jewel and he sealed that part off too, leaving me to get squashed.

Damn him...

 ** _Andus's PPoV_**

That takes care of that. I remembered that the first room is separated from the rest of the sanctum. I rushed through the halls to find that other man. He must be around here i know it.

When i got to the Jewel i saw the man attempting to take the it. "No you dont ** _, Shrewd through the air: Torrent stream_**!"

I shot a single wind stream toward him. although it was only a single it had high piercing power and speed. The stream only managed to graze the Iron man's arm since he got out of the way.

He turned to me and fired projectiles that locked on me. Heh dont underestimate me boy! i used a wind stream to destroy all of them and began to advance on him. " ** _Slice the wind: Gale Talons"_** I pulled out a small dagger and coated it in the wind technique giving it more range and slicing power.

When i was close he attempted to use his own sword to parry mines but. *Sliiiiiiiiick* my blade cut right through his like butter and i managed to slice off his chest piece. "Gahh why yo-" Gave no waste of time, i kicked him upward and backed up to gain distance and summoned my bow again. I intend to end this quick.

I shot the arrow right at him infused with enough nature energy to completely destroy him and that suit, But it was intercepted by a purple blast. What? i looked over to the side to see that same boy i left to be squashed back in the inner sanctum entrance. "Be careful Wally, he's a crafty one" He says with a maniacal grin. Wait did he say Wally?

The iron man got up and unsealed the mask. It was him, Wally the Lord of Elder. A human i never trusted ever since i first saw him when he was younger. I knew he do something so rash. "Wally the Lord of Elder eh, i should not have expected anyone else". I said spreading my legs and crouching slightly. One arm positioned near my stomach with an open palm and other sticking out with a open palm. This is the stance of the Elven village of the east.

"Heh so the Elder gets serious eh well then Add lets not take him lightly" Wally says looking to the boy Add "Kekekeke this should be interesting"

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

Me, Elsword, Elesis, Lowe and a couple other soldiers are rushing to Rena's village. An elf is leading us there as they told us they were being attacked by Berthe and other soldiers. He must have been building an army thus whole time!

"Excuse me but where is your Elder?" Lowe asked the elf woman. "last i saw him he was heading for the sanctum that housed the El Jewel.

"Damn it what of the Berthe, the beast". Elesis asked frustrated, she must be mad because she must have figured it out too.

"The elder managed to stun him for a time but im not sure if its still holding him now" she then stopped and pointed to the village. It was on fire and the smell of smoke was intoxicating. The entrance is also blocked to stop anyone from escaping.

"We will head in first, more soldiers are on the way here dont worry". some other soldiers caught up with William in that group. He looked so ready it was kinda encouraging. I looked toward the village as we advanced on the sides to climb our way in. How could they do this. Im sure it must have been so beautiful but then they came along.

Elsword picked me up and carried me over since im not used to all this running and jumping, im more of a rear helper. We got in and Elesis wasted no time in taking down the first 5 soldiers she saw.

Since this was a special mission to defend, Elesis wore dark red light armor that covered her chest, shoulders, and legs. Under that was chainmail to help with sword strikes. She long black tights with light armored boots, guess she need to be fast and sorta tanky.

Elsword wore the same except his pants were a bit more baggy. I also wore chainmail under my clothes.

Elsword sliced through the soldiers not caring he killed them. This is Elsword serious mode huh.

I used an ice pike spell to take out some soldiers trying to sneak up on Elsword. He moded at me and began charging further into the village taking out more soldiers. I was about to go chase him when i felt a huge shake in the ground.

"Aisha look out Berthe's here!" Elesis shouted to me i looked up and saw Berthe standing up and smiling at us, or what seems to be a smile in his sense.

"Finally someone worth my time, I may not be here for you but your my bonus". He chuckled and pointed at Elesis.

All she did was swing her blade and got into her stance. "Well allow me to show you a good time, and beat it into your bones!". She charged Berthe and attempted a horizontal slash but he dodged it and tried to smash her. She side stepped and grazed his arm and they both backed up from each other. Elesis glanced my way. She needed some backup huh well time to show off a new spell i learnt here.

Elesis again charged Berthe but he stood his ground and wanted her to come. He parried her strike with his claws and and he went for the counter but she blocked with the flat end of her sword. "Ok Here you go!" I casted the spell that Anne gave me, **Strength Aura.** This spell will boost Elesis's strength now.

She glowed a red aura now and attempted to strike Berthe again. Berthe tried to grab the sword but he couldn't instead it cut his hand clean off. "Gahhh! yo-" he tried to smash Elesis but she caught his fist when he brought it down. She cut the other one as well and then kicked him away. He fell on his back with a loud thud.

He slowly began to get up with a strange aura building up around him. He had an evil feel to it. Then his hands regenerated and small indent Elesis left on his chest also healed as well as his cut on his arm.

" I see your not to be underestimated i apologize, allow me to use my full strength" Be says and in the blink of an eye he vanished and appeared right in front of Elesis, ready for a one hit kill. Elesis sure has some sharp senses since she managed to block his strike with her sword.

She was thrown back due to the intensity of Berthe strike. "Heh" He vanished again and this time he was in front me! He brought his hand upward" Die" he tried to smash me but teleported away just in time. it caused a small crater to form. Where did he get this power?

"Aisha!" Elesis regrouped with me when she came to. i now saw a couple of elvish soldiers came to our help. It was 4 elves along with a few of the soldiers that came with us. In total we numbered 8.

Berthe chuckled "Heh the more the merrier" He roared and a shockwave came with it knocking all of us back. He then went for the elves since their arrows posed him a threat. "oh no you dont, **Cyclone!"** A gust of wind erupted from under Berthe But he bent his so the cyclone didn't hit him. Damn now he's more agile than before, what is this power.

The elves got up and began to fire their arrows at him and the soldiers also charged him with their sword and shields. Elesis got up and now glowed a crimson energy. Did she also know magic? my spell should have worn off by now.

I can't sit here and do nothing. I used my magical aura to enchant the elves magic arrows. "Alright Aisha charge your mana and when i say to hit him hit him with your strongest spell alright?" I nodded at Elesis's words. Seems like she has a plan.

 ** _Elsword PoV_**

I finally reached huge temple like structure, i feel a magical presence so the El jewel must be here but the entrance is blocked. Guess i make my own entrance, i can worry about the trouble later.

I smashed the wall but it was too tough, was the inside collapsed? i need to find another way. I climbed the building and ran on the room of the building. The temple its self was composed of 3 large rooms sitting next to each other going vertical. I felt some vibrations coming from the last room. The Elder must be in there! I crashed the roof and and free fall to the ground causing a small dust cloud. When i got up i saw 3 people looking at me.

A boy my age with a couple of wounds on him in torn black suit with purple lights and machines flying behind him. A older man with an iron suit that was starting to fall apart and an old Elf that with wounds all over his body. He looked like he came from a war. He must be the Elder!

I got up and got into a stance and he came behind me with both our backs facing each other. "I assume your friend then?" He asked me facing the Iron suited guy and me at the other boy who now had an annoyed look on his face. "Yea now let this new friend help ya"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

Im on my way rushing back to the village right now they need every able body fighter right now. I was put in charge along with a few other to escort the elderly and children to the safehouse. As much as i wanted to stay and fight i had yo get those people to safety.

On my way i saw soldiers in grayish armor and red capes rushing in the direction im going. "Are with the village young one?" one of them asked me while we were running. "Yes im on my way back right now" "Can you show the way? We are here to help". They say help us, but its more like if the want to save the El the elves can die for all they care, but now is not the time to bicker.

I nodded and we took a short cut through a hollowed tree that lead straight to the training ground me and Elder Andus trained at. We made it but saw the training site was ruined! ugh why did this have to happen.

The training area had a path that would take us to the center of the village. On our way we saw a few of the soldiers attacking the village. The soldiers took care of them in no time since they had better equipment then those other guys. All they had was leather armor and some dingy swords, while the knights had heavy armor with some well made swords. Im not even into swords and i know those swords can cut a building without being chipped.

When we got to the village i saw Aisha and a red haired woman fighting a huge monstrous wolf demon thing. He was coated in a strange purple aurora and it was clear he had the upper hand in the fight. Along with them were a few couple dead soldiers of the attackers, the knights and some elves.

The soldiers took out their swords and rushed into the battle without hesitation. Guess there trained to fight fearlessly. Aisha saw the reinforcements and smiled slightly. She saw me and looked relieved.

"Rena! your ok thank the El lady". I rushed to Aisha who was at a safer distance than the other fighters, well she is a rear type so makes sense. "Aisha what is this guy" Aisha grimaced at my question "That's Berthe a demon, we had the upper hand earlier but he somehow gained a power that began to overwhelm us, i don't Elesis can hold him off for any longer". "Any plans?". "Well Elesis told me that when the time is right that she tell me use my strongest spell but so far we haven't had a good enough opening"

They need a chance to strike. I began to gather my nature energy to prepare for alot of arrows, this gonna take awhile. "Ok ill help" I summoned my bow and ran to the nearest house and jumped on the roof. I need to create enough distance so he doesn't charge me.

I draw string and aim for his arm. I doubt a strike to the head would kill him with my current power. I fired at his arm and it was a hit! He staggered a bit and that's all Elesis needed to to take a strike at his chest. Blood sprouted from his chest, but regained footing and knocked Elesis away.

I jumped to a tree and and fired another arrow at foot. He sensed it and dodged it in time. I fired another arrow as he looked in my direction. Bullseye, right in the eye! He howled in pain to knock back everyone around him. When he went down in one knee Aisha used a Fire Ball spell at him. It wasn't just one but 7! in total, gosh she's going all out.

Sadly though. none of them had no effect. As he got up all the wounds on his body healed up with steam coming from them. That aura must be protecting him and healing him somehow, its the only answer. The only part that didn't regenerate was his eye. The purple mist surrounded the arrow but the arrow was still there.

"You little wrench you'll pay for that" He open his mouth and a small blue ball began to form. Uh oh gotta get out of it. I began to run from tree to tree. A giant ice beam sbot from his mouth destroying everything in that pathway. Woah that was way to close. I looked to the front of me and saw that he was ready to smash me flat. My eyes widen but Elesis came just in time to body slam him out of my way.

"You killed enough elves today!" She yelled and sliced his snout. "Gah!" He was knocked into a tree after that arrows began to rain down on him from almost all over. Guess some elves made it in time to help. I began to fire some as well and a dust cloud began to form.

When the dust died down we saw a fully wounded Berthe was laid on the ground. His mist began to attempt to heal him but very slowly. I looked at Elesis but she seemed to still be on edge, He looked almost dead enough. Aisha also looked confused since Elesis didn't tell to use the spell.

The soldiers wasted no time to attempt to rush the wounded Berthe. Berthe had looked absolutely furious. Then all of sudden we heard a strange voice from somewhere.

" **hmhmhhahahaha** _Berthe you fool, failure is not an option. Try it again._ " Berthe yelled and howled a ear piercing sound. All of the soldiers were forced to cover their ears but then all of a sudden they began to fall to the ground. When Berthe was done he pounced on the first soldier and ate him alive...

The skin and bones.. he ate it all and now that i look at him he looks like a healed alittle... The aura began to become a mist surrounding slowly. He then ate the next soldier and the next and the next. We tried to stop him but the mist was protecting him somehow, like it had a mind of its own. Our arrows were doing nothing to him anymore. What's happening?

 ** _Elesis's PoV_**

"Damit he's too fast i can't catch him!" i yelled. Berthe began to eat the soldiers and everytime he did he would heal and become faster i cant even see his movement anymore just blue blurs.

I have to do something before we end up that way! "Elesis!" I looked to see who called me and saw William running up to me. "I ha-" before he can say anything a loud roar caught us off guard. We all fell to ground, all the archers as well fell off their snipe posts.

I was one of the first to attempt to get up. I was on one knee when i saw it happen. William attempted to get up when he was stabbed right through his chest by Berthe who snuck up on him. William's eyes widen and saw that Berthe was there and attempted to hit him with his sword. Instead Berthe caught the sword with his hand. "Heh thought i killed off your kind phoru, well no matter lets see what you taste like." Berthe then ate off William's head.

He threw the body at Aisha who just sat there paralyzed by what she saw. The blood was everywhere. "raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aisha screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Heh try not to wet your self, it doesn't make good seasoning" Berthe said now in front of Aisha who still screaming. No!!! I can't let you take her too!. Begore i could even think my body moved on its own. What can i do. He will probably kill me as well. Are we all going to die?

Everything was in in slow motion. Berthe grabbing Aisha, me moving not in time to save her. My body felt hot. Like it was on fire!

I swing my sword that was glowing burning red and yellow. A wave of energy shot out in an ark. The energy wave sliced Berthe's hand right off and cut through the mist. "Gah!!!!!!!!!!" Berthe held his severed arm. But i wasn't going to let up. I positioned my sword down and swinging upward. And huge energy blast erupted from it blast Berthe through a tree.

I looked at my hand and saw my body was radiating crimson aurora but now not the time to admire it. I looked at Aisha who was knocked out cold, guess she passed out.

I looked over everywhere and saw an elf girl who was limping toward me. She was one who shot Berthe in the eye.

"You! can you fire another arrow?" i pulled her over my shoulder and she nodded. "Yea but i dont have alot of energy left". "Ok its alright ill help you" she positioned her bow to where i knocked Berthe. I pulled the string back focusing the power i used earlier.

A red arrow began to form that was being orbited by small green orbs. "Ok her we go!" I yelled and fired the arrow. The arrow soared like a hawk right Berthe's Chest and then a huge explosion came with it. The wind was so powerful it knocked both of us to the ground.

My body now feels like a hit bricks placed in body instead of blood. Ugh i need a long week off. I didnt look to see if Berthe was dead. With a blast like that, He had to have been blown to pieces.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

"Were ya lookin eh?!" Add yelled at as he punched my gut. "Gah! why you" I punched dead in his face and he staggered back.

None of us was looking too good in this tag team to the death. Both sides were in terrible condition. Add's Suit was half torn revealing some of skin in which had wounds due to me and bruises on his face.

I had all my armor striped due to Add's lasers along with a few small holes in my body. My chain mail was falling apart. and i had no boots so now im bare footed. my sowrd was half broken but still usable and I had scrapes all over ny body due to being knocked around by those dam dynamos.

Andus also wasn't looking too good. hjs robes that covered his upoer body was now gone, now his bare chest is showing. He had scrapes and scratches all over his body and and his left eye bleeding. Wally on the other hand had his while suit taken off and was now just using an armored gauntlet, and steel sword. He too lost his clothes and had wounds all over.

In short we were all exhausted and and wounded.

Both sides knew that if anyone of use fell then that side would win since we are in no shape to take 2 on 1 so we had no choice but to fight. The fate of the El depended on our battle.

Add attempted to fire some lasers at me but i rolled out the way and rushed him. He used his dynamos to create a prism lime structure to protect himself. It caused me bounce back but i regained my footing. I bent backward to avoid a energy blast by Wally. I rose up with arms together to form an X to block Add's electrified punch. Lady El this stings.

As each passing moment i feel myself getting better. I can almost see the moves and sense where there going to hit. I countered Add's attack with my own punch and he did the same it ended with both of us punching each other.

I staggered and glanced at Andus's way. He was slowing down but still able to keep up. I quickly turned back to see several small balls of energy fired at me. I ducked the a couple but some got me in the chest.

These things arent intended for physical and external damage. I feel the shock through out my veins in my body, but I've grown used to it already.

I then turned and body slammed Wally to th ground as he was about to swing at a down Andus. "Watch yourself" I smiled alittle at him.He smirked as well "Heh i can say the sane son **_Scape the skies: turbulent gust_** " He exhaled a huge blast of wind at Add, who was attempting to sneak attack. He was blown away and quickly got in his dynamos again, firing beams at Andus.

Wally on the other hand turned his armored gauntlet into a blade and stabbed my shoulder. "Gah!" I got up and he kicked me away but he collapsed to one knee after.

"Damit you heavy brat" He huffed. He was really starting to slow down. We can't keep going on like we need backup were are you sis!? I slowly got up with my arm drooping, my arm was at its limit. Doesn't matter i can one hand anyway.

Andus regrouped with me, he was slouching and was looking even more tired. "Heh guess the El jewel cant save us eh" i said with a faint smile. Andus looked my way with a wry smile. "i wish it worked that way just about now."

Add got to were Wally was and held his arm. Guess he finally got injured enough. Wally also looked to not be getting up as well. "Of...my years in the... military and war this is... truly a standoff..." Wally said in huffs.

We were all now officially tired.

Just when Add slowly got up and attempted to rush us, the wall that was sealed by Andus was blasted. Through it came Rena, a sleeping Aisha and very tired looking Elesis. "Heya guys...need some help?" Elesis held out her sword. She looked tired but i could tell she could still fight and so can Rena.

Add sucked his teeth. "Wally we gotta abort" Wally looked at Add "For someone like you to say that then its must as you never back down". Add grabbed Wally putting him over his shoulder and flew threw the hole in the room i made earlier. We didn't try to to stop him as all of was tired and didn't want anymore fighting. Me and Andus collapsed to the ground.

"We made it, friend" Andus says to me. I turn to him with a smile "guess so, we should hangout sometime my new friend." Rena ran to Andus "Elder you knew Elsword?" She asked flabbergasted. "Hehe nope he's a new friend i feel like i known forever now". "Same here ol buddy" I said with a chuckle.

"Elsword im sor-" Elesis was cut off when we felt a huge vibration. The whole building was shaking then, the roof was destroyed. " ** _Scape the skies: Turbulent Gust"_** Andus destroyed all of the rubble coming our way. He still had some e energy in him eh.

When we looked to see what it was, it was disgusting. Berthe had been utterly mauled. His left arm was nothing but thick blue and purple veins as well as half his face. His was scared and burned all over, and his other arm was completely gone as well. "Gahhahahah, im...not...done yet you welps" He sounded completely worn and just dead.

Elesis face grew stern and began to rise her sword, but she was yoo tired to put it all the way up. "I had some feeling in the back of my head you weren't dead, guess i have to finish this". Rena raised her bow ready to backup Elesis, but it seems Berthe has different plans.

He ran toward us at almost blinding speed, but ran right past us? When we turned back we saw Berthe ready to take the El Jewel. "NOOO WE CAN'T LET HIM TAKE IT!!!" Andus roared and charged to Berthe. Berthe saw Andus charging toward him with a wind blade in hand.

The something happened. It was all in slow motion.

A purple mist appeared and began to take shape. It was a very pale skinned man, with white hair and blood red eyes. He had black heavy armor with a red cape and red sword strapped around his waist. The worst part of him is that he has the sams arora as Berthe when we first met him, but his seems way stronger and much more... controlled.

He turned to Berthe, with an amused sinister smile on his face. "Ah Berthe, you loom to have seen better days. Look at you, even with the power i lent you they still got you to this point. How shameful."

He finished now walking toward the El jewel. He then lifted his hand in the air to stop Andus's wind blade.

"Well, well, An elf." He used his other hand to grab Andus's neck and glared at him. "Your kind have caused quite the amount problems for my plan. Berthe the shard." He then began to choke Andus but was was hit in his arm by an arrow.

Rena looked scared but still determine to try and help her master. The mysterious man only smile. He did move out of the arrow range because he knew it wouldnt hurt him. "This nature force power huh." He touched the arrow and it shattered.

He turned to Andus "From what you know and can do i think its best you died as a warrior". He Kicked Andus making him soar though the air and fired extended long beam of energy at Andus's chest. No... again... here i am on the ground...powerless and weak.

 ** _Andus's PoV_**

 _"So, this is this end."_

 _I watched the very blade hit me in slow motion. In can feel something coursing though out my body. Ah the deathly grip of death. I looked toward Rena and her friends. I can see it now. clear as skies._

 _They...will...the..._

 ** _3 DAYS LATER_**

 ** _Elesis PoV_**

After the encounter with that mysterious man we all had to retreat. Many Elves and humans died that day in the raid for the jewel. The Elves Head chief Andus, was killed by the mysterious man. After they killed him he took the El and left with Berthe.

With their objective met, they didn't need to stay any longer.

There was a conspiracy going around claiming first hand witness spotting Lord Wally leading the raid on the Elven village but not enough evidence, and since the death of the Elder it can't be backed up.

And Elsword have been more down now. He stopped training and hasn't spoken or eaten in the last 3 days. Aisha has also been a bit distant, guess the scene of William's death is still fresh in her head.

Rena also vanished. I dont know where she could have gone. All of the surviving Elves have been sent to Ruben since their old village is uninhabitable.

I returned to the house late at night. Its probably past 12 by now, Elsword must be asleep. I have to tell him the news that, i must leave him soon. "Hey" Elsword was getting water from the sink. "Elsword". I walked to the couch and sat down, he took the intuitive and sat down across from me.

"Elsword i" before i can start Elsword raised his hand. "You have to leave dont you" I widen my eyes, Did he spy on us?

"Irs ok" He drank some water and continued" I understand that since you were able to damage Berthe to that point they want you, as well as give info since you were a first hand witness" He finished and got up

"Thats how it is " I said casting my gaze down. I didn't want to leave my peaceful life here. I didn't want to leave my lil bro, but with the El gone its either i fight to end it or stay ignorant til the end.

Elsword slapped both hands on my face. It wasn't a angry slap nor did ir hurt, it was more of a wake up call. "Cmon sis you know what to do dont you" He said forcing my head up to meet his gaze. "Its alright sis, with how things are do really think we can just forget about all that happened because i sure as hell not"

"I may not have known ma and pa, but i know they wouldnt turn a blind eye to this" He told me with determination burning in his eyes. Thats right, Pa would never have left thus matter."Heh look at you looking all big and tough when you were crying your eyes out for 3 days". I said getting up.

"Alright" I stood in front of Elsword and he stood like a soldier ready for orders. "In 2 days i shall be leaving the base Elsword, and knowing you i know you won't just stand around training. I instead will give you the assignment to hunt down Wally and take him down."

I know Wally used his power to shut up the witnesses and cleaned up after him self. I know Elsword can do this.

"Yes Ma'am!" He shouted. "Now off to bed maggot! we got work to do!" we marched to the room together giggling all the while.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A.N: Forgot to do this last chapter but here is all the ages because time laps and things._**

 ** _Elsword: 13 (now 15) starting this_** ** _chapter_**

 ** _Aisha: 13 (now 15 but a few months older than Elsword)_**

 ** _Rena: (not gonna be mentioned because of the Elf thing, but she looks about Elsword an Aisha's age.)_**

 ** _Elesis:15( now 17 starting this_** ** _chapter)_**

 ** _Add: 14( now 16 starting this chapter)_**

 ** _Other characters that join will also have their names displayed later in the story._**

 ** _That is all_**

 ** _3rd_** ** _PoV_** ** _2 years later_**

Its been 2 years since the day Elesis left Ruben to go to Red Knights HQ in Velder. Since that day, Elsword pledge to someday be able to join Elesis once again. He had not only been training his body but mind as well. After the death of Andus and William, Elsword decided to not let death hinder him.

He also helped Aisha with her dilemma of seeing things dies. Elsword helped through the ordeal, always visiting her before and after his daily activities. Rena also returned sometime later. She told the elves that were in Ruben that she had revisited the old village to remember Andus.

The Elves also have finally settled into Ruben and help the villagers with some of their problems. After awhile Elsword, Aisha, and Rena began to train together. Rena helped Aisha with her magic and Aisha helped Rena with her control.

Elsword had been practicing even more than before, However not without Rena and Aisha complaining about his health and he's trying too hard. Elsword had decided that instead of using the linear movements of a knight, he created his own style of one handing a sword and being more agile.

He also wanted to learn something similar to what Andus had used when he was fighting back then. It seemed useful in a way and he wanted to use it with sword play. Rena didn't know how to use it and it wasn't an elven type magic and Aisha doesn't know if it. He will have to find his own way.

Today, Elsword, Aisha, and Rena( really Rena and Aisha) are at the Ruben springs having a relax day. They train for a full week and rest at the end of the week. "Ahhh~ This the life, i still can't believe this place had a hot spring" Aisha slowly gets in the pool. "Yea i been here all my life and didn't know about til Elsword told me" Rena goes across Aisha and begin to soak.

Today's the day they set out into the World to assist with the help to retrieve the El. Because of their age before, they could not join the hunt. But now that they a bit more older, and have grown its now there time.

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

These springs are so relaxing i almost forgot about Elsword." Where is Elsword anyway?" Rena turned to me shrugging "He usually takes a normal shower when we enter the springs, i kinda feel bad for him" yea i feel bad too, but Elswords a guy, and we are girls so that can't happen. But Rena, jeez she's a vegetarian and her chest is so... I can't let Elsword near those or else he will uhh... be seduced! yea lets go with that.

"Aisha is there something on my chest i can't see?" Rena asks me with a unsure look. Gah i was caught. "Uh no, its nothing." I put my head against some smooth rocks and reminisce all that happen over the years and how everyone changed.

Elsword's and Rena's hair grew surprisingly long. Elsword's hair is now past his neck and touching his back. He also got a bit buffer because of all that training and grew taller, now he's taller than me and Rena.

Rena's hair was already long but she cut some of it since it was starting to touch the floor. Her skin looks so silky, its like she glows in moonlight.

Me i feel no change. Just my hair now reaching my back and i did get a tiny bit taller but My chest is still...

"Aisha i think we should leave now im sure Elsword's waiting" Rena gets up and makes her way to her clothes. "Im coming" Time to go.

We got dressed in our new clothes we received from the villagers. They had made it from unique material made and found in here in Ruben.

Rena's attire consisted of a green and black blouse shirt. She wore black fingerless gloves with a black skirt with black and white boots. Her bow was also different, It was now dark green and with white elven symbols and golden tips.

My clothes was a white long sleeve coat over my purple long sleeve shirt with purple and black gloves. I have a purple skirt on because its stylish, with black boots. I also got a wand now. It was Brown white lines swurving up it.

Elsword also got new clothing. Those white shorts with a red long sleeve was nice, for a kid. I wonder what he got though i didn't see his yet since his needed more care and more protection since he was the vanguard of the group.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

"Hmm well i guess this can do" I looked at my new clothes that looked nice in my opinion. I bet Aisha's gonna say something it though. She loves giving tough love. My clothes was a black and red long sleeve shirt that stopped at my forearms with black light armored shoulder pads.

Black slightly baggy pants for mobility and space. I had also gotten combat boots.

I also got black gloves and my bracelet i got from Rena for my birthday. It was green with white elven symbols on it with a golden gem in it. I also wore my Ruben necklace on, it wasn't given to me its more like its a symbol im from Ruben. I also got a white chain from Aisha.

I gave Rena a necklace and Aisha a bracelet. It was handmade but they still took it and wore it all the time.

I looked at the new sword they gave me. Before my sword was white and red and was squared at the tip, but now i dont even know if its my sword anymore.

The sword's handle was crimson all the way to the hilt, which is now black. The blade was a pure white thin blade now.

This is not my sword. Its nice but the other sword has memories but i guess i can use this one, it looks like its made for agile warriors.

I put the sword and sheath at my waist. With my new clothes on i walked out my house going to the town square where me, Rena, and Aisha was gonna meet to say bye to the villagers.

On my way to the square everyone was smiling happily at me, saying "Hey lookin good Els" or "Woah, your a keeper". Anne was now about 10 and i think she had a little crush on me. She was still mad about me leaving, but still hang out with me, so she mad but still played with me.

Girls are so complicated.

I saw Rena at the square, woah she looks different somehow even though we spent those years together. "Elsword its not polite to stare~" She says getting close to my face with a sly smile. "Uhh i was uhhh just umm" Damit she always makes me powerless when she does stuff like this.

"Hey! no flirting!!!" Aisha came flying at us, well to be specific me. "We are late now idiots" ah i looked around and saw all the villagers near us laughing along with Chief Hagus. "Oh well what do you know." Rena says in a surprised voice.

"It will truly be a change when you kids leave" Hagus says while giving me a hand. We all stood tall at the villagers. """Its been awesome being here. Thank you for taking caring of us up til now.""" Me, Aisha, and Rena say in unison. The villagers began to cry and shout out "Bye bye" and "Miss ya shortie" Wait who said that. Anne ran up to me hugging me tight with tears.

When the goodbyes were said and done we left to the exit of the forest.

 ** _1 Hour later_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

Ahh it feels so strange being out of the forest for the first time. We on the trail for the city Elder where we would investigate Wally's presence. Im still not sure why it too so long for us to finally start investigating this man but he probably had a hand in that too.

I looked over to Aisha who was reading her books. When she wasn't talking she always practicing her spells and learning. She's so diligent when she puts her mind to something.

Elsword on the other hand was looking looking at the lake while walking. He was born and raised here like me, so i understand that he will miss here. I walked by him and leaned on his arm. "Hm? need something?" he turned to me.

"Gonna miss it here too huh?" I said smiling to him. He gave a small smile "Yea its hard to leave your home"." Yea but atleast we can see new places and call that home"

I then feel like something is staring at me i turned to Aisha and saw that she had a childish frown. Its too obvious that she likes Elsword but keeps it from him, at this rate anyone can steal him.

We finally made it to the city at around mid noon. The city looked so peaceful, like everything that happened in Ruben didn't reach here. We walked around making finding a place to stay a priority.

We also had to find a trader who knows Chief Haggus who goes by Hoffman. While searching we see a blond haired lady in a uniform. She sees us and starts calling us. "Hello im Ariel, im a worker of Cobo services" She says with a sunny bright smile.

Aisha stepped up to her first "We need a place to stay for while, we're adventures starting out." "Ah i have been expecting you, right this way" She leads us further into the city near a large fountain with a statue of Wally as the center. It was a modest size building colored white mostly. "This is where Haggus rented for your stay, you have 5 days of rent" she finishes and leaves us to the house and keys for all of us.

 ** _Aisha PoV_**

Ugh finally so much walking here and now we can rest. We all sleep in one room, in separate beds of course.

Elsword is laying at the side of his bed with one leg up with his arm resting on it with his eyes closed. What's he thinking about. I got up from my bed and got bend down to his eye level. He opened his eyes and got a little spooked.

"What's up" I said looking into his eyes. "The sky" He says with a smirk. I hate it when he says that, its so lame. "Oh wow you got something right finally" He then back to the wall with leg still up, scooting over for me. I sat with him, legs closed of course.

"So where's Rena?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Said something about going to go get food, told me to relax and get used to the scenery" He scratches his head with a complicated look. Aw Rena's worried about him. "Her home was destroyed but she still worries for others, she's a strong woman" Elsword says while rubbing his chin.

He's right but she's stronger because of that. Im sure he knows that. "We should do something for her while on our adventures." He smiled at me, yea just the 3 of us. Im sure she would love it.

Time pasted by like a falling stone, me and Elsword were just talking about whatever we thought of and went with it. It was sundown by the time Rena came with her hands full of bags. "Sorry i took awhile, i saw Haggus while shopping". She waddled to the kitchen. Wait shopping? we had money?

"How did you get the money?" Elsword went over to her and took the bags from her. 'Haggus gave us parting money to be able to pay for living and food" She says falling on my bed. Huh i didn't know of this.

"So, whose cooking or do we get it delivered." Elsword had all the food out on the counter. I walked over and saw... fruits and Veggies. No meat. Here we go again...

Elsword was the first to comment. "So uh hey where's the meat." "No meat, we have to conserve because the fruits and veggies were both low priced an healthy." She says getting up in Elsword's face putting a finger on his chest.

She always did this. Its not like she doesn't like meat like us, its just that she is an elf and there main food came from the plants. Eating meat was like a foreign thing to her. She still can't get used to it.

"So uh we gotta eat this thing" Elsword pointed to...to..." What is that" i thought out loud. It was a oval shaped, purple with a red stem thing coming out both sides. "oh this a plant thats native to this part of the country." Rena explains with a 'everything is gonna be ok' smile.

Oh El.

 ** _Somewhere Else in elder, Nightfall_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Inside a giant castle that views all of Elder. Wally and Add are now seen leaving a large room together. "So are the improvements finished yet" Wally asks impatiently. "Heh no it will take more time, unless you want the same thing to happen again" Add says with his hands in his pockets.

During the raid on the Elven village 2 years ago, the nasod that was supppst to aid them failed to start after they retreated back to Elder from the elves elder and Elsword.

The nasod was unable to take flight and would not listen to any given commands. Thus they had to scrap it and create a bigger and better one then the predecessor. "After im done on your little nasod, im outta here. There's nothing here for me but setbacks, took 2 years for me to realize" Add turned a corner walking into his room leaving Wally.

"Humph, after this i won't need the likes of you as well. Your usefulness has been exhausted."

 ** _Add's PoV_**

2 years... 2 whole years wasted here. I turned on my monitors in my homemade lab. The screens turned on to reveal my targets and goal. The nasod queen Eve and the nasod princess apple. The last one was Q-Proto_00 the most dangerous and the only one who was still active to this day.

I would have gone after her if it wasn't for one thing.. Im not strong enough to defeat her yet. The data shows to be one of the strongest nasods to ever be created. She has data recognition which allows her to scan weapons and find possible weapons that can match it.

She also has combat compatibility which lets her learn and implement new data into her systems into her core while fighting, constantly improving. The perfect battling nasod for sure. Just what i need.

 _"So your going to altera to get the core codes eh. If you got there blindly you will die. Also if you do manage to gain a core, there's only 3 to choose from"_ I still recall what Wally told me last year.

I zoomed in on Apple. The energy based core with ample amount of power. Her codes can be used to possiblely construct structures on a molecular level.

Next up is Q-Proto. Her core is my ideal type. She can be used to further my construction of my project Nasod Armor. i discovered this a while back. It allows my dynamos to construct and empower my physical body, further increasing its power and capabilities. Her core is combat based, just the one i need.

Lastly, is Eve. She has the potential of combat and energy types. She is the queen it would only make sense. Her code is more of an backup plan, if my fight with Proto goes south.

"I need to improve and provide maintenance" I set my dynamos to rest. Another restless night but who cares, i need to do this.

 ** _Middle of the night_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

I woke up a few hours after dinner. when i got up i found Aisha and Rena in my bed with there backs turned to me. They must not be used to sleeping in a new place yet. But why my bed? Rena is in her white lace.nightgown and Aisha is in underwear with a black tang top on.

Ok let me go out before my mind starts going crazy. If someone walked in they would think i was doing both girls since im shirtless in my boxer shorts.

I get up as careful as i can not to wake them. I put on some white shorts and a tang top and walked out with my sword. I walked to the outskirts of the town to practice a skill.

 **Few hours into the night** p

" _Haaaa, a few morw cmon"_ I swing practicing my styling I've created on my own. I tried practicing with Lowe about Knights form and crafts but... i felt it wasn't what i really wanted. But i do plan on becoming a Red Knight along with sis.

After a few swings and thrusts. I held the sword out pointing up. I began focusing my mana into the blade. It began getting hot, which everyone told me that my affinity was fire. A large beam fired from the sword extending it in a bright red and orange light. " _Ok...now...form!"_ The strain is starting to kick in now.

The beam begins to slowly shape a point. " _arg cmon... Gah_ " I fell to one knee. The light shatters to add more to the failure. _"Cmon me, i can do this i gotten this far."_ I kept up good spirits. Gotta stay positive.

"You the there, boy what are you doing" I looked toward the gruff voice to see a large man in a travelers vest and dark blue jeans with brown boots. He had some bags around his shoulder. "Im practicing."

Thats all he needed to know. He walked closer. "Ah a knight in training then? sorry" He scratches his head with a smile. " No probs. Im Elsword" I extend my hand. He shook it like a real man.

"Im Hoffman, im actually supppst to meet you today." What this guys Hoffman? so he's the helper then. "Ok i guess ill see you later" I turned back and picked up my sword. "You mean soon"

I looked over and i saw the sun starting to rise, damit i gotta get back to the house or Rena not gonna let ne hear the last of it. "Uhhh ok then uh see ya later" I sprinted back to house. i maybe tired but if nagging is involved then a man can do anything.

Hope i make it.

 ** _An:End of this chapter, if you find the descriptions if clothes and things too specific, i apologize since i love matching clothes and clothes._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_An: Glad to see some people are reading my new story and le_** ** _t me a question someone asked._** ** _Guest: Im glad you find my story interesting and to answer your question. Im not sure how to answer without spoiling later chapters. This story is actually based on Lk but im not really using the looks or outfit. Its a bit similar to an OC but at the same time its not. This story somewhat follows cannon like places and ect but its really just an adaptation. I hope you understand and sorry for long and vague response._** **_But if you see him as sheath Knight then thats ok too._**

 ** _This applies to all characters as well_**

 ** _The chargers im basing the characters i use here are_**

 ** _Rena: grand archer_**

 ** _Aisha: Elemental master_**

 ** _Elsword: Lord Knight_**

 ** _Add: Lunatic Pysker( forgot how to spell)_**

 ** _other characters that will join will have their class orginal idea at the beginning of that chapter._**

 ** _Thanks all for reading and now lets get onto the story._**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

I woke up because of the chirping birds outside. Ahh so nostalgic. I saw Aisha still sleeping like a log next to me, wait why is Aisha here in my bed? Oh right i went to Elsword's bed since i didn't really feel at ease. I think i know why Aisha's here though hmhmhm.

I didn't see Elsword though, where did he run off to so early. I went to to the bathroom to change back into my normal clothes. That bathroom still smells so fresh. Like it was built yesterday or something.

After i was done changing i walked out to see Aisha fully dressed laying on her back on my bed. She was reading with the book in the air looking focused. "Stare too hard and your face will get stuck like that" i poke her belly and she curled up slightly. Ah so she still ticklish.

"Hey, i gotta give 100 percent into everything or end up slacking" She says and jumped off my bed looking around. "Els still not back yet?" "No, i think he may have gone training"

"Am i that predictable to you guys?" I jumped into Aisha and we fell back onto the bed. Elsword was in the window with his arms on the entrance of it. He was also fully dressed but his hair was wet and he had a yellow towel over his neck.

He must have took a shower after training. I still remember the stench of sweat he built after every session. "Atleast you learned to shower" Aisha giggled at her own joke. Elsword flicked a rock at her head. "Well atleast it won't make my face stuck"

A few minutes later we were walking in the city heading for Hoffman's office. Since he's a trader he is always constantly busy and for us to get an appointment this early was purely luck.

We chatted about whatever came to mind. From what fruits grow here to how many tiles are on the ground. We stopped there because we no one wanted to count all those tiles.

We made it Hoffman's office which was colored white with two gray columns in the front. Looked like he wanted to be fancy but the builders said otherwise.

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

We knocked on the door and waited for Hoffman to answer. He came after about 2 minutes and invited us in. "Good to see you again Rena, and Elsword." Huh he already knew Elsword too?

"Thanks for having us Sir, so about the information now" Rena got into her business mode. She's really reliable like this. "Yes about that, I need to be frank with you. I need something in return." Guess something happened on his end.

Elsword looked confused "Why didn't chief Hagus call a favor?" "He did, and that was for the house your staying in now" Ah well that explains that. "Also im a trader. To get something, you must do something first to gain that favor" He says with a neutral face.

"So whats the problem" Rena says to cut off Elsword before he could say anything. " A few bandits are causing trouble for not only my trading route but for the other trades here in Elder" Bandits. Again.

"So we take them out an you will give us the info?" Hoffman gives a small map of the nearby bandit fort. Wally's memorial bridge. Such a creative name.

"Ok then, lets move" After getting the map all we have to do now is take care of the bandits. Easy enough. "Traders deal and whatnot hmm" Elsword thought outloud. He looked interested than angry though.

We made it to the bridge which was just outside of the city. It looked quite peaceful. Small river passing though it it with some flowers growing near it. "No signs of bandits" Elsword says walking ahead. He needed to stay upfront since he's the vanguard.

We made it to the fort where the bandits are supppst to be held. We were planning on sneaking but the fort seemed so barren. We opted to just walk in staying on guard. Nothing happened. No guards near the entrance, not even a person walking around. No one was around, weird.

"Was Hoffman throwing us off?" Rena says with her hand on her chin. "Im not too certain, but i dont think he would lie l he would gain nothing from it" Elsword answered opening the front two doors to the inside. Even inside the fort there was no one. Almost as if they all left or vanished. No traces of them.

Somethings not right

"I say we turn this into an investigation" Elsword and Rena nod to my suggestion and we went further inside. We checked all the rooms finding only normal things such as armor, boots, tables, and leftover food. No people though.

We made it to the Kitchen. "Hmm you hear that?" Rena says going closer to large double door cabinet. She opens it only to find a large hole in the wall. It was the size of the whole cabinet and looked to be a cave of some sorts. "Well looks like our seach goes on" Elsword grabs the hilt of his blade and stand near the cave.

"Should we report or continue the seach, im staring to quest if bandits was really the ones at work here." Even though Elsword is in front and takes charge when its time, he always makes sure to get our opinion first before mindlessly charging in. He knows when to take charge, it makes him look cool.

"I say we keep going, if we go back now then we would to come all the back here which would just tire us." I nodded and we all went into the cave. I used a fire spell to illuminate our way down.

We were walking for some time, til Elsword drew his sword. I prepared my spell and Rena 3 magic arrows. "Somethings coming, almost like a hored" Rena says uncertain. We looked forward to see a large swarm rats coming our way.

Oh my El, why rats.

They jumped at us but Elsword swings his sword killing all those who jumped and knocked back a few. I cast a fire ball spell to burn out the ones that somehow gotten behind us.

Rena was shooting all the ones we didn't get. More and more began to come and we had to find a better footing to fight or else they will over take us.

Elsword grabbed me and Rena and ran further into the cave. As we ran Elsword charged though spider webs, bats and more rats. Poor guy, he smelled so nice this morning too and now this.

We stopped at a random section of the cave. But for some reason this part had lights. Small torches were set on the walls to light up the place. but the worst part was the sewer water everywhere.

We didn't get any on us, but if we did then these clothes will have to go byebye. Elsword sat down and leaned on a wall with his legs up after setting me and Rena down. He carried both of us and managed to still run fast, impressive i must say.

Rena grabbed my hand led me over to Elsword. She sat on his right, and i on his left. He was breathing a bit hard but he will live. "That was heroic of you Els hmhmhm you almost looked cool" I say leaning on his arm.

"Yea such a gentleman, you even avoided the sewer water so thoughtful" Rena also leaned on his arm. Elsword never minded when we got too close to him since we known him for some time now. Its almost as if he enjoys the skinship( In this case the closeness of his friends)

Elsword scratches the back if his bead with a grin. "Well i suppose i do try". Then we heard some kind of jumping followed by roar. "No breaks today huh" I say as Elsword sprang up.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Charging and stop to stare toward Elsword, Rena, and Aisha was a strange giant rat like creature. The creature's fur was light yellow with a Mohawk going straight down to its tail colored white. "Wha-wha-what is that!" Aisha says getting into her position.

Elsword was the first to await what the creature would do. With all the sewer water he can't afford to do anything drastic, or cause more attention to them.

The monster simply jumped and began charging them with its head. "Aisha!" Elsword shouted as way to give the signal for spells. All 3 of them rolled out the way of the monster, its head rammed into the wall they were behind.

"Freeze!" Aisha shouted and froze the surrounding water around them. They all landed atop the ice. Rena begins shooting her arrows in doubles. The monster turns around swiping its claw all over to block the arrows. He then charges again toward Rena.

Instead of slamming into Rena, It get its thick hand cut by Elsword. The wound was large causing the monster to rear back in pain. "Not yet!" Aisha shot 3 fire balls at the monsters back, although it barely burned it. "Ah cmon!" Aisha now shoots ice spikes at the monster.

This time the spell in more effective, due to the spikes penetrating the monster's thick fur. "RAAGAHHA" The monster attempts to flee but Elsword thrusts his sword into the monster's chest.

It falls over with a large 'thud' and lies motionless. Elsword, Aisha, and Rena walked up to the beast carefully. On a closer look, the monster seem to resemble something. It had a snout with pure black eyes. It was a Phoru.

"What? is thing, a phoru?" Rena asked in disbelief. There was no denying the similarities between this and the some of the phorus back at Ruben village. "I think it went through some kind of mutation being here." Aisha says with a sorrow look.

Elsword sheathed his sword "That explains why fire wasn't effective on it, the fur did seem moist somehow" Elsword began going toward the exit. "Lets go, we now know we should really report this to Elder" Rena and Aisha nods to Elsword and begin following him.

 ** _Early Afternoon_**

The crew made their way back to Hoffman's office to report of the incident. "A mutated Phoru you say? i see . So they are real after all" Hoffman says with his hand on his chin.

"So there like a myth or something til now?" Aisha asked seeming bewildered. "Yes, Phoru's used be bandits themselves, trouble makers if you will. They would steal, or terrorise the citizens." Hoffman tells them grabbing a picture to show them.

There were different Phorus in the pictures though. There was a few red as well as black ones. The rest was white or light yellow. "Were the phorus here different here?" Rena gets the picture from Hoffman to give Elsword and Aisha a look.

"No not really more like there different types of phoru" Hoffman points to the red phoru. "Red ones are more faster than the others. They are fast runners but not too stronger". He points to the black phoru" Black ones are the strongest ones of the bunch but they are also the slowest"

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

After the explanation Hoffman gave us, he told us we should rest for now and get prepared for tomorrow. Me and Aisha are walking down the streets of Elder to spend time. Elsword went off to go find out more about Wally on his own. He promised he won't get into any trouble so we let him.

We are now passing by a blacksmith shop with a very large man working on a sword. He looks up, nods and goes back to work. "Hmm the city looks nice but its kinda boring in my opinion" Aisha has her hands behind her back.

"Well maybe because there was always something going on in the village." Its true, everyday something was happening. There was never a dull moment there. "Lets see what we can find around in the city" I say walking ahead with Aisha in tow.

 ** _Wally's PoV_**

 _'Plans are moving nicely i supppst a little leisurely walk around my city is well deserved'_ Im walking down the sidewalks of the city streets with my guards. I have guards as well as sword at my waist in case i need to defend my self.

But i maybe getting rusty now. Im not like how i used to be back in my prime. I crack my shoulder and turned the corner. The city its so... peaceful. This city does well in concealing any problems that rise.

While walking i saw in the corner of my eye something peculiar. A purple head girl and a blonde hair girl. Nothing out of the ordinary, except the blonde is an elf. An elf here in the city? interesting.

I turned to two of my guards. "Send two stealth soldiers to track those two" The two soldiers nod and leaves silently. I know these two from somewhere, i have to keep and eye on them.

"Sir, Add would like to have a word with you" A soldier says with Add behind him. Seems Add has a new attire.

He now wears a open zipper white jacket with purple lining and his signature purple power insignia on the back. He has a dark purple shirt under jacket with black gloves. For his bottoms he has on dark a very dark shade purple pants with black boots armored boots.

His dynamos also yoo a change. They now have a sharper shape, with light purple gems in them. They are black with a purple line going through all them.

"I take it you didn't come here to show off the new attire." He puts his hands in his pockets and walk off "Follow me,theres somethings up"

Interesting.

 ** _Evening 3rd PV_**

 ** _Bandit Fort._**

Add and Wally made their way the bandit for that was beyond the memorial bridge.

They went inside to the large cabinet door and stood there. Wally raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why are we here"

Add didn't turn to Wally. "Your little experiments are running about in here" Add side glanced Wally" Seems like someone found out this location, there gonna investigate tomorrow most likely"

Wally placed his hands behind his back. "No worries there efforts will be fruitless as there are a quantity in there" Wally says with a confident smirk.

Add sighs "They already killed one of them and many of the rats down there that were guarding have been killed off" Add then walks in front of Wally

"Lets make a little deal shall we? kekekeke"

 ** _Back In Elder_**

 ** _nightfall_**

Elsword makes it back to the house with a map he and Hoffman made. After scouting the cave further, Elsword and Hoffman found it leads almost directly under Wally's castle.

Elsword had took care of more rats on the way and took out some normal mutated phorus. He attempted to converse with them, but they already lost their minds.

After waving off Hoffman, Elsword opened the door and walked to the dinning area. "Look who finally shows" Rena and Aisha are in their sleepwear sitting at the dinner table with food fully cooked.

It was large bowl of pasta on the middle of the table with mash potatoes next to it. "Hehe sorry was doing somethings with Hoffman and got distracted of time and my orginal goal sorry" Elsword sat at the end of the table.

They began eating and Elsword explained that he want back into the caves to take care more of those rats for tomorrow. "We figured as much, you should go shower now, you kinda stink". Aisha giggles.

After everyone was done showering and dressed for bed, the group was now sitting on their beds talking. "I still think its stupid how just because there a different color, they become faster or stronger" Aisha complains with a book in her hand.

"Yea i kinda think he's pulling our leg, but we have no choice. Also we found that the cave leads directly under Wally's castle" Elsword says playing with the candle light. "Hmm i think we should sleep now, can't be exhausted for tomorrow" Rena flips over to her side and closes her eyes.

Everyone says their 'goodnights' and drifted into their sleep. But they couldn't shake this watchful eye feeling

 ** _Add's PoV_**

 ** _Midnight_**

Kekekeke, finally things can get interesting. This deal is in high in my favor. "You have a creepy smile again.." The little girl next to keeps telling me. "When things start going your way Echo, hoe can one not smile?"

Echo, the said alchemist genius. She seems like a young girl but she's actually older than me. She wears a long brown over coat, and occasionally pulls something from there. Whats in there? Her whole shop?

We're currently inside Wally's nasod garage working on his latest project, or projects if you will. If i i can build this by tomorrow morning, I can get a move on in my seach for Eve.

"Heeeey" This girl always interrupts me. I sent 3 nasods toward her to pick her up. "Thanks" She gets back to work. In order to build this many in one night, it require almost 100 dynamos, but with Echo's assistance it they can be finished by tomorrow before sunrise.

Alchemy sure is helpful kekekeke. I look over all of them. "With this many, He probably could take over Bethma" Echo comes to my side.

 ** _3 hours l later_**

Each of them are now done. I look outside and see the sun is now over coming over the horizon. "whew just in time" Echo says falling onto my dynamos, lucky i catch her. This girl helped me in designing my new dynamos so im in her debt.

iI leave the castle to take Echo home. She's deep in her slumber. ' _hm she's pretty light'_ I made it back to Echo's house and put her in her bed. Just before i could leave "Bye...Add" She says still in her sleep. I look back and saw her eyes half open. "Yea see ya, and uh...um thanks" I pat her head and walked out.

While walking back to the castle, i saw a couple guards walking past me in a rush. Hmph i should care anyway, im departing here today and i couldn't be any more happy.

I made it back to the castle and made it to Wally's bedroom. He really used his title as Lord of Elder. The itself was about the size of a house in the city. Gold and silver statues alike are placed all about the flawless wooden tables. The carpet was red and his bed was empty.

Wait, empty?

Its barely even sunrise yet. Where could he have gone. I looked around the room looming for clues a particular stone sculptor caught my eye. It was a bust of Wally made of clay. "If everything is made of silver and gold, then this hold some level of significance" I touched the bust and low and behold he eyes glowed.

The statues that were aligned amoung tables pushed into the shelves and began to open an door. "A secret door. All these rooms you have and you still used this" I shake my head and walk down into the door.

The tunnel was illuminated by small lights at the top of the ceiling. After a leisurely walk down the tunnel. I was now in a gigantic room. In the center was a large, somewhat old modeled nasod.

It had a turrent and laser beam cannon on top for a head. The body was large and bulky with two large boxes in the chest area and shined lights. One arm was a gatling gun with three large rocket guns on the sides of it.

The other half was a full hand cannon with a laser scope for accuracy. The bottom of the body was on four wheels for mobility. This isnt a nasod, its a war machine. I looked and saw Wally looking down at me with his hands on his back.

"I had no doubt you could have failed to find this place, Add." He says with a smug look on his face. I got on my dynamos and flew up to the platform he was standing on. "What the hell is this are you planning a war!?"

This thing looks like it can already handle itself without any backup. "Hehe oh no not war. But something more. I plan to use this model to bend all to me." He says hovering his hands. Now that i look at him he seems different.

I narrowed my eyes "Tch is that so" I fired two beams at Wally. He blocked the beams with his arms unscathed but...

His hands were metal. Be tore off his shoulder sleeve coat to reveal his new arms. "Hmhm so predictable Add. In order to take all in this world, you cannot bear the curse of humans slow and fast approaching demise!" He jumped at me with his fist ready for a forward punch.

I dodge out the way in time and he landed to the ground with smirk. " I dont need you anymore Add, but those dynamos are to stay" This guy!

I flew to the ground firing particle balls at him. he began charging at me with his arms shielding his body. Well then. I activated Nasod Armor level 1 and just before he can punch i countered it with my punch. Our fist now in a battle to over take each other Wally stares at me with his smug look.

"I won't allow you to leave without those dynamos, with them his can be the ultimate killing machine" I dont care what he kills, but this thing is just trouble. And i won't allow dome man he can't even make his own nasod have one.

Wally's hand began to over take me slowly. But he forgets my dynamos can fight as well. Just in time a dynamo came right near my cheek and fired at Wally's face. He attempted to backflip but was still hit by the laser. "Gah you little brat!!" His eye now has a burned line going down it.

He turned his arm into a blade and rushed toward me. Kekekehahaha interesting! lets see how the Nasod Armor can be used!

He thrust forward with the blade but side stepped out the way. He charged my hand with the nasod armor but he caught it with his other hand. "Heh" He smirks but a dynamo came to fire a particle ball at him, forcing him to let go of me.

He skidded back and jumped forward. He rushed me with his blade, but i put up particle shield just in time. The shield began to crack after too many slashes. When it shattered i took that time to deliver a particle powered punch to his gut.

He coughed out and i punched him away with my other hand. I jumped on my dynamo and fired a particle prism to encase him. He got up realizing he was trapped, began thrashing and slashing at the prism. I left four dynamos to keep up the barrier and left on the other three.

I flew up to the ceiling and began a fire frenzy around the whole place. The whole place began to rumble and rubble began falling. Guess the place wasn't so sturdy after all. The place began to collapse and i realized we were underground.

I flew to the exit with the other four dynamo i left coming back to me. With all seven i was at top speeds. I looked back and saw Wally get into some type of pod that was in the pod. He got away, but atleast i dont have to worry about this thing.

I made back outside and flew all the way to be able to see all of Elder. I looked down and saw guards everywhere and people wondering about what the large noise was.

It was now sunrise. I looked down and saw Echo waving at me bye. i did a small wave back at her and flew off.

Now, on to Altera. Ill be there soon, Eve


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

Me, Aisha, and Rena are killing the mutated phorus from the cave. They somehow got into the city are now attacking destroying buildings and people.

The red phorus were no joke, they truly were fast. They dodge almost all of Rena's arrows its ridiculous. Right now, i and few other guards were in charge of the black phorus since there physical powers exceeded the others by a margin.

Aisha and Rena were in charge of the red ones. It didn't make sense, but since the red one seems to like Rena and Aisha we have no choice.

I felt something coming and rolled out the way in time. A black phoru was attempting to ram into me. I got up and ducked a fatal swing from the one above me. They were about the size of a small house so if i get hit thats it.

I sprang back up and quickly slashed the black ones chest. Blood spilled and it stumbled backward into a building. I blocked the swipe of another one just in time. I parried its strike and countered it with a thrust to the chest.

I was hit in the back by one of them i didn't see. "Gah! what the!" I skidded to floor on my back. I slowly got up and saw a red one charging to me on all fours. "Oh no you dont!" freeze!" Aisha frozed the floor around the red phoru causing it to slip and fall.

I took that chance to charge as fast as i can and thrust my sword into the head. It died on the spot and lied motionless. "Thanks" I turned toward Aisha "No need" I looked past Aisha and saw another red one attempting to pounce on her.

I quickly pulled her to me and held her close. The monster jumped right where she was and roared. It then swiped at me twice but i parried both of attacks, with Aisha still in my grasp. "Strengthen!" Aisha yelled waving clinging to me.

Ah! This spell i forgot she had this. With this spell! The monster attempted for a downward claw attack but with Aisha's strength spell i cut the monsters hand clean off "I can win" i mused aloud.

I let go of Aisha we went over to Rena's position. She was providing back up to the other soldiers as the archer. "Hey guys" She fires a few arrows at a black phoru's head. "Seems like the phorus came to use eh?" Aisha finished.

The three of us were back to back to give each other better view for each other. "Elsword want another boost?" I looked her confused " Can you?" She places her hand on my back and mumble some words. "May your feet find the wind" she finished and i suddenly felt much lighter.

I felt a step was long jump! "Heh thanks" I then charged toward two black phorus. With Aisha's strength spell and Rena's speed enchantment i cleanly cut the two phorus with no problem.

It took us almost all morning to clean out all the phoru that were in the city. The guards are escorting people back into the city. People inspecting the damage done to houses.

Me, Aisha and Rena decided the only thing to do now was to go visit Hoffman. When we got there we found his office was damaged, with columns destroyed and the inside of the house being exposed.

He was in there with a very problematic expression. He was in deep thought til he saw us. He waved us to come over.

We all now stood in his house or what remains.

"Any clues?" Aisha asked first sitting on of the chair. "Im as lost as you guys are. All i remember was a loud and stange noises coming from Wally's castle." He then sat down on his desk and kept his story going. "I awoke and it sounded like something below collapsed. I got up along with other residences to see what happened and saw that half of Wally's castle was leaning and breaking off"

He continued "Then those phoru began coming from below the collasped portion of Wally's castle. And then you can pretty much guess the rest.". "Right now the city needs us but what about Wally"

Everyone turned to me. Right even though there is no real leader of the group, they still look at me for what to do next. "We worry about Wally later, we need to help the injured and help the residences with rebuilding for now."

I got off the wall i was on and looked at everyone for confirmation. they nodded and we all divided into groups.Hoffman and i help the citizens with any damages. Aisha and Rena help with treating wounded since here not really much for labor.

 ** _Wally's PoV_**

 ** _Inside Wally's Castle_**

 ** _After the fight_**

"gah El lords damn him!!!!!!" After the my fight with Add i was forced to leave my master piece underground where its most likely destroyed. I was in an private section of my castle i had to retreat to. The phoru also somehow escaped and began running amok in my city but i heard its been handled.

It also confirmed my suspicions as well. Those kids i saw long ago have returned. Seems like there up to something or else they would not have come here. "Gah" I wince in pain. I had to repair my artificial body. Due to Add's particle punches, it cause internal damage that requires direct repairs.

"This was all necessary, conquest has its hardships" I ensure myself. I am no longer human. The only thing in me still human is my brain, i replaced all internal organs with nasod pieces. The pain was enormous but with it i gained immorality without using the El jewel.

Now nothing can stop my ideals But right now, i need to cover up thus mess somehow. I need an excuse, something! anything!

After repairs, left the room in a new coat similar to my last one. I decided with attempting to play the innocent. Ill pretend i had no idea of what happened. For now ill just play that way.

 ** _1 week later_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

After a week of building and restoring, Elder was almost back in shape. Business and peace began flow back into the city once again.

Elsword and Aisha are walking about the city looking for things to do while talking about the jobs they been though. Rena and Hoffman were busy with talking to citizens about plans and trade routes.

"So the woman asked you to be her son?" Aisha giggled. "Yea and she like 19, i didn't know what to think weather she playing or not".

After the day of the attack, Wally had announced that he didn't know what to think of the even that occured and said to rebuild to become stronger. The citizens thought that if he didn't know, then they might as well forget it. But not one person

 ** _Echo's PoV_**

 ** _City Streets_**

"Where are those guys" I looked around the newly built Elder for those people that Wally was so weary of. While at the castle when i was working with Add. I think they might be able to solve this. We can't live ignorance.

I finally found them after searching almost all morning. The res haired guy and and purple haired girl, funny could have sworn there was another but that didn't matter now.

I approached them "Hey excuse me? can i ask for some help ?" They looked at me and the purple haired girl answered first. "Hello, what can we do for you ms?" Huh they didn't call me kid surprisingly.

"Come with me" i began to lead them to shop. "Hold on let me go get my other friend, Elsword go with her ill be back" The boy Elsword nodded. "Ill be at my shop the alchemist store that is located by the blacksmith" i told her and nodded.

We made it to my shop and Elsword asked " So whats up, know something?" I looked up to him "How did you know". "I dont know you, but your face pretty much tells what your thinking" Oh? an observant fellow.

I led him to my table and asked him to sit. After 5 minutes the girls came in. Oh an elf huh?

They all sat down and now to explain. "Ok ill be frank here, i need your help to expose Wally" At this all of them perked up. Seems like we had a common goal. I pulled out a handmade map of the interior of the house back when i worked with Add.

"We can't really get into place with the security increased since a week ago. He's expecting something" I tell them while looking at the map. I placed small counters in areas of importance. The main entrance would just be a fools choice.

"We could try the top of the castle, no wait that would be foolish since we wouldnt know where we could land" The Rena girl speaks up. Atleast she's thinking.

The rear entrance would be too obvious as well. Anyone would go there. "What about the Ratway we found? Elsword didn't you say it led directly under his castle?" The Aisha girl speaks up. A Ratway? never heard of this.

Elsword pulls out a map and set it next to the map for Wally's Castle. Its more like a parchment but it has numerous tunnel drawings on it. Is this the sewers?

"Yea we can use that, but what if its sealed off?" Elsword says with a uncertain face. Thats a high possibility, Wally is a careful and calculating man.

Oh but if its non magical seal then i can be a sure fire help. " How about i mix up a little something to help you if there is a wall or seal." I get up and walk to my lab to make the mix " take shouldn't long guys"

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

after 30 minutes, Echo came with the mix we need. "Ok i suggest we leave now guys, the cave becomes harder to travel in during the night." Elsword straps his sword to his waist and walks out.

We all waved Echo goodbye for the help and information. Better than what Hoffman tried to make us do. Making us do him a favor, where is that guy anyway.

We left the city and on toward to the Fort. After some time pasted Rena spoke up. "So how long those guard will be tracking us" so we were being followed eh? Elsword then suddenly ran forward. "Whe-where are you going!" I ran along with Elsword and Rena.

We found ourselves at the bottom of the bridge catching our breaths. "Why...did...we... have to run?!" Im on my knees here! not everyone can sprint like Elsword heck even Rena has a bit of a challenge keeping up with his stamina.

Elsword looks up and saw the guards looking around for us. There's 2 smaller guards with on big one in full gray light armor. They were looking all over for us and was making it looking unwittingly obvious.

Oh i see now. " Ok lets go" I ran all the way back up to where those guards were. " Blow em away! **Gust storm!** " I swing my wand and a large gust of wind blew toward the guards. They were too surprised and was blown off their feets. "Rena!" I yelled and saw Rena with her string in her already drawn. "Easy targets" She fires 3 consecutive arrows at all the guards.

They landed unconscious at the bottom of the bridge. Im surprised they didn't die from the arrows or the fall. Thats dome good armor. Elsword walks up to us smiling. "I had a feeling you guys would show me up". "Well thats what happens when you do things without saying, were team remember" I say poking at his chest with a smirk.

We made it to the cave, and it was now noon. Walking through this place again and the smell gotten worse. "Dont forget this is connected to the sewer so no big moves" Rena warns us. Im sure she says that for all of us but mostly for her silky dress she dont want to dirty.

The place was pretty much a cat walk with nothing to attack us or distract us. It was spooky but other than that no mutated phorus came to attack. " Guess the attack at the city took out most of them" Elsword says looking around. There was alot of them.

We finally made it to a large opening with a large steel wall after awhile. The wall had hinges at the base of each side of the wall.

Guess they did seal it up. "Is it still noon?" Rena asks looking around. We scanned the opening until we saw a small opening in the roof. It was a sewer open used to drain water during rain.

"Yea its still noon sadly" Elsword sighs and pulls out a long piece of leather from his back satchel.

He sets it down like a picnic blanket by the walland sits down criss cross on it, placing his weapon down next to him. Me and Rena join him since we are gonna be here awhile.

"We gonna have to stay here all day? ugh i wish we could just get this done with" I sigh leaning on Elsword's right arm. " Yea and sleeping isnt really an option right now" Rena says leaning on Elsword's left.

"Hmm there's not much we can do here, wanna play games" Elsword suggests.

" _Who says you brats can play games down here eh?"_ A rasp voice says and all of us got up and into a defensive position.

One grown man came charging in and stopping right before us. He has a hood and mask on with too peep holes for eyes. He wears a black heavy armor vest with no shoulder armor. He wears a dark sleeve under the armor with armored gloves with spikes one them.

For his bottom, he wears very black baggy pants stuffed into dark gray armor boots. He looks like a real soldier compared to all the others we seen!

" _Oh Uool, always so loud. But i dont mind it makes them lively."_ Another one comes but he came from the ceiling?

He wears full body suit thats black. He has light armor shoulder pads that are grey and dark gray gloves. He wears dark grey boots as well as a hood with a mask.

"Heh Illy your mad you can't do what i do!" He punches both his hands together.

So Illy is the smaller man and Uool is the bigger man, this gonna be troublesome.

Elsword was the first to say something " So what are you, protectors of this gate?" Uool answered first walking up to Elsword in a menacing way. "I guess you can say that hehehe".

"You can also say that Wally was waiting for you guys to make a move. He spent a week wondering why you were here and decided you would come for him eventually" Illy who was behind us also walked toward us slowly.

I dont know how this might turn out. We dont really have experience against other people expect monsters.

 ** _Wally's PoV_**

"Those fools really thought they were ahead of me" I thought aloud looking through some monitors that was located inside the cave. Uool and Illy have no choice but to listen to me.After what happened that is.

After i exterminated their 'Brothers' at their fort, they had no choice but to come with me, or be executed. They were originally thieves that terrorized the bridge with there minions.

But after Banthus was taken along with the demons, they fell out of line and become much to reckless for my liking. Even while trying to come up plans to invade the demon realm somehow, they become a bothersome thorn in my side.

But they did make good soldiers over the years. Lets see if they can handle these kids. That Elsword boy if i remember correctly was a force to recon with. Even as a child.

While i was watching the monitors in my room a nasod servant comes in the room. It stops in front of me and bows. "Sir the ship should be here soon" Ah finally, my new asset comes.

I begin to make my way to the top of the castle where the ship can land. A large balck airship pulls up to the top floor of my castle. It has man cannons planted all over the rear and sides of the ship along with visible motors for siege. Nasod technology im most certain.

The door opens and out came a few men in black armor l heavy and light. In the middle a lone man comes. He is somewhat muscular with spiky black hair with golden eyes.

He wears a sleeveless black vest with the doning silver fur. He has armored gloves on and wears black combat pants and boots.

But his most notable feature was his arm, that was clearly nasod technology.

"I am truly ecstatic to finally make your acquaintance in person...Raven".


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/n: i might go back and add title names to each chapter like chapter 2. Also this chapter gonna be a bit long if you dont mind, its gonna cover most of the Elder arc and the next chapter will finish it._**

 ** _Also if seems like i put one thing and then make the characters go something else, im sorry. I try and put in a bit of uncertainty in this story._**

 ** _Remember not everything in life goes as planned._**

 ** _Elsword doesn't belong to me_**

 ** _Thats all._**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _12_**

 ** _Vengeful Mercenaries_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

"Cmon kid give me something to work with!!" Uool punches Elsword in the gut winding him. He then throws him to side and charges Aisha who was charging her spell. "Gust Storm!" Aisha releases a large gust of wind to throw off Uool.

Rena took this chance to fire multiple arrows at the downed Uool, but Illy intervened with firing darts at her to force her to lose focus. "Try this!, Firebomb!" A large fire ball was fired right above Illy. Illy, being the nimble one of the pair jumped out the way just in time.

Uool began to charge at Aisha, but was tackled down by Elsword just in time. Elsword slashed Uool's shoulder, but the chain mail made him take little to no damage. "Heh" Uool smirked and punched Elsword away into a wall.

Uool regrouped with Illy and smirked. "Heh, you guys are nothin but weaklings who managed to win a few fights" Illy snickered next to him. "Maybe we should take the elf girl as a prize, she looks nice and ripe" Illy gazed at Rena who stepped back fear.

Elsword came over to Rena with his arm hanging a bit low. "Im not gonna let you" Aisha also went over to group. "We need a plan" Aisha says with a wary face. Her magic power was almost out as well as Rena's. Elsword also looks like his body can't take anymore.

"Heh planning eh?" Uool punches his fists together. "Not gonna let ya!" He charges at the group full speed like a bull. "Strengthen!". "Wind guide you" Aisha and Rena cast their spells at Elsword to increase his speed and strength.

Elsword charged at Uool and clashed his sword with his armored fist. Elsword then ducked under Uool to swing at his stomach. His sword managed to make a cut the armor but Uool remained unharmed.

Uool attempted to smash Elsword with both his hands, but Elsword tacked him due to being the quicker one. When Uool was down, Elsword charged right for Illy who was having a hard time focusing on Elsword speed.

Elsword attempted a thrust, but Illy rolled out the way and pulled out dual blades. He and Elsword began deflecting each others attacks and counters. With Illy having another blade however, Elsword was receiving small cuts and jabs to his body.

Uool got up to go and help his partner but Aisha intervened. "Piecing lighting!" Aisha shot a single lighting bolt for her hand that penetrated Uool's armor. "Gah!!! you bastard!!!" Uool attempted to get up but the bolt caused him a bit of paralysis.

Meanwhile with Elsword, the speed aurora was finished but he still had his strength aurora on. He suffered a large gash across his chest due to him no longer keeping up with Illy.

"Gah you got some guts brat" Illy then went to thrust at Elsword once more but Elsword dodged just in time with just a nick on the arm. "Not gonna be that easy" Elsword smirked and charged Illy again.

Back with Rena and Aisha, Uool had overcame the paralysis and was attempting to take out Rena, who was running away from him. Uool being only pure strength, had no speed to catch up Rena and Aisha who were much smaller and quicker.

While fighting Elsowrd thought of something. "If ones faster and ones stronger then!" Elsword scraped his sword on the ground spilling water all over. He withdrew back to Aisha and Rena.

Uool did the same and went back to Illy. "I found a way to beat them, but its gonna take alot" Rena and Aisha nod to Elsword and faced toward the charging Uool. "Raaaaaaaaa"

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Wally's Castle top_** ** _floor_**

Wally and Raven are talking on the matters in Altera. "What the nasods have awoken? who could habe done this?" Wally is astonished to find the nasod civilization active yet again.

Raven had a stoic face on "Yea they been causing us and the ponggos who live there problems. Seems like they want us us out." Raven crosses his arms.

Wally on the other hand was shocked. Originally, he thought Altera was only in the sky, but to find out it was right in the center of the continent was astounding. This made much more easier for him.

"Well then this changes everything then." Wally smirks and puts his hands behind his back. "Oh and how so?" Raven asked amused. "Now that they are active, that means those three are active as well"

Raven narrows his eyes at Wally. "What are you really planning". Another airship is now descending onto the platform next to Raven's airship. The ship was mostly dark brown with yellow trims and has Wally's symbol on the top. "Its simple really, you will find out for yourself. It will make it much more interesting"

Wally walks over to a keyboard where his monitors were. He begins pushing buttons changing the monitors into something. Wally's airship opens and out come an enormous nasod. It was red on one side and blue on the other with a machine gun on the back.

"This thing is bulky, you sure its gonna keep them distracted?" Raven comments on the nasod. "These are nothing like the ones from Altera, they would mop the floor with this thing" Wally turns with a smirk. " Well if they do beat it, i can just improve it besides" Wally looks at the giant nasod. "It has a surprise in it"

Wally makes his way to his airship. "Ill see you in Altera then"

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

 ** _Back in the sewer_**

I was holding off Illy while Aisha and Rena were holding off Uool. Right now we switched opponents for their weaknesses.

I was using Rena's speed spell to keep up with Illy speed but right now my left arm is sprained from Uool's hits, so i have to use one hand but i can manage. Illy is not strong, his blades are sharp but he lacks real strength to land a heavy blow. And his armor is only meant for speed.

Uool is slow but his armor can take hits. Unless its a sharp object Uool's armor can take swings. We divided them and are now waiting on the perfect time.

Illy attempts a dual slash, but parried them and swing at his chest. He blocked it and slashed my chest instead. Thats two gashes, one on my chest and the other on my shoulder. There goes my clothes...

I jumped back to gain some distance but Illy pulls out his crossbow and shot a dart at me. I cut it down and found he was right in front of me. I blocked his attacks with my sword. CRRRRK. "!"

"Heh" Illy smirked and kicked me in the gut. My sword cannot take anymore hits. "Aisha!" I yelled at Aisha for some backup. "Right!, Fortify!" She enchanted my sword instead of strengthen. The magic around it will allow the sword to take a few more hits.

All of sudden we felt a huge rumble come from above us. It was a earthquake that caught all if off guard. I took this chance yo attack Illy and only managed to slash his shoulder.

Illy jumped backward but i didn't give him a chance. I rushed him with my sword, giving him no room to dodge or escape.

While i was rushing him, Uool suddenly came flying right behind us and was knocked over on his back. He had a large light arrow stuck in his stomach.

Thats when a large rumble came from above us, catching us off guard.

When the rumbling stopped, Illy retreated back Uool. "Thats the cue, were outta here Uool" Uool had a large bloody hole in his stomach and some of his armor was ripped but he nodded and began to exit the cave. "Just so ya know Wally has already left this place in his airship hehe" Uool taunted at us.

They were a diversion!

We used the mixture that Echo gave us and the door exploded with another rumble. We raced inside. We were some garage, but that didn't matter we have to get to the top of this place!

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

"Rena can't you use your speed spell?" Aisha shouts. "I can't i dont have enough for it, let alone three people" gah. Im exhausted, and my clothes are all ripped.

Im not sure if even if we get there i doubt we can do anything. Elsword's sword is at its limit, Aisha's mana reserves are almost out, and i doubt she will have the luxury of recharging during a battle. Im sure Wally has something in store for us up there.

Anything can happen at this point.

We made to a large stair case that lead us up to the top. When we reached it We saw a large airship that was black in the distance. On the other airship we saw Wally standing on the balcony with a smirk.

"So pleased you made it time, i thought Illy and Uool would have finished you off but i guess i should have expected less of thieves" He pulls out something from his back and out came a large blue and red robot thing from the bottom.

It locked in at use and began to fly toward us. "I have yet to name this but call it Nasod-mk2. it will suffice. I do wish to watch your little skirmish, but plans are plans. Goodbye" He walks off and the airship ascends.

We are now left with this thing now. It flies toward us attempting a ram. We rolled out the way and it stopped and turned to us. I have no more nature energy and Aisha is out of mana. We need to charge but then...

"Guys, you charge you mana, ill keep it busy" Elsword yells to us. "What! what about you! you can't take thing with a broken arm!" Aisha yells but Elsword already ran toward the machine.

It saw Elsword charging it and fired a laser from it head. Elsword dodged and ran right past it? He ran back inside and the machine followed him. "He's planning on distracting it inside the house" I begin to charge my energy as well as Aisha. Lets hope he can manage.

 ** _3rd Pov_**

 ** _Inside of Wally' Castle_**

Elsword ran into rooms avoiding missiles as best he can. Rooms exploded with furniture flowing everywhere. The people of Elder began to become curious as to what was happening inside the Castle.

Soon guards began to also question what was going on but all of them had direct orders to not let anyone see what's happening inside. Orders directly from Wally himself.

Back inside the castle, Elsword was getting minor cuts from all the glass around him. He was now resorting to hiding now, his wounds were now getting to him. He had two gashes in his shoulder and chest.

His clothes was completely torn off and the chain mail he had was showing, but was ripped at the sleeves.

"Ok, I can't keep up anymore. This thing is getting faster and smarter." Elsword then rolled out the way because the wall he was behind exploded. The Nasod was looming over him and attempted to squash him with its arm. Elsword side rolled and got back up and ran to another room.

Aisha was getting worried due to all of the explosions inside. "Rena you done?" Aisha asked a bit hesitantly. "Yea i have a plan. Lets combine our mana together" Rena gave a determined look. "But how?" Aisha began to run after Rena, who ran back inside. "Ill tell on the way."

Elsword was corned by the Nasod inside some purple lab. This time he didn't know if he could move. He couldn't move much due to the wounds. A arrow came soaring at the nasod and struck it. It wasn't deep but still got the attention of it.

While distracted, Aisha came and got Elsword. "Els, were going back to the room top". The Nasod began charging past all of the rubble. The castle also began to shake as well. The place was going down soon.

The crew made it back to the top with little time to spare. "Aisha you ready?" Aisha set Elsword down and went over to Rena.

Rena prepared her bow and charged her arrow. She began yo reminisce about the training her and master Andus had together before the event that transpired. The arrow began growing in color and Aisha placed here hand on Rena's back.

The arrow began to change in color with Aisha's elemental enchantment. The arrow was coated in fire.

The nasod came charging onto the platform where Aisha and Rena were. "Ok Now!!!!" Rena screamed. **_Meteor Rail!!"_** Rena shot the arrow and soared right to Nasod leaving a streak of fire behind it. The arrow went through the machine and inside the castle.

The Nasod stopped moving and started twitching. It then let out a vicious cry and exploded causing the gang to be pushed back. Then the castle began to rumble. "Oh no!" Rena yelled. Then...

The Castle exploded shooting everything in the air in all directions.

 ** _2 Days later_**

 ** _In a unknown area_**

In a desert a few scaled beings are traveling the desert back to their home after a day of daily rituals. There two in the front with distinct features.

The first was the larger one of the pair, who also had hair covering his whole face. His skin was burgundy with white spots.

He wore a green and red coat and had a sash on his waist that was white. He had a large bead necklace and a Sharman staff with a lizards head. He was called Beraku.

The next one was a smaller one on. He wore a full dark green with white runes engraved at the bottom of the coat. He had rings around his arms and wore a tribal head piece. He was Chakabuk.

The Lizardmen, a tribe a reptiles who inhabit the harsh desert of Bethma as their home. The inhabit only this part of the continent and live nowhere else in the continent. They are a peaceful tribe who help the land.

"Brother, i believe i sense a presence." Beraku says looking over to his side. "I do as well but its not hostile nor friendly" Chakabuk begins to walk over in the direction of the presence.

They walked for sometime until they stumbled apon a hand sticking out the sand. "Chaka! well scratch my scales, get him out out!" Beraku tells the other lizardmen. They pull the man out the sand and discovered for it in fact to be a human with red hair.

"A human? he's far from home, and he's wounded! we must aid him" Chakabuk says and they make haste back to their village.

Their village was filled with mud and tent huts alike. They had a small clearing with all of the house that had a a large statue of a lizard man in robes holding out his hands. This place served as a prayer ground the lizardmen got to to recive blessings.

At the village they wastre no time in treating Elsword's wounds. They cleaned his body of the sand in his wounds and applied special ointment on his body. After an hour of treatment they replaced his clothes with a white robe since his old clothes were dirty and bloody.

Chakabuk entered the hut after the healers left to check on the boy. Elsword was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He had on an a peculiar necklace as well as a crystal clear chain. He also had on an elven bracelet.

'Was he part elf?, no that can't be' Chakabuk thought. 'This boy has about him, there's that meets the eye with this one' Chakabuk got up and left the tent.

When he got out, he was met with his brother Beraku who walking to meet their guest. "How was he?" Beraku asked " He is now resting alright, seems like we found him in dire times."

"Any signs of attacked?" Beraku was griped his staff. He needed to make sure that village was safe from attacks as he was the head. "Yes but why was he was so far is beyond me"

"Well then lets see what he says once he wakes up"

 ** _Elder's Hospital_**

 ** _same day_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

"mmmg" where am i. And why does my everything hurt. I slowly rise from the bed im in and look around the white room. Seems like a resting room of some sorts. I look to my side and see Rena sitting on her bed holding her knees. She looks like she was crying.

"Rena? Whats wrong?" i asked her from my side. "She looks up at me with tears. "Els is missing" Huh? he was just missing then. We could just find him. Rena seem to have to read my mind and continued "He might be dead.."

Eh?

Elsword dead? That can't be. He can't die now no. I my eyes burn and tears came down. He can't be dead, no he can't be...

After a while the door opened revealing Hoffman and chief Haggus. They looked happy to see us up and moving and went to hug us. We hugged haggus back since he was our chief and we known him for so long. Hoffman nodded.

" I heard the news. Els is missing" Haggus says grimly. "I hope he's not... you know.." Rena says. I wish i had some comfort words as well but i too can't bring myself to think positive.

"Actually," Hoffman began and we all looked at him. " Be may be alive and well" Haggus looked like he found a light source at the end of a cave. "How would you know?" Rena asked as she wiped her tears".

Hoffman smiled "When the explosion happened i know for sure i saw where Elsword was sent flying to." He pulled out a map. "Bethma" He pointed to the place on his map that some ways from Elder.

"If Elsword was sent flying there, then he is certainly alive." Hoffman spoke with so much certain that i was believing him. "If he was sent there, then he would have A.taken by the local village or

B. By the lizardmen who live there."

"So he's safe then" Rena sighs in relief. "Yes but no time for relaxation, you must head out soon." Haggus says. We just got up cmon!!

But i guess we should hurry and find Els.

Hours later Rena and i are on a Cobo carriage. They say that we should study our magic while on the trip. Hoffman and Haggus told us that we are headed right for Bethma where a woman named Stella will help us with finding Els.

Hoffman says that he found an old magical tomb for me to read on my way. This can help with my spells.

They also say that they found an airship fly by there the other day. So that means Wally as well. The city can't send any help due to the explosion destroying some of the houses that were in the vicinity.

Poor guys, they just finished repairs too. But fight now we have to focus on finding Elsword. "Aisha lets sleep for now tomorrow we can study" Rena says and now she's back to her old self. Oh right its sundown.

 ** _Lizardmen village_**

 ** _Evening_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

Arg my head. I try to lift my body but i can't move. _'My everything...'_ i try and open my eyes which hurt as well. _'My i understand but atleast let me see_ ' I thought to myself.

I open my eyes to see im in an tent. Im in a white robe as well. It feels very cold and outside is dark. ' _Evening then'_

After a few minutes of weird twitching i finally got up. I had bandages on my body with runes? ok then. aw man i really hope these dont leave scars.

I slowly got on my feet and begin walking outside. When i went out i saw strange lizard people all by a large fire. They all seem like they were eating and i guess they noticed my presence.

They looked at me with friendly eyes and bid me to come over. I slowly made my way to them and they began taking to me. "How do you fair?" The big one talks to me from the other side of the fire. "Im ok thank you, did you save me?" He nods and then handed me a wooden bowl that looked like mashed greens and berries.

I took some and it didn't have a a taste. But it felt.. filling. "No taste but its good for digestion and other health benefits" He says with broken human language.

Seems like they are trying to make me feel at ease. "Thank you, can you perhaps tell me where i am? I continue to eat on the log next to a another lizardmen.

"You are in our village, but i believe you call this region Bethma." He walks over to me and placed his hand on my should.

"Enough talk for now, you need rest for tomorrow. We can both gain answers from each other" He's i still feel a bit exhausted and my other arm is still a bit loose.

He helps me back the tent and leaves.

I close my eyes and the first thing my mind drifts to is Rena and Aisha.

i do hope there Ok. I bet Rena was most likely crying for me with Aisha trying to comfort her. I hate making Rena cry... Ever since her village was destroyed i never wanted to make her cry. If only i was stronger i wouldnt have to make her worry about... If only i was..

 ** _A/n_**

 ** _I hope this chapter was long enough yo finish up the Elder arc and move to bethma arc. I plan on using almost every charcter in the Elsword series. And things will be very different._**

 ** _This was supppst to come Saturday but i was procrastinating so it came this day._**

 ** _Also for some reason sometimes when i post a chapter it might jumble up some paragraphs and words. think because im using my phone to write this story._**

 ** _But anyway have a good one yall._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: In the Heat_**

 ** _Bethma Desert_**

 ** _Early morning_**

 ** _Rena's_** PoV

"Sooooo hoooot" Aisha groans in her sleep and i dont blame her. Its so early but so hot...

We just woke up and found that we were all sweaty all over. "Guess we're in Bethma now" Ariel says with a half smile. Even she can't keep a smile during this heat. Its so hot i think i can here the very grounds crack from the lack of water.

Its hot, but it is very possible that Elsword is here and alive somewhere. But even with this sun roof..." Haaaaah" I can't take it. Im all sweaty.. this so gross...

After an hour of discomfort, we finally made it to the town where we would meet with a woman named Stella. We all got out and met the woman. She was in a White cloak with a hood. She took off her hood to greet us.

"Welcome to Bethma, but before all business lets get you ladies a bath kay?" She turned around biding us to follow her. "Oh god thank goodness" Aisha praises. "My uniform..." Ariel cries.

After our bath we were given new clothes to wear. Before we were wearing regular clothes Elder citizens wore since our old ones were damaged.

I was wearing a sleeveless white turtle neck. For bottoms i had a black and white patterned skirt with white socks going up to my thighs. For my arms i had white long fingerless gloves that went up to my forearms. ' _mmm feels less hot'_ I looked over to see what Aisha was wearing.

She had White cloak that cover her body but opened at the middle. She had a white coat that opened down to her chest. She also had a white skirt with white boots with purple trims. "All white again?" I asked her while she was reading.

She looked up with a smug grin "I casted a ice spell in these clothes so i dont have to worry about sweating anymore" She looked so proud wait did that mean she mastered a elemental enchantment?

"Woah amazing, but why didn't you do that while we were all dying in the carriage" I deadpanned. We had suffer though that ordeal and she had a spell like that at her disposal. "Be-bec- Because i didn't know how to do it back then" She yells. "Mhm"

Lets go meet with Stella now.

We walked out of the changing rooms to see Stella smiling. "Lookin good there, anyway on to business" She leads us past many a few buildings. Some were a accessory store with a very weird man with an even weirder expression.

After sometime we made to a small house with a horse by the entrance. Inside was quite lavish. It had a white carpet with the floor being pure marble. It had whole living room as well as a dinning room. It looked so small outside though.

We sat down in the living room's couch. Stella came with some water and we began. "So firstly, i heard your looking for your friend who flew in this general direction right?" We nodded "Ok and second you habe news on the airship that is seen flying around her?"

We nod again, and she sighs "Ok, first your friend. Its easier to take out the hard stuff first i learned" Me and Aisha smiled a bit. "If he flew into the desert then Lizardmen definitely found him and nursed him" She says matter a factly.

"I dont want to be negative but why is everyone so sure of the lizardmen?" Aisha asked at which Stella smiled a warm smile "Same thing actually happened to me once. Minus the flying thing. I was in the desert and was picked up, nursed, and raised by the lizardmen"

She took a sip of her water "The only problem is searching. Lizardmen dont like their villages accessible to just anyone. The move alot but only in this region. They know there way around this place better than i do myself" She finished. So Els is most likely alive, but the lizardmen has him, but he's in good hands or so everyone says.

Aisha smiled. "Knowing Els he's more than likely gonna come find us." I nod with a smile Yea that seems like him. "Ah i take it he knows you two ate looking for him?" Stella leans in. "Yea back when we were younger, when we played hide and seek, If we went missing for more than 10 minutes he would start worrying."

Ah those times. He was always so scared of something happening to us that he avoided playing hide and seek and made up his games. "Oh? is that so?" Stella has a sly grin on. Uh oh time to change the subject before things get weird.

"So about that airship huh? I say nervously laughing. "Ill let you off...this time" Stella says and starts again with a cough Well since that explosion of Wally's castle. Two airships were shown flying by that faithful night. Then the next day in the afternoon the gray one was seen flying around."

She finishes. "Were not sure why its here but if you guys can help that will be much appreciated"While we were thinking, a man suddenly came in with a frantic expression. It was that weird guy from earlier!

"Stella! come quick! stange machines habe appeared!" He says and runs back out. Stella grabs a sword from the wall and runs out in tow. We also came outside to see small machines with drills and guns as hands. They looked a bit fragile though.

I drew string and fired at one of them. It went down and the drill stopped moving. "Insta kills then?" Aisha says and held out her hand "Perfect for my spell practice, **_Gust storm_**!" A gust of wind blew from behind her and tore through the metal on the machines.

I can't let her show me up like this "your not the only one with techniques, **_Rail shot!_** " I shot a direct arrow with concentrated nature energy. It was red and green. Due to this place and its heat, the nature becomes fire. Depending on weather of the area im in my arrows change to that weather.

In few minutes, all of the machines were destroyed and people began to come out to clean them up. Stella wiped her forehead of sweat and sighed. Whew, now what are these things" She looked down at them.

"These thing had a velder symbol on them!" i shouted out by accident everyone looked at me. "Your right but why would velder have these things" Aisha kicked on. "Ah such a strange mystery indeed~" That same weirdo creeped up on us.

Stella looked unimpressed and sighed. "Rich this is your doing isnt it. Depending on your words i can't guarantee your safety" The man held his hands up in fear. "Yes there mines"

After he explained to us that they belonged to him he also began to give more information to us. It seems that he was using these machines as workers in the mines to mine for precious gems for his accessories. He also said he received them from Wally and they called "Nasods"

"Nasod? i heard about them in an ancient book once. They were once a whole civilization here on this continent but then disappeared long ago mysteriously" Aisha says while closing her head trying to remember other things.

Stella looked back at Rich, whose real name was Richian. "So you got these from Wally, do you think you can get back in touch with him?" Richian shakes his head. "Sorry no can do sweethearts, he never replied to me when i told him yhe nasods began malfunctioning~" He shook his shoulders.

It was now noon and we began making plans. We were going to investigate the area and see if we can find any kind of activity.

 _Sigh... Back into the heat.._

 ** _LizardMen village_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _Elsword's_** ** _PoV_**

Ugh i forgot that the sun was so bright. I got up with my eyes still closed. I had woke up in the middle of the night because sometimes i trained that time, but t didn't really know where to go so i stayed put and went back to sleep.

Now im all groggy i can't even open my eyes. "ugh, i need some water" I said to no one. "Here you are then" Someone said to my side that scared me. I jumped to the side and attempted to pull out my sword.

Oh yea, it broke. I opened my eyes to see a lizardman looking at me amused. Oh yea im in the lizardmen's village, last night is just now getting to me. I stood and apologized. "No problems boy, here's some water" I took it and drank some. It tasted like water at the same time something else.

The lizardmen walked out to go call their chief. I sat back down to wait for them. ' _This weather...feels nostalgic somehow'_ I thought and looked outside. The sunny was bright and half up the sky. There were no clouds and the wind was blowing in through the hut.

It felt so... relaxing to me.

"Enjoying yourself i see." the same lizardmen said to me at the entrance. I dont believe i got his name last night. "I am and you are..." walked up to him. "I am called Beraku". Im not sure how their customs are so i nods to him" Im Elsword, so you wanted to talk to me right?"

He nods and walks out out bidding me to follow. After some walking, we arrived at a large lake. Around the lake were strange creatures that were orange and red along with moving plants! what is this?

Beraku looked at me and explained. "Those are sand scorpions, and those green ones are the cactus that live here to get water." He explained and walked over to it. "It is everything's source of water and..." He waved his staff around the lake and fish began yo levitate out of the water. "Our food".

The others came to pick up the fish and put it into small bags. Beraku then looked to me. "Now, after the food is prepared we shall talk until then let us supply you"

A few minutes later im wearing the new clothes the female lizardmen gave. Huh.. what do they call the females? Lazardwomen?

Im in a sandy brown sleeveless shirt with green sash tied at waist. I had on white baggy pants with my combat boots which where undamaged and cleaned. While changing i touched the two scars on my chest and shoulder.

' _The marks of battle'_ I remember what Elesis told me long ago when i started training. Scars tell stories. Sis was not gonna want to see or hear these ones.

When i walked out the changing tent some lizardmen made me follow them to where Beraku and Chakabuk were eating. They had their own private tent located with quite the view of the lake. I passed through the curtains and Berkaku nodded.

After eating the fried fish with dome kind of sauce and water, we got down to business. "Ok now then" Chakabuk said.

"So boy who and what attacked you?"

"I was investigating a town where the lord was a sinister man evil intentions" I told them and they looked confused.

I told them of the story of the Elvish village that was attacked by Wally and that he attempted to steal the El but got it stolen by demons. I also told them i need to find my friends. After the explanation they nodded.

"Well looks like your involved in some trouble boy. Also if this Wally person was said to depart in some kind of contraption that flies then..." Berkaku said with his hand on his chin. "We may have seen him flying around here" Chakabuk finished.

After we were done with the discussion, it was now well into the afternoon. Berkaku said that he, Chakabuk and another lizardmen named Kayak will discuss the matter more themself.

Im wonder the place and found my self back in the village again. I saw a few lizardmen sparing each other with scimitars, curved blades. ' _hmmm maybe i can get in on the fun'_ I walked over to them.

They saw me approach them and waved at me "Ah human, welcome have you come to watch or fight along side us" One of them said. "Yea im a swordsman myself really" I said and the lizardmen led me to a weapon rack. I decided to take scimitar with the green handle and white hilt.

I looked at the lizardmen who grinned and took position. "Let us begin!" He rushed toward me and began striking. I parried most of the attacks since they were too linear and predictable. ' _Time for offence'_

I parried his last strike and went to strike his chest, which was protected by armor. He staggered back and i shoulder pushed him yo the ground. He fell with a thud and looked up at me with amazement.

I held out my hand to help him up and he obliged. "Your good, you even made a fatal strike and finish." He praised me. ' _Well with a sister like mines, you pick up a few things'_ i thought.

 ** _3 Hours Later_**

 ** _evening_**

The water taste good and feels good. I was outside taking a shower near the lake. I was in my boxers and was pretty much splashing water onto my body with a bucket. While washing i noticed a large object in the air. ' _Is that Wally? If so, whats he doing...'_

I looked behind me to see Chakabuk with my clothes in hand. "Done?" He asks and i nod. After i was done changing, me and him were walking around the village. "We will be sending some of our people to the settlements near here to seach for your friends" He starts.

I sigh with relief, thank goodness. It feels so long since i heard Aisha's smart comments or Rena's laugh. "Thank you for everything" i told him and he waves his hand. "Nothing short. I do wish to ask something of you though if you do not mind"

We made it to hut with decorative symbols and runes engraved into the walls of it outside and inside.

Inside there was a small bowl of an orange substance. On the shelves however, were plants and other strange things on them. I think this is a alchimsit shack since it has a small masher and a bowl. "I ask to sit here" He motions me to sit on a small stool while he got the bowl.

He began to gather the things on the shelves and mix them into the small bowl. The substance began to turn colors from orange to purple to even pink! whats he doing. I hope i dont have to drink anything...

When he was done he walked over to me "Please remove the shirt" He asks and sets a stool near me. I took it off and sat there. "Now, what im going to do is test weather or not you learn this power" Power? what power?

"Umm? what are you taking about?" i ask a bit concerned, he said it in a like 'If you can't handle this then you will dieee" voice and i dont know if i can go through with whatever he is planning.

He then places the bowl down and looks at me in the eye. " Im not giving it to you and will not bring no harm. It will only tedt weather you can accept t and what affinity your are most potent with" He says.

So a test huh? With a liquid thats see through, i can't even tell if somethings in there but enough stalling. I shake my head head and looked forward.

He began to apply the liquid on to my body. It felt like nothing, like nothing was touching or on me. He drew in lines and symbols that all connected to each other that soon went to my stomach.

When he made it to my stomach he made it feel like he drew a swirl. When he was done he got up and clasped his hands together. He began to mumble some words i didn't understand or even sound like i could.

Then my body began to burn. It wasn't just a burn, it felt like i was burning up. I shut my eyes to endure it but it was no use. My body felt like 1000 burning rocks were placed instead of blood. I opened my eyes to see what was happening.

The symbols that wasn't visible before were now burning red. I fell to the ground and held my stomach. "GAHHHH!!!!!" i cried out. I stuck out my hand with hope of anything help ease the pain but nothing. All i remember was the sight of Berkaku walking in.

 ** _Chakabuk's PoV_**

 ** _After the ritual_**

I had some lizardmen carry Elsword back to his hut after i was done with the test. Elsword had blacked out during the test. 'hmmm' While thinking i completely forgot of my brothers presence. "Brother, so you made him take it." He told me with concern.

"We have to or else he will have a harder journey. You saw it too had you not? what he has" I told him. He looked at me with uncertainty now "Yes but to forcefully open those gates is dangerous" He says.

Ah the gates... The gates that when open, allow a being to manipulate the elements to their will. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth. These elements are what behind those gates and govern the world with the avatars. Those gates are located in each being.

The eyes, the arms, the legs, and the body.

Humans before had this power long ago. Due to evolutionary circumstances humans have long ago forgoten them. They dif not see a need for them as they are now.

Since there was no need for them, they closed themself making them disconnected from nature forces and their ancestors inheritance. The gates along with mediation allowed one to become one with nature.

Now they have become weaker and lesser then before.

I looked to my brother once more "If what we saw in Elsword is accurate then... something bigger is going to happen. Bigger than his current goal right, and bigger than what we expect"

Berkaku then looked more serious "To the point where it will even affect even us?" He asked with serious expression of a true village leader "No race shall be spared form this thing"

But Elsword is special it seems like... it seems like... I can't put my mind on it.

"So what shall we do of him the next sun rise?" This time another voice comes. I look behind my brother to see my cousin, Kayak. He was our Sharman but his readings were not as good as mines which were genetically stronger.

"Let us help him with building up his strength for his temporary stay here, he will be leaving soon. Also his gates have been opened." I say walking out "You best know what you are doing brother"

 ** _Back in Bethma_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

 ** _Night_**

After such a long day, we found nothing but nasods. We still could not find the airship or where it would be now. We were staying at Stella's house since there wasn't any inns around the town. Who could blame them with this heat, who would come here for a vacation?

"Soo tired...'" I groan out loud. Me and Rena were sharing a bed and she was busy looking at the ceiling. "Is the ceiling that interesting?" I look up to where she was looking.

Rena giggles a bit then turn to me. "Its a bit hard to find something to cuddle with, but i guess i can use you." She pulls me close and my face is devoured by here chest. Dam these things!!

I pulled myself out to breath. "Are you trying to kill me?!" I sat up. She was laughing. "And i thought Elsword's reaction was funny but yours in priceless" She continued to laugh.

I eased up and smiled a bit too. Her smile can bring a smile on almost anyone's face. I layed back down next to her. "So what we gonna do tomorrow?" she shrugged "Im not sure but i hope we get word about Elsword, they sent a team to seach"

Wait why couldn't we be in the seach team he's our friend! "That makes so much sense" i say sarcastically and me and Rena looked at each other ""Grown ups"" We shared a few laughs and decided to finally sleep.

 ** _Aisha's Dream_**

 ** _4 Years ago_**

" _Bu-bu-but master!" i yelled at my master but he was so into his books that he waved me off_. _"Grrrrrrr ok be that way" i used a ice spell to freeze his book._

 _He looked confused before realizing it was frozen "Ah Aisha why can't i have my way around you, master this, master that." He says in goofy matter. He then turned to me and patted my head._

 _"So whats got your book pages wrinkled" He says with a fatherly smile. "I want to learn more master i want to do more than just learn how to do fire and ice"_

 _Master then looked at me with the biggest smile. "At such a young age... You got it.. "_

 _He snapped his fingers and a locked nook with strange symbols engraved all over it came. It all connected to swirl at the center which really caught my eye_

 _"This," He began and handed it to me "Id the book to what you seek." I tried to open it, but it felt like something wasn't letting me. "When the time is right then it will open to you." He says stroking his beard._

 _He then adopted his goofy smile again "Its cryptic i know but hey i know ya can do Ai"_

 ** _Dream End_**

 ** _The Next Morning_**

 ** _Underground_**

 ** _Wally's PoV_**

"bu-bu-b" I slammed the nasod to the wall. "These things can't do a thing but ruin plans" I shout out to no one. My airship has been have stability problems for so long now that i had create test rides. Its making things far too obvious.

They will soon find me and i haven't even found Altera yet. This won't do. not at all. I get up from my office chair and walked about the Airship. The airship did not habe anything inside. It was more like a factory.

While walking i felt oil drip on me and another nasod stopped working. One is screwing things into a wall and another is spinning in circles. This all too...

Before I could scream my frustrations a monitor rolls up to me. With it was Raven's face that wore a highly displeased look. " So what are you doing enjoying the scenery i already made it back to Altera."

Already? how can this be? "I seem to be running into some technical problems. Im afraid that my arrival will be highly delayed." Raven sighs and then looks at me again "What do you need? fuel?"

"That and better workers, it seems like i overestimated my nasods im afraid to say" I made way for him to see and gestured to the mess they were creating. "Heh alright ill send some workers and fuel to your location" he then signs out and the monitor leaves.

' _Good now i dont have to stay in this Els sake heat'_ i walk back up to living quarters to await for Raven's crew. ' _The heat knows no bounds'_ I switch on the air ventilation for some cool air but nothing.

I switched it back and forth and decided to open the hatch in it. I looked inside only for oil to squirt out of it onto my face...

 ** _Black Crow's airship_**

 ** _Noon_**

 ** _Raven PoV_**

"Now all of you of you who are going leave now" I commanded my crew to leave for Bethma. He says he can handle him self but barely leaves Elder. _sigh..._

After that i went up to room and began to work on finding the El. If what Wally says is true then the El can have the power to restore my arm. I looked at my charcoal armored arm. ' _If i dont do something soon this thing might change me"_ i thought while staring.

If it can restore an arm then it can restore...

"Sir! sir!" I was interrupted outta of my thought by a crew member. "tch, what is it" i said turning to him. "The nasod have come back again sir!" What? these dam in cans. I bet know exactly which one or should i say ones. "Tell everyone to get into usual positions, we faced them before!"

The crew member nodded and ran off. I got up from my seat and looked at the monitors for the front deck of the ship. Two nasods. One red giant buffed up one that was thrashing around with fire and the other blue one that was shooting ice from its cannons.

' _These guys again eh. Tch i dont have time for this but it does make good sport"_ I grabbed my blade and headed outside.

I have yet to fight them yet...Let see if there any good...

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Altera Fields_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

In the a area of the Alterian fields, a battle is taking place. Explosions and missiles are being shot in all direction as well as energy blasts. One lone figure is trying to dodge the projectiles while firing his own.

"Damit, of every single nasod i ever needed, i have to had to run into this one?" Add yells while trying to take cover but to no avail.

Q-Proto is currently firing her weapons with little to no effort. She stand in place as she watches Add runs all over the field. He abandoned his old jacket since it was too damaged. This left him in only his dark purple shirt and his black pants and boots.

Add fires several projectiles and then rushed in. He activated his Nasod armor core in hopes of getting close to Q-proto.

She didn't even turn deflect his attack, instead she used he own attack to overpower his attack and counter. Add flew out the way with just a few nicks on his arm.

' _Damit i have to find a way through her weapons'_ Add landed to the ground and put up all 7 dynamos together in front of him.

"TAKE THIS! **_Pulse Canon!_** " A lager purple electric beam shout out from the dynamo's center right at Q-proto. Her eyes widened for a bit then went back to her stoic stare.

She held up one hand and two large Nasod spiked came and deflected the attack with ease. After the beam was shot add appeared behind Q-proto with his fist charged. "Take this!"

He smashed his fist into a large nasod spike. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake. He was way too close to her.

Add attempted to fly away but then saw something glowing behind him. He looked to his side and saw more glowing orbs all coming toward him with no escape. Q-Proto held up her hand open.

" ** _Photon Grenade"_** The lights came to Add too fast for him to react.

"DAMIT!!!!!" The balls all gathered to him and exploded with a large bust of light.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Sorry this took so long to come out._**

 ** _Hope it came out good for you guys i had a bit of trouble writing this chapter since i didn't want to rush any scenes._**

 ** _Hope yall like this chapter and the others._**

 ** _Peace_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: The heat of Battle_**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Raven: starting this chapter he is about 18 and is a weapon taker._**

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _Lizardmen Village_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

I woke up around before dawn and to the lake to do some training. Its been awhile since i actually trained which was back in Elder. After what happened yesterday, i felt strangely rejuvenated.

I did my push ups, pull ups some jogging and still felt as good as new. The soreness was there of course, but i still felt i could go on. Did that thing Chakabuk put on me did this?

'Hmm maybe i should try that skill' i thought and crouched with my legs apart and right arm behind me. I began to focus my energy into my right hand and focused only on that. For some reason the skill wasn't starting. Usually red particles would form then the blade, but now nothing.

I stand back up straight and looked at my hand. 'What happened to me'. I then heard shuffling near some bushes. Some scorpions came out and scuttled to my feet. The circle around me, i guess they want me to pet them or something?

I crouched down and rub one of their shells. It closed its eyes and stood still like its enjoying it. They have shells but can still feel things on it...weird.

"Ah i see they opened up to you in your short stay here" I looked up to see Beraku standing with his cane. "Morning" I stood up and he nods. "Do you feel any negative effects from yesterday's experience" He asks while getting water from the lake.

"Just the opposite really, i feel so refreshed right now" I say grabbing my sword to do some swing practices. "I see. Well later your friends will be arriving here to come see you. I believe in the noon"

Oh! finally i can see them again, but one thing still puzzled me "Why couldn't you send me to them?" Beraku tuned to me after he was done gathering water. "You were injured and we were unsure of their presence there. Also" He then walks to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "We shall train you later as well. After you have met with your friends of course"

Ah so that whole experience was for something then. It had to be since i still vaguely remember the pain i felt. The burning feeling still fresh in my body. But right now i do feel abit lighter than before.

What did they do to me?

We are now walking back with the sun rising behind us. I can feel the coolness of the night slowly leaving and heat of the sun approaching. It was a nice balance of cold to hot. While walking Beraku was asking me what 'human culture' was like. I told him all sorts of things i could think off the top of my head.

He was very much fascinated and interested. He went to go and put the water away inside his house and continued my answers to his questions. In turn he also told me of Lizardmen history and culture as well.

The Liazardmen actually came from another continent that was quite distant from here. It was located in the south part of the world and they came here to spread their culture and beliefs with others, even though they keep to themselves.

They also said that back in their homeland, they had a hierarchy that consisted of warrior and Sharman. There could only be one head Sharman of a tribe and he could also be the leader.

He told me they held a special power of the ancients that almost every species had. "That is what the train for today will be about" He told me and we stopped at a large cave. "I now have some business that i must attend to, i bid farewells for now" He bowed and went into the caves.

It was now abit into the morning now and i was walking around the village taking in the scenery. How long since i been here now? oh well.

I decided to goto that place where the lizardmen were training before. Low and behold there they're are training their swordsman ship.

I have nothing better to do so i might as well do something. Might pick up a few things as well.

 ** _Black Crows Airship_**

 ** _Last Night_**

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

"Dam these things" I say out loud while getting back on my feet. These Nasods are no joke, they cover each others back like brothers.

I rolled out the way of another ice blast the blue nasod fired at my. I then stood up and hel my nasod arm up. "Here take it!" I shouted and fired a large fire ball from my arm cannon. The attack instead hit the red nasod, who came to protect the blue one.

The red one began to charge toward me with flames dancing in its hands. 'Tch dont underestimate me' i charged at it as well and we clashed. "The rest of you! keep the other one busy! ill take this one" My soldiers didn't question and did as i say.

They were shooting their guns at and the swordsmen can to engage it to keep it off the gunners. Meanwhile this thing was overpowering me!

I pushed it off me and went for a horizontal slash on its chest. It blocked it with its arm and went for a forward punch. I ducked under it and went for a vertical slash. It was a hit but not effective. My sword only managed a scape on its body.

It do much since it kicked me away. I recovered for the attack instantly and went back for him. He attempted another forward punch but this time i dodged it and struck its arm with my nasod arm.

i could tell it felt that one since it reared back but i didn't let up. I fired grenades from my hand at its face. It was not normal grenades but ash and oil filled grenades instead.

When it recovered it went to grabbed my face but i jumped back in time. It turned its hand into a cannon and began firing fire balls at me. I dodged by jumping back or sidestepping. It gave up trying long ranged and charged at me instead.

'Heh that's right' i thought with a smirk. The ash and oil were still on it and i looked to not have noticed it. I charged my nasod arm for a technique that will surely get the job done.

It went for a hook but i ducked under it and used the butt of my sword to smash its glass monitor on its face. It stumbled back and i used my nasod arm to punch it right in its stomach area, crushing some parts of it.

It fell to the ground and i jumped onto a higher platform. My nasod arm began burning with flames now coming out of it. It hurts but this technique will hurt more!

I aimed my arm at the nasod who was struggling to get back up. "Should have stayed in the factory, **_Harpoon spear!_** "

A large spear like flame shot out from my arm. It bright yellow at the tip and left a burning red trail. When it hit, it caused a explosion, but that wasn't it. I closed my nasod hand and a chain of small explosions burst from the trail left by harpoon spear and traveled to the explosion.

This made the explosion even bigger for more damage to that thing. When the smoke cleared. it was nothing but bits. The blue one saw that its other partner had fallen and quickly went to the wreckage. It took some small chip and went over board before we could stop it.

 ** _Present day_**

 ** _Morning_**

I woke up sore due to the over use of my nasod arm. I dont regret the over usage of it since i had to finish that thing. I dont think im moving yet though. I look to my side and saw that it was now morning. "Ugh" i groaned and took some special pills that made for soreness.

I stole these after i escaped Altera's nasod factory. They seem to have been experimenting with humans and other creatures.

I get up from the bed and went to put on my normal clothes. "Sir" A soldier knocked on my door "Come" He came in and bowed. "The repairs to the top floor have finished but we must land in order to repair core damage." Hmm core damage? seems they wanted us down.

"Permission granted" I buckled my belt and strapped my sword and walked out to the main deck. It was just as good it was before we were attacked. I peered over the balcony to get the view of Altera.

"Arg!" I fell to the floor holding my head. 'No not now!' Its happening again. The memories...

 ** _Broken memories_**

 ** _5 years ago?_**

 _"Faster Raven! you wont over come me with such fragile swings!"_

 _"No Raven! you can't just allow that to happen!"_

 _"If you give up...Then there is no reason to live"_

 ** _End_**

When the memory stopped i got back up. And walked back to my room. Those fragments have start to come back more and more each passing day. Before it was only nightmares, now there as frequent as day dreams.

These fragments are split up all over inside my head. I can only remember my old friends Alex and Seris but not my master or even my parents. Ever since i awoke in that capsule things have been nothing short of hell.

No... i can't be pestered by such things. I went yo the bathroom and splash water on my face. I have things to be done.

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

 ** _Noon_**

 ** _Bethma Trail_**

This morning was nothing but a huge rush. After we got word that the lizardmen do in fact have Elsword and say we can goto him, me and Rena hurried to the opportunity. But Stella wanted us to do a quick patrol i. case of more Nasods so we had to that first...

After we were done we immediately went with the lizardmen escorts and we are on the trial to their village. Only thing that is now the the problem is this El forsaken heat.

"Is it me or does it gey hotter and hotter and by the hour" I say fanning my self with the flat side of my staff. " Ah that's because it get hotter as you travel through desert" One of the lizardmen day with broken language.

After 15 minutes of hell, we made it to a settlement with other lizardmen. "This must be they're village! look! look!" Rena practically screams in my ear. " I see i see jeez" i won't lie though i am happy too but i won't show it.

They lead us to a inside a cave where it instantly got cooler. We got deeper and we start to hear the sound of a battle. "Not good enough!" I heard on say and an explosion followed.

Me and Rena looked at each other with a unsure look. "Uhh" Rena was just as speechless as i was.

We made it to a large clearing with small platforms all over a large hill. At the top stood a large burgundy lizardman with a long dragon shape staff and too much hair? on his face?

On the ground was a battered up person with dirt all over him. Wait is that! "Elsword!!" Rena runs to him before i can. Elsword looks in our direction and drops his sword and runs to us with both his arms arms out.

We all clashed with each into one big group hug. "Heya guys" Elsword said with his eyes closed and a huge smile showing his teeth. "Dont 'hey' us! why didn't you come to look for us!" I yelled at him and reared back in shock.

"I was uh injured?" He says but i known Els for a good time now. "I know you flew into the sky and all but injuries like that you could have make up in a day or two" Rena says with her hands on her hips. She was just as mad and happy as i was.

"Hmph" We looked up the lizardmen wh seemed to want our attention "Elsword now that you have found your friends i will give you time to converse now, we shall resume later this evening" The lizardmen then disappeared in a lighting cloud.

 **1 hour later**

 **Bethma lake**

After me and Rena took a bath to get rid of that sweat smell we began to have our long awaited chat with Els.

Seems like he's been busy here in the few days he been here. He is now practicing a new way fighting that involves the use of elemental properties. He was nursed back to health by them and has been just relaxing since.

We told him that Wally may also be here as well since we found Nasods around the town we came from. We may have a clue on his location though

We were laying on the edge of a bed and out our feet out with Els in the middle. "Well that's pretty much it." Elsword sighs " Well then we gotta go after Wally soon then. If he makes it to where ever he plans on going then we're screwed"

Elsword gets up and looks at us. "You guys should take the little test i took yesterday" He says taking his sword "What test?" Rena asks getting up to. "Its like a test to unlock more potential in your body" He says with a nervous smile.

Wait one moment.

"Whats the catch" I narrow my eyes. This sounds too good to be true. "Pain? hehehe" a nervous laugh only means its bad. "Will it work?" I ask now more curious than skeptical. "Well after it you feel amazing but it they told me it varies between people"

We then heard the door open and in came that same lizardmen from earlier. "Yes it does its similar to the elvish nature force but also quite different" Woah he knows about elves?

After that he began to explain to us what this whole thing will give. "It is mostly meant for unlocking potential inside your body by using nature as the catalysis" So its like using trees to power up or something?

He then took us outside by the lake to show us what he means. Elsword says he have not seen it yet so he also looks ready to see. "We lizardmen of the south specialize in the fire affinity." He then faces the lake and clasps his hands together.

" _ **Burn out,** **Dragons flame bomb!"**_ He shouts and breathes out a large burst of fire that exploded on the surface of the later. We were all speechless, he didn't use any type of magic but a simple short incantation.

"Was this some sort of lizardmen spell?" I couldn't help but ask him and he turned to me with a smirk. "This is not magic but **_Sage energy_** " He says and stabs his stick into the ground.

"Sage energy is the mist natural form energies that flow in this world" He draws a outline of a human in the dirt and drew squiggly lines around it pointing to the body. "The creature gathers energy from nature and mixes it with their own energy

and create their own techniques."

He then drew one line that came from the squiggly lines that began to spiral with the lined inside the human drawing. "The process involves mixing your energy, not mana or else it won't form also"

He looked up to us with a stern look " Each affinity requires a certain amount to be met in order to summon it. But that is enough talk for now let us go and move on with the test" He led us back to the village to get started on it.

A new lizardmen shown himself and was named Chakabuk said that he will be administering the test.

I hope nothing goes wrong.

 ** _Bethma Cave_**

 ** _Evening_**

 ** _Wally's PPoV_**

Where is that back up that was supppst to be sent today. I have not heard from Raven since and when i attempt contact, it never gets answered. He must have got trouble on his side.

It was now evening and i have been searching for alternatives. My nasods have been drilling but have yet to find any oil to supply the ship.

'Soon we will be able to work in peace'I thought to myself as i working on a new creation. The new nasod will be the guard so we can drill as we please and speed things up. It will be done by tonight and hopefully won't malfunction.

My presence is almost known and i can't afford that to happen or else those brats will come for me. They are the only thing in my way right now which is shameful to say.

If they find me out, then the discovery of me having a hand in the fall of the El and the fall of the Elvish village will be out. Also The destruction and desertion of Elder. 'Too many mortal problems' i hopped off the top of the nasod to get a full view of it.

"Perfect, much earlier than planned. Now to input the codes" I open the back hatch and began type the codes in.

While typing, i was interrupted by a driller. "Sir we have found oil deeper within the caverns, but we will have to construct a way to transport directly to the ship"

Finally some good news. "Begin making a transport elevator" I look at my new nasod creation "We won't be disturbed"

 ** _Lizardmen's Village_**

 ** _Night fall_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

"Ooooooh" I groan out loud holding onto Aisha. I managed to stay awake during it but i dont i can for any longer.

The test went somewhat well for me, but not so well Aisha who turns out have a affinity that is in a whole other league than me and Els. She has the lighting affinity which is not even uncommon, its almost ultra rare or something.

Lighting was once considered into the mix but since it was hard to find one it slowly was forgoten before the others did. I looked at Aisha who was sleeping. Poor girl, since she has lighting nature she was basically being shocked from the inside.

My nature was wind due to my elf heritage. They say i can almost already use sage energy since nature force is almost the same. Speaking of nature.

I close my eyes and began to focus on any living things around me. I could only feel me and Aisha's force along with the lizardmen's. 'I guess its only really useful in the forest' i thought and then remembered that Els has been gone for a while.

I got up and went to go check up on him by the lake where he said he would be. I looked around until i saw a flash of energy shot out from somewhere. I went to the source and found Elsword with his hands clasped together looking very focused.

A ring of flaring energy began circling at his feet. The more the energy began to increase the more Elsword would sweat and his muscles would flex out. I didn't want to break his focus so i stood behind a a large rock.

"Grraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" he yelled and made a motion of breathing out. A giant burst of fire came fourth from his mouth but it was not very far and was too short.

I decided it was now time to show myself. "Always working eh?" He turned to me and smiled "i can't help it hehe" he scratches the back of head with a smile.

We sat down on a large rock together after he finished showering. Tonight was a full moon which created a beautiful light source that illuminated the whole area.

"Its been a while huh?" Elsword began looking out to the distance. I looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

He turned to me "Since we been alone to enjoy ourselves. Rememeber we met under a moonlit night just like this with Aisha" He says smiling

Ah i rememeber that night. I met him the same way, while he was training in the night. That was a a brief but fun little night. "Yea it has and your still training too" I lean on his shoulder. He leans his head on my head and i begin to feel a bit weird.

My hear was beating fast and felt hot when it was cold out. ' _I mean we always done this before and we even slept_ _together in the same bed so this is no different_!' i try and reassure myself.

"I..uh...um lets uh head back now...since ya know...because we need...uh...sleep and stuff" I was stuttering and mixing up words like crazy! stupid growing up experiences.

Well atleast im not like Aisha who when she starts feeling embarrassed od nervous start speaking with her hometown accent. Its pretty funny really.

Elsword nods and we head back to the hut we were staying in. "Ah i forgot, we have to go back to town to Stella since she needs our help with the whole nasod problem" I told Els while we were walking. "Ok, but i hear the path is long. I know we should help but this heat won't let up" We can think of something.

The minute my head hit the bed i drifted to sleep"

 ** _Rena's Dream_**

 _"Good job Rena, you have talent!" Master Andus praised me after i was finished with the nature gathering technique._

 _"Thanks master" Ah these dreams brings back good memories._

 _Even if you are not het master. I won't forget you._

 _I continue to watch the youngerme train until i see a red wisp float to me. As it got closer things around me got darker to the point where it was just us two in._

 ** _"Awaken child! you are being attacked!"_**

 ** _Dream end_**

I woke up and saw it was still night and heard strange sounds around outside. it sounded like fighting. When i began to listen closer, something busted through the wall!

Me and Elsword sprang up and grabbed Aisha and ran outside. We looked around and saw the village was being attacked "Nasods?" Aisha asked now awake but then we saw something different.

It was lizardmen? but these ones were different. They were charcoal black with red and white markings on their heads and arms. They had similar clothing to the lizardmen we see here but in different colors.

One of them saw me and sprang in the air going for an aerial slash. I dodge out the way and summoned my bow, but i need more energy gathered to fire some nature arrows. It began to rush to me but was tackled by Elsword.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Aisha was backing up Rena as she gathered her nature power to fight. Elsword, who was unarmed was fighting with the black lizardmen hand to hand. One the other side of the village Beraku is using his sage techniques to keep the dark liazardmen at bay and Chakabuk using protective spells to assist those who can't fight.

 ** _With Beraku_** ** _and Chakabuk_**

" ** _burn to the bone, searing fang!_** " Beraku made a claw like figure with his hand and a flame shaped dragon came from behind him. The dragon swallowed all clearing a path for children and women. "Brother this way!" Beraku motioned for the path he created.

Chakabuk led all of the others to one place where they can be sure will be safe, Dragon' nest but will take time for them to make it to the canyon let alone the cavern inside.

But at this moment they had no choice. They need to get there before anymore dark lizardmen make here. "let us head for Dragon's nest!" Chakabuk shouted and all the villagers ran in the direction. They all knew of place since hatching.

 ** _With Elsword, Rena, and Aisha_**

While fighting the dark lizardmen who seem to have been coming out of nowhere, Aisha saw all the villagers rushing to another area. "Hey guys lets follow them!" Aisha pointed and began running in the lizardmen's direction.

Elsword was still fighting the dark lizardmen as they seem to have surround him. "ELSWORD!" Rena screamed at him. Elsword turned and saw they were trying to escape but couldn't find a way out.

' _No! not again_!' Elsword thought. the dark lizardmen began laughing and getting closer to him. _'I have no choice, its not complete bu_ t' Elsword clasped his hands together. _come on! think! somehting that help me, something powerful!' Then_ surge of red energy burst at his feet. _That's it!'_

 ** _"Burn out! burning flame bomb!"_** Elsword used the same technique as Beraku used but much bigger and more vicious. When it came into contact with the first dark lizardman it caused a huge explosion of fire to erupt.

Elsword ran out the fire with a few burns and scrapes but was still ok. He grabbed Rena and Aisha and ran to where the other villagers where going to.

 ** _Day_** **_Break_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

We have been walking forever and right now the sun will soon rise. When that happens i dont think us humans make it any longer. Me and Aisha were walking ahead along with Beraku, Rena was with the crowd with Chakabuk to help assure assistance to the villagers.

I was still amazed at my self that i managed to use the skill that Beraku used and when i told him that i did he responded with "Two different cannot perform the same technique regardless of connections to each other" So was that some sort stroke of luck?

We decided to talk further once we are done with business. "Hey so uh who were those lizardmen" Aisha been wanting to ask that for a while now but doesn't really know how to talk to Beraku.

Beraku told us that it was their distant cousins that followed them after they moved from their old home. It seems that they only live in dark places making them nocturnal.

He said that after they moved here he didn't know where they settled so their reason of attacking is completely unknown.

We're headed for a place called Dragon's Nest that could also be used as our training grounds while they try and figure out why the other tribe attacked us.

there always seem to be some kinda of trouble everywhere we go.

 ** _Unknown Location_**

 ** _Add's PoV_**

' _Gah damn that n_ _asod'_ I had somehow made it out in time because of my particle prism i used just in time. It took some of the damage but i still got serious hits.

Right now im in some kind of remote area. There is a waterfall here as well so i have water but no food. I had to retreat far from it since it had tracking projectiles that were locked onto me.

I also lost three dynamos leaving me with just four and those are already damaged. I need new ones now.

"Heheh that's of no problem after all i am on Altera, home to nasods. Making new dynamos will be nothing" i laugh to myself.

 _"Oh is that so?"_ I heard a strange chilling voice and tried to move but due to my internal injuries i couldn't. I looked around for the voice but couldn't find anything.

Then a stange blue hole sliced in front of me opened and out came a someone.

It was a man with pure white hair and black coat on with long chains at his neck dancing around his body. he wore a mask with one blacked out and the other a yellow eye.

"Who are you" I was finally able to stand up but just barely. The masked man simply chuckled and opened his hand in front if him.

" _Lets make a deal shall we? i am ever so bored"_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the late chapter, i was a having a bit trouble in how to go about this chapter. I didn't want to be redundant with it so i opted for this instead.**

 **Well next chapter might take a bit but i hope this will be long enough for yall to enjoy.**

 **Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

 ** _Ready set fire!_**

 ** _Noon_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

"I can't go on.." Rena complains next to me sitting on a rock. We are training under a lizardmen Sharman named Kayak. He will be tutoring us in how to use sage energy efficiently and balance it out.

After we made it to Dragon's nest, the villagers settled in since there were already houses built here already. This shed to be an old settlement for the lizardmen of the old times.

Since im purely a mage type i an too study the fundamentals of how to gather sage energies just like how Rena gathers nature force. Sage energy requires a certain amount of your own inner energy to be mixed into it to create.

Essentially, we are gathering nature force energy but if we dont mix it with our own power it won't become sage's energy. Every creature that lives on this world is all connected to it. The world is connected to us just as we are connected to it.

This connection allows us to gather energy from the world and use it as we see fit. Just like mana it flows everywhere. If i master this and combine it with my own mage skills. Oh i don't even wanna think about it~

Shame for those two. I get free shade, some history and skill books, and i dont habe to sweat. I look up from my book and saw Elsword using his fire arts. His test was to only use fire energy. And Rena can't use nature force.

Yup, truly a shame~

I wonder what Beraku and Chakabuk gonna do about losing their village though.

 ** _Outside The cavern_**

 ** _Beraku's PoV_**

"But what if we do send some and they get attacked or captured" I say stroking my chin. Chakabuk suggested we send some of our warriors over to see what become of the village, but i fear what may become of them.

Chakabuk closes his eyes "Yes but they only strike and roam at night. They dont have our scales to withstand the heat. Hmm good point brother "Fine i shall approve" I nod to one of the warriors and he departs with the others.

"Now we must find out why they came to our village" I try and find an answer but nothing to conclude my dilemma comes across. First they disappear and we lost connection to them and then they attack us.

Something must have happen at their old village to have cause this, but what?

I look at my brother and he too is lost at thus situation. First we must think of where they could have gone first. Where did they originally live...

"Brother, company" Chakabuk gets up and walks to the exit. Who would come all the way out here?

I came outside to see an old friend of mines. One of the few humans i can tolerate that is not a child. "Stella, its been long" I walk to her and she smiles showing her teeth.

Me and her go back back to when i just a small hatchling. She always cane to play with me and my brother regardless of our race diversity. Then after we moved away from our old home, she followed us and decided to create a human settlement near us so we can keep in touch.

"Beraku! its has been a bit huh? sorry about that keeping a town is some work i dont know how you do it" She says with a hand on her hip. "Hmph, even i can't resist folding under this pressure"

We enjoy some laughs and even a few stories. "So i came your village to see it in shambles. What happened? Nasods?" She asked worried. "No, we were attacked by our cousins the dark scales." Hmm nasods? i dont think i know of these are.

"Ah, well glad to see you guys are alright, i came here for a chat and a bit of business" She says opening a map. "Turns out there is actually some strange activity going on around here.It pretty close really"

Hmm these are the mines i allowed her to use to make her profit for herself and the other strange human. "The mines? what kind of activity?" Chakabuk comes to to get a look. "mhm witnesses say they saw nasods around in there. When we send people to investigate they dont come back out."

Dark scale attacks, disappearing humans and strange activity in the mine? arg im getting old "Well perhaps we can send Elsword and his friends to investigate" Chakabuk says getting up.

"They are training are they not?" I tell him and he turns to me "Ah not today of course, they still need their practice"

He left and left me and Stella to discuss further business. "Ah that Wally person, i heard of him from Elsword." I nod my head. "He possibly may be inside the mines mining, but we are not sure of it yet" She says.

After an hour of discussion, Stella says she must make it back to her own settlement in case of a dark scale attack.

I bid her farewell and go in the cavern to check on Elsword and friends training progress.

Elsword is growing at a unusually rapid pace. Normally studying sage art takes a few years, but in one day he managed to create his own art. And those girls are no push overs as well. The purple one especially, she will become quite powerful in the future.

I made inside and saw them all practicing. " ** _Wind blast!_** " Rena shouted and fired a wind blast at Kayak but i know it won't be effective. Kayak smacks the wind blast away and fired several fire balls at her. "Not good enough! I felt nature force in that!"

Elsword on the other hand was training with a clone of Kayak. He was using long range fire arts and enhancements. ' _Most impressive'_ I thought and made my way over to Aisha.

She was focused on her book and didn't noticed me at all until i made my presence known. "Uh yes sir?" She looks up from the book. "Do you use a wand?" I ask her and she lifts a small want that was colored white and purple.

' _hmm, maybe she needs an upgrade'_ I clasped my hands together and summoned staff fit for her talents. It was a staff with a whitw dragon head and horns at the top and the staff being black. The center of the staff had a purple gemstone.

"Use this, i believe using a wand is unworthy of your talents" I handed it to her and it was just right for her. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it in her hands. "Remember this is used for sage arts not magic arts" She nods enthusiastically.

Ah being young.

 ** _Richie Mines_**

 ** _Evening_**

 ** _Wally's PoV_**

Damn those lizards, who would have known they would have been living in these caves. They put up a fight but my Nasod mk-3 has no problems.

Now people are starting to come. Well their just people so killing them was easy. I even participated in killing them myself. My Nasod body can use the experience hmhmhm.

Seems like the production is fast but filling up the airship will take some time. Since i can't contact Raven. I need as much fuel i can before i attempt going on the trail to finding Altera.

Well not like anyone can stop me now. Not the lizardmen, or the humans. "Yes the road to conquest is clearing up for me" I hold out my hand and closed it. "Soon i shall make our dreams a reality sweetheart"

 ** _Ponggo's Hideout_**

 ** _Nightfall_**

 ** _Add's PoV_**

After that encounter with the masked who didn't give his name, he gave some blueprints in exchange for satisfying his boredom when he wants me to.

I dont even know what he wants but i don't care. These new dynamos, are perfect for the job!

The design was simple yet easy to manipulate **(An: DiE dynamos since i can't really imagine a new design, sorry)**

But now i need to create new techniques to combat Q- proto's attacks. He attacks are long and short range consisting of blast and projectiles. She can easily change the direction of them as well as she pleases.

"Tch, that things tough" I amuse aloud. The masked man already left after we made our deal and i was five the materials as well. Whoever he is he has power, enough power to do what he wants.

Even i can see that.

 _'Flight control, projectiles and mobility all are in check'_ I checked off everything the dynaoms could do in case something goes wrong.

While checking, i felt a large rumble. It was brief but something just landed somewhere i walk out the small hut i made and saw a large black and grey airship had landed right on a large floating platform.

 _''Interesting, maybe i should test out my new found powers'_ I will treat this as test 1 ,kekekekekehahahahaha

 ** _Dragon's Nest canyon summit_**

 ** _Night_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

Today was a long day of training and things to do. It seems that they might have found Wally's whereabouts, possibly in the mines north of here. If that is so i hope to go soon, Stella didn't specify a time for us to go though.

After bath and another fish and veggie dinner, me Rena, and Aisha went to bed. I was sore and felt exhausted. I was about to fall asleep if Aisha didn't keep moving.

"Cmon stay still im trying to sleep here" I say for her to hear. Why do the three of us always end up sleeping in the same bed.

"Oh shut up you like your a soft sleeper!" She pinches my left side making me squirm "Hey!" Rena pinches Aisha and then me. I pinched Aisha then Rena and Aisha pinched Rena then back to me.

After 5 minutes of pinch wars, we all finally stopped. Now all of us we're tired, good thing it was cold out or we would have been all sweaty. "Ok no more games its time for bed" Rena says and lays back down.

Ah tomorrow is gonna be more work isnt it.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _Morning_**

Ahh i really needed that. I stretch out my arm to get a good wake up call in.I looked to my left and saw Aisha still sleeping and Rena in my right. ' _hmm i wonder'_ I poked Aisha's cheek and she squirmed abit.

I poked some more until she grabbed my finger. She had a smirk on her and held on my finger tight "uhh sorry about that" I say and she let go. "We have a long day today so no playing" She says strictly.

Well she is right. I woke up Rena and we all put on our clothes and went to go get breakfast.

After eating eating we went to where Beraku was staying at and told him what was today's plan. "I would like for you to go to the mines please" Ah well then i guess we can test out our days training at the mines.

We nodded and he gave us a map to the location. "Wait before you go ih ave some new garments arranged for you since you are heading into danger. They have materials that should provide good offence" He gives us the clothes and i was impressed.

I was given a dark red sleeveless shirt with metal braces. I had white baggy pants with red lines going down the thigh and red with white line boots.

Aisha was given a sleeveless white blouse with light blue sleeve pads that went to hands. She had boots that stopped at her ankles that where light blue.

Rena got a green tang top with white sleeves. She had a blue dress with green boots. "Its kinda tight at the chest" Rena says trying to stretch out the shirt. Aisha was glaring at her that i could tell was jealousy. After a while we got it to fit her good.

"Ah they fit you well, good thing Stella help me decide the style" Beraku says with a nod. "Also remember that sage arts require a chant that you make yourself. Remember this and you will have trouble.

We give him our thanks and head for the mines.

It was smooth walking until we had to start climbing to which of course Aisha starts complaining. "Aww why do i have to do thi , Elsword carry me" She didn't give ne time to respond and pretty much threw herself onto me. I had no choice but to catch her or she could fall and hit her head.

"Seriously we barely even made it to the second hill" I kept going while Rena was already ahead of us. She looked down and her eyes widened slightly and began to glare at me childishly. "Why couldn't you carry me! no fair"

Aisha was snickering on my back. "hmhm im delicate, so i have to be treated delicately~" She buried herself deeper into my back.

Oh how fun...

 ** _Richie Mines_**

 ** _Noon_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

We're inside the mines and ran into a few nasods. "Too easy" Aisha and opens her hand in front of her and fire several lighting bolts destroying the small nasods with ease. "Woah when did you learn that?" Aisha smirked, oh great she's gonna get cocky now.

When we got deeper that's when we began to hear drilling noises and feel vibrations. We looked and saw a bunch of nasods drilling and carrying large canteens and putting them in a a box.

"Seems like their transporting something. Oil maybe" Elsword whispers. We hid behind some rocks and started planning. "So should we see where all this leads too to or just charge in" Aisha gives the suggestion.

"Its possible that Wally could be getting fuel right now. If we go back and report this, he might be gone by then" Elsword is right. Who knows when he leave now.

"But if we leave them be then the towns people can be in trouble." I told Elsword. "Then we take care them stealthy style?" Oh good idea Aisha, if we were stealthy that is.

"How about we just fight and whatever happens, happens" Elsword sighs and unsheaths his sword. Well at least we have some kind of plan, even if it ended like how we always go into things.

Elsword started by taking out the first group of drillers. **_"Frost_** ** _storm!_** " a large vortex of ice wind came from under the feet of the drillers. Aisha sure learns alot of new things on her own...

" ** _vacuum talons!"_** A new technique i came up with that shoots wind blast with sharp accuracy with high speeds. As we kept fighting we made sure to keep advance through out the mines.

The mines were about three levels down so we have alot of nasods to take down. Elsword was in front while Aisha was behind him and i stayed back. Aisha has long and short ranged attacks so she stays near Elsword to take care any he doesn't see.

We finally made to the final level of the mines after so much fighting. No one had any injures and still had energy left. When we gotten there we finally saw it. Wally's Airship parked up with nasods transporting the oil into it.

"Wait" I told Els and Aisha and they stopped instantly. I can hear something coming, or flying. "Guys somethings incoming and quick!" We spread out and saw something land in the middle of the construction site.

It was a large gray and green nasod with the eye taking up the whole face. It was bulky with skinny arms with guns for hands. The body seem to be able to rotate as well.

It looked at us spinning its head to look at each of us. " **INTRUDER...COMMENCING DEFENCE COMMAND"** When it said that all of nasods that were transporting began to come toward us with drills and guns. Oh great...

The thing the bulky nasod came for was Aisha for some reason. It flew to her like a bullet but Elsword cut it off in time. He clashed his blade against its body but it only bounced off with little damage.

The other nasods are here and now we have a riot here. We have big, small and huge to worry about.

 ** _3rd Pov_**

Elsword was fighting mk-2 while Rena kept the smaller nasods off his back and Aisha was assisting with backup to everyone.

" ** _Strengthen!_** " Elsword was giving off a red glow and charged Mk-2 again. Mk-2 fired its machine guns at Elsword, who was dodging while closing distance. Aisha was busy with the larger drillers using her ice spells to freeze their drills and Rena to finish them off.

Elsword jumped into the air going for an ariel strike but Mk2 blocked it with its arm that was mire sturdy. It had a small indent in it but was still not enough damage. "well then" Elsword clasped his hands together.

"how's this!" Elsword slammed his sword to the ground and scraped it across the ground creating a slight fire. Elsword went for a horizontal slash but Mk2 rotated its body taking less damage.

Elsword jumped back and Mk2 fired its laser on it eye. "Tch, looks like this one won't go down so easily"

 ** _With wally_**

Wally was inside his room making plans to reach Altera soon but was interrupted by a nasod servant that barged through the door.

"What?!" Wally said in shock and anger. "Sire, intruders have arrived. The ones you told if us to watch for have arrived here." The nasod finished in panic.

Wally in the other hand was calm and smiled. "hmhmhm is that so? well then throwing them off is simple. Start the ship! we are having an early departure" He then goes yo his monitors to command the nasods.

Back with Elsword who was slowly but surely starting to damage Mk2. "Cmon! where are these things even coming from!" Aisha complains. "Then help Elsword before your mana runs out" Rena calls out.

Aisha grumbles and casted a ice spell **_"Freeze over! Ice rink!"_** The whole floor was encased in ice that made all the nasods fell to the ground making easy targets. "Ok Rena take them out, i need to recharge" Aisha goes behind Rena while she takes out the Nasods with ease.

Mk2 was one the still up though due to it having actual legs and feet. It began using its long ranged weapons against Elsword to keep its distance. While fighting, A rumble began and the Airship began moving.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

The rumbling didn't knock us off but now we had to get the airship. Aisha and Rena were already getting on the platforms to get to the ship. I began going after them while Mk2 was shooting at me.

Some bullets scraped me but it was nothing serious. Rocks and ruble began falling from the ceiling. This place was going down!

Rena and Aisha were far ahead of me and were jumping on to the ship. The shaking and ruble were slowing me down! i might not make it!

Rena and Aisha were screaming at me but i couldnt hear them over the noises blurring everywhere. ' _no we can't get separated again!'_ My only thoughts.

I made it to the end of the final platform that was still intact. The air ship was almost out of reach. i had to jump it!

I jumped like i never did before. Both my arms out to try and catch onto something if i didn't make it.

I only managed to catch onto the small part of a rim. Rena and Aisha came immediately to pick me up and onto the platform. Mk2 was flying toward us, it was determined to stop us.

"Like ill allow it." Rena charged her bow with nature force energy. "I dont think you'll be done its almost here!" Aisha says. She was still out of mana!

Maybe that technique will work, but i haven't been to do it lately I have to try it or else.

I thrust my sword in front of me and pit my hand on my arm. ' _cmon work wait what if i add the sage energy and mana_ ' I add what energy i had and the red particles began to form the sword. It was short but good enough.

I waited for mk2 to come and just in time i swung the blade in time to smack mk2 out of the air. It spung in the air before plummeting down for good. ' _Good thinking me'_ i sat down and or some rest and Aisha and Rena joined me laying back to back.

"A little rest and we're good to go, any objections?" i ask turning behind me slightly. ""nope~"" they say together.

Wait for us Wally, we got you now.

 ** _A/n_**

 ** _I feel like im rushing things so chapters gonna take about 2-3 days o come out so i think good take on how each chapter should go if yall dont mind._**

 ** _Peace._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

 ** _The final surprise_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

 ** _Wally's Airship_**

After 10 minutes rest, the gang set out to to finally find Wally. Elsword too the lead with Rena as backup and Aisha as support. The traveled through the exterior of the ship until they heard a loud beeping sound.

"What was that?" Aisha asked looking around and saw nasods now coming to them. These nasods were different from the ones they faced in the mines in Bethma. There were bee nasods, drillers and bigger clunky ones.

"We can't waste too much time here!" Elsword swung his sword on 3 bee nasods destroying them instantly. Rena was shooting any if the bees that were going for the aerial assault. "Then lets charge past them!" Rena shouts charging along with Elsword and Aisha.

Their fighting took them too the inside of ship with even mire nasods coming for them. Meanwhile with Wally, who was now working on improving the current nasod he prepared for them. He was feeling abit anxious due to them taking out 2 of his creations but he feels this will be the one.

The nasod was huge with giant shoulders and had rockets for feet. It was the biggest one Wally created so far since his last one was destroyed by Add back in Elder.

"Ok, now there shouldnt be any problems" Wally got off his lift machine and went to the monitors to see where Elsword and crew was. "They are fast, but lets see how they fair against Wally no.9!" He then leaves to prepare for the battle soon to come.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

We've been fighting for awhile now with out stopping and so far its been somewhat easy. The nasods are so fragile and their attack start up is too slow so its easy to dodge. Aisha and Rena are taking turns switching out to preserve mana and energy.

"This feels too easy" Aisha was the first to say. "I know, after all the things he's done to get away, you'd think there would be more resistance." I told her swinging at another bee. These things are more of distractions than defence.

While fighting i felt something coming behind me and rolled out the way in time of a large drill that pierced rhe ground. It was like a normal nasod driller but way bigger and bulky. It was also silver.

It zoned on me and charged at me by crawling. It crawls but its fast!

I parried its strike with my sword but it in turned punched me away before i could counter. I slid to a wall but quickly recovered. It came at me again with its drill ready. I ducked the strike and sliced its arm. It was only a small cut in its arm but if i focus there then it will fall off.

" ** _Ice spear!_** " I hear one of Aisha's spell and jumped away from the nasod. The ice spear pierced its back and reeled back. It then looked around until finding me and rushed me again?! Why is it so tunnel vison on me?!?!

I dodged its attacks until it cornered me to a wall. Maybe i could get it suck? I waited for it to strike with its free hand. It didn't and strikes with its drill arm. ' _Well that works too'_ I dodged it and swung at its drill arm again.

Its arm was now now hanging and then it was pierced by an energy arrow thanks to Rena's fine marksmanship. The arm came off and i went for the final blow. I swung at its head getting a clean cut on it. It was so distracted by its arm it could not have seen me coming for it.

It feel down with a thud and layed motionless. The nasods were beginning to come in less numbers and mow we were just taking out any that came our way.

We finally reached a large elevator that could take us back up outside. We all got on and looked up. "Wally's for sure up there" Aisha says carefully. "What happens after we capture him though, will we habe to go home?" Rena said a bit sad.

I would be sad too. We been to new places on this adventure and it would be a shame to just leave at here. I also want to become a better fighter and learn more about sage energy. "i doubt Els would stay in one place though" Aisha giggled a bit.

"Hey! if i go somewhere you guys are coming with me no matter what" I say pulling the lever. It began going up and Rena and Aisha smiled at me. " Yea lets finish this"

We got to the top floor and got off the elevator platform. It was a wide field with a large machine in the middle. "The ships core i guess." Aisha says and then rumbling starts. In front of us is a large bulky nasod with Wally on its shoulder smirking.

"Im impressed you fought for this long. From Bethma all the way here." He looks to the side then back at us. "We shall be reaching Altera in about 20 minutes. As much as i would like to be at peace." The nasod then came down with a large rumble and Wally then hoped inside.

" I have worms to kill."

 ** _Altera_**

 ** _Ponoggo's Hideout_**

 ** _Add's PoV_**

"kekekek this is too easy!" I yell in pure joy. I was now fighting these black soldiers that proved to be an easy task. They were nothing compared to my new power. Several began to try and over take me but they thought wrong.

 _"Particle storm"_ i used a new technique i creates for times like this. The soldiers were shocked in place fidgeting before falling down motionless.

"Why are you doing this!" I heard someone say and looked behind me. It was a person with black hair and and yellow eyes. He has on a black trench coat with armor pads. What was most interesting was his arm though...

"Nasod..." I say smiling. That wasn't a normal nasod creation though this one was special. "so where did you get that arm. no screw that **Give** me that arm" I tell him holding out my hand. He narrows his eyes at me and then the ship began to shake.

I was caught a little off guard but still kept balance. The other guy didn't even flinch and stood still as ever. "Heh" i say looking at him. We were now in the skies and the man drew his blade. It was a serrated black thin blade that was black.

"Ima gonna kick you off my ship" He got into his battle position. He had is nasod arm in front of himself and his blade behind him. "Not with out that arm im not" My dynamos spun around me before creating a circle behind me.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

" _Lets go"_ Add was the first to charge at Raven using his dynamos as boosters. He went for a charged electric punch but Raven ducked and swung at Add with his sword. Add leaned back to evade it and rushed Raven with punches.

Raven blocked with his blade and Add withdrew before he could make contact with it. Raven smirked and swung at Add again this time nicking his arm. "grrr" Add jumped away to gain distance and pointed his dynamos at him " _Pulse sphere"_ Add shot several blast at him.

Raven evaded them and then began to close the distance between him and Add. Add went for him and they engaged in a close combat fight. Ever strike came with a counter or parry.

It was going even until Raven slammed his nasod arm into Add's gut, knocking the wind out of him. ' _Bastard!'_

Add tried to punch him but he dodged and sliced his chest. Blood gushed out and from his chest and he staggered backward. "hmph" Raven thrust his blade into the ground and walked to Add. Raven knew he's won this fight.

Add attempted for another punch but Raven grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Raaagah" He took his nasod hand and slmmed it into Add's throat. Raven slammed him to the ground and began dragging add on the floor to the balcony.

Raven then picked up Add by the throat and held him over the balcony. "I can't even say your good. Your just some kid who just have power but not the skills to use it to its full potential." Raven says looking at Add

"If you survive, get good" Raven released Add and let him plummet back down. Raven turned back to his ship and walked back but then felt the ship shake violently. He turned back and looked down to see Add still falling but smirking. There was also now a hole in the front of the ship

The ship was beginning to have small explosions inside it and began descending. Fire was everywhere and Raven began to look for a way out. ' _That_ _Little-_ "

The ship crashed down into area of Altera that was unknown.

 ** _Wally's Airship_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

" ** _Flame cloak!_** " a blast of fire erupted from Wally bot no.9 scorching the shelling on it. Thus thing wasn't bulky for no reason though. Everything we tried so far has ended unsuccessful. Only minor scratches but this thing still stands. We had to keep dodging since this thing likes to ram and fire homing missiles at us.

We need a plan and fast. The nasod began to charge at us like a wild animal. " ** _Wild tornado_** " I used another one of my spells to stop it even if it wasn't by much. It stopped and began firing missiles at us "Rena!" i signaled Rena and she shot down all 6 of the missiles before they could reach us.

I look over to Elsword who was only dodging. Right now he waa of no use since this things exterior was hard and it could chip and break his blade. And he still haven't mastered sage arts.

"Just die!" Wally said making the nasod attempting to smash us. We all dodged and regrouped. " ** _Ice spear!_** " I shot out several ice spear but they merely shattered on impact. Rena's arrows broke in two when they came into contact with the nasod's body.

"He was really making this one in mind" Rena says with a exhausted look. All attacks were proving inefficient.

"Hmm" Elsword put his hand on his chin. "Got something?" I asked turning to him. "i thin-" He jumped back not finishing what he waa about to say. "You dont have the luxury of talking now, your fighting for your lives!" Wally fired a barrage of missiles everywhere closing us off.

" ** _Spiraling barrier_** " I used a wind spell to protect us from the missiles.The barrier will redirect any attacks that come into it. "You were saying?" i looked to him. He nods and continue "Maybe you and Rena should combine your attacks again" Hmm maybe that can work.

"But we need time to do that." Rena says with a worried look. She's right if we do that then we will have to leave Elsword to this thing. Elsword walked in front of the barrier with his back turned. "I wont get myself killed, just ready up ok?" We nodded and he ran out the barrier.

Be safe Els.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

"So you challenge me alone eh? well no matter, you can't win this time" Wally says confidently from inside the nasod. Pitiful.

I looked up at it "You say that but from my perspective your hiding from me." I say redrawing my sword. "What!!" I began to walk to him. "If you really want to beat us then why not do it with your own two hands?" The nasod began to get ready for a charge.

"Right now your nothing but a child cursing behind a door at his better" That was his last straw and he charged at me intending to flatten me all while screaming in rage. I rolled to the side and when it passed by me it came to a halt and began firing missiles.

I was out running them and then jumped in the air. I went for the downward slash on its head. The blade bounced back but i recovered quickly and jumped back to avoid its punch. Maybe i should use the blade extension technique.

No, i can't i need to stay still to fully prepare it or it will be a lesser and weaker version like before. I should try using the sage arts but...

While in thought i was smack and i flew to the rails. "Bastard..." I got back up and charged at it again. I jumped up when he began to fire missiles at me and went for the head piece. I smashed the giant red orb on its face cause it run wild and shaking me off. I recovered from fall but then...

I suddenly felt immense pain in my body and looked down. My eyes widened when i saw a hole in my chest. "Wha- when..." I feel down and saw the Wally's nasod hovering over me. "Heh alittle present i stored for you" Wally mocks me from inside his nasod. "That's what you get for this eye, it took time to make ya know."

Damn this hurts... and u can barely breathe..""ELSWORD"" Rena and Aisha... i hear them...

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Rena and Aisha lost focus and ran right to where had fallen on the ground. "No no no no please no" Rena says trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. While they were panicking, Wally smacked them away from where Elsword was and began to laugh. "Hahahaha you don't have the luxury to worry for others"

" ** _Ice Storm!_** " Aisha shouted and froze Wally no.9 in place. It stayed still before fully breaking out the ice and charging for them again. They were too focused on helping Elsword back up that they couldn't fight properly.

Elsword was laying still but barely breathing. The shot had missed his heart slightly but he was running out of time. ' _No...i have to...i have to stand up...'_ Elsword tried to move but the pain was too much but still he tried.

' _'He's going to...to kill them...'_ He moves his arm to get his blade. ' _i wont allow this...He killed the elves, the phorus, and even my friend'_ Elsword slowly rose up and was now on his knees.

' ** _Rise boy, and i shall bestow upon you my pride_** 'A voice boomed from seeming nowhere. Elsword looked around and saw the fighting had come to halt, the skies no longer moving. Everything had stopped when the voice talked.

Then the sky began to mix and spin around changing from sky blue to a crimson sky. The airship he was once on changed into a rocky landscape with a large alter in front of him.

The alter had a rune symbol never seen before. The alter itself was made of shining gold with red symbols lined at the base of it. There are small red wisps dancing around everywhere on the field.

All of a sudden a voice boomed from seemingly nowhere " ** _Heh so you made it here eh?"_** A crimson gas burst in front of Elsword and began to take shape.

The smoke took the shape of a lion. " ** _I cant allow you to die. Not just yet._** " The lion roared a shockwave at Elsword making him fall to the ground. When his body hit the floor the whole plane cracked and began to burn away.

Elsword awoke from the dream and saw Wally still fighting his friends. When he got up he found that the hole in his chest had closed up. He also felt lighter and a red aura was covering him.

' _What is this?_ ' He felt more power flowing throughout his body. " ** _Show me what you can do_** " Elsword spoke but he didn't speak himself. _'someone's controlling me!'_

Elsword's body then flew to Wally bot no.9 and went for punch directly to Wally bot no.9 body. The punch created a large hole in the body and sent it flying. Rena and Aisha were shocked at what happened and looked at Elsword.

He nodded to them and rushed Wally yet again. Wally was having trouble getting Wally bot no.9 to get back up. He felt the nasod being lifted in the air and slammed back to the ground.

He heard the nasod being torn open and then he saw Elsword standing over him with his burning red aura.

He grabbed Wally and threw him out of the bot and then kicked the Wally bot in the air. " ** _Roaring lion lotus_** Elsword fired a crimson rotating flame from his mouth and completely engulfed Wally bit no.9 leaving nothing left.

"You! What! how! i killed you!" Wally shouted in fear and rage. "Hmph looks like your door done kid" Elsword smirked and held out his hand gesturing Wally to fight him hand to hand.

"You cocky brat!!!" Wally tore his arms and created blades from his palms. He closed the distance between them and went for Elsword's head. Elsword ducked and delivered a blow to Wally's gut but found it to be more sturdy than expected.

Wally backed off and tore his suit off, revealing his nasod body. "I wont die by you" Wally smirked but Elsword smiled a cocky grin making Wallt drop his smirk to a frown. "ILL KILL YOU!!" Wally charged him " ** _You'll die trying"_** Elsword spoke in a deep voice.

Wally was trying to cut off any part of Elsword, who was dodging everything with ease with a smirk. Rena and Aisha waa amazed at what was happening. "Amazing".

Finally deciding to attack, Elsword grabbed Wally's arm. " ** _I've grown tired of this child_** " Elsword speaks and crushed Wally's arm. Wally widened his eyes before staggering back in pain and received a kick to his gut.

Wally was sent flying back to the railing. "How- how did this happen...you're supppst to be dead...how?!" Wally shouted at Elsword who was now in front of him. The sun was bright casting a shadow like appearance on him.

"I refuse!" Wally then slammed a button that appeared on his hand. When he did that, the ship suddenly began shaking. Rena and Aisha ran over to Elsword who was still standing perfectly still.

"I will not let this go! I will return!" Wally began attempting to run away. Elsword turned his head and smiled a devious grin. He then vanished and reappeared in front of Wally who stopped due to shock. Elsword jabbed his hand into Wally's chest.

With his sinister smile Elsword told Wally parting words " ** _There is no return_** " He ripped his hand to the side taking out his core and crushed it. Then the ship began to shake and then start to turn upward. "We're going down!" Aisha yells and looks for something to grab onto.

Rena grabs Elsword's hand and began to run back inside with Aisha. When they got inside they crouched down and Aisha casted a barrier spell around them to brace the impact.

' _Whats happening? why can't i move my body?"_ Elsword was trapped in a crimson smoke with a transparent body.Then, the smoke came together to form the lion head from earlier.

" ** _Dont let me down boy... i leave the rest to you but with a parting gift for now_** "

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

We were braced for the impact but we have no idea where we are even going down to. I looked at Elsword whose looking at me right in my eyes. "Els? is that you" I put my hand to his face and he slowly puts his hand on top of mines.

" ** _Dont worry_** " He says in a deep voice. He puts his hand on Aisha's hand that was holding her staff to keep up the barrier. "Huh?" Aisha said flustered.

The barrier then suddenly went from blue to pure red. " **This all i got left** ** _guys"_** Elsword then fell unconscious on to my lap. Me and Aisha cling to Els and then everything went black.

 ** _Altera Core_**

Nasods from all over Altera have began to gather inside the main hall of core. The king has summoned them all to gather at the the awakening of their queen. **"After so long of living as low scrapes, We shall arise!"** The king nasod know as Code: Prime was announcing from the center of them all.

He then went to his holographic keyboard and activated the pod the concealed their Queen. The pod opened that was located at the very top of the hall. As the pod opened a metallic staircase began to form.

When the smoked cleared out came a girl. She had a skin tight full body that was colored white and she had holographic wings. Her hair was pure white and her core at her forehead. All the nasods present began to bow as she descended down the steps.

 **"Welcome Queen Eve"**


	17. Chapter 17

An

 ** _Eve shall be staring out with Code Electra no age of course since she is a nasod and i dont know her real age._**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

 ** _The Ancients_**

 ** _Ponggo's Village_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Aisha awoke inside a gray room with metal trims at the ceiling. "Ugh, im tired of waking up like this" Aisha slowly gets up and looked around. Rena was sleeping in the bed next to her and Elsword was wake but look like in deep thought.

"Hey Els" Aisha called out to him and he turned. He smiled out of relief when he saw her "Hey good to see ya" Aisha got a bit flushed at how he smiled at her. "Wha- do you...know where we are" She asked sitting up.

Elsword got up from his bed and and went over to Aisha's and sat down next to her. "no clue" He said with a small smile. He was still a bit worried for them and they were in a place they are not sure of. It can't be Elder since Hoffman would have been here and if it was Bethma they would have been at Stella's house.

"so...uh...um..i..." Aisha began to stuttered since Elsword was directly next to her. ' _We slept in the same bed before why am is stuttering now?!'_ Aisha shake her and looked at Elsword, who was looking right in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

After talking over what happened, they could only conclude they are in the place Wally wanted to go so bad. "So... i killed him huh" Elsword mused over what Aisha told him. "Yea and when you talked it was in a deep voice. You looked so adept with using sage arts and even help with the barrier."

Elsword remembered the part where he helped Aisha with reinforcing the barrier but before that he didn't have control over his body. "That wasn't me, something took over me" Aisha widened her eyes. "Do you know what it was?" She asked worried.

Elsword shook his head. "It took the shape of a lion but it didn't seem evil or had any evil intends." Aisha sighed and placed her hand on Elsword's head. "As long as you dont die or change then i guess its ok" Elsword smiled.

While talking they heard a knock at the door. "Hello? pong" Elsword went to open the door and saw a strange furry creature they never seen before.

His whole body was covered with white fur as skin. He had a dark green shirt with overalls and a black satchel. He wore dark green pants with black boots. ' _Is this a phoru?'_ Aisha deadpanned. ' _'What is this'_ Elswordthought.

The creature looked up to Elsword "Ah the heavy one is awake pong" Elsword only nervously nodded with a nervous smile. "And so is your child. It seems your wife hasn't come to pong" It spoke again and looked at Aisha when it said "child"

"What the hell was that!!!!" Aisha who instantly got up with a balled up fist with a static aura. "Aisha calm down! he did-" Elsword attempted to calm her but was kicked out the way. Aisha marched right up to the creature who was shocked. "S-such language" He said.

"Im the second oldest in this group" She say pointing her thumb to her chest. "pfft by like 1 month" Elsword muttered on the ground. Aisha snapped to Elsword, who ran to cower at the base of Rena's bed.

"Why so early guys..." Rena rose up and rubbed eyes. "Hey Rena" Elsword said. "Wh-wh- what have let into our village..."

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

After getting a proper explanation in, me, Aisha and Rena are walking with the creature known as Adel rhe chief of this village. He also gave us a brief histiry of this place.

We are heading to a pongo named Agatha, who has something that will allow us to communicate with people below. Altera is a floating island that is said to be at the center of this content and houses two races.

The Nasods who were said to be here before even the El jewel was brought here. They were the most technically advance race ever known and recorded. No one knows why they suddenly vanished 25 years ago after they had a war with the humans. They are still a mysterious race with no date if origin.

The pongos are a race of furry species that before used to inhabit a different continent. They come from a continent located at the very north. Ir was a frigid cold place with ice and snow making up the whole place. Some came here to expand their knowledge but ended up traped and made into slaves by the nasods. After the nasods dissapearence they now must remain here since they can't find a way home.

We made it to Agatha, who was the villages Blackamith. She was wearing similar clothes to Adel but was shorter. "Adel, the ones we saved have come to and requests assistance with communication pong." Agatha looks back and nods.

Se rummaged through somethings and handed me a strange machine. It was a box with a small screen and buttons on the side of it. "So uh..." I was confused. What even is this thing...

She pressed a yellow button and it began to show static. Rena and Aisha got next to me on both sides to see. It began to flicker a view of the continent showing from Elder all the way to Velder. "Woah how did you even do this" Aisha asked amazed.

I presses Bethma to contact Stella first. She can send message to the lizardmen and then to Elder and Ruben. It began to show dots moving across the screen before it became a straight line. " _Hello?"_ Oh it works! i can hear her. She sounds younger on this.

"Hey its Elsword" I say and i heard a gasp " _You! what happened when we sent you to the mines. When we got there we saw a bunch of scraped nasods and a large hole in the wall at the final level."_ She sounded pretty frantic. Guess she was worried for us even though i never really spoke with her.

"Yea sorry about that we had to chase Wally since he had a Airship inside the mines" I say and Aisha began nudging me so she can talk next. " _Ah so what happened to Wally?"_ She asked seriously. "He's dead. I killed him" I said simply and she went quiet. " _I didn't think you would have done it but it had to be done"_

After our conversation i contacted Hoffman and Haggus. Who were more than shocked with the development of things. They said that if we want we can come home but we can choose to continue traveling.

We choose to keep traveling. I still want ro go see sis and i feel something big is gonna happen. I gave the machine back to Agatha. She nodded and went back into her house. Not much if a talker eh?

"So Mr.Adel is there anything we can do to help you guys?' Rena asked him while we walked around town. "You are not leaving this place?". "Nah we have to repay you before leaving here of course."

He then put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes. "You just awoken from a a ship crash. I suggest rest before any taxing situations." He sounds just like Haggus...

 ** _Pongo Village_**

 ** _Night_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

We spent the whole day pretty much relaxing. Adel told us not to do anything so we just relaxes and explored the town. This place was pretty fun. In 2 days we are going to have new clothes since the clothes on us right now are torn, we had to wear cloaks all day today.

We came back to a house that was empty that Adel said we could use. He didn't say why though, so we didn't ask and said our thanks. It was a modest house with one floor. It had 4 rooms, a kitchen, living and dining room.

We take off the cloaks and put them on the hat racks. "It seems like we are always changing clothes." Rena says throwing herself on to the couch. "Seems like it wonder what we get now though" Elsword sat on the single seat couch.

I layed on the other one and we all sighed together. "So whose cooking" Elsword says leaning into the chair. Not me i dont feel like it. "Do they even have plants here i sense no life around here" Uh oh without any kind of life around here Rena will have trouble gathering up energy for nature force.

"So i guess i make it then" Elsword gets up and heads to the kitchen. I just realized that... I never seen or tasted Elsword's cooking. Will it turn up good or bad, Kinda a scary mystery.

After a while we smelled the food. It smelled good actually. Rena and me got up and went to the kitchen. Elsword was stirring something so i put my chin on his shoulder to peek over, but he's taller than me so i had tip toe and lean in him to see.

It was a stew with potatoes and carrots. "Where did you get the ingredients?" Rena asked also peeking over. "It was inside a storage room through that room. He pointed to the door near the counter.

After the food was set and eaten it was now bath time. Sadly, though they only had a shower so no baths for our whole stay. "huuuuuu" Rena leaned forward onto the wall in the bathroom. We shared baths to preserve water.

I know the pain. I have no problems with showering but baths are more relaxing. "We have to make Rena we habe to make do..." i can't even convince myself. "So like are you guys gonna mope around in there or am i gonna sleep dirty" Elsword says from the other side.

After showering and brushing our teeth We all went to our rooms but... "Uhh i don't wanna be childish but can i sleep with you Ai?" Rena says holding her pillow. She had Elsword's shirt on which was a big on her. "Yea sure this place feels kinda lonely" i said and went back into my room.

We were laying down silent. "What about Els?" I asked Rena. "Then i would have left you alone and he would have probably said to go with you anyway." She said with her eyes closed and smiling. Yea he would say something like that.

"I think, i think i might train tomorrow. Its been a while since i practiced my archery." Rena says turning to me. "Oh ill join too, i need to improve the spells i have now." I say turning to her as well.

I was about to close my eyes until Rena makes a devious grin. "So what do ya think of Els?" Whaaaaaaa? whoa, whoa, whoa. "Uhhhh im uh like super sleepy so uh good dreams." I turn to the other side but Rena stops me midway.

"Ah ah ah~" She tries to pull me back to her but i just can't let that happen. Rena and Elsword's gazes are rhe same, once you catch them looking into your eyes its hard to pull way. "No-nooo!!" Wait maybe if... "Wh-Wha-what about you? what do you think about Els!" She then stopped and went red.

"I-i-i-" She couldn't even speak! she's worse than me! "He seems like the great and kind Rena has a soft spot" I say climbing onto her. "No! i mean yes! but...mmmgh answer mh question first!" She rolls me over and is now on top of me.

It kept going like this until the door opened. "Huh?" We looked over and saw Elsword rubbing his eyes with a sleepy expression. "What question is so improtant that you gotta stay up this up this...late..." He says trailing off and his eyes widening. Uhh...I hope he doesn't misunderstand.

Rena was on top of me and i had my arms around her neck It didn't help that Rena was in just his big shirt and i was in my black bra and panties. He stands there for awhile and then closes it. ""Elsword!!!!"" We gotta clear this up!!!!

 ** _Elsewhere Unknown location_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

" _Even with what I've done for you...you still fail"_ A masked man is standing over a battered and weak Add. After the battle Add went back into hiding to regain strength but have been having trouble trying to get by in Altera.

" _Hmm too beaten up to retort? hmph how simple. The boy is mire entertaining than you_ " the masked man says and then begin walking away. "What...boy..." Add asked getting up now.

" _Oh interested are you? you know, the boy from 2 years ago. The one who you fought to a standstill."_ Add was at first confused but then remembered. "The red head" Add said with venom. "He's here?" Add asked and the man nodded.

" _And he's stronger now. Soon he will be so strong..."_ The man finished cryptically. "Then make me stronger!" Add yelled. " _To do that, you must know what power you want."_ Under the mask the man began to smile.

" **The power to dominate** "

 ** _New Location_**

 ** _Altera planes_**

"I should have killed him this is my fault." Raven was sitting a piece of wreckage from his ship. His crew all died and he only managed with a few scratches. "Right now...i need a way too rebuild my self. Get new...no better crew members."

He gets up and begins to walk in a direction. If i rememeber correctly... then there should be some kind of village some ways from here."

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

I woke up feeling abit heavier than usual. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of the living room and then down to see Rena and Aisha piled up on me. ' _oh great'_ I gently pushed them off without waking them and walked back to my room.

' _We always end up sleeping together...'_ I thought as put on whatever clothes i could find. White pants with green lines going down the legs and a yellow belt. I dont need shoes or a shirt since i will be getting sweaty.

I walked out and saw Aisha and Rena gone. Must have went to go get changed i guess. "Guys im gonna go train!" I shout walking out to the back yard. "We'r coming with you!" I heard Rena shout back, huh they gonna train with? its been awhile.

After a few minutes of waiting they came out with similar clothes. Rena was in a green tang top with white short shorts. Aisha was in the same thing but just all black.

Me and Rena was stretching and Aisha went to table and opened her books. I began to do my pushups and Rena started her marksmanship on makeshift targets she set up.

' _121,122,123...'_ I can go even further than i did ever before. I still have thank those lizardmen for that whole sage training. For now i stopped at 200 and then went to a high bar and began my pull ups. ' _ill just go 150 straight for now'_

After finishing those i turned to Rena who was holding her hand up with her eyes closed. After a while she opened her eyes with a complicated look. "Whats wrong?" I asked her. "Its hard to gather anything from here since nothing is living" Ah right her nature force from from living beings.

"Can't you gather energy from us?" She shakes her head. "I can't, that involves a process of taking some life force from you but if i mess up you can...die" She looks at her bow and continues. "Before i could learn the village was, well you know the rest." Aww man

I hugged her from instinct. "Sorry" She doesn't pull away and stand there awhile before laughing alittle. "Now both of us are sweaty" Huh i thought she would have been grossed out but she was also sweaty as well so there would be no reason to be mad.

"Have fun with the skinship?" Aisha says with a deadpan face. I let go of Rena and began slowly making my way to Aisha. "Cmon Ai, sweat shows that your working hard" I say with a grin and she gets up and slowly backs away from me. "Dont.You.Dare" Yea i think ill just take the warning.

We practiced up until afternoon since we really didn't have anything better to do. We defeated Wally or i killed him so now we have no idea what our new objective should be. I guess i should go and try and meet up with Sis but what about Aisha and Rena.

"Hey guys, if i wanted to goto Hamel to visit my sis would you guys stay?" They looked at me before answering ""No"" and turned back to their practices. Should have known, we are a team.

I decided i should meditate for awhile. Beraku told me that i should meditate more to have a better mind when using sage arts. I criss crossed my legs and went over near a shack and closed my eyes. I heard some noise and saw Aisha meditating as well.

I clasped my hand together and began to clear my mind however, with the sounds of machines basically everywhere its hard to focus on something that needs solitude. Soon after Rena joined us and we all began to try and focus. Maybe i should i try focusing in that place i went to when i didn't have control over my body.

A dry rocky plane, like a desert. Dark skies with smoke spreading around in the air. Then the alter... The golden alter with symbols and runes. Its all coming together but... I feel something powerful and hot.

I begin to look around but the vison is all blurred but i can still see through. Im at the alter when all of sudden a roar comes from nowhere. I turned back to see that same lion head smirking at me. " **So you come on your own eh?** " Woah his very voice shakes this place.

"Who are you exactly" He smirks and gets closer to me but i dont move. I wont let him scare me in my own mind. " **I am a powerful being boy but you got guts** " He then blows some air at me making me glow before it dyed down.

"What did you do?" i looked at my body to see any changes. " **Your so close. So very close. The fact that you can create this plane is truly promising.** " His body then began to form now making him an ethereal lion and walked to the alter.

 **"Place your hands here boy to further your practice** " Uhh ok. I placed my hands on the alter and it began to white. The runes slowly began to move around on the alter before slowly moving up my arms and around my body.

The feeling was so...Restricting. It felt like i was caged up and traped. " **hmph, you still need to meet me in the outside** " The world began to fall apart and crumble.

I began to fall and saw the lion looking down from its alter at me. " **Come to land where the days of war have yet to touch"** And then everything was silent.

I woke up and saw that i was still in the same place except it was now late noon, since the light that was shinning inside here before was now mire darker. Aisha and Rena were gone as well. Where did they go?

I walked inside and saw Aisha and Rena and guess sitting in the living room but their clothes were different.

Rena had a black and green short dress with detached sleeves on her arms that were black. Her boots reached her ankles and they were black with the middle being red.

Aisha had white shirt with a purple and black mini jacket. She had a black waist skirt and had black thigh high knee socks.

They were having tea and laughing with the visitor who seemed to be a female pongo. She had a white dress with stockings...

"Hey guys." I say and they all looked at me. "Ah Els, finally woke up? you were knocked out.." Aisha sets her tea down and walks up to me. She tries to look all high and mighty with her new outfit, but it would habe worked if she wasn't shorter than me. "Ima go shower then." I pretended not to see her.

 **xXx**

Ah cold showers always do the trick. Makes me feel so... refreshed and enlightened. I got out and saw a bag with clothes inside it and a not.

 _'Els here are the clothes that came early today after you slept. They look nice so dont disappoint~'_

Aisha...why do you have such good handwriting. This handwriting is like art itself.

I take the clothes out and see for myself. It was a sleeveless black muscle shirt with black pants and black and red metal boots with black and red gloves. Seems simple enough and there was some chain mail inside the shirt so it had some protection in it.

That's good for training and defence.

After i put on my clothes i walked out and saw no one around, must have all went out or something. Maybe i should explore on my own. I walked out and explored the town some more. The sounds of drilling really make the place feel nostalgic somehow.

I went over to the blacksmith's place and checked out what they might have there. Strange... i dont peg them for a fighting race but they still have a weapons shop. I went inside and looked around.

It was, surprisingly normal i would say. It had weapons on the walls and in display cases and the counter at the front. It was Agatha and He seemed busy, wonder if i could help in any kind if way. I walked up to her and placed my arm on the counter.

She jumped before looking up and recovered from shock. "What is it" Wow she has a rough accent. "Is therw anything i can help with, you know to repay for yesterday?" She pits her hand on her chin and think.

"You can help with testing out my newest weapon. She walks to the back of the storeroom and comes out with a thin yellow sword with with orbs in the hilt. "Sure where should i go?" I grab the sword and attached it to my waist.

 ** _xXx_**

I was in a field fighting small scorpion nasods. They look so much like the ones from Bethma except these ones are aggressive for no reason. The pongo village was underground so i had a small venture to get up here but this view was breath taking. It had some ild machines and buildings around but it was like a forest clearing here.

"Let me not trail off my orginal objective" I left and began to take the notes on the paper pad. The sword was nice but had a weird wiggle in the hilt and blade. It wasn't properly added on. It also glowed strange colors each swing. From red all the way to violet. Yea that's also a no. I should explore these ruins sometime though hopefully.

It was now evening and it was time to head back before something strange happen. Not even the pongos know what happens at night. The walk back was very relaxing, all the nasod scorpions left and the place off a small blue glow.

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

Me and Aisha was waiting on Els by Agatha's shop. She sent him in an errand and should be returning now. I was alittle worried though when he left on his own. We should habe told him we would be leaving before hand instead of just leaving.

We heard the lift going up and out came Els with a smile when he saw us. Aw im happy to see you too. He walked up to us and told us what a day he had.

"Woah, so is it really that nice?" Aisha asked with a curious look. We were sitting on a bench eating some candy. "Yea hope we could walk there sometime" hm if he says its wonderful then i believe him, Elsword will only say something if he really thinks its that improtant or interesting. And he's blunt and doesn't beat around the bush.

Well i thunk we should get going then. "Lets head home, Adel says he might have something for us tomorrow" i began walking and they followed. "Its been so long since we could relax like this" Aisha stretches. "Yea all its been was fight, fight, and train" Elsword adds.

Yea i hope we can enjoy this peace for awhile longer.


	18. Chapter 18

**_An_**

 ** _Decided to give the heros a break just like in the previous chapter. Now onward to the story._**

 ** _Also how everyone meets wont be the same like how they met in the game and Anime if you have not noticed_**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

 ** _The scheming_**

 ** _The next Day_**

 ** _Pongo Village_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Eve was sitting on her throne surveying over her ruined kingdom. Its been 2 days since her awakening and nothing has happened. Ever since the King had re awaken her he had been busy most of day.

While Eve was monitoring, King Prime came up at large monitor. " **Forgive me my queen for i have no leisurely time** " Eve nods for him to continue. " **It seems that we need a powerful energy source in order to re awaken and rebuild our race, but** " Graphs and time dats begin to pop up around the screen.

" **The source powerful enough was stolen by demons and the location has been lost**." Eve gets up from her throne and looks at the window that gave a large view. Ruined buildings covered the place and was giving a dim blue light but it could have been brighter.

" **There is an alternative however, but for that we need you my queen** " Eve turned to him with a surprised look. " **Well we need you and the princess but we also need another"**...Eve widened her eyes slightly at the news but not too obvious to alert the King.

Even then faced the monitor and spoke "Who do we need." The king pulled up a photo of Q-proto. **"Her but...she is quite dangerous. Due to her being an failed attempt, she has create codes that are quite monstrous."** Eve put her hand to her chin. ' _If we need this one and Apple then we can..._ ' She looked up again.

"Have you found her whereabouts" King Prime shakes his head no. " **She is still on Altera though shall i send seach?"** Eve nods and the screen goes out. She then makes her way to a private room at the back of room.

Eve walked a large blue glowing hall until reaching the door with keypad lock. She entered the the code and the door opened with smoke.

When the smoked cleared the room was reveled to have a pod in the back of it with wires coming from everywhere connecting to it.

Eve walked to the pod and placed her hand on it. "Apple..." At the call of her name the girl opened her eyes and looked at Eve. "Sister..." She spoke in a somewhat weak voice. "Do not worry soon we will rebuild our race... and save you" Apple nodded before closing her eyes again to rest.

 ** _Altera field_**

 ** _Afternoon_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

This sucks...why do we have go on a patrol who else could be here other than the nasods. Me, Elsword, and Rena are walking to the pongo's hideout they use in case of dangerous situations in the town.

Recently, there was some strange activity occurring in the vicinity and they wanted to check it out but they aren't the fighting types to do so. So now we have to go check it out and report of anything out of the ordinary.

"All this technology and we could get some kind of cart to like take us there or something" Elsword pits his hand on my shoulder. "If they did we wouldnt be doing this " He's got a point. Well let me study instead of being a bother.

I opened on of my lighting spell books and began reread the incantations for them. Lightning requires an explosion of energy to use it. It has the strongest raw power and accuracy but extremely hard to control. My affinity is lightning so this should yield no problems.

 **'Scream, Star striker** ' No too flamboyant, too flashy. Maybe i should improve my strengthen and fortify spell. They could be better. Maybe i could use the strengthen spellimprove magical and sage arts as one, instead of just physical strength for Els.

And fortify can help Rena with intake and outtake her nature force. And maybe...What the. Elsword stopped right in front of me. "Why did..." I was swept off my feet and found myself in Elsword's arms. Before i could say anything an explosion happened making him jump back again.

When the smoke cleared it revealed man with spiky black in a large brown cloak. Was he a magician? i dont see how else he managed to create such a blast. "You! tell me where the pongo village is" What the hell? who does he think he is barking at us like that?!.

Elsword must have felt the same way since he made a face that said he was gonna go serious. "Why should we tell you" He said setting me down. I feel a fight coming on.

"I need to find the whereabouts of them and you have to know since your the only humans i seen." He ruffles under his cloak. Is there something there? some kind if weapon maybe?

"So that gives you reason to attack us?" Rena says staying close to Elsword and her bow ready. The man looks at Rena and makes a shocked face. "Seris!" He began to run over to her but Elsword got in his way and she went behind Elsword.

"That's not her name." He says standing firm in front of the man. "Get away from her! you wont take her away from me again!" He then unsheathed and charged at Elsword.

Elsword pushed Rena back and caught the man's sword with his hands. Damn it i forgot Elsword doesn't have a weapon yet! Elsword kicks the man in his chest making him back off a abit.

I casted my strength spell for Elsword and he smiles back at me. Go get em Els!

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

The man began another attack aiming for a upward slash. I leaned back the moment of the attack and went for a hook. He blocked it with his sword and went for a kick. I ducked under it punched him right in his gut.

"Gah!" He stumbled abit before attacking again. I dodged it but he nicked my cheek with his blade. "Seris! why do you side with this kid!" Dont you love me! This guy think he knows Rena its really starting to get to me.

He rushes with me with a barrage of sword strikes, cutting me in my arms and face. I backed off buy he pressed on with his attack. If i had a blade j could have ended this!

 **"If you need weapons to do your fights then your no fighter boy** " That voice! ' _So you want me to win with no weapon'_ I talked to the lion in my head and i could bet he's smiling right now.

" **You don't need a weapon, focus on your energy and you will have the power. You have it already** " The voice faded. The man then slashed my arm and kicked me away. He then jumped in the air going for a aerial thrust.

I rolled out the and kicked him in his face. Focus on my energy huh, while fighting? how. The man quickly recovered and went for a downward slash. The attack created a smokescreen with ruble flying.

He's strong, but i can win this. He's not at his best right now. He seems too unreasonable right now and based on his fighting i can tell he is a seasoned fighter. I have to win or i die and who knows what might happen to Rena...

No, i wont let anything happen to her. I looked at her she slightly jumped and made a worried face. No i wont let him take her!

Its time to attack! I charged right into the smoke and went for body shot. "Oof!" He stumbled back but wasn't done. I grabbed his cloak and and headbutt him and then kicked him away.

I then clasped my hands my hands and charged up my sage energy. " **Dance and Sing, scorching lantern"** i fire several small flames that left a small trail from my mouth. It homed in on the man and a large explosion came. Funny, i didn't even think i could that.

When did i learn this technique? was it when met with the lion? "Tch, so you know magic huh." I looked at the smoke that began to clear up before a large gust cleared it away.

The man swiped his arm...what the...

It was a black and silver armor plated arm with red lights. It had small spikes on its forearm and shoulder. He then points with his armed hand. "If i didn't have this, that fire would have killed me. I was planning on a knockout but..." He brandished his claw hand at me. " This is personal"

I got into a fighting stance and he did the same. I then looked up and saw someone looking down at us. It was...a girl?

When she saw me looking at her she then flew down in the middle of me and the man. I went to shield Aisha and Rena in case of any attacks. When the smoke cleared the girl was staring at me. "Who are you" I asked carefully.

"I...am Q- Proto-00"...what..Well it is obvious she isnt human. She has mechanized wings with floating nasods with a orb on her forehead. ( **Her clothes are her default appearance** ).

She then points to me. " You, shall fight with me. I, do not have data on such a fighting style." She turned fully to me and the two small nasods perked up and faced me.

The man on the other hand was not all settled. "I dont care what happens but Seris...why have you betrayed me...are you going to end up like Alex?" He faced Rena when he said and Rena gave a complicated look.

I stepped in front her "Look she dont know you so back off. Or do i need to make you again." I tighten my fist. "That was pure luck fool!" He charged at me with his armored hand but then was blown away by Q-proto. He was knocked out cold with just one hit..

"No, interruptions" She said lowering her hand. She faced me, staring at me. Her eyes...they feel so...empty almost abandoned.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Q-Proto was about to charge at Elsword but stopped when he asked her a question. "why do you want to fight." She l

stood there making no movement. "I fight for data. I want your data, it is all i fight for" She simple said. Elsword began to walk toward her and she still did not move. When he was at arms length he stopped in front of her.

"Where did you come from" He said looking into her eyes. Her face slightly twitched as Elsword stared at her now. His gaze was piercing through her like a knife through butter. "I come from the all maker" She said finally.

"Do you have a place to return to?" This time Rena asked her and Q-proto shakes her head no. "maybe Adel and the others can find where she came from" Elsword takes her hand and begins to lead her with them.

"Where, are we going?" She asks "Back to the town to find out more about you" Elsword answered. "Why do you do this" Elsword looks back at her. "I wont just leave you here" She then looks over to where Raven had fallen.

"He's an exception." He says but then decided to take him with them. He really can't just leave him there

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _Pongo Village_**

 ** _Evening_**

After pondering the situation the team decided to take Q-Proto back to the Pongo village. The sun was setting when they reached the lift making the journey back a fairly simple one.

They arrived there and went to Amos and Adel. "Hmm I've never seen her before but..." Amos trails off. "It is obviously a nasod from a time before our own" Adel finished.

"And? think you find where she came from?" Elsword asked leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. "Nasods of her time are even more unknown than other ones. But what is truly confusing is why is it even here" Rena then looks at the both if them.

"Its not an it.." Rena says with a frown. Adel and Amos looked at each and then back to her. "A nasod has no gender miss" Adel says simply. "Well its not very polite to just call her an it in her face" Elsword joined in. He too didn't like how they referred to her.

"I see. Well about the other one..." They turned to the bed that Raven was resting on. "This was the leader of the Black Crows whose airship crashed." At this everyone but Q- proto was shocked.

"Yes his ship was known for being spotted around but then it suddenly went down one night." Elsword then got off the wall he was on and began to leave. "Im gonna go ask Agatha for a sword, see if she has one. Yall coming?"

Rena and Aisha nodded and took Q-proto hand again. "We shall see you guys later then" Adel and Amos nodded.

The four were walking in the neighborhood of the town. The town had a steampunk like appearance making it a bit hard to maneuver through with out running into a moving gear or pipes.

"So Q-proto rememeber anything about the past? Aisha asked walking next to Elsword. "I, do not." She said still staring at the back of Elsword. ' _Why is it only me she wants to stare at...'_ ' Elsword thought with a nervous expression.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Nasod Dumpsite_**

 ** _Mid night_**

 ** _Eve's_** ** _PoV_**

I am with my two generals, Ignis and Leviathan. They were chosen to protect me while i and few other of my kind uncover uland retrieve any kind of evidence of Q-proto- 00 existence in this vicinity.

So far... no progress. Only more and more old and scrapped subjects of my race but one thing bothers me. There were some of old age and wear but some others look to have no problems at all in them.

They seem to be in good condition but each of them seemed to have been missing an improtant piece in their interior. Some still had a core but others didn't. Something is destroying and taking their pieces. But who...

I was also picking up strange readings around here. " **Seems something else is here my queen"** Ignis tells me from my right side. "Go and scout it out. If it is danger, eliminate it." I say holding out ny hand. Ignis nods and flies away.

While watching the drillers, my king is calling. I answered him and a holographic screen comes out of the transmitter. " **I hope your search goes well my Queen. Anything of value to report?"** I shake my head.

 **"Ah i see. Well i would like to ask you to go and goto the plains located wast of your current location. Seems like a small battle took place and it may be a sign of her presence."** He then signs out and i looked over to Leviathan who nods and flies away as well.

This is ridiculous. I am the Queen but i feel like something is amiss. My purpose is only for reviving our race at which i will achieve but...

While in my thoughts my sensors picked up on a attack homing in on me. I flew away just in time as a purple blast struck the place i was in. A person then came flying down in front of me.

He had on dark purple shirt long sleeve shirt that stopped at his forearms with armored gloves. He had 2 silver chain belts on with black pants with black and and purple boots.

"So...your the Queen." He had on a strange smile. Who is this..."I must say you looj rather enticing. The white dress makes you look almost human. Now if you would hand over those codes kekekekehahahahaha" He laughs a disgusting laugh.

I compose myself and stand firm. I wont let this person get to me. "If its code you seek then you will look elsewhere" My two trusted partners, Moby and Remy cam to my side. The man then came flying at me with his fist ready and his sinister smile.

He fired several blast at but i created a barrier by lifting my hand. The blast were strong but i can enforce the shield how many times i need to. He then punches the barrier breaking it with one punch. I backed away and flew into the skies.

" **Photon Ray** " Moby and Remy went on opposite sides of me and fired a white laser beam that came together to create bigger laser. He flew out of its way and flew to me. He then back away when blast were shot at him

The workers from before are shooting at him making him dodge each of them. c

"Tch interruptions" He then flies to them but i wont let him. " ** _Photon flare_** " I used a blast of light to blind him making him crash down to the ground.

The guards wasted no time in pinning him down along with the others gathering around him in case he has an alternative.

I descend to he ground in front of him. He had a look of an emotion i know of. Annoyance. "Tch you and your little bugs wont hold me!" His body began to glow and purple static began to come off of him. I flew away and a large EMP field came from his body destroying all the nasods around him.

He got up and smiled again. "Now, where were we."

 ** _Graveyard of Purification_**

 ** _With Ignis_**

 ** _3rd Pov_**

Ignis flies down and meets with Muta, the supervisor of this area. King Prime fave him new orders after he left Queen Eve's Side. After waiting Muta came out with a device that squared shaped and had small orbs in it.

" **Is it complete?** " Ignis asked taking it from Muta. Muta nods before leaving to go back to his business. Ignis flies off and report to King Prime on his way.

 ** _With Leviathan_**

Leviathan was heading for the Pongo village. The King told him to take whay information he could from the race that lived there even if it meant force. While on its way, it went up to the garrison to meet up with Sleshu, the commander of the area.

Sleshu was charged with guarding the garrison for the King, but he himself did not know of the reason. After his check up, Leviathan went straight for the Pongo village.

 ** _With King Prime_**

 ** _Altera Core_**

The king was currently inside his private room that was only available to him due to his size and he had secrets he wanted to be kept in there.

He was typing away at his monitors and then looked at a pod. Inside the pod, there was the a humanoid body similar to Eve's but had the body of a male.

The King chuckled before going back to his work.

" **Soon I shall rule for good"**

 ** _An_**

 ** _Earlier than usual since i know how this ark will end and how to build up to it._**

 ** _Also Characters like Eve and Add will have skills i made up myself as well skills from some of their other classes._**

 ** _Hope yall like this one._**

 ** _Peace._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_An_**

 ** _Thinking about doing a small little special when i hit chapter 20. A little leisurely and small lazy time that wont be canon in this story. And wont have battle scenes. Maybe even an moderate au?_** ** _anyway lets get on with it shall we?_**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 ** _Attacked?!_**

 ** _Nasod Dumpsite_**

 ** _Add's_** PoV

She isnt the nasod Queen for nothing kekekeke, im getting too excited. Her barriers are powerful and her attacks are just as strong. So this is the Queens power eh?

" **Particle Prism**!"3 of my dynamos create a triangular prism around my body. " **Energy needles** " She fired multiple energy blast with high piercing power. "Tch so you have something like thay eh?" I say as a few of the needles shattered my prism.

I flew into the sky to avoid the others but they home in on me. " **Pulse cannon!"** I fired small blast to counter hers canceling them out. I flew down aiming for a direct punch. She narrowed her eyes and then fired several beams at me pushing ne back.

She looked away before looking back at me, Oh? expecting backup are we? well i won't let that. I need her. " **Pulse cannon"** I fired them at the room causing ruble and rocks to fall down. She put up a barrier, tch i expected her to blast so i could find a opening. She is crafty.

I flew down to her and went for empowered kick. She put up another barrier but my kick shattered it in ine hit. I then went for a punch to her gut but felt something scrape my cheek.

I jumped back and touched my cheek. Blood, when did she... I jumped back to evade the black spikes thay came from the ground. When, how did she...no i need to counter! she's pushing me back! I charged at her and began a new technique.

I flew upward and activated my Nasod Armor. I also activated my EMP skill as well for 100% effectiveness and made 3 of my dynamos create a triangle. "Here have a present! **Quake Buster!** " I kicked the center if the triangle and shot out the blast.

She must have sensed it wasn't an ordinary attack because she flew away. The blast hit the ground and caused a small explosion followed by small purple geysers erupting around it. Seems like i went abit overboard, now there was a small fog.

I didn't see her after that. Were did she go, she can't escape me. I flew down and to narrowly dodge a black spike that came from the side of me. I dodged it and then felt an electric pulse shock through out my body.

"Wha-Wha?" I turned around and saw a small object sticking out my back. Wait i can't move! The mist cleared and she began walking toward me. I feel to the ground. How did this happen!

She opened her hand and created a light sword and stood over me with an emotionless face. How dare she underestimate me!

"Raaaaaaaaaaa" I activated my EMP field to get her off me and the taser. I got up and charged at her at which she flew into the sky. "I wont allow you leave after that!" I yell at her. She only looked at me before holding her hand out toward me and the other behind her to materialize a holographic keyboard.

" **Photon flare"** She fired a blinding beam at me. I had no choice but to cover my eyes. It even blinded my prosthetic eye she has tricks that's for sure. When the light was done i opened my eyes and saw she was gone. GRRRRAHAAAAAAAAA.

I flew down looking for her all over. How, How did she get away! She must be hiding here somewhere. I looked around but to no avail, she was gone. "That..." I punched the wall next to me breaking it.

 **"I will find you"**

Elsewhere

 **Return Planes**

 **Eve's PoV**

After teleporting i looked around for any other dangerous scanning. When i saw none i eased up. "Why did he need my codes" I mused aloud. Even if he was to obtain them, he would need a password that no one, not even the King could access.

But in the scenario my codes to be stolen i would essentially be in slumber. I walked around the planes before finally deciding to contact the King. " **Yes my Queen?** " He says and i begin to explain to him what happened.

" **If that is the situation i ask you to come back to base. You are essential to the revival of our race so you must not take any damage."** He goes offline before i could answer him. I set the cordinates for my private room to check up on Apple.

I teleported right into her room and walked over to the pod she rested in. She opened her eyes to greet me. "Sister..You seem disturbed.." She said in weak but worried voice. If if only she knew...

I gently place my hand on the pod. "It is ok sister, you must rest" She began to stir alittle before turning her head to me. "All i do is rest..but i shall rest now" Such obedience...

When we find a power source, i... i will save you Apple. Even if it means disobeying the King.

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _Altera Village_**

 ** _Night_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

I can't sleep. i get up from my bed and put in my clothes. Im not sure why but something feels off tonight i can't quite put my finger on. I open the door to Rena 's room and saw Aisha with her in there.

They were sleeping together, how cute. I closed the door and walked outside. "even at night the sounds of drilling never ends." I say walking the streets with no destination. Times like this, feels pretty peaceful.

But i still rememeber. The demons have the El they stole from 2 years ago. Who knows what they are doing right now with it. The news is still being kept away from the general public and me, Aisha and Rena were told to keep hush hush about it.

We were to deal with Wally and they go after the demons but it still amazes me that the reasoning of fighting the demons was for the El.

I walked to Agatha's shop that was closed. It was to be expected, it is still night after all. While walking around i saw that mysterious man who i fought with. We walked toward each other staring each other down until we were face to face.

"You..." He said with a stern look. I kept a mutual face on since i wasn't really mad anymore since i don't hold grudges. "You recovered" I say looking at him head to toe.

"yea and i see your walking around at this hour" He says still keeping his guard up. "So ready to tell me why you attacked us" He then looked at his nasod arm.

"It is because of this thing" His arm?

"It was attached to me by nasods when they found me. Now sometimes i lose myself to it" He says opening and closing it. An arm with a mind of its own? Well i seen some crazy stuff so this can't be all that different. "Who are you anyway" I asked him."

"Raven, and you" He said and i told him my name

Then a explosion occured nearby us. I rushed over to the place it occured in with Raven following behind me.

When we got there were some large nasod that had seem to have dug up a hole to reach here. It was huge and it seem to not like ne and Raven since it charged at us after looking at us.

We didn't have weapons so it was bare handed again for me. It came rushing at us at whuch ne and Raven rolled out the way making it soar right past us. It stopped mid charge and came back at us, me specifically.

It charged its fist with ice and went for a direct punch. I ducked under and punched under its arm. I reeled back and jumped back, its arm was steel alright.

"This isnt a human, normal attacks wont yield any effectiveness" Raven said charging his nasod arm. The vents in it opened up making small fires come out. He clenched his teeth in pain, seems he can't endure it.

"We need weapons, but if we leave it will come after us for sure destroying some of the city in the process" I say looking at the nasod who began firing ice shards at us. "So what do we do then" Raven said evading then.

"Im sure my friends are coming." I said smiling. Raven looked at me skeptically. "And what if they dont who would they know." I looked at him and smirked. "Man who wouldnt hear all this"

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

This kid is pretty confident i must say. I fought this thing before but I need a blade. Sadly i left it back at the place i was staying at and i can't leave or it will follow me.

I looked over to Elsword. Why isnt he using his magic? is he not a magician? He hen jumped in the air and the large nasod zoned in in him. "Raven!" He shouted at me. I held out my arm and fired several fire blast at it.

It saw me and flew up evading them and going after Elsword. Elsword clasped and took in breath. " **Burn away, Majestic spreading flame** " He breathed out a crimson fire that fanned out and blew away the nasod back to the ground as well as burn it.

What kind if magic was this? high level magic? it had an incantation so it must be some kind if high level spell.

The nasod was scorched but still kicking since it got back up after a while and went for me this time. Heh dont underestimate me, i bested you already.

I jumped out the way and punched its arm with ne nasod arm cracking it. It then swiped its hand infused with ice but i jumped away. Elsword took the chance to kick the same spot i hit breaking off the arm completely.

We regrouped with each other. "Where's that backup huh?" I looked at him. "Right behind us" He smiled. " **Wind blast!** " I heard a voice and looked behind to see those same girls from before.

The blonde girl fired a arrow with wind with spiraling wind around it. The arrow struck or more like went right through its chest. It began to twitch before falling to the ground motionless. The face light also went out.

The girls came with some of those large rats as well, Adel i believe one of their names was. "Els! you ok?" The purple haired girl and the other ran up to him checking him for any injuries.

The blonde haired girl...she looked so much like Seris...it hurts to look at her. Im sure she was dead. i saw it with my own eyes, but this girl was a spitting image of her.

After they were dine inspecting him the three of them walked up to me. "What" I said crossing my arms. "Are you normal now or..." The purple one said. "He's ok now Ai, introduce yourselves" Elsword said.

"Im Aisha, dont make any trouble if you would. I would highly appreciate it" Shw said bowing and Then the blond one came next. "Im Rena, i wish we dont have fight again" She bows as well. Her hair flows down alittle and i see long ears.

An elf? so she is not Seris after all...Im abit happy but a bit sad as well.

After a while we went back to Adel's house since he is the head of this town. We were all inside his living room and began discussing what happened. "So Adel anything you wanna tell us?" Aisha asked first.

"Im not sure what to say nasods are supppst to be asleep. The only active ones should be the small ones." He said nervously. "They also never attacked us before. They did not even know we were here before" I then decided to step up and speak.

"That same nasod attacked my aiship before as well but there was two instead if one. One fire and the one that was destroyed" I said and Adel began to think if something. "This needs investigation" Elsword said finally. He got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Wait what of the Nasod you found earlier?" Adel said. "Resting" He said simply.

"We investigate later today after we slept and rested. i say at around noon" Aisha and Rena nodded and began to walk out with him. Elsword however stayed "joining us?" i nodded and he left.

I went to the room where i was staying un and layed down. Elsword, he's young but knows when to take charge. Those girls around seem to be close to him as well, they must be a team.

Anyway let me get my rest.

 ** _Altera Core_**

 ** _Dawn_**

 ** _King Prime's private room_**

 ** _King Prime's PoV_**

This is most interesting.

When i sent Leviathan to the Pongo's settlement, his transmitter shut down. It seemed like he was either destroyed or shut down. But this race was not known for fighting so them fighting Leviathan was highly unlikely.

Then there was the one who fought with the Queen. I cannot conclude he was the one who decommissioned Leciathan since the site he was recorded at was The Dumpsite and the Pongo settlement was too far for him to reach there and shut down Leviathan at the same time.

One one thing can be for certain. There are intruders here. We must find Q-proto-00 and P-001(Apple's code name i made up since her name seemed like a nickname)

I need to hurry the investigations. Eve is safe as long as she stays in the Core. P-001 will be most challenging to locate. She should have been with the Queen but was not found with her.

I went to the mic and spoke my orders. "Heighten the search for Q-Proto-00. All units will be on full search mode." I went looked at the pod. I must hurry before the virus gets to even me. No...i shall not allow that. I will rule forever

 ** _Later that Day_**

 ** _Afteenoon_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

Our small group went to the place known as 'The return planes'. Adel said we may find some clues there but when we made it there we were attacked by none other than the nasods.

There were drillers but a more moderate and stronger one than Wally's. There was also the large clunky ones but they were no problems since they were slow.

In the front was Elsword and Raven who served as front defence. I was behind them as back up and Aisha and Q-proto as support.

Elsword also got a new sword that i could tell he didn't like all that much but took it anyway since Agatha said she made it with him in mind. The sword was steel gray with white chain blades for an edge. It was essentially a chainsaw sword.

Me and Aisha couldn't help but laugh at him. He tried not using it but he is a swordsman at heart.

While exploring i saw a small cracked cavern with some kind of green slime on it. "Ew what is that..." Aisha says with a cringe face. Yea i would like to stir clear if whatever that is.

"You there!" We all went on alert when we heard a voice shouted at us. We turned back and was surprised to say the least. It was a girl that was very much identical to Q-proto.

She had a white dress with detached sleeves and had a symbol on her chest i guess that is her races insignia. "Who are you" Elsword stepped in front of us. "The nasod behind you needs to come with me" She brandished weapons behind her back"

Elsword stepped up. "Im guessing she isnt your sister?" Q-proto shakes her head no. "That, is the Queen. The new Queen Eve" She said. The Queen? and why did she say new Queen.

"If that's the case then i cant let you have her. She's with us." Elsword draws his sword and points it at her. The girl just keeps hee poker face but was still battle ready. "I got your back" Raven said going next to Elsword and he nodded. Huh? when did they become friends?

Eve charged both of them with flying spikes. Elsword and Raven parried the spikes and jumped out the way if a laser beam. I summoned my bow and began firing at her but a barrier was created behind her that blocked them.

" **Electric stream** " Aisha slammed her staff to the ground and a lightning surge can about and traveled to the girl. She saw it coming for her and flew to the skies evading it. " **Motor spear!"** I charged a arrow with my magic and shot it at the ground and it flew upward.

Soon it exploded and smaller magic arrows began raining down on her. She created a barrier to protect herself but the arrows eventually broke through. She flew away in time and fired several spikes at me.

The spikes were intercepted by Elsword and Q-proto? she had a black spiked blade in her hand. She held her other hand and the two nasods floating near her became two cannons and fired several blast at Eve.

Raven attempted a sneak attack but was blocked by a black spike that made him stagger back. Elsword went in close to her but she fired something and it hit Elsword. He skidded on the floor to stop twitching. "What the hell?!" He was being electrocuted!

" **Ice wall!"** Aisha created a ice wall between Eve and Elsword and Raven went to go get Elsword. Q-Proto raised her hand and black spikes erupted from the ground. Eve flew up and created a holographic triangle. "Energy needles"

The small nasods near Eve began to fire blast into the triangle and they came out as smaller but more precise blast. We all regrouped and Q-Proto created a barrier comprised of Black spikes creating a small fortress.

"She's tough..." Aisha breathed out. She managed to take almost everything we had. She isnt the Queen for nothing. "We, need to get her to the ground" Q-Proto said. "When she knows she can't dodge, she flies. We take out her flying and we can take her" Raven says.

"Ill cover the skies, Raven and Q-proto will be the ground assault. Aisha create a wall around the field of view if you can. Rena you fire a wind blast into the sky to help me cover it. After that cover Q-Proto." Elsword said and we all nodded.

At times like this Elsword is very much reliable. Its good thay he is leader.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

When the energy needles stopped, Q-Proto put down the spikes and everyone sprang into action. Elsword jumped to a higher platform and clasped his hands.

" **Wind Blast**!Rena shot a arrow infused with wind magic. Elsword jumped to higher platform and clasped his hands.

 **"Sing, scorching lanterns"** Elsword fired several fire blast aimed at Rena's attack. When they came together, they created a heat wave that began to cover the area. Eve flew down to avoid getting burned. " **Ice** **Wall!"** the walls of ice surrounded them giving Eve less space to escape in case of emergency.

Q-proto created her black spike sword and charged similarly to Elsword along with Raven flanking Eve. Elsword drew his sword and came down going for an aerial assault leaving Eve with no alternatives, ir so they thought.

Eve raised her hand and activated her skill. " ** _Plasmic bo_ _mb"_** Electricity gathered at Eve's body and then a bright discharge came off her stunning everyone. Due to the battle, the floor began to cave in and collapsed causing everyone to fall into the cavern.

 ** _With Elsword_**

"Argh...what the..." Elsword woke up some time after the fall. He looked around and felt something heavy on him. He found Eve was on top of of him and he was holding onto her. ' _Must have_ _thought she was ine of the others_ ' She was also out as well. ' _Where's everyone else i wonder'_ He thought laying back down.

 **With Aisha**

"Owww my everything again..." Aisha groaned and looked around. She found Rena laying down on her side. "Rena!" She ran over to her and shook her to get up. Rena slowly opened her eyes "Mmm Ai? did we live?" Rena said groggy.

"Hopefully the others did as well..." Aisha said and helped Rena back up.

 ** _With Raven_**

Raven and Q-Proto had landed together and began looking for a way out. ' _I would have even taken Eve...but her?'_ Raven thought with a sweatdrop. He didn't have a problem with her but she did stare and not even he could keep his composure.

Q-proto was feeling something, sadness she wasn't with Elsword and the others. But she was stuck with someone so she had a temporal meat shield at her disposal.

"I read Nasods are in the vicinity" She announced and Raven grabbed his blade. "Nothing is easy..." He and Q-proto began to walk down the tunnel.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Altera Core_**

King Nasod made his way to Eve's room to tell her they may have found Q-proto's readings out at the return planes. " **My Queen..."** He opened the door only to find the room empty.

" **No...NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!** " The king Yelled through the small nasod monitor he used to get around since his size restricted him from such.

The King then went to the mic. **"All Nasods, make a full search of the Queen she is at the moment missing!"** He went off the Mic and began to watch the Nasods hurriedly go and search for the Queen.

 ** _"I wont allow this"_**


	20. Chapter 20: What's your meaning

**_An_**

 ** _20 chapters at last, whew._**

 ** _Hope the last chapter surprised you all. This story is almost completely different from the orginal._**

 ** _We're gonna be moving into the Feita Arc soon and That's were everyone really gonna start getting new abilities and weapons._**

 ** _Also might make that little oneshot soon after this maybe. If i di it will have the characters that have been presented so far in this story._**

 ** _Anyway let us begin_**

 ** _Chapter 20_**

 ** _What's your meaning?_**

 ** _Transporting Tunnel_**

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

When i woke up i found i was with the person i was fighting with. He seemed to not want to fight anymore since he didn't attack me after i attacked him so we decided to team up and find a way out of here.

"So..why do you want Q-Proto" He asked after some time of silence. I dont answer him and kept walking. "So not gonna answer me huh." He said getting closer to me. He finally stopped trying to talk to me and we walked in silence.

After sometime i sighed. I feel abit bad to just leave him...he is helping me escape but he has Q-Proto. This is too complicated... I stopped and he bumped into me "Q-Proto-00 is needed for the revival of the nasods" I said and walked yet again.

"She has that much importance?" He asked and i looked back him. "Q-Proto-00 is a nasod not a human. She not restricted to gender." I say turning fully to him and he stops in front of me.

"So because of her race that doesn't mean she isnt living right now?" He asked. I...i cannot comprehend...what does he mean...living?

I wanted to know more. "What is living" I asked him. He got closer to my face, now looking me in my eyes. "That's a question a person must find their self. Now cmon, we got some visitors" I turn my head away from his gaze and saw several nasods and took out their weapons

"I am their Queen, they will obey." I held my hand out. "Do not attack" What is this? One of the large guards came at me with a electric sword. Before it could come down Elsword came and grabbed me. "Looks like they dont obey the Queen, outsiders of some kind?" It seems that way...

" **Spectra sphere"** I fired a multiple balls of energy at the nasods. Disobedience shall be punished. When they were destroyed a green smoke came off their bodies and small green tentacles began to crawl around their bodies.

"Is that normal...". I shake my head no. "This should not even be a function. How did it become like this..." Elsword began walking further in and we began to see small green spores around orange flowers.

"Woah..." We reached a dead end that lead further down. "What shall we do?" I was still being carried by him in his arms. It felt...relaxing..

"I guess this is the only way. Back there was another dead end and where we started from." He said looking down. I couldn't scan the bottom or even detect a thing. I looked at Elsword and he looked at me and sighed.

We have no choice. I held on to Elsword's neck and he jumped down. I have no data of this location so anything could happen.

 ** _Different Section_**

 ** _With Aisha and Rena_**

 ** _Aisha's_** ** _PoV_**

I swear...we are walking in circles. I swear i saw that same rock i kicked to the side.

"Rena can't you use nature force to search for the exit?" I asked her and she shake her head. "I can but it seems like the nature around here is...giving misdirection, and i really wanna want to get out of here." She said hugging herself.

There are some kind of spores trying to attach themselves to us everywhere we went and starting to make our clothes greenish. Rena puts her hand to the ground and closed her eyes. "I can sense Elsword and Raven. I can't sense Q-Proto and Eve but that's probably because they are nasods.". Makes sense but how far down are we?

We were walking for sometime until we found some green and red spore infested nasod. They turned to us and began charging towards us. " **Ice sphere!** " I fired several ice blast at them taking a few out but some still kept going regardless of the damage the received.

" **Storm front!** " Rena fired a wind arrow that caused a a rapid storm of wind to break through the nasods coming at us. "Cmon!" She ran through the path she created and i followed.

As we ran, we kept finding more and more nasods everywhere with the spores. "Woah..." We stopped at a dead end fall. We looked back and saw nasod bees, drillers, and larger ones coming at us.

Rena looked at me and grabbed my hand. No no no no no no no please Rena N-

Why did we have to jump...

 ** _With Raven and Q-Proto_**

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

Me and Q-proto were fighting through the spore infested nasods that seemingly c9me from nowhere. Q-proto says she has no data on them so we have no idea where or how they came here. All we can do is fight our way until we fina an exit.

I must say though, Q-Proto is quite the learner. She is combining Elsword's style with mines and its making her deadly along with her long ranged attacks. As ling as she doesn't use any big attacks i know she has then we're ok...

"Can you can scan the area" I asked after we were done with group of nasods. Her eyes glowed and she looked at me. "I, cannot. There is some kind of interference." Must be the spores. These spores are sticking to me but it seems like Q-proto is staying as far as she can from them.

"So, you been with Elsword and the others for awhile. What are they like" I try to get some information on them. There powers, a magician, an archer, and swordsman. Seems like a simple set up but i feel them to be...unique.

"I, cannot give a full analysis of those humans but..." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "They, are good people and will accomplish great things" She said and kept walking. "I see." was all i could say before following her again.

We were walking until we fell down a very steep hill. The fall was long but we landed safely well more i than 'we' since Q-proto flew down to avoid it. I got up and say that we were staring to see some machinery around still operating.

We began waking again and on our way we say nasods laying around just about everywhere. "They are in a sleeping state. Attacking them will result in their wake. Proceed with caution." Q-Proto said walking ahead of me.

These nasods had no spores on them which was strange since the ones above us had them all over.

While walking we heard a sound. We looked around looking for it but saw nothing. Then suddenly Q-proto yelped was squashed by something that fell and it made a dust cloud. What the hell... did she...scream?

When it cleared up i saw Aisha and Rena piled up on Q-Proto. Where did they even come from. They got up rubbing their heads. "Rena say something before you decided my death. I like to know when im gonna die please and thank you." Aisha said helping Q-proto up.

"Have you, located Elsword." Q-proto said when she got back up ignoring the fact she was surprised and screamed. "Hey! what about us" Rena said crossing her arms. Q-proto looked up at her and stared.

"Is there, something amiss?" She asked finally. Rena sighed and held up a finger. "You gotta ask if we were ok before anything else. Irs proper etiquette" She said and looked at Q-proto again. "Now lets try that again." She said smiling.

"I must apologize for my ignorance. Rena, Aisha, have you sustained any injuries." She asked finally. I dont think we have time for this. "Why we are ok but thank you" Rena said cheery and smiling.

"Lets go now. I dont wanna stay here any longer so lets go find Elsword" Aisha began walking along with Q-proto.

Rena looked at me alittle nervous before asking me how was i. " Im fine. Lets go" I said simply and we began walking. Rena caught up with the others up front and began talking with Q-proto. Seems they want to befriend it or something.

 ** _With Elsword and Eve_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

Me and Eve finally made it down, on top of some kind of vent. Since i was carry Eve she was ok, but my back was killing me. I might ask Aisha for a massage later when we meet up.

"Are you alright.." Eve said sitting on my stomach. "Ill live...lets get going." I picked her back up and began to get off the vent until it hit me. "Why am i still carrying you?" I asked and she looked at me. "I can request the same to you" Ok then...

I put her down and began walking again until we were attacked by some bats. " **Energy needles** " Eve fired the blast from her nasods and killed the bats instantly and kept going.

We then arrived to a ruined iron door that was rusting over. I attempted to slash the door open but the door was still tough, well in that case. I slashed the door again and turned on the chainsaw function on the sword.

It went through and i kicked the door open. In front of is was a narrow hall that had red, green and yellow vines in. "Eve stay close, those things seem to only effect nasods.". She stared at me and i looked back at her. What does she want now?

"Why do you concern over me. I attacked you. We should be at war. " Her eyes seemed to be zoned in on me. I then look back at her. "I still want to hear your side if why you attacked us. Until then ill take responsibility for you" I say taking off my shirt and draped it over her.

"The spores will come on the clothes but wont get to you." I say and got down. "Cmon on." i said and she stared at me for awhile and then got on my back and i began walking.

Her small nasods stayed from with my shirt that was over Eve and were ready to fire at anything that moved. We made it out the tunnel and saw we were in a new room. At the center of the room though, was a large nasod scorpion that seemed to be resting at the center. Which was also the gateway...

"We need to get past that thing but.." I can't fight back while im like this. There was some kind of green mist around us and i can't risk Eve right now or she might get infected.

"Eve. Got any plans?" I asked her and she stirred abit on my back. "Stealth is not an option due to the other nasods laying about the vicinity." She said in mumbles. How to get past here. I looked around until i saw a high platform that was out of the green mist.

I could put her there and fight them and when im done i could go retrieve her. I jumped up to the platform and placed Eve down. I wrapped my coat around her more and then stood up but i was stopped.

I looked back to see Eve's hand clinging to my white undershirt. "What are you planning." I turned back to her and placed both ny hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Ima gonna go and try to take them out, when they are all distracted, you will fly through the door and get out." I told her but she didn't seem to sit well with the plan.

"Negative, i am the Queen this is my responsibility to take care of this matter as well." She began to get up but i stopped her and sat her back down slowly.

"Dont worry about me. I have my friends to find in her as well so i have to stay in here anyway." She was still abit hesitant but finally sat down. "Keep my sword with you for now. Might come in handy plus i can't really work with this one."

I jumped down from the platform and faced the nasod scorpion. It woke up along with the other ones and they began to look at me and crowd. They showed their weapons and looked very much battle ready.

I breathed out and went into my battle position. "Ok...lets go."

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Elsword charged into the crowd of infested nasods and broke though their front lines. The nasod scorpion jumpee back and fired light orbs at him at which he dodged. He turned back and kicked one Nasod and it broke instantly.

' _Pretty frail'_ He thought and then ducked under to avoid a blade thrust. He rose up and punched the blade arm of one in two and grabbed the nasod and threw it at others coming toward him.

He jumped to evade two electric blast aimed for him. The blast went past each other to to the attacks destroying them. " **Searing** **maelstrom!"** Elsword shot a large flame at the floor that created a small storm burning all that got caught in it.

He was then knocked while airborne into a wall by the nasod scorpion. It then fired more energy beams but Elsword recovered in time to get out the way. Elsword rolled out a sword strike from one nasod who attempted a surprise attack in him. ' _I need this_ ' He thought tearing off the blade off the nasod.

He charged into the crowd again slashing his way through to the nasod scorpion. The nasods began firing projectiles at him, but he parried them only taking a few in his arms and legs. He jumped up and fired multiple fire balls at the nasods creating a dust cloud.

He came down and began taking out the nasods while in the dust cloud. He then began searching for the scorpion through the dust and found it charging a blast. ' _'Won't let you-!'_ Elsword was slashed in his chest by a nasod that came from his side.

He jumped back and narrowly dodged a electric rod that was swung at him. ' _I can't keep up!'_ He then kicked another nasod blader and was backed to a corner.

When he looked up he saw the scorpion fire its charged shot at him. He side stepped but the blast caused a shockwave that knocked him to his knees. "You need backup.." Eve said coming down next to Elsword.

"Heh, i thought you left. You had chances ya know" Elsword said breathing a bit hard. "shut up" Eve simply said and fired blast at the nasods. She materialized a thin black spike in front of Elsword. "Will this suit your needs" She asked and Elsword smiled. "Heh just what i need really." He broke off the spike and looked at it with a grin.

Elsword got off his knee and went over to Eve and took her hand that she held out to attack. "You take the big one ill keep the small ones off your back." Eve stared at him for while before nodding. Eve then flew into the air and went straight for the nasod scorpion.

The smaller one tried to intervene but was stopped by Elsword who was burning them with his fire. Eve landed in front of the scorpion and fired blast at it. It began to invade them and then counter them with its own. It then charged Eve and attempted a stab with its needle, but it was parried by Elsword.

Moby and Remy went under Elsword arms and fired fired dual laser at the scorpions and it managed to pierce its body. The scorpion began to squirm but still had fight left in it.

It jumped into the air and fired multiple orb blast at Elsword, but Moby and Remy created a barrier around him to protect him. When the blasts were done Elsword charged the scorpion the moment it descended.

The scorpion parried Elsword's first strike but not the second one. Elsword cut the tail needle clean off and then sliced its head. The scorpion attempted to rear back but Elsword thrust the spike into it stomach and began to slice it open. It fell down motionless. It then began to glow and exploded.

The explosion then started a fire inside the cave and small embers quickly turned into wild fires. The spores began making a strange sound similar to a dying animal.

Elsword looked over to Eve and saw she was having abit of trouble. He went over to her and she grabbed his hands and flew up into the air. She flew through the hall that was once guarded by the scorpion and they managed an escape.

When they reached the end of the hallway however, they were met with a large turret tower with a large spore inside it that was slowly being burned by the fires that somehow spread to it.

"Eve we gotta go up, or its gonna kill us both" Elsword said hanging. Eve commanded Moby and Remy to fire lasers at the ceiling for an exit.

 **Elsewhere**

 **With Raven and the Others**

Raven was the first to smell the scent of something burning and alerted everyone. "Whaaa" Aisha said exhausted. "There seems to be a fire in the inner parts of this cavern." Q-Proto says to the gang. "How are we gonna get out?" Raven says a bit panicked.

The smell of burning plants began to fill the air followed by the weird sounds the plants made as they burned. Soon a wall exploded in flames near the group.

Q-proto looked up and created a black spike drill. "We make our own exit." She said and flew up and began to drill through the ceiling. "What about Els?" Rena said worried. "He shall survive. He is most likely with the Queen so his chances are high already" She said and continued drilling.

After sh gbe made the hole, she created thin black spikes to make the others climb up on.

 ** _Return Plains_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _With Eve and Elsword_**

Elsword and Eve emerged from ground and then was shot up by the explosion from underground.

When they came to, they found themselves in the middle of a field with some buildings in the distance. "We are in the return planes." Eve said getting up and walking over to Elsword. "Ah...ok..." Elsword slowly got up and looked around.

"Eve if your supppst to be the queen why didn't those other nasods obey you?" Elsword asked holding his chest wound. "I do not know. Sometime i do not believe i have any control over them at all." Eve said looking down. "What makes you say that?" Elsword was now more interested in Eve. "Well-" Eve was cut off by a stange sound.

Elsword then heard the sounds of small steps. He looked around and found he was surrounded by small nasod scorpions with mouses, bees and even mice. "Your race is too versatile, Eve." Elsword said leaning on Eve's back. Eve looked back at him with a plain stare.

"Oh...so here you are." A voice came from above and they looked up to see a person they knew. "You" Elsword said narrowing his eyes. Add looked at Elsword with disgust. "Your still alive. Well i don't care. I want you Eve" Add landed to the ground with his dynamos pointed at Eve.

Elsword stepped in front Eve and glared at Add. "Yea, no. She's with me" Add laughed before getting into a attacking stance. "Your wounded boy but if you really wanna die then be my guest." Add then flew straight for Elsword.

Elsword shoved Eve to the side and blocked a electric powered punch from Add. Add then went for an axle kick but Elsword leaned back to evade it and kicked him away.

Elsword jumped back and clasped his hands. " **Searing maelstrom** " He shot a firestorm at Add who dodged out the way when it was close. When he was in the air he saw Elsword in the air as well waiting on him. "hmph" Elsword smirked and kicked Add back down to the ground.

Add recovered and held out his hand "Pulse Cannon" Several beams fired from Add's dynamos at Elsword. Elsword dodged a few but one went through his arm but didn't faze him by much due to his sword trainings with his sister.

Add then flew up and charged energy in his feet. " **Quake buster** " He shot out a blast that his the ground and was going for Elsword. Elsword rolled to the side but was caught off guard by Add's flying punch that sent him flying

Elsword crashed into a wall but still rose back up. He wiped some blood from his mouth. He then saw the nasods began to fire at him at which he jumped on to the top of the building. Add was also under fire by the nasods as well and flew higher to evade.

"Forgot about those" Add said in annoyance. He then dove down charging his body with purple energy. **"Stasis field!"** A large pulse of energy discharged off Add's body destroying the nasods instantly and blew back Elsword.

Eve went over to Elsword to help him up. When she looked up her neck was grabbed by Add and was in the air. "I suggest you worry for yourself" Add said with a grin. Eve was struggling to get out of his grasp was freed when a arrow struck Add's arm dropping her immediately.

"Gahhh!!!!!" Add held his hand and took out the arrow which hurt more than getting hit by it. Eve took the chance to take Elsword with her fly away. She saw saw the others who she fought with the last time.

She flew down to them and placed Elsword on the ground with them. "Els!" Aisha aid and ran over to him. The others looked at Add and got into a defensive position. "Tch, nothing but hindrances" He said and flew into the air and zipped away.

"You what happened." Raven asked Eve. "We were fighting the nasods that was in the cavern underground. "So explain yourself, why did you attack us" Raven said with a hand on his blade. "We have no time for that, we need to get Elsword back first." Rena said with Aisha nodding.

"Your coming with us though." Rena said pointing to Eve and she nodded which surprised everyone. "I want to communicate with Elsword some more." She said simply and walked over to them.

"Uh...ok then" Aisha said and they made their way back to the Pongo village.

 ** _Pongo Village_**

 ** _Night Fall_**

When the crew got back the went straight to Adel's house to give Elsword treatment. When Elsword was safe, they decided it was time to talk to Eve who was just as quiet as Q-Proto. They all sat down in the living room with some tea.

"So, why did you attack us" Rena asked looking over to Eve. "I needed to retrieve Q-proto-00 for my mission." She said simply. "Why is she involved." Aisha asked next to Eve. "She is essential as well as me and my sister to the revival of our race." Eve said taking some tea and took a sip.

"Your race seems fine to me. Your race is everywhere on this island." Raven said crossing his arms. "Those are nasods who have devolved from their orginal forms. They are primal and it is shameful to see them that way to us." Aisha then joined in. "So this plan of yours. How does it work exactly?" She asked.

Eve did not answer since she did not know her self. "I am unaware. This was a solution presented to us by our king. I do not have details." She sipped on her tea some more. "So what if it doesn't work and you end losing your self." Raven said bluntly.

Eve then looked down. Was it true? was the fate of their race was the only thing on the king's mind? She felt that something else was going on but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I wish...to not speak anymore if you would please." She set her tea cup down. "No we're not done ye-" Raven then received glares from Aisha and Rena. "Take your time" Raven walked out the room. "Sorry about that Eve" Rena apologized to her.

"Anything you wanna ask us Eve? we did just question you without any consent to your opinion." Aisha asked playing with Q-proto's hair, to which Q-proto didn't mind not one bit.

Eve looked up to Aisha and Rena. "Then please tell me." Rena and Aisha raised a brow. "What is like to be living."

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Altera Core_**

King Prime was still searching for Eve for hours but no luck. Its almost as if she went off radar since even if Eve was to be somehow lost he had connections to whole island so finding her would be trivial.

But in this case she was nowhere up until now. He found that she was with a group of humans thay seemed to be heading in a different location. " **Hmm** " Prime placed a hand on his chin. " **If i must hypothesize, they are heading for that settlement created by those animals."** King prime thought mused.

He then pulled up a monitor and contacted a certain someone. When the screen lit up it showed a nasod with a black and red mask on and thin yellow lights glowing on it.

" **Crow**..." Prime said before continuing. " **I need you to do something** " King prime said and the nasod Crow nodded.

 ** _An_**

 ** _Sorry this took awhile to come out with._**

 ** _Was trying to decide how to go about this chapter and wanted to make it bit longer than usual._**

 ** _Also everyone might be job switching soon and here's the reminder for everyone as of right now._**

 ** _Elsword- actually still a base but a bit taller with hair that reaches his neck._**

 ** _Rena- still base._**

 ** _Aisha- still base._**

 ** _Add- psychic tracer_**

 ** _Raven- Weapon taker_**

 ** _Eve- code electra with other job class skills only limited to first jobs._**

 ** _Also if i make it seem like Add is just some villain who just get beat and runs off i apologize. I want to make all the characters build some kind if fighting experience instead of getting power and knowing how to do things without any battle experience._**

 ** _Peace_**


	21. Chapter 21 Crow

**_An_**

 ** _Decided to save the special for when i get more characters in this story._** ** _Lets see what happens today._**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

 ** _Crow_**

 ** _Pongo Village_**

 ** _The next day_**

 ** _3rd_** ** _PoV_**

The next day the group awoke to see that Eve had left as she was nowhere to be found. After their chat with Eve, she seemed to linger around and when they went to bed she was gone. When asked, Q-Proto told them she returned to the Core.

"So what about Elsword?" The group was in Elsword's room waiting on him to awaken. "Im not sure but it would feel kind a weird without him." Rena said sitting on the armrest of a chair.

They well, mostly Aisha and Rena since Raven still does not fully know Elsword and Q-Proto does not register emotion as she needs to experience it first hand or be told it. While waiting around the door opened and in came Adel and Amos.

"Guys, you may want to see thi- er hear this." Adel said and handed them a device that they used before to contact Bethma and Ruben. "Guys?" A voice rang though the speaker of the machine. It was Hagus.

"Hagus? what happened?" Aisha took the machine. "It seems like someone wants to have a word with you." There was some noise and then a voice came on.

"He-Hello?" A nervous voice came on. He sounded young so he must have been around there age, maybe older. "Yes? who are you and what do you want" Aisha said bluntly and Rena sweat dropped.

"Uh, um i uh" Whatever the person had to say he couldn't get it out and started to get on Aisha. "Talk or go away." Aisha said and Rena took the phone from her. "Sorry about that. Do you need anything?" Rena said in a more polite voice.

"Um, im Allegro, from Feita. I come with a message." He says before continuing. "We require your assistance in Feita, there is something happening that may habe ties to the Elven incident 2 years ago." He said finally.

"I see. Well then im not sure if we can get to you right away since one of us in asleep right now. We will contact you when we habe an answer." Rena hung up and gave the device back to Adel. "What shall you do?" Adel asked stoking his beard.

"We wait in Els, we can't just decide things with out all of us coming to a agreement." Aisha said sitting back down. "Hmph it was just a chest slash. Why is he taking so long to get up." Raven said leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

While everyone was waiting, Elsword was in his sub conscience. The place where he met the lion before, but the place somehow seemed different. The place had less cracked soil and the smoke seemed a bit clearer than before.

The Alter still stuck out like a sore thumb however. Elsword was sitting on the golden Alter when the smoke began to manifest. The smoke came together and formed the lion head from before and it approached Elsword.

"You." Elsword said simply and the lion smiled, or its equivalent to a smile. " **Yes?"** Its smile was more devious than sincere. "What are you doing to me. Im able to do things i couldn't have done before and i know its your doing" Elsword got up and stokd in front of the head.

" **This is your power. The power those lizards awakened inside you. Just as they awakened me."** Lion spoke sagely. "Who are you." The lion stopped smiling and now gave a mutual face.

" **I am the embodiment of Pride. I am the avatar of Pride and Dominance in this world. I am your power and you are my power."** Elsword began to think on those words. "So why me then". " **That is for you to figure out on your own."**

"That's a filling answer...". " **If you had all the answer to life what would be the point of living. Life is find, not receive."** The lion spoke and Elsword nodded getting what he was saying. "You seem knowledgeable."

Elsword looked over to the horizon. "I best be getting back now. Im sure i left my friends worried for long enough." The plane began to crumble and fall apart yet again. As the place began to break off Elsword looked at the lion once more time before everything went dark.

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

Elsword finally opened his eyes and he slowly sat up with a groan. "What did i miss?" that's the first thing you say when you get up?

We tell him about what happened last night and about the messenger from Feita. "As much as i want to head to Feita, I feel like there is something to be done here." He said rubbing his chin. I have that same feeling. The feeling if we left this place as is... Then something bad will surely happen.

We all left the house and walked down a street. "So what are doing here then?" Rena asked. Raven was also still following us for some strange reason but i guess he could be helpful.

While we were walking a a rumble occured making us all lose balance and fall down. "What the-" Raven was suddenly knocked into a house by some kind of powerful force that charged into him. Elsword then grabbed all of us and jumped out the way of a fire blast.

When we looked we saw a stange person in full suit of light armor with a glowing helmet. He had a strange feeling similar to Raven and had a black and red blade. He pointed to Q-Proto with his blade. " _I am Crow,_ _Give Q-Proto-00 to me._ " Ok this wasn't a human...

Elsword stepped in front of her. "Not gonna happen." Me and Rena also stepped in. We're not gonna just let some random thing pop up and boss us around.

It sized us up before drawing its blade. " _There is no room for denies_." Two giant nasods that was red and blue came down beside him. Wait we fought one of them before! well Elsword and Raven did. The red had fire and blue had ice.

"Rena and Aisha you guys take Q to safety. Raven you take Crow since he's the leader. Ill take the other two." Elsword said and Raven took out a sword and threw it to Elsword. It was a black sword with a red hilt. "Thought you might need this." He said and Elsword nodded.

I took Q-proto's hand and lead her and Rena away. The blue one attempted to fire an ice shard at us but was cut in half by Elsword. "Not gonna happen" Elsword charged at the other two.

We were running for quite some time before we stopped to take a rest. All the Pongos were running to an elevator that Adel was signaling to go to. We all rushed through the other pongos and made it too Adel, who seemed to be angered by us.

"Adel are you heading to the hideout?" Rena asked him. "Yes, but i wont allow you to enter the hideout. These troubles are because of you!" What the? whats his deal? its not our fault these things happen. He shoved us out his way and shooed us away. Tch, whatever.

"Lets go, we have to find somewhere else to go." I said and left through the normal exit.

 ** _Graveyard of Purification_**

We were walking around the plains and decided to hide in a a small cavern. "I hope this place is good enough." Rena said going to small corner with Q-Proto. "This place is somewhat secluded and uncharted. We are safe." Q finally said something, i was kinda worried since she was more quiet than usual.

"Do you think Eve sent them after us?" Rena shakes her head at my suggestion. "After the talk we had last night, i dont think she would do something like this" She was playing with Q's hair with worried face.

She must be worried about Els. I dont blame her, i am too. He had to take on two nasods and that last one didn't seem like no pushover.

I sat down next to them and took out the book master gave to me long ago. The book was still sealed, if only i could open it. This book contained some the magics that my Master used back in his prime. If i had that i could have been more useful. I should put thus away, its not of any help for me for now.

It took some of Q's hair to play with, its so silky and kinda if addicting to play with kinda reminds me of Eve's.

I wonder what she's up to...

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

 ** _Return Plains_**

I flew down to the return pad that was used to be transported directly into the Core palace.

When i was teleported back into my room i went to the room that kept my sister, Apple. She was awake surprisingly, she was always resting this is a first.

"Apple? why have you awoken." I say walking over to her pod. She is kept inside the pod since she has a kind anomaly inside her codes. It was unidentifiable and if left along it was predicted she wouldnt last long so this pod was built to contain the anomaly at a standstill.

Due to this, she is confined to this pod i built before i went into my into my slumber. Keep Apple hidden from the King since...i feel like i cannot find the trust needed in his words.

"I do not know. I do not feel the need to rest for now." Was the anomaly beginning to continue? what was happening?

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked her and she slowly shakes her head. "No sister, all the readings are the same." I see. I must return before the King finds my missing presence. "I must return" i tell her and walked out after her hum of acceptance.

When i came out i walked though the halls of the palace before being pinned down. I looked and saw a nasod palace guard. "King Prime, we have found her" How dare this lowly guard. I will not stand for this.

"Unhand me!" It didn't move and then more nasods came without even recognition of my presence. Moby and Remy were also captured.

A nasod carrying a monitor came in front of me. The monitor came on and revealed the King's face. " **Eve...such insolence cannot be forgiven. Due to your actions, i have no choice but to confine you."** What is the meaning of this?

"Why must you do such drastic measures!" The king merely shakes his head. " **You are a precious asset to us and we will not allow you to roam as you please anymore. Take her to her room and enforce security. Security measure have been place inside her room."**

Once he gave the order i was pulled back to a room that was not mine. It was the room they used to awaken me when i was still in my slumber. Moby and Remy were inside a holographic prism that was impervious to any attacks.

No windows and the door seem to disappeared after i entered.

I am trapped in here, until they find Q-Proto-00. No, i don't think im ever going to come out. I knew i never truly ruled my own race. It was a mere facade.

I sat down on the floor and held my legs. What was this sensation. I do not like this feeling. It hurts.

Aisha, Rena, Elsword. Please, come to me, i need assistance...

 ** _3rd PoV_**

 ** _Pongo Village_**

The once beautiful, and secluded city of the pongos was now in ruins. The short time the nasods came to the city to capture Q-Proto they destroyed buildings and even killed some pongos who did not evacuate in time.

 ** _With Elsword_**

Elsword was blocking against Ignis's attacks then all of sudden his feet was frozen solid. ' _What the...'_ He was then punched by Ignis into the blacksmiths shop. ' _Ugh...wha-"_ Ignis shot a fire blast at the building, burning it down.

Elsword sprang out from the wreckage with minor burns and another sword in his left hand. Leviathan shot an ice blast at him mid air and Elsword threw his sword at it with enough force to cancel it out.

He landed back to the ground and blocked an attack from Ignis from behind. He then held his hand out to catch Leviathan's punch in front of him. " **Burning ash!** " Elsword released smoke from his mouth engulfing all 3 of them.

Elsword pushed off Leviathan and went for Ignis since this technique can bw explosive if caught in a fire. He tackled Ignis out the ash smoke and drew his sword, aiming for the core on its chest.

Ignis punched Elsword off him back into the ash. Elsword then got an elbow to his back spine. "Ack!!!!" He was then lifted into the air and thrown back to the ground cracking the ground around him and clearing the ash smoke.

Ignis pointed its hand cannon at Elsword's face charging a fire blast with Leviathan holding him down. " ** _Burst! Rising Vulcan shot_** Elsword slammed his hand to the ground causing an eruption of fire to burst from underneath him.

The blast propelled him into the air, into a house on a bed. He sprawled himself on the bed "Ugh, i gotta separate them or i might really die here." He mused and looked out the window to see Leviathan and Ignis flying to the window looking at him.

 ** _With Raven and Crow_**

Raven and Crow was in the construction area of the town. Boulders and rubbish lied all around them due to their even out battle. Whatever Crow used, Raven would counter and vice versa.

Raven however, was beginning to slow down. Even though he was trained by his adoptive guardian and those years he spent with Alex and Seris he was still human. Well half, considering his nasod arm.

" _Stand down failure"_ Crow said standing on a higher platform than Raven. "Id rather be a failure than a created slave." Raven spat and Crow charged at him. Raven got up and parried Crow's attack. Crow then began to rush Raven with a barrage of slashes and strikes with Raven having to block each.

Crow then engulfed his swore with flames and went for a sword thrust, but Raven grabbed the blade with his nasod arm. Raven pulled Crow in and thrust his sword aiming at Crow's face, but Crow managed to dodge it and kicked Ravens arm to release him.

Raven jumped away to the ground to get some distance. He looked up and saw several fire blast aimed at him. Raven began jumping to evade each one before aiming his nasod arm at him. " **Cannon blade!** " Crow jumped away and the blast hit the ceiling.

Rocks began to fall down and both them raced back to the main part of town. Raven landed on the ground then on one knee. He looked at his arm and saw it was on fire. " _If i use that technique, i could wipe him out."_ Crow then looked to the side before back at Raven.

" _I have no time for you any more, i need to go to my target."_ He then jumped back and made his way for the exit. "NO!" Raven tried to fire a blast but then immense pain went from his arm and to his body making him fall down. "Damn it."

 ** _With Crow_**

Crow made it outside and made his way to the cordinates he was sent by a nasod scout. " _The return plains? so open, were they even trying to escape?"_ Crow mused.

He made it to in front of a small cavern. He aimed his arm at the cavern " _Come out or ill drag you out."_ He demanded and out came Aisha, Rena and Q-Proto. Aisha gripped her staff and Rena took out her bow.

"We dont know why you want her but we're not gonna hand her over." Aisha said slamming her staff to the ground. "Fortify!" Aisha casted and then swung her staff in the air. " **Ice wall!"** The thick ice wall grew from the ground instantly between the two of them.

Crow shot a fire blast at the wall melting a hole thought it and walked through it. He saw that they had escaped while the wall was formed.

While he was walking activated his wrist communicator and contacted some backup. " _Sleshu, Muta, come to the plains"_ He then began an area search of the area.

" _How could they have gotten so far."_ Crow mused.

 ** _With Aisha, Rena and Q-_** **Proto**

The 3 was now in a new location thanks to Aisha's teleportation spell but because of using it left her with little mana. She was now sitting on the ground. "I haven't used that skill for such long range so its quite taxing on me." Aisha said.

If she hadn't used her fortify spell it would have probably not have activated.

"Lets get out of the opening." Rena picked up Aisha and took Q-Proto's hand and began searching for a hiding spot.

"If Crow's here that mean he defeated Raven or he somehow got away from Raven. He didn't seem to have alot of scratches on him." Rena said looking over the plains.

 **Located"** A inhuman voice went off making everyone look everywhere. They spotted a small nasod scout pointing directly at them. "No!" Rena drew her bow and fired a arrow at the scout, destroying it instantly.

However it was too late.

A thunderous rumble came knocking everyone to the ground. They looked up and a white armored nasod guardian. It carried a large electrified stun rod and large white armored shield.

Behind them came a large and buffed up nasod. It had a gas mask with a black and red coat on. It pointed its giant black sword at them. " **Give us Q-Proto"** It said and Rena drew her bow.

 _"Just give her to me."_ Crow landed in front of them with a hand on his hip. "Rena." Q-Proto finally said and began to walk to Crow. "Q! no!" Rena shouted but Q-Proto shake her head no. "Your chances of fighting are too low right now. We must agree to their terms." She said and went over to Crow.

" _Finally."_ Crow said and activated his wrist pad. He grabbed Q-proto's shoulder and activated the teleportation function. "Damn..." Rena dropped to the ground. "How could i be so weak..."

 ** _With Elsword_**

 ** _Evening_**

Elsword crashed into a ruined building by Leviathan. He had several cuts on his body and his shirt was half torn along with his pants along with a few burn marks.

Trying to separate these two was difficult with just one person. If you focus on one, the other will use long ranged tactics to distract you and for them to regroup. The battle was dragging on at this point and Elsword was starting feel the strings of fatigue pull on his body. His sword was melted by Ignis so it was back to hand to hand.

Ignis and Leviathan was also starting to wear out. Their attacks have become less effective and their bodies had a few scrapes and some parts exposed their inner circuitry.

He should really invest in a sword that doesn't get damaged so easily He thought getting up with his fist raised.

Ignis was rushing toward him with fist engulfed in fire. Leviathan was shooting ice blast at him from a distance. He jumped up to avoid the both of them " **Sing, Dancing flame lantern"** Elsword fired several fire wisp that traveled to Leviathan.

He came back down to engage Ignis who was caught off guard. Elsword punched off Ignis's arm off. Ignis reared back and turned to Leviathan for support. Elsword predicted this and kicked Ignis away and went for Leviathan.

Leviathan flew up but was shot back down by a blast. Elsword looked to where it came from and saw Raven, Rena and Aisha. Aisha fired a lightning bolt at Ignis who attempted a sneak attack. The bolt it its core and it fell down motionless.

Leviathan tried to escape but was shot down by Rena. It landed to the ground and Rena grabbed a sword and stabbed its core destroying it instantly.

Aisha ran over to Elsword but he collapsed. She was also tired and collapsed on top of him since she wasn't entirely recovered from her overuse of her mana from earlier.

"I dont even care just...let me rest." Elsword said and closer his eyes.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Garrison in The Sky_**

 ** _With Crow and Q-Proto_**

Crow made it to the location that was told to him by King Prime. Q-Proto and him hadn't said a word to each other the entire trip.

Crow walked up to a monitor and began to input codes to send Q-proto to the king. " _Sir, it is done. I have Q-Proto here with me and im sending her to you."_ Crow said and the monitor came to life.

" **Excellent.** **Now one more request please come along with Q-Proto. i have another task for you."** The king said and the monitor shut down.

 ** _With King Prime_**

King prime was in side his person room doing nothing but waiting on Q-Proto's arrival.

He wanted to search for Princess Apple but no records have never popped up on where she could be at the moment so he settled for Eve and Q-Proto instead.

" **It will still work. The other was just insurance.** " He looked over to the bkdy that had wires hooked up to it in all areas of its body.

It was humanoid armored suit that was fully white and gray. It had an white armored chest plate with a power symbol. The arms and legs were armored as well and the face was similar to King Prime's own face.

" **Soon, i wont have to deal with the growing infection that plagues us."** He said and turned himself off until it was time.

 ** _An_**

 ** _Sorry for the late chapter._**

 ** _Wifi was off for while so that happened._**

 ** _next chapter ends the Altera ark and begins the Fieta ark._**

 ** _Might write a highschool dxd fanfic. Seems interesting_**

 ** _That's all Peace_**


	22. Chapter 22: My Prime

**_An_**

 ** _Sorry for the Delays guys._**

 ** _But i decided to make the next chapter end the ark since this chapter was in itself pretty long._**

 ** _Chapter 22_**

 ** _My Prime_**

 ** _Ruined Pongo Village_**

 ** _Mid Night_**

 ** _Elsword's_** ** _PoV_**

After the battle with Leviathan and Ignis, i went straight to sleep when i saw my friends come. I was too exhausted to really move so i didn't hear what anyone said but i saw Aisha came up to me but that's all i could remember.

When i woke up, we were in a ruined house and i was on a bed with Aisha and Rena sleeping with me. Well this is familiar scene. I sat up and looked around. I saw Raven sleeping on a separate bed with his sword in his hands, seems he was on guard.

Ah man, i need a change of clothes. The clothes i have on, which is really just torn pants and shoes, wont work. Seems the last one was meant for only physical fights and not magical ones. Maybe the alchemists will have some new clothes to craft for me.

The town seemed so, abandoned. No was in sight and the whole place was like a lost island of a civilization, wait it is. Everyone left durning the attack but why are we here? should they have took Rena and Aisha and Q- wait where's is Q-Proto.

I stopped at the front of the once Alchemist shack was. If Q wasnt with them...then was she taken? Ill worry for that later i need new gear.

I rummage around the rubble to look for anything good. "Nothin" i mused aloud. Maybe i could make my own enchantment, but ill need something from the blacksmiths place first.

I made my way to it and rummaged through therw until i found the same outfit i wore before but just pure black now. Meh, will do. I went back to the place where everyone was sleeping at and went upstairs and began mixing stuff i took from the Alchemist.

5 minutes later i heard someone come up and saw Aisha rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing.." She came up to me. "Mixing things together, need better protection." I say looking back to the mixtures. I really dont know what im doing here...

Aisha came and placed her arms on my shoulders and her head on mines. "You habe no clue what your doing fo you.." Heh you read my mind. "Gonna keep trying until something works anyway where's Q? i didn't see her." I asked leaning a bit back into her.

She went silent before and then answered. "She was taken...by Crow." Damn, that's why he left. We should have stopped him. I clenched my fist but then Aisha rested her hand on mines and leaned further. "Els be honest with me." I could tell she wasn't joking, something was up.

"Im always honest with you." I told her and i could almost feel as if she smiling a bit before going back to whatever her previous facial expression were. "Am i..weak." I, i, i have no words. Why would she think she's weak? what happened out there. I wanted to asked but held my silence. She wanted me to be honest and answer not a questionable idiot.

I stood up from the position we were in and hugged pulled her to me and hugged her. She leaned into my chest not wanting me to see her face i bet. "We all have those times. Those times where we can't do anything control what happens in front of us. Those times are something no one wants to wants to experience but-" i paused and started petting her head.

"but?" Her voice cracked. She must be crying. "But, those experiences help us get stronger for when we face a new challenge. It makes us grow and prepares us for next time." She hugged tighter and we stayed like that for sometime. I looked up and saw Rena behind the door with teary eyes and a smile.

Aisha pulled away from and Rena went around the door. Aisha would be embarrassed out of her mind if she knew someone was watching her moment of weakness. Aisha is always a strong willed girl and her coming to me like this puts a tear in my eye as well. Its hard to see tough people cry.

After that Rena went to the desk i was sitting at. "Whats going on here hm?" she said and Aisha hid behind me. "Nothing.." Aisha said blushing and Rena smirked. "I was talking about the desk you know." Rena said laughing abit.

After that we gathered back down stairs and saw Raven still sleeping but he seemed to be in a nightmare. He was sweating and had was clenching the sheets. "Raven...Raven wake up!" I shook him awake and he jumped up off the bed. "Oh, its just you." He said and wiped his forehead.

I ddint want to pry into his personal life and or dreams so i ignored what happened. "We're having a group discussion, cmon." I told him and he got up and stared at the ground. "Im, apart of this group?" Why would he ask that. He's been helping us for sometime now so it should not be a questionable matter.

"Yea you are" and i walked out. I pulled up the table that was on the ground and the chairs and let Aisha and Rena sit down first before i did. Raven pulled up my seat and his and we all began. "So, whats the plan. Are we going go help the Pongos?" Raven began but Rena shakes her head.

"The Pongos does not want anything to do with us so that's out of the deal." She finishes and Aisha nods. I guess after all this, they wont be trusting any outsiders anymore. "Then we go save Q-Proto. I say she's first priority." Aisha declared. I looked over to Rena and she nods her head. I looked to Raven and he nodded as well. Then all eyes fall on me.

"Here's whats happening. We set out to rescue Q-Proto, and find out what is happening on this Island. I know im not the only one who has a bad hut feeling of what is going on here." i finished and everyone nodded.

We then heard a bang and the door opened and out came a person i really did not have the patience for. "Add" I say and stood up to face him. He had an annoyed face on but he seemed less hostile than usual. I walked to him and stood directly in front of him.

"I propose a deal." He finally said. "Ill help you find Altera's Core palace, you will be my backup." So he needs help huh. "You sure you know the way." There was no room to question him, we just need to get this over with.

"you." I looked back and saw Raven with a furious face. He walked up to Add but i held out my arm to stop him. "What! your going to protect him?!" Whatever Add did, it seemed to involve Raven and made him this mad. "Calm down, we need to sit down on this." He was still struggling to get passed me but luckily thanks to daily training since i was 7, i could hold my own.

Ads merely stood there smirking. "Heh so you're here too huh, well whatever. So deal or no deal." I nodded and held out my hand. He stared at it before grabbing and squeezing it and looking me in my eyes. "Dont do anything stupid." I looked at his hand and then squeezed it back but tighter making him flinch and try to take his hand away. "I could say the same to you." i say smirking.

This guy was the reason of the fall of the Elvish village. Because of that, Andus died. I wont trust him, but we need to get to Q-Proto.

 _Sigh..._ Lets hope this goes well.

 ** _Altera Core Palace_**

 ** _King Prime's PoV_**

Everything...Everything is finally complete. After so long, i have accomplished my goals, even if i am missing one component to my plans these two shall suffice.

I had sent Eve and Q-Proto-00 to a special vault i had built. I had them strapped to the beds spread apart. Eve showed resistance but it was nothing elite guards could not have handled.

I place them on both sides of the my created body i have been working on leaving only the top of it vacant due to the absence of the princess. It should still proceed. " _My lord."_ Who is this? Crow? what a surprise.

" **What do you request."** Crow stood up and continued. " _Your plans are still a mystery to me. You have changed my lord._ _You seem to have a motive that concerns none but yours._ " I have changed? such a feeble statement. " **Do not worry, when this is over, i shall rule for an eternity and solve our races epidemic."** I held out my hands but i could tell he did not seem to understand. Such a basic way of processing, he was made in the image of a human.

 **"Allow me to explain."** He nodded and i continued. " **There is a problem we are facing that have been kept from all. The Alterian spore infestation. It is an infection that is only able to spread to us nasods. It has been dated back to the times of the first Queen, where it used to infect those of a lower class** **. But.."** I pulled up a screen for them to see.

It was red and orange spore with green tenticals sticking out it. " **If i were to use the codes of the failed Queen and he new Queen, then it is possible to overcome this sickness.** **We shall truly be immortal and never die out. And with the codes of the two queens we can rule the world below."**. " _And do we do that"_ He seems skeptical.

 **"Long ago, during the war with humans, Alterians of the old built a function into this island. The Gamma Cannon. With the cannon we can secure complete control over all races.** "

Crow turned around and began to walk away. " _Is that so."_ He then teleported away. Well he is of no concern, he was just a pawn.

"So this was your true intentions. That's why you never paid any mind yo whatever happened." Hmph, why can't she be more like Q-Proto-00, silent. " **There is nothing to do anymore. I will not die out. I refuse!** " I went over to the control pad and activated the operations.

The wires began to glow a deep blue light and traveled right the Queens and right back to my created body. " **Now to leave this usless body."** I plugged a wire to the humanoid body and myself.

 **I will not die.**

 ** _Crow's PoV_**

So this was his plan eh. After his whole preach to me i went back to location he stationed me at, The foundery along with Sleshu and Muta.

" _We are to wait here until he intruders are to arrive."_ I told the both them and they nodded. I went to the elevator that lead to the Altera Core Palace. I was the final guard against them if they managed against Sleshu and Muta.

I can't operate right. Those words the king told me, the infection that was kept away from us. I can't trust the king anymore. Someone needs to stop him for i feel he is no longer the king he once was.

I can't do anything against him. Even with my speed advantage, he has the Alterian guard on his side. Not even i would escape unscathed but his plan must be stopped. The war with the humans is over, there's no need to go back down.

All of sudden a nasod scout came to me while i was sitting on a higher platform. " **Intruders have arrived."** Ah so they finally came. It pulled up a screen for me to see them and.. huh? there was a new person along with them. Ah the white haired kid who attempted to break in sometime ago.

So he back but i dont care for him. I zoom in on the red haired kid. Him, he can be the one to stop the king. The kings plan will create turmoil in these lands and i don't wont to be apart of such a thing.

Your my only shot, so don't die kid.

 ** _Nasod Foundery_**

 ** _Late Night_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

We were inside a factory of some sort that was creating nasods. When we got in we walked around for sometime before getting attacked by the nasod guards, but these ones were different.

They were black instead of the usual grey or white ones we encountered before. The had symbols on their heads as well that was in the shape of a crow. "Tch, security's tight as ever eh." Add flew up into the air and began to fire purple blast at them.

Add was pretty strong really, even though he has this air of not being trusted easily. There's something about him that i really can't stand. We were all surprised when Elsword accepted his help and wanted to protest but we had no choice. I dont know why we can't just ditch him here...

The walk around the factory was a simple one due to Add knowing the place like the back of his hand. Seems he's been here before. He up front with Elsword standing next to him. Me and Rena was behind and Raven ay the back.

We heard a cling sound and we all jumper back and scanned the area. "Up there!" Rena pointed and saw a large nasod scorpion, larger then the one we fought before and it was being ridden by that soldier me and Rena encountered with Crow before.

It fired electric orbs at us and we all scrambled. I was with Raven, Elsword with Rena and Add flew up. "Get ready, it comes." Raven said and it came down.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

The nasod scorpion charged at Aisha and Raven. Raven jumped in front and stopped its charge with his sword. " _Fortify!"_ Aisha casted her spell on Raven and prepared another spell. Raven engulfed his sword in fire and slashed the scorpions head, but to no effect.

It jumped up and fired electric blast at them. " **Ice Wall!"** The ice came just in time to block the electric blast and cancel it out. " **Rising Torrent!** " Rena's hands gathered wind energy and she threw it at the nasod scorpion.

The wind began to make small scratches on it and even managed to blow Sleshu off it. He fell to the ground and drew his sword. The nasod scorpion was still suck in the wind vortex.

" **Pulse Cannon!"** Add's dynamos came together and fired a concentrated laser at Sleshu but he managed to dodge it. He fired a sword blast at Add but Add put a barrier to cancel it out.

Sleshu was then knocked by Raven's nasod arm and into a wall. " **Lightning Stream!"** Aisha slammed the bottom of her staff to the ground and a surge of electricity came from it and traveled to the nasod scorpion.

The scorpion then fell down but began to get up but Add got on top of it. "Lets see here." He said and his dynomos began to plug up to its head. It began thrash about knocking Add off he quickly recovered and narrowly evaded the scorpions stringer.

Sleshu began to run back to the scorpion but was blocked by Elsword. " **Burning ash!"** Elsword shot ash from his mouth at Sleshu who didn't pay any mind to it and charged Elsword. "Raven!" Raven took the intuitive and engulfed his nasod arm in fire. The fire began to shape into a bird in his palm.

"Ignition Crow!" He threw the crow tat left a trail of fire behind it as it soared into the burning ash. The crow struck Sleshu before exploding followed by a larger explosion due to the explosive ash veil.(An: Its essentially similar to gun powder)

The smoke cleared and reveled a molten Sleshu on the ground.

The nasod scorpion was jumping around to avoid Aisha's spells and Rena's arrows. It jumped onto a higher platform and charged its stinger. " **Electric volt!"** Aisha shot a single lightning blot at the platform causing the scorpion to fall.

Rena took this as a chance to attack. " _Storm breaker!_ " She fired a arrow a single arrow but when it passed through the inside of the scorpion a large wind explosion came from inside it.

After everyone saw that it was over, they sighed in relief. "That's done anyway hey Rena, where did you learn that technique?" Elsword asked rendering to the wind vortex skill.

"Something i was creating myself, your not the only one with surprises." She poked his nose with a smile. "Heh is that so?" He said back with a smile of his own.

"Lets go you two." Aisha got inbetween the two and pushed them up.

They were walking for sometime without encountering any nasod resistance. "This is strange. Its like they all left." Add said looking around the vicinity. Last time he was here, they were in every part of the factory.

"Maybe that's why." Rena pointed up to the ceiling and there it was. It was a large mechanized eagle colored white with parts of the wings being red. On its back was the nasod Muta and its lighnting mace all charged.

The mechanized Eagle came down with a screech and landed down in front of all them. Everyone got into attacking position but then something surprising came. Raven was first to notice "Crow.." Crow said nothing and drew his blade. He came down to them but not at them.

He came down with a slice that cut both Muta and the mechanized eagle in half. A large explosion came from it and Crow got up to look at the others. Everyone was shocked at the turn of events. Was he with or against them now.

" _I only want Raven, the rest of you go yo the elevator. It will take you to the palace."_ Raven walked up to crow and stared at him. Crow didn't move and simply waited for the others to pass. "Guys go, ill take care of this." Raven finally.

"If you say so, careful." Elsword said and they began to walk pass Crow until he spoke up again.

" _When you get down you will be in a hallway. Keep going down until the halls break into yo entrances. Take the left one and there will be a pad that will be able to teleport you all into the Core Castle."_ He finished and they nodded.

"Thank you." Elsword said before pulling the lever down. Crow looker slightly to his side. " _Just dont screw up. and save the Queen."_ He said lowly but it was enough for Elsword to hear and nod.

Raven then turned around and walked back some distance and began to talk again. "Why are you helping us now." He asked more then demanding.

Crow looked to his right. Looming at the beautiful blue lights the Core Palace gave off. " _Maybe because i dont always follow orders. Maybe because i might wanna be king. Or maybe_." He paused and looked back at Raven.

 _"I was made in your image."_ Raven drew his sword. They pointed their blades at each other then twirled it into their nasod arm and scraped it against the palm before going going into their fighting positions. (An: The pose Raven does when he awakens in game.)

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

We followed everything that Crow told us to. Go down the hall and into the left hall and onto the teleport pad. Add however, decided to take the right hall, saying that the deal was done and that he wouldnt trust some nasod. Well no big loss there. But is still worry for him.

When the light of teleportation disappeared, we found ourselves inside a room full but, was really inside a room?

The whole room was blue and was holographic. It was almost like glass victorian mansion. "Talk about the best of the best." Aisha said still with amazement. Even Elsword was speechless.

We walked out and found a staircase and walked up it. When we reached the end we were were in large room with large view of the whole place. This place was like straight out of a fantasy book that Elsword likes.

"It really is like glass." i mused aloud. The place really could leave you speechless and breathless. It had an luminous blue glow to it making it seem even more magical.

There were also guards all around the place patrolling but these guards were more advanced.

They had humanoid bodies covered in white and black armor. They also carried spears and shields and looked quite experienced. "Those things will kill us if they find us." Elsword put his hand to his chin.

"They must be better models than the ones we encountered before." I told him and he nodded. We have to sneak by them somehow.

"Hey guys there seems to be another elevator here." Aisha said and we all walked inside it. It had locations instead of floors you could goto.

There was

Kings Room

Queens Room

Armory Facility

Research Department

Containment Room

And others but i can't name them all. "Lets go to the Queen's room. That must be Eve's room right?" I suggested. "Yea maybe she could help out." Elsword pressed the floor and the gated closed.

The elevator glowed white and then a ding came on. The doors opened up and revealed a lavish pink and white room really fit for a Queen. We walked out and looked around the room but found the room empty. Was she out?

"Look around, therw could be more to this room." Elsword said. He always had a good initiative when it came to this kind of stuff.

We looked around for sometime until Aisha sat on the bed. "Im tired. Im going to take alittle break now." She said and layed down. "Aisha we need to look for clues. Not relax." I told her but she hid under the covers.

I tried to get her out but she kept etting out of my grasp. Why is she so slippery!

"Huh?" She said underneath the covers. She rumbled around under it before the walk in closets doors opened. The clothes inside slid upward and another door revealed itself.

She got out the covers "Guess i found something." Well guess something good came out of this.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

We walked down the pink hallway until we were now inside a new room with pink patterns and wires all over the walls. I didn't peg Eve for the girly type, more of herself?

What really stood out was a pod that was at the center of the room. I walked over to it while Aisha and Rena examined or really look at the room in awe.

Inside the pod was... a girl who laying forward and was staring at me like how Eve did when i met her. "Who, are you." Her voice was soft and melodic. "We are looking for our friend, have seen a girl that looks like Eve?" I told her but she shakes her head no.

"Im always inside this pod. I am sickly." She says and the only thing i could think of was those spores from the cave. "Ah i see sorry for the disruption." She shakes her head again. "I very much so appreciate company."

"Oh whose your friend?" Aisha plops her head in my shoulder. Rena also came around and leaned on me. "Im Elsword, that's Rena and this Aisha, whats your name?"

"I, am apple, princess of the nasod race." The princess? huh. "I see well we have to get going, do you know where Eve is?" i asked she finally shower some emotion.

Her eyes widened before speaking i have not seen my sister for a while now. She always comes to check on me 3 times a day." She began to move abit before she slowly began to rise from the bed.

The pod automatically opened and smoke came from it. When it cleared Apple was now standing up in a loose pinkish white dress. "Something must be wrong. I can't lock onto her." She sounded more worried now. Now we have another person to find.

"We can help you find her." Aisha spoke from my side. She looked at us and nodded. She tried to walk but she just fell to the floor. Luckily i caught her in time before she got hurt. If she is always in that pod i dont think she will be walking any time soon. I put her on my back and hung on.

We walked out her room and looked around in case any guards came by. It clear so i asked Apple can she scan again for Eve. "No lock on. Need better reception." She needed to be in a higher place then.

"Lets goto that lookout place we were at before." Rena went to the elevator and we all go in.

We were back at the the lookout and let Apple scan again. "She is still here. But its not a location that is accessible to any. I will lead you there." Aisha looked nervous. "Uhh im pretty sure thise are elite guards. How can we get passed them." Apple simply shakes her head.

"No other option but to use stealth." Ah well...

 ** _Elsewhere in the palace_**

3rd PoV

Eve and Q-Proto layed motionless on the beds. King Prime slowly rose up in his new body. " **Yes..."** He opened and closed his armored hand. " **Yes!!!"** King prime goes to a monitor and looks at the his body.

" **Perfection** , **Now. I can rule."**

 ** _An_**

 ** _Gonna get started in the next chapter right away hopeful it wont take this long again._**

 ** _If you want a refrence to King Prime's new body then think of Optimus Prime body from the latest Transformers movie but in White and black._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and peace._**


	23. Chapter 23 In my Time

**_An_**

 ** _So i see some are curious on who is pairing with who an my answer is..._**

 ** _Im not sure really. I never really thought about the pairings until someone brought it up._**

 ** _I only put those interactions as way to keep up the romance section of this story but i never thought of pairings._**

 ** _But i guess i could try and pair some up._**

 ** _Sorry for any misunderstandings._**

 ** _Now onto the chapter_**

 ** _Chapter 23_**

 ** _In my Time_**

 ** _King Prime's PoV_**

I have achieved it. I have my desires, but my dream is still vastly out my grasp. I need to get the Garrison first.

The Garrison in the sky is the the floating station for the Gamma Cannon. But i still need a power source. Eve was a balance between Q-Proto-00 and Princess Apple but she can't be a substitute. Of the three, Apple had the core that allowed infinite charge energy.

If i am to take control of it, i would need her codes as well. Q-Proto-00 only has combat capabilities so she is out of the equation. I stuck out my arms " ** _Activate, core programming. Accessing operation: Birds Eye View. Connecting to main frame networking."_** The wires glowed blue and traveled back to my body.

With this, i now have access to my private room and the main system.

How interesting. This must be the princess with those humans. They dare desecrate this area with there presence. But the princess is with them so i cannot act rash.

Perhaps, i should test this new body's capabilities.

 ** _Altera Core Palace_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

Sneaking around the palace was a somewhat easy task since Apple could temporarily disable the Royal Guard's tracking vison. All we had to do was get out their field of view in under 60 seconds, which was easy.

I could help but notice the strange black scar Apple had under her dress. It was a cracked like scar but very black and slightly spread around her body. That must be the sickness she told us about.

"This way." We turned a corner and found ourselves at a dead end. "Hidden door?" Aisha questioned. Apple got off Elsword and stumbled around before falling but Elsword grabbed her in time. It was kinda cute like a father and daughter.

He put her on his shoulder and walked over to the wall. She placed her hands on the wall and began to push at it. The wall slowly began turn into little squares before breaking away. Inside it revealed another hall. "Keep going." She tugged Elsword's hair.

We kept going through many walls until we we broke through into a large room. The room had machinery and wires decorated all around it with monitors even on the ceiling. If i had to guess, it looked like some kind of control room.

One of the monitors was showing Raven and Crow's battle against each other. Even though i didn't have sword training, i could tell they were matched, it was quite a spectacle. "This place has view on everywhere, Even the Pongo village." Aisha is right, i could even see their hideout they escaped to.

Why did they have all this? And what did Q-Proto have to do with this. "Apple find anything?" She looks down from Elsword's shoulders. "Below." So we have to go down now? Well as lo g as no soldiers come at us...

" ** _WARNING WARNING INTRUDERS DETECTED WITHIN PALACE GROUNDS WARNING WARNING_** " Oh well...

We heard a bunch noises roaring everywhere followed by rumbles. Then the beautiful room that was once blue turned to blood red and began flickering. Did they find us? We gotta move quick!

"Apple, anything you can do?" Elsword asked and Apple looked around. "There" She pointed to the wall and we went to it. She broke it down but we were in too mich of a rush since we all went at the same time and found ourselves falling down a large pit hole.

Aisha clung to me and i did the same. Elsword was holding onto Apple to protect her.

Where are we going to end up now...

 ** _Nasod GraveYard_**

 ** _Elsword PoV_**

Ooo my everything again... I think i landed wrong. I looked down, oh good Apple's ok.

I got up and looked around. Aisha and Rena was dusting themselves. Seems there ok but now where are we. It seems the tunnel we fell through but now there was a small cavern leading out. "Lets head through there." They nodded and we all went out.

We found ourselves in a large, metallic cave like structure with glowing lights dimly lighting up the place. There were also other things falling from the ceiling and into small piles. "Apple any idea where we are?" Aisha asked and i put Apple back on my shoulder. Her eyes glowed yellow before looking around.

"We are in the new Nasod dumpsite it seems. This is the place for decommissioned nasods are sent to after their use is finished." So like a graveyard for them but no burials. "Any hostiles?" She shakes her head. Ok so we have some ease now.

We begin to walk around the place to try and find an exit. As we walked around we saw many nasods from the royal guards to the ones we encountered at first when we first came here. They were all covered in some kind of green algae and it seemed to have been growing on them.

"Ew, its growing tenticals.." Aisha says covering her mouth. It stinks abit too, like old refrigerator. Apple holds out her hand and a light comes from. "Thanks." I told her and she nods. She shines the light around until i see something like a elevator, but it was more like a Two person per trip.

Just before we could get over there, a large nasod gets up from the masses of the dead nasods. It was covered in the green spores with yellow glowing eyes and a large drill arm and the other a flat. It began to crawl its way to us with surprisingly a fast rate, but nows not the time.

"Aisha you and Rena go first!" I told them. They ran over to the elevator and activated it and the lift began to come down. The driller seemed o want them even more now since it went from me to them now. " ** _Sing, Scorching lanterns!"_** The small flame balls struck the back of the driller with little effect but it turned its head over to me.

It activated its drill and charged at me. I placed Apple on my back and jumped out of the Drillers charge. It seemed to be mindless since just went straight into the piles of nasods. I looked back and saw Aisha and Rena going up the elevator, but it was going pretty slow, maybe i could jump up onto the edge and take a lift.

"Apple clear the way for me." She held her hands by neck and the shown the Driller coming again.

I jumped on its back when it got close enough and held my balance. I looked over and saw the elevator still in reach and jumped for it. I caught onto and Rena and Aisha helped me back up.

The Driller was thrashing about looking for me in the dim cavern.

When we got back up we was met with another platform but this one was much larger. The roof lead back outside the palace now since i could see the night sky.

"Something is coming." Apple says and we got prepared. Soon after, a humanoid nasod came down from the opening and hovered on the platform with his arms behind his back. " ** _So, princess Apple, it seems like i have found you."_** So they ate looking for Apple too? Its like they want anyone who looks like Eve.

 ** _"I can tell a look of defiance from my experience as soldier in the war against the humans."_** He looks at me when he said that. So this guy was apart of that war huh. "You must be the one in charge here then. Where is Q-Proto and Eve." I put Apple down and Rena grabbed her and went a bit further behind me.

" ** _The failure and the Queen are here. Within me. I extracted their cores to gain this body and all i need are the Princess's codes._** " He hovers to them but i get in his way. Extracted? does that mean...

"You killed them.." I said and he stares at me. " ** _They were a means to greater good. You will not understand human._** " I wont understand why you killed them though.

Eve... I didn't know you for long but i wish i did. I looked up at this guy and he back away. " ** _If you wish for what humans like to call Revenge. then follow me, i have been wanting to test this new body anyway and i feel you will suffice."_** He flew up to the opening and held out his hand.

Wires came from his palm and hooked into a pad. " ** _This will teleport you to the location. No deception is necessary for i am feeling something good inside me. I believe your kind calls it, Happened?"_** He finished and flew up.

"Apple, im sorry about Eve." Rena said hugging Apple. Apple looks down at the floor silent. She had an expression that i could tell was sadness. Even nasods feel over the loss of someone close to them. I walked over to her "Is there a way to bring back Eve?" i asked her and she raised her head.

"How would that go?" placed my hand on her shoulder. "Im sure there has to be a way to take back Eve's and Q-proto's power back if we defeat the king right?" She looked unconvinced but still nodded.

"It is a possibility." Ok then. I get up and head over to the platform.

Lets hope this battle ends this. We only came due to an crash by Wally's airship and here we are fighting the king of nasods.

How things turn around is just crazy.

 ** _Elsewhere Add's PoV_**

 ** _King Prime's Private Room_**

The blaring sirens are off and i began to move thought the chamber. It seems that after i broke off from those others, i found my self in a ruined like underground city. All of the nasods were laying everywhere but not dead, sleeping. They seemed to be in some kimd of slumber mode and wouldnt turn back on.

I wondered for a bit until i found myself here... This room must be private since no guards or any signs of activity is detected. This spot must be secluded.

I made my way down some large stairs until i was inside a small chamber. I looked around and there she was, Eve and not Eve but Q-Proto-00 there as well. Yes! breaking off from those fools did have some sense after all. I not get o e but both! with this, ill be almost unstoppable and then i could go for Apple if i can find her.

I went over to the beds they laid on, sleeping huh? well this works in my favor much more. I commanded my dynamos and they latched onto Q-Proto-00. "Activate Extraction." Her codes can't be all that hard to break due to her model being much older than Eve's.

I waited for awhile before the dynamos created a holographic message. "Extraction failed?" What how could this be? did i underestimate her blocks? what happened.

I shook her but nothing happened. "No...Activate scan and on Eve as well." The dynamos latched onto the orbs on their foreheads. Then a the message appeared. "No...Data." No...this can't

How did this happen. What went wrong.

Damn it!!!!!! I slammed my hands to the metallic ground. How did this happen. Was i too late? no...no no no. I rise up from my crouched position. My only two sources of power...gone...

But...

What if...what if i manage to find the El? that shard Wally wanted so long ago. If it had the immense power that he boasted about. Then maybe... maybe this could work. Or maybe i could take advantage of that mysterious time traveler. He has power that could come in handy. But wait! there still the king of nasods.

Yes...yes! the lose of these two are nothing! i still have plenty of options! i jumped on to my nasods and began to exit the place. I can still do it, i still have a chance.

I just need to make it to the core.

 ** _Nasod Foundery_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Raven and Crow were on moving gears clashing with there looking for openings but to no avail. "Cannon blade!" Raven shot the blast ground creating a small smokescreen. " _hmph_ " Crow charged out the smoke with his ready ready for a slash.

Raven parried the strike and punched Crow but had no effect. " _Tell me, why are you fighting."_ Crow asked jumping away and firing several blast at raven. "You should know, you are made from me so we have similar thoughts" Raven evaded the blasts.

Crow the disappeared into the moving gears and Raven ran after him. " _Your right l, but not this time."_ Crow said from seemingly everywhere. " _You have no reason for going with those kids. Why join them?"_ Crow fired several metallic disk that struck Raven's back.

Why the hell should i tell you!" Raven took out the disks stuck in his back and threw them toward where Crow fired them but hit nothing. " _So your going to remain blindless? if you do you'll end up destroying yourself along with those **precious**_ _to you"_ Raven widen his eyes. "So you even have those memories."

 _"I am essentially you, why wouldn't i have them."_ Crow came down if front of Raven. With little time to react, Raven received a slash to his stomach. "Gah! damn you!" He attempted to cut Crow but he already vanished.

"Come and fight me!" Raven yelled into the moving gears all around him. _"The arm is slowly taking you, and you dont even know it._ " Raven looked at his arm but it looked the way it always did. "What do you mean. Its fine."

Crow looked at his camera viewer on his arm. " _Seems the king has already done it. Guess all thats left is to take him down but they need all the help they can."_ Crow came down in front of Raven. " _We need to get to the others, we will settle this later."_ Crow said and ran off. "Who made him in charge." Raven then reluctantly followed.

 ** _Garrison in the Sky_**

The Garrison in the sky, a floating island on a floating Island. The island served as control post in cast the main core was destroyed or captured. It is also the trigger to secret cannon pointed at Lurensia that could potentially destroy half of it in one blow.

At the center was a tunnel that led under the island. It large space that king Prime chose as their fighting grounds.

Elsword and crew landed on the large field. " **Have you readied yourselves. Know that death will be your only option.** King prime folded his hands standing in front of them. Elsword clenched his fist. Rena and Aisha stood behind him and Apple way behind as a spectator.

"We came here as an accident, now we have fight the king of an ancient race." Elsword sighed and loosened himself abit before going into his battle stance. "Lets go."

King Prime came at them with blinding speed breaking all them apart. He kicked Elsword in the gut before giving him an uppercut to the stomach making him fly up. " **Ice wall!"** The ice wall appeared in front of Prime to stop his advance but prove to be inefficient as he simply punched the wall shattering it to bits.

" ** _Weak._** " He said and fired an energy blast at Aisha. " _Storm blockade!"_ A gust of wind formed and became a raging force around Aisha redirecting the blast. " **Sing, scorching lanterns!"** several fire blast struck Prime's back but did barely anything.

Prime turned back and saw Elsword charging him. Rena fired several arrows combined with wind energy at Prime as a distraction. Prime caught the arrows and threw them at Elsword with more force. Elsword jumped up to evade but was met with kick to the face by Prime.

" _Storm_ _Fang"_ Aisha held out her hand and a great gust of wind came from behind her. The wind knocked Prime out the air and back to the ground with a few scratches on his armor. " ** _Hmm so your the main threat, I've been focusing on the boy for no reason."_** Prime turned to Aisha and flew to her charging his fist with energy.

"Oh im a threat alright." Elsword tackled Prime mid flight and both slid on the floor. Elsword recovered quicker and punched Prime in the lower abdomen while he was still down. _"Rising maelstrom!_ " Wind erupted from under Prime and he flung up by a storm of wind casted by Rena.

The wind enveloped Prime and Aisha took this chance to attack. " **Lightning storm!"** A magic circle appeared at the tip of the storm and rained down thunder bolts into the wind storm. " _Burn out, exploding flame shot"_ Elsword shot a burst of fire at the storm creating a large flaming storm with lighting.

The three elements collided and created a large explosion. Apple put up a force field to block the shockwaves. When the field cleared up Prime was standing in the middle with a red force field around him. "No way..." Aisha said widening her eyes.

" ** _I must admit, if i didn't have the power of Eve's barrier codes, i would habe taken far more damage."_** He came down and deactivated the barrier. " ** _It was a most impressive attack however."_** He then came at Aisha again. Aisha slammed her staff to the ground and created her ice wall spell.

Prim broke right through the wall but was met with Elsword's fist. He flew back a bit before recovering and flown upward. " ** _hmph."_** He held out his hands " **Photon Bomb** " small light orbs appeared near them and began to grow.

"Guys!" Elsword shouted but was too late as the bombs exploded simultaneously.

When the explosion cleared the crew was gone. Prime turned over to Apple and began to hover to her. " ** _Thats that princess, your guards ar-_** " Prime received a powerful blow to his face making him fly to the other side of the field. Elsword was breathing after having been teleported suddenly to escape the explosion.

"Not yet..." He fell down to his knees. He looked back and saw Aisha knocked out and Rena on one knee. ' _damn, Aisha's out and Rena is almost down."_ Elsword looked in front of him and saw Prime in front of him. His face had cracks at where Elsword punched him.

" ** _I am 20% impressed_** " He then grabbed Elsword by the neck with both arms and held him up choking him. " ** _And 80% livid"_** Elsword thrashed about trying free himself but to no avail. "Gaaaaaa" Elsword tried to speak out.

Prime was then shot in the lower abdomen by Rena's nature force arrow. It managed to knock off Prime's grip from Elsword. Elsword fell to the ground coughing up. " ** _You little worm"_** Prime flew to Rena with blinding speed leaving Rena no time to react. Prime shot an energy beam into Rena's stomach creating a small hole.

"N...no..." Rena fell down coughing out some blood. "RENA!!!!!" Elsword began run to her but was punched in the gut by Prime. " ** _I believe there is a saying to this. You reap what you sow."_** He then grabbed Elsword face and slammed it to the round creating a small shockwave and crater.

" ** _Now time to-"_** Prime was cut off by a surprise attack by a sword. He looked back and saw Crow thrusting his arm at his face. " _Now to what_ " He fired a point blank blast at Prime's face. Even with a new powerful body, he will surely take damage by a point blank blast.

Prime stumbled back but was tackled by Raven from behind and he slid on the ground into a wall. "Elsword!" Raven ran over to him but saw he was out cold. He looked and saw a small pool of blood under Rena.

"No..." The scene, reminded Raven of what happened to his previous lover. The same wound that was inflicted on her in the same spot. Raven glared over at Prime before charging at him.

Crow joined in as back up **_"You should have stranded down, Crow."_** Raven's nasod arm was cut clean off from his body making him widened his eyes. He fell down and received a bone crushing stomp to the chest.

Crow jumped away to regain his visual on Prime but didn't seem him anywhere. " ** _You were made from him Crow, no matter how you train."_** Prime came from behind Crow and plunged his arm into Crows body. " ** _Your all the same._** " He took out his arm and Crow fell to the floor and began to slowly inch away over to apple.

Prime began to walk over Apple, kicking Crow away. " ** _Now, i believe there are anymore interuptions, Yes?"_**

 ** _An_**

 ** _Sorry but this time guys, but the NEXT chapter will be the end of this ark_**

 ** _I didnt want to make this ark tok long and i may have made too many fight scenes. Next chapter will definitely end this ark._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed_**

 ** _Peace_**


	24. Chapter 24: Long live the King

**_Chapter 24_**

 ** _Long Live the King_**

 ** _Garrison in The Sky_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

 _Its dark...very...dark...I...feel..nothing..._

 _I...can't...see...i...can't...feel._

 _My...body...What...happened..._

 _Rena...and Aisha...Im..._

" ** _So this how you want to end it? tch and i had such high hopes for you. I guess a HUMAN can go so far."_**

The dark around begins to get lighter and the same familiar field is replaced with it but thus time its different. A large lion is staring down at me. It had light orange fur and mane with golden armor on its shoulder and back along with a golden chest plate with a lion head on it.

" _you..._ " I found that i was laying down but i couldn't move no matter how hard i struggled. How can i do anything, im dead aren't i. My friends as well. What can i do now.I lay my head back down.

" ** _So why are you still here hmm? if you truly thought that i would know"_** Of course i dont want this. I want to get back up, but i can't. I wont accept this.

I begin to feel different. My body was glowing before the familiar feeling of fire entered my body. The lion then smiled a devious grin. " ** _Then tell me. If i was to give you life, how would you use it? hmm how about we lift those limits upon you."_** What? what does he mean?

The heat is getting stronger but, its not bad. I twitch my hand and it moved! i begin to get up slowly. " ** _Yes, if its you. You can handle it."_** Yes, if its me.

"" ** _I can handle it""_**

 **3rd PoV**

Before King Prime Prime could take Apple his arm was suddenly cut off. " ** _! wha-"_** He then jumped away when he saw a wave of fire surround him from Apple. He looked around and saw that Raven and Crow disappeared. " ** _What is happening."_**

" _This."_ Prime was then struck though his lower abdomen by a claw like hand. He turned around and saw Elsword but different. His body was giving off a light orange aurora and he seemed much more confident now.

" ** _What is this."_** Elsword growled and swiped his arm out of Prime breaking him in half. " _I know you can fix yourself so get up."_ Elsword stood over Prime. "Els!" Elsword turned over to Aisha and ran over to her.

" _How are they."_ He asked her. "They will come through, im not sure about Crow though. I can only use minor healing but it should be enough for Rena and Raven." Elsword sighed in relief.

He got up and turned to catch a punch from a fully repaired Prime. "Els!" He turned to Aisha with a neutral face. "Get em" She smiled and Elsword smirked before turning back to Prime. " _Oh i will. Take care of Apple"_ She nodded.

Elsword crushed Prime's hand and he backed off. " ** _Y_** ** _es boy, now this will the perfect test now. Stay just as you are. Strong."_** Prime flew back away from Elsword. " ** _You respond to me with your full power."_** Prime's body began to glow a bright blue and blinded everyone in the room.

When the light died down Prime was now glowing blue with light blue wings on his back(An: CbS Wings) and his with his armor transforming into more of an suit of armor. He now had a white armored shield with a handle sticking out the back of it.

" ** _I shall respond to you with my own full power."_** He grabbed the handle and pulled it out revealing a light saber sword with a blue hue. He then got into a knight's position with his shield in front of him and his blade at his side.

" ** _Here i come_** " Prime seemingly vanished from sight and appeared right in front of Elsword with his blade descending down on Elsword. Elsword quickly Grabbed Prime's body and charged to a wall away from Aisha. " _Lets take this out side then."_

Elsword and Prime broke through the wall outside and into a free fall. Elsword hung onto Prime while Prime attempted to shake him off. Prime fired an energy blast from his chest that opened up at Elsword, who jumped off him to escape it.

 ** _Graveyard of Purification_**

They landed on some ruined buildings and charged at each other the moment they landed. Prime swung his blade vertically but was grabbed. Elsword kicked Prime away but he quickly recovered and fired energy blast from his shield.

Elsword dodged all the blast and clasped his hand and slammed them on the ground. _"Incendiary smasher."_ Fire bursts from the ground everywhere around them. Prime flies up to avoid it and counted another kick from Elsword with his shield.

" **Try again."** Elsword smirked and jumped off his shield. Elsword then inhaled air and bent his body outward. " _Dragon flame shot_ Elsword bent inward and released a large fire blast from his mouth.

Prime held up his shield and created a force field to withstand the flames. After awhile the shield began to crack. " Prime flew out the flames only to be met with Elsword waiting on him. " _Meteor crusher."_ Elsword punched the shield Prime had put up to block the attack.

The attack pushed Prime back into the river with a large crash of water. Elsword landed down and looked around for him. " _Where did he- !"_ Elsword jumped back to avoid the rising sword thrust from Prime under the ground.

Prime flew up and spreads the electronic wings. " ** _Thousand Star."_** The wings began to fire small homing blast everywhere aimed at Elsword. Elsword tried his best to evade them but some struck him causing small cuts on his body.

" _Damn it."_ He dove into the water in hopes of escaping the needles but they followed him even inside the water. " ** _They are not made of just electrical components."_** Prime said hovering up in the air still firing needles.

The needles would lock onto him the moment they were fired so escaping was not an option. " _This is just annoying."_ Elsword swam up and jumped out the water up into Prime's face. **_"Wha-"_** Elsword spat out hazel ash into Prime's face covering it whole.

He jumped onto Primes back and forced him downward into all the incoming needles and jumped off when he hit the ground.

Prime got up with countless dents in his armor and scratches still functional to fight. " ** _You little."_** Prime held out his sword and fired a beam from the laser blade. Elsword easily dodged it by moving his neck to the side.

"You!" Prime and Elsword looked over to see Add descend down in front of them. " ** _Who are you. You have no business here."_** Prime lowered his guard. He knew that Add was not a threat due to him keeping a watchful eye on his activities on the island.

"You must have been the one to have extracted the codes. Well this works out either way. I take you down and ill have all three of your cores." Add faced him and is dynamos pointed at Prime. "Ill take it from here." Add flew at Prime charged with electricity.

Prime thrust his blade into the ground and held out his shield. **_"Such insolence."_** His shield expanded and fired multiple beams at Add who evaded them by flying upward.

Add fired a beam from his dynamos at the ground to create a smokescreen. He flee down into the smoke and used a barrier around Prime. "Heh" The prism began to shock Prime but had no effect as Prime just stood in it not moving before swiping his arm to break it along with clearing the smoke.

Add was pushed back and had his neck grabbed by Prime. " ** _You have no experience in battle boy. You have knowledge, but not the necessary knowledge for battle."_** Prime began to choke Add, who struggled to free himself.

Prime's arm was then gripped and looked over to see who. " _You forgot about me._ " Elsword yanked Prime over and took his sword out the ground. He then cut off the arm he held onto in half. Prime stumbled back.

Add freed himself form Prime's clutched severed arm and flew over to Elsword. "Dont expect a thanks." He said with a scowl. " _I wouldn't want to hear it from you even if death was an option."_ Prime picked up back his shield and held it close.

His wings came out again and began to fire needles again. Add placed up his prism barrier to block while Elsword charged Prime, countering the needles and taking the hits.

Prime then turned his severed arm into a new electric blade. " **I wont go down so easily!"** He engaged Elsword in a sword fight while still using his shield to block.

Prime was then struck in the back by none other than Add who took advantage of his timing. Prime was disrupted and Elsword slashed his chest leaving a large gash with wires sticking out.

Prime bashed his shield at Elsword and few to Add. Add flew up and fired beams at Prime but the beams only deflected off of Prime's armor. Prime swung his blade at Add only nicking and teaing his shirt while leaving a small cut on it.

Elsword recovered and fired fire balls at Prime while he was flying. Prime dodged and flew to Elsword, but was knocked down by a punch from Add.

Prime quickly got up and attempted to fire and blast at Add, but Elsword threw his sword at Prime's shoulder deactivating it. Elsword then made a unsheathing motion with his hands and created large energy blade and charged Prime who put up his shield to defend while his other arm repaired itself.

He jumped up and thrust the blade in front of him piercing the shield and into Prime's chest. " ** _No...No...NOOO!!"_** Prime shakes off Elsword and flew up into the island. He threw his shield as an distraction while he fled to take Apple and restore himself.

" _Add fly me up there."_ Add smirks before flying up. "Fly your self. He's weak now." Elsword sighed.

Prime was was going slower due to the damages to his body. It seems he did not calculate at how the energy needles would work on him. The needles seem to have a magnetic interference on his body due to him being a nasod.

Add was catching up to Prime and began firing beams at him. "Here's some pay back." He said laughing.

Prime placed a barrier around himself to deflect the attacks away but i could not hold up well due to his weaken state. **_"Just 30 more seconds until i reach the island."_**

 ** _With Aisha_**

Aisha was treating Raven and Rena. Apple had fixed up Crow and he was looking out for any other surprises. " _Company."_ Crow said and a hole was blown in the wall. Through it came Prime rushing to Apple.

Crow tackled Prime to the ground. Add them came up and stood around until his eyes fell on Apple. "Even the princess is here?! kekekehahahahah" Add slapped a hand to forehead and began laughing.

"Yes all four cores. Sitting ducks." He walked over to Prime who was slowly getting up. Add stood over Prime with his dynamos ready to plug up into Prime.

 ** _With Elsword_**

Elsword was staring at the Island trying to figure out how he was going to get there. " **Use your origin."** The voice in his head told him. "My origin? what is that." Elsword asked.

" **Your origin is a technique exclusive to one person. Everyone has a power only they can use."** Elsword began to think and clasped his hands together and think. " **Your flames. A fire that can and will burn anything down. A fire so great, it turns anything it burns into nothing."** Fire energy began to radiate from his body.

" _Burn to nothing. Grand fire annihilation"_ Elsword breathed out the air and out came a streak if fire that started small before becoming an enormous cloud of fire. The fire was shot directly at the island.

 ** _Up with Prime and Add_**

Add's dynamos latched to Prime. Crow then felt small quacks in the ground. " _What?"_ The area began getting hot and Crow thought that was bad. " _Princess and you, we need to go!"_ Apple grabbed Aisha, and Rena and Crow too Raven and they ran outside and saw a large fire heading toward them.

"Grab onto me." Apple said and they did. Apple pulled up a holographic screen and entered numbers into it. All them was engulfed in light before being teleported away from the island.

The fire struck the island engulfing it in the fire. The island began to fall from the sky while burning and exploding. Elsword stared at it in worry hoping his friend got off it. Then he was squished...

"Why..." He said and looked up and saw Aisha, Rena and Apple along with Crow on top of him. "Elsword, explain.." Aisha said with frown. "You got off in time. Cool?" He backed away a bit from her.

"We would have died if Crow didn't warn us!" She took the laser sword and chased him around with it. Rena woke up and looked around. "Why are we outside?" She asked drowsy. ""Rena!"" they ran over to her and hugged her.

"Yea me?" She said hugging them back in confusion. Then a large earthquake came throwing them all off. The island crashed into the large mountain near them and exploded. "What happened?" Rena asked and Elsword explained it to her.

The sun was raising after a long and hard night. They decided to check the wreckage of the island. While walking Elsword apologized to Apple in case he destroyed Prime. "If the King and Queen are gone. Does that mean Apple is the new Queen?" Aisha questioned and Apple shakes her head.

"The responsibility falls on to me yes." Apple was on Crow's back and Raven on Elsword's. "So what about the king?" When Rena asked that, all eyes fell on Crow. _"There doesn't need to be a king."_ he said looking away.

When they got to the wrekage, the place was still burning. In the midst of the burning fires however, there was a body.

A half molten Prime was laying down im the debris. His helmet was destroyed revealing his humanoid face complete with with eyes a nose and mouth.

" **In the end...I still fall."** He said as the group approached him. " _Why did you do it sire..._ " Crow asked. **"I truly wanted us to rebuild. I wanted us nasods to take back the land we were forcefully taken off of. I wanted our race to be the greatest** **just like so long ago."** Everyone looked down at him with sadness.

That's right, Prime was here since the beginning. Since the first humans came to this continent to find life and new homes. He's been through wars, and hardships and watched as his people died and sent to graves due to the infection that plagues them today and because of the humans.

He wanted his race to be restored back to the way it was before. He wanted his race to be the top race instead of just old texts in forgotten books. He wanted them to rise and prosper.

" **I wanted to restore out race. To fight off this sickness. But.."** His chest popped open and three crystals came from it. The crystals were pink, white and black and glowed with holographic symbols. " **In the end...i allowed my self to lose sight of my true intentions. I let myself get drowned into worldly desires."** He paused and looked over to Crow.

 **"Crow...I, the king hereby grants you the title of King."** Crow shakes his head. " _Im not fit to be king."_ He said and Prime shakes his head. " **Restore the Queen and Q-Proto-00.** **Crow, i give you my core to better approve your status. There is no else i would rather be king."** Apple took the cores from his chest.

He kings eyes went dark and stopped moving.

 ** _3_** ** _weeks later_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

After the whole ordeal that happened a few weeks ago, things took a big change.

Eve and Q-Proto were now alive or running? anyways, Eve took the title of Queen for awhile and made new rules and laws for Altera called the New Order.

The pongos were now able to live above the surface and below and work with the nasods. The nasod's palace was now build outside as well for better communication and for it to be the capital of the whole island. The nasods and pongos began creating cities and villages around the island and the new palace creating a whole government.

They were even working together to build and create to better the island and their lives on it. Although, they still work on weapons to keep out outsiders though, i can't really blame though. The pongos even forgave us and apologized by showering us with gifts.

For us we were all in the palace living there while all was going on. We helped Eve with her decisions and what course of action should be done.

Crow was also made (forcefully made) the king. With Prime's core, he now had a similar appearance to how Prime did, through he does hate it when we call him king Crow which is too funny to watch.

As for Raven, he received a new arm. It was much more better than his old bulky one and i must say we all like it. (An: Furious blader's nasod arm.).

Q-Proto decided to stay as a royal adviser and not Queen. I feel like she dis thay so she would not have to fo too much work. Believe it or not, she's actually pretty lazy. She was also the first Queen to be made but was considered a failure.

When Eve was done with her plans she resigned herself as Queen and gave it over to Apple. Everyone accepted her, even through technically she would be about 12 if she was human but age is just a number.

When Apple became Queen, she made me, Elsword, and Aisha her royal knights even though we can't stay here for long since Feita has requested us.

It was very peaceful really. The sickness in Apple was cured after it was identified and the whole alterian spire epidemic was contained and exterminated with the help from both races knowledge on how it works and infects.

Life in the palace was really fun. It seems like Eve Q-Proto and Apple installed emotions since they were a bit more approachable now.

Apple was like a daughter to Elsword since she was like 90% of the time with him. Raven and Crow were like brothers who didn't look lile they got along but still had each other's backs. Me, Aisha and Q-Proto felt like sisters since we always were together it almost felt like one big family. Cheesy i know.

I really like the peaceful life here, it was a nice change of paste from all the fighting we've done. But soon we have to go to Feita and most likely fight again. One thing that still bugs me was what happened to Add. No one saw or found his body from the island wreckage so he might have survived.

Elsword said he is most likely alive and we will be seeing him again someday.

Me, Q-Proto and Aisha were sitting in the living room, but it felt lile i was in a whole new kind of house really the place was enormous and had kept the Victorian style.

"It is truly a shame that you have to leave soon. You will be missed." Q drank some of her tea. She wore a black dress with light blue ascents on it with a white necklace. Me and Aisha wore the same to get the whole 'Royal experience' or as Elsword calls it.

"Yea now we gotta go back to fighting, hope we can visit again someday though." Agreed but how will we get here again?

As if Q read my mind she responded "We have a new pecail carriage that will permit you to come whenever you like. Also a teleporting pad to come to the palace at anytime." Oh how convenient technology is here.

"Im sure Queen Apple will be the one who will miss you the most." Q says and i can't help but tease her. "Oh so that mean you wont miss us as much Q? oh how it sad." I say in dramatic voice making Q all flustered. "N-n-no that's not what i meant." oh how cute she is.

"She kidding Q, dont take that seriously." Aisha ruins my fun. Boo.

"Hmm i wonder where is Elsword and Apple." They were always around the palace some where playing whatever came to mind. Guess Elsword is pretty good with kids.

 ** _Palace Garden_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _Elsword's_** PoV

Me and Apple were in the Alterian garden in the back of the palace. Apple was wearing her long princess robes even though she was Queen now. I was in a black and red suit as i was her most trusted knight of her force.

Apple was admiring the new flowers that were planted a while back. They surprisingly grew pretty fast and well over the time we were here. "Look." I look over her and saw small nasod bees flying around some flowers.

Huh, before they were big and now they go back to being small. There were even some butterflies around the flowers. The flowers were made by extracting the infectious spores out of them and just leaving the plant itself.

But how the nasods evolve in such a short time is pretty impressive. They adapt do quick its like they know what problems and solutions are to be made.

"Hmm your race is always impressive Apple." I told her and she looks down bashful. If i ever have a daughter. she has to be like or similar to Apple. Raven joked that if me and Eve were to ever have a child, if it was posssible, that it turn out looking like Apple. I actually wouldnt mind it really.

"We are a superior race, even more superior to humans." She puts her hands on her hips. All she needs is a long nose and she's all set. "Yup very superior, very powerful." I rub her head. She always like it when i do it and gets a big smile.

She then frowns and looks up at me "When do you leave." She asked. Aw i didn't like talking about leaving. "In two days. Sadly." I said looking at the garden.

"I will not hinder your departure, but will you ever return?" She asked looking into my eyes. I went down on one knee and got eye level with her. "You can bet on it. After we are done with our business in Feita, i will come for a visit." I gave her the reassuring smile she needed.

 ** _Two Days Later_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Elsword, Aisha, and Rena were standing on a teleportation was boarding the airlift built for them to take them back to Elder where their messenger from Feita would be. For their departure, Elsword and crew received new clothes more suited for combat.

Elsword had a white and red short sleeve jacket with a dark red light armor vest over it with black gloves. He had sash over his waist and wore white long pants with dark red armored boots.

Rena wore a long green dress with white thigh high boots that had golden markings on back of the dress. She also received a new bow. It was a light blue with white swirls at the end of the tips.

Aisha was given white coat with a black skirt and black boots. She was given new books that the nasods and pongos had found for her to increase her spell pool.

Before they could leave how ever they heard voices in the distance. Elsword was the first to see them and saw Eve and Raven walking toward them in new clothes.

Raven had a sleeveless black vest with dark gray arm sleeves with black gloves. He wore black pants and dark grey armored boots.

Eve had a white short dress on with white arm sleeves going from her shoulder to hands.

"Els." Raven said approaching the crew. "Raven, you leaving to go somewhere too?" Raven shakes his head and holds out his hand. "We're going with you." Elsword widen his eyes. "Really? what about Altera?" He asked and Eve steeped in.

"As Altera is right now, we are not needed here. Please accept us to join you." Elsword smiled and took Raven's hand. "Welcome to the team." he turned to Aisha and Rena. "Any objections?" They shake their heads no and went over to Eve. "As long as we get another girl to the team its all good." Aisha said hugging Eve.

They all boarded the Airlift and set back to Elder to be informed of what is happening.

 ** _An_**

 ** _Whew well this is the end to the Altera ark._**

 ** _Was it different from what you would have thought it would be?_** **_I decided the happy end route since this was the first big adventure but next ark wont be so easy for them._**

 ** _I was also trying to decide on whether or not Eve and Raven should join the group. I was thinking about leaving them but decided to let them join since they will make story more interesting._**

 ** _Now then time for a new Ark, The Feita ark and i have no clue on how to even start or end it. But i will have something up so no worries._**

 ** _Hope yall have a good one_**

 ** _Peace._**


	25. Chapter 25: introductions

**_An_**

 ** _Time for a little perspective change_**

 ** _Elesis is 16 now._**

 ** _Her hair is only to her lower back and she wears the living armor suit in game as her armor but in red and white._**

 ** _Chapter 25_**

 ** _Introductions_**

 ** _Dimensional Rift Room_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Luto was watching Elsword and crew return from Altera as if watching a television program. " _Hmm, they are coming along nicely."_ He says through his mask. He was sitting on a throne chair with light blue symbols covering it all over. The room itself was similar to Hernir space and time dimension.

He then swiped away the orb that was used to watch Elsword that was red and orange. He then gestured another orb that was pure red.

The orb presented Velder, The capital of the continent. " _Hmhmhmhm, lets see how sis is, shall we?"_ The orb expanded into a screen that was distorted at its edges.

The image was blurred at first before coming to together to show Velder.

Velder, the capital of Lurensia. A kingdom that is a historical landmark for the whole continent due to it being the first kingdom to be established after life was brought by the El shard.

The kingdom was also home to the great league of knights known as the Red Knights. They served the kingdom and other cities and locations through out the kingdom.

Also, Velder was home to one of the great priest of the El shard.

The priest of Earth, Artea used her powers for the kigdom and the people as one of the royals.However all that changed years ago.

When the demons had found and stolen the El shard, they attacked the capital with no hesitation. They took over half the capital and used the King's castle as their first gateway to the demon realm with the second being in Feita.

All was going well for the demons until a revolt happened within the demons. Their Queen, Luciela R. Sourcream wanted not to start a war with the humans as she had no reason to but some wanted a war and some didn't.

A war broke out between them and Luciela's faction lost. The winner, was a half breed demon who went by name of Ran. He captured the Queen and banished her from the demon realm. After this, he became the new king.

After the war was over Ran set his sights back on the humans. Due to the war within the demon realm, the humans managed to retrieve some of their lost land and built defences around them.

Ran had decided to set his sights elsewhere and left in charge, the hysteical sullen Joaquin and a Spriggan demon in charge of Velder. He then dispatched Berthe the hellhound along with Durahan, the headless knight at Feita.

He decided he would take Chloe the dark Elf and the beserker Uno Hound. He would use Chloe for her vast ways of acquiring information and Uno Hound as a guard to to do the work in case things went south.

But the most mysterious thing that baffled everyone was what happened to the El shard. After the war in the demon Realm, the shard just disappeared in a strange colored light. It left no traces of where it could have possible had gone. Along with the El shard, the Earth priest also disappeared along with the shard.

Ran had sent Berthe's peon, Banthus, who was now a half demon back to Ruben to go and scout out if the Shard was there. After this, Ran himself disappeared to another location.

" _So Elesis show me your gift. Im sure you have one. But what?"_ Luto chuckles in his throne chair.

 ** _A few days after the events of Altera_**

 ** _Velder_**

 ** _The prosperity Road_**

 ** _Noon_**

Prosperity road was once the court yard for the Kingdom until the demons attacked. It now lays in ruins and is scouted by both demons and glitters daily. It belongs to either side.

 ** _Elesis PoV_**

I was out on patrol with a few Red Knights along with the court mage of the Velder kingdom, Speka. Speka is, unique to say the least.(An: she wears her default clothes) She is a diligent person as well as mage but...

"Ele! i feel something over here! can it be the demons? or maybe glitters?!" She's always so excited about anything related to demons and dark arts. She is powerful, but its hard to start any kind of conversation with her and harder to ignore her and the knights walk some distance from her.

"Yea...i hope so." I give her my best smile. Her face then went serious and i knew why. We turned heads and a rain of arrows came down at us. The knights pulled up their shields and me and Speka jumped out the way.

"Phantom Breath!" Speka opened a dark purple how rift and fired out black fire at the arrows burning them to nothing. "Accelerate!" She casted a spell that was similar to Aisha's spell but to a stronger degree.

I held drew my sword and jumped up to see the Glitters hiding over a fence. Heh gotcha. I charged my blade with energy and got ready for an attack "Haaaaa!" I swung my blade and released the stored energy in a ark shape.

The blast killed all the glitter in an instant. They are too easy, they barely wear proper armor. I came down and Speka gave me a thumbs up and a smile. She maybe a bit weird but she is still cool.

After some more scouting it was time to head back to camp. The sun was almost about to begin setting soon and out here it gets pretty dark. We hopped on our horses and rode back. I looked over to Speka and unsurprisingly she was reading her books. Even while riding she was still studying, I bet Aisha and her would make the best of friends.

 ** _Velder Camp_**

A small camp sight that used to be one of the cities of Velder. It only has a few buildings and those are reserved for soldiers and the wounded. All citizens have been evacuated to Elder or other safety areas.

 ** _Evening_**

We got back and the first to greet us was Hanna, our blacksmith who volunteered to be here. "As usual, your always working." I told her while she was making weapons. "If i didn't then who would?" she said with a smile.

She was was right sadly. All the good well know soldiers are stationed at front lines and Clock tower square as defence against demons.

Colonel Edan, one of the best swordsman i will ever see was sent to there as well as the Armored Juggernaut Valak. With those two there there will be no problems. If only they were sent to Hamel, we would have lost it.

The demons seemed to really want Hamel and took extreme measure to overtake it. It was so bad we had to sink a while city in an attempt to take them out but it didn't even faze them they just kept coming...

"Ele?" Huh? i looked at Hanna and she had a worried expression. I must have went into my thoughts again."Sorry, im a bit tired." I put my hand to my forehead.

"You should go get some rest then. Food should be ready by now but if your still hungry you can have my share." I wave my hand. "No its alright. See you." i walk off and she nods going back to her work.

I made it to my room which was just a bed and fire lamp with a room that was the bathroom and shower. I layed myself on the bed facing the ceiling.

"Els, i wonder if your ok." i heard the news that Wally was caught, or killed. At first i didn't think my Els would do it but i knew how much he hated what Wally did. Because of him, all this happened but playing the blame game wont help anything.

I miss him. I wonder how much he has grown. Im sure he's stronger than he was before. Was this what they call those 'Woman's intuition'?

But man, i want to just relax back in Ruben. I miss my old bed that i got so used to until Els broke it after a late night wrestle over sheets but it was fixed. All this war and fighting, why was all this even happening. Why did all this happen during this era.

 _sigh_...no use getting all philosophical over it. Just fight and take orders that's what us soldiers do. I turn to my side and closed my eyes.

In war, that's all there is to it.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Port Lurensia_**

 ** _Night_**

A young boy clad in white armor drags himself to shore. He had black fur on his armor with a white hood covering his blonde spiky hair. "Finally..." He says flipping over his exhausted body over in the sand.

"I survived..."

 ** _The trail to Feita_**

Elsword, Raven, Aisha, Rena and Eve were on all a carriage with the task manager, Allegro. After they came back from Altera, they went to Ruben, Elder and Bethma for a small visit to their left behind friends.

Feita, the region that was said to be a sacred region of Lurensia. It was also home to many caverns and the birth place of many folk lore that was used yo taunt adventures and used in stories of drunken war veterans.

Fetia was also one of the most mysterious places on the whole continent. It is said many relics of old times could be found here. Ruins that hinted at civilizations that settled here long before the current humans and other races as well.

It provided many challenges for any adventure of any degree but was now more dangerous than before. In the mountains, was a large Alter used by the priest of the old times for their religious reasons.

Allegro told the crew that the Alter was being used as a gateway for demons and glitters to enter the demon realm. They were heading for a camping site used by freelance soldiers and war veterans who took up arms.

"So to prior to what you habe stated so far. You require us to help stop the demon invasion." Eve recalls the information given. Allegro shakes his head nervously. "Pretty big task for a group of teens ya know." Aisha says with a flat expression.

"R-r-right now...we ne-ne-need all the help we can muster. I heard a whole city sunk due to the demons." He says making the whole group wide eyed. "A whole city?" Rena said and he shakes his head.

"It was in Hamel." At this, Elsword clenched his fist. "Did the soldiers make it out?" He asked with a demanding tone. "Ye-ye-yes sir!" Allegro says moving away. Aisha and Rena looked a bit worried for Elsword. Theh knew Elesis was there.

"So whats the plan for when we get there" Raven says with his arms crossed. "We report to the head captain there. Lento will fill you in." Allegro says.

"I wish we were going to Feita for a different reason. I heard there was some undiscovered spots there." Aisha leans on Elsword while grumbling. "Now we have to go with such a risk." She finishes and Elsword pats her head.

"I want to say when its all over we could go back but i doubt that even myself." Rena says leaning on Elsword's other side. "Cry babies." Eve said making both girls get up.

""hey!"" they said in unison while Elsword laughed. "i have a feeling i know where you got that from." He said.

He looked out the carriage window. The sky looked to be getting darker the more they went into Feita. As if it was a whole world of its own.

Elsword then felt something strange. Like something just rang inside his ear and into his body. ' _What was that..'_ He thought still feeling it even after it stopped.

 ** _In an Unknown location_**

 ** _of Feita_**

Inside a large ruined castle therw was a large, hiltless, double edged sword stuck in some ruble along with overgrowth on it. The sword was dyed in a light orange with the handle being long and had black marks on it. The blade was just as large and in the center was dark orange with black markings in it.

The sword began to shake a bit before settling down.

Luto sat back in his throne. His face was hidden under his mask but he had pure amusement he hadn't felt in so long on.

" _Hmhmhm, so many possibilities, but they need to get stronger. As they are now they can only go so far. They need, alittle push. "_ Luto then got up from his chair and walked on the ethereal steps.

 ** _"Maybe ill give them that push_**."

 ** _An_**

 ** _And this the begin of the Feita ark._**

 ** _More characters. More things to discover. Also everyone will begetting their own weapon._**

 ** _These weapons will stay with them and wont change. Elsword's already has been hinted but the others wont be so easy. Also not all characters will join Elsword's team some will be with Elesis and form their own team but they ultimately come together and form one team._**

 ** _Also the PoV will change between Elesis and Elsword. So sometimes Velder and sometimes Feita._**

 ** _This was an introduction so i didnt make it too long._**

 ** _Hope yall like the lore i kinda made up using the orginal Elsword lore. Next chapter will come out soon hopefully._**

 ** _Peace._**


	26. Chapter 26:discovery

**_An_**

 ** _The ages are as follows for the characters from last chapter._**

 ** _Edan: 2_** ** _0_**

 ** _Valak: 2_** ** _0_**

 ** _Speka:_** ** _19_**

 ** _Chapter 26_**

 ** _Discovery_**

 ** _Fieta Camp site_**

 ** _Early Noon_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

We finally made it to the camp site after a long night. Mostly since the carriage wasn't meant for like 7 people and some people, Aisha mostly, wanted space when they slept.

This place, it felt so different. Like we're in another world. Its hard to believe its a small region compared to the others. There was also large towers in the distance though, im guessing that they are the alters the demons are using to open their world.

The camp site was surrounded by ruined structures on a large open field. It was misty and dark clouds covered the sky. Im not even sure if the sun shows here.

There was also a strange structure at the bottom of the camp site. There was strange runic letters and symbols on it.

Allergo leads us to a tent and looked around in it. "Eh?" He scratches head before coming back out. "missing something?" I asked him and he shakes his head. "So-someone actually. A guard captain."

Allegro told us to stay inside his tent for the time being. Since the tent was really meant for one person, me and Raven stayed out while the girls stayed in. Im not even sure how it came to this really.

"Feels like something could come out of anywhere here." Raven was looking around slowly. "Yea, this place just feels so dangerous unless you know the region." Allegro then came running to us.

"Lento!, hes gone!" He catches his breath and we went on alert. "Some demons were spotted near here and Lento and some other soldiers chased them down." So now we find him.

"Do you know where they could have gone?" The girls cane out of the tent hearing what was happening. "H-he must have went to the shrine near here. It was a dedicated to El jewel." So thats our first place.

"We will go and see if we find him then." Rena says and i turn to Allegro. "Think there are still enough soldiers to defend the camp?" He nods his head. Good.

 ** _Shrine of Dedication_**

A shrine that stood since ancient times. It was used since for worship and as a tribute to the El Shard until even now. Since the demons came, it was now abandoned.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Elsword and Rena took lead with Aisha and Raven center and Eve rear. They arrive fairly quickly to the shrine and saw demons and a few soldiers dead ay the ground.

"Damn, some must have made it in since there are still footsteps going in." Aisha gave her theory. They all went in and walked about carefully. The path was straight forward with a few curves but it was nothing to navigate through.

"Rena, what are those." Eve asked and pointed to small purple and yellow colored wisps. "Im not sure. Spirits perhaps?" Rena says and Raven and Aisha shivers a bit.

"Im sure there just decorative mana balls or something, no-not ghost." Aisha has a nervous smile on and Raven shakes his head wordlessly. "Scared?" Elsword asked not turning back. "Ju-just alittle." She says.

They then felt a rumble and looked up and saw several glitter demon archers. They fired their arrows at the roof above the crew and it began to crumble to pieces.

"Its never easy." Raven remarked and they all broke out into a sprint, however Eve soon flew past all them since she has Moby and Remy to fly her. The rocks were crumbling in front of them as well removing their hopes of escape.

Raven drew his sword and ignited with flames and swung his blade releasing the fire into a wave. The wave destroyed the rocks and made passage for them.

The glitters saw that their plans was not giving in success, they whistled and more glitters this time equipped with large dark grey shields came from their position. More archers came down and aimed their bows at them along with giant boulders.

Elsword was the first to stop and clasped his hands. "Searing dragon lantern." The flames zeroed in on the glitters. The glitters dodged them but the fire balls still gave if an explosion and knocked them away.

"Singing maelstrom!" Rena breathed out a large gust of wind that enclosed the glitters. The wind then grew wild and began tearing at the skins of the glitters and causing gashes some of the boulders.

When the storm stopper the glitters were already dead. "A simple ambush wont work." Aisha says swinging her staff behind her back. They began once more but then the boulders began to shake and move.

The boulders began to shape and form and grew large arms and legs. The 5 boulders towered over the crew and began to advance to them.

Raven and Elsword was first to react. Raven charge the golems with his blade charged with fire.(An, Raven uses a new mechanical nasod arm so he doesn't he can't use any skill that involves it.")

The flame blade struck the golem but with little effect, Just a scratch. The golem grabbed Raven, but was knocked down by Elsword. Elsword grabbed Raven's sword and charged it with his energy.

The blade glowed red and the energy around it made the blade shaper. Elsword swung the blade down cutting down the golem's arm and kicking it away. Another golem was knocked into it by lasers and wind blast.

"Tch," Raven sucked his teeth and held out his hand. Elsword threw his blade back and Raven rushed forward with the sword still charged. Raven swung his blade and released a wave of energy, slicing through two of the golems.

The last golem began to run but was knocked over. "Mercenaries? or adventures." A voice came from the smoke. When i cleared, a man with silver and green plate armor was revealed with black long hair and green eyes.

"Are you the captain?" Aisha asked and the man nodded. "Yes, im Captain Lento, of the Feita guards. Are you a seach party?" He asked walking over to the others.

 ** _Feita Camp_**

 ** _Evening_**

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

After retrieving the captain, we met back with Allegro back at the camp. Lento informed us that he was making his daily rounds around when he saw glitter demons around the camp. He gathered a few soldiers to chase them down and it lead them to the Shrine.

We gathered inside a larger tent that was most likely used for tactical meetings.

"If they lead you to the shrine, does that mean they are plotting something over there?" Aisha says looking at the map. It seems that when entered we were only half way through the corridors.

"Maybe so, even if they wanted to escape, there were already too many demons over there and they even had an ambush set up for anyone not a demon." Raven said leaning against a wall. It is a probability.

"When i went in, i saw nothing, just glitters and ruins. But i can be mistaken." Allegro begins to think. "Shall we investigate tomorrow then?" i suggest and all eyes went on me for some reason.

"Yea we should. Nice Eve." Elsword says. Ah, well it was a simple suggestion but ill take thanks from him. "Yes we should, we need to clear out those demins that roam there so we can advance to the spiral corridor." Lento says.

"The spiral corridor?" Rena asks and Allegro speaks up. "The Spiraling corridor was a tunnel that lead to underground Chapel. It was a place used to worship the El shard." Lento then pointed to the map.

"Our goal is to reach to the top of this tower. If we take out this tower, then the others will fall in place." He finishes. So there are multiple towers that are being used as gateways. It seems they took advantage of the geological features here to use to their liking, impressive.

"So this is the main tower. Why not just take out the other towers first though." Raven asked and Allegro shakes his head. "There is a powerful demon using magic to guard each of the towers." Allegro says.

"We need an item to dispel it, which is located in the Underground Chapel.". "Once we do that we can start to take them out. but even then we only have few soldiers from Bethma and Elder so we cannot expect alot right now."

"Altera can also provide support." I say and they both look up ay me. "Altera? you mean the nasod kingdom that resurfaced?" Ah they are well informed.

"Yes, i can have some soldiers sent here once we dispel those barriers." There faces light up with happiness. "Thanks you!"

 ** _Night_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

After the meeting, we all ate, cleaned ourselves, and went to the sleeping quarters for the investigation tomorrow. "Sleeping bags...well i guess i should not have expected much." Aisha says going inside.

From right to left was Elsword, me, Aisha, Eve, and Raven all in a straight line. "Oooooo." I groan groans. "I guess living in Altera screwed us over." Aisha said with a sad laugh. "Speak for yourself." Raven said turning to his side.

"Not everyone can sleep like you can!" Aisha says puffing her cheeks. "Guys, sleep. Now." Elsword says with his eyes closed. "We dont even have a pillow Els!" Aisha complains more. She is more high maintenance then me...

After awhile of talking, we all settled down. I was the only one awake since i wasn't used to the change in environments too well. I looked over and Saw Aisha hugging Eve and Eve just laying there still. She must have put herself in sleep mode.

I turn to Elsword, who i think was sleeping. I put my head on his chest and played with his hair strands. They were such a deep red, and surprising soft, but not silky like Elesis's. Elesis never really cared for her hair but still washed it but it looked so well maintained.

"Hmm, i can't sleep.." I say to no one. "I know you can't." My heart skipped a beat and i saw Elsword eyes open now. "I-uh-" How did he know? wait why is even still up?!

"I know its hard for you to sleep in different places, especially places like this. He says getting up he holds his hand out to me. "Wanna take a small walk?" Times like this, i was grateful for meeting someone like Elsword.

I took his hand and he lifted me up. He grabbed his shirt and draped it over my head. "Gonna need that first." I wasn't planning on going out in a nightgown...

We walked out and began walking mindlessly. In such a short time, Elsword tool my mind off the creepy, and unknown place of Feita. It almost felt like i was back in Ruben with him.

We laughed and told stories of what we did while in Altera after the battle with the king. "Yea, and Apple tried to make Raven's arm into a giant cannon with turrets." Elsword laughed and i did too. Imagine Raven's face hauling that around.

We then made it to a small hill and sat down. I dangled my leflgs at the edge humming a little Ruben song to myself and we both look out through the plains. Feita maybe creepy but i can tell it was once beautiful. I can sense the forest spirits that are hiding from the demons.

"Hey Els." I call to him and looks my way. I lean my forehead on his and close my eyes. "Thanks." To my surprise he leaned back making me blush alittle. "No probs. Its been while since we were like this." He begins.

"Always went to my house in the middle of the night and sneak into my bed since you were scared. I eventually began to know when you were uncomfortable." Hey! the past is the past! He then gently grabs a few strands of my hair.

With Els around i think i sleep now.

 ** _The next Day_**

 ** _Mid day_**

 ** _Velder Campsite_**

 ** _Elesis PoV_**

Morning practice went well today surprisingly, I even went a bit further than usual. After practice i walked around the area until a guard runs up to me.

"Miss, Colonel Edan is here requesting for you." Ah Edan? i thought he was at clock tower square. "Take me to him." The soldier leads me to building and upstairs to met him.

Edan was a tall man with black hair and red eyes. He wore the official Velder which was red and white commander suit with his sword sheathed by his side. He wore a neutral face and nodded to the soldier to leave.

When the soldier left Edan dropped his stern cold vibe and smiled at me and held out his fist. "Elesis, how you been." I laughed a bit and fist bump him. "Bored really but glad to see someone who isnt a mindless soldier."

Me and Edan have been friends since i first arrived to Hamel. When i first got there, he had a cold aura around him and didn't want to be approached. We were assigned in the same squad and of course we didn't see eye to eye.

We eventually fought and he was pretty fast with precise blows. It ended in a draw and at the end he smiled and told me that i was the first to stand up to him. After that we became good friends and sparred in our spare time.

"Hah, Valak says the same back at the square. He's practically dragging himself around the square." Yea sounds like Valak, he hates patrol as much as he hates doing nothing.

"Heh so what brings ya here?" I asked after a few laughs. Edan makes a serious face indicating playtime was over. "The reports came in and it stated the Earth Priest was captured and taken with the demons." I had a feeling that was the case. "Any locations pop up?" I asked him and pulled out a yellow folder.

"It is possible he went to Hamel, to capture the water priest." Why are they hunting down the priest? "Any speculations as to why?" He shakes his head. "Also we may-" The ground began to shake.

We ran outside and looked around. A soldier came flying toward but Edan caught him with one arm and threw him to the side. The building in front of us was destroyed and out a large demon with full black heavy armor but had no head?

He went into a knight positron, knees bent with his shield in front and sword behind it. His shield had a strange shape through and then he began a shield charge. Edan threw my claymore to me and drew his sword. "Finally." Heh could say the same.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

The demon charged at Edan but he rolled out the way and swung his blade at the demon. The strike only bounced off the dull hard armor and Durahan turned and swung his blade in an ark motion.

Edan ducked and rolled back. Elesis jumped up and went for a downward swing. Durahan looked up and held up its shield blocking the strike and pushed Elesis away. Edan took this chance to strike.

He charged his blade with energy and swung it creating a shockwave of energy. The blow impacted with Durahan's armor creating smoke. Elesis came down and observed the damage caused. Durahan had little damage but did have a gash in its shoulder revealing nothing inside but a purple glow.

"Must be alchemy. So magic wont be enough or effective on it." Edan says and Elesis stands up straight. "So how do we deal with this." Elesis asked and on cue, a small black bat came down her shoulder.

It then glowed a purple glow and when it died down, Speka was sitting on Elesis shoulder with one leg up. "I have the perfect solution Ele" She says winking. Elesis looked at her and sighed. "Get off of me.." Speka jumped down and stood in front of them.

"What are you planing." Edan asked and Speka smirked. "Easy." She said and told them to cover her and she charged forward. ""That's our line..."" Edan and Elesis said at the same time but nonetheless charger with her.

Speka fired several dark orbs at Durahan but it simply bouncer off its shield as he waited for them to come close. Speka jumped up and Elesis and Edan came from under her with blades drawn. Durahan swung its sword to parry their strikes but they went right past him.

He turned back to see where they were going and saw Edan firing another shockwave. He held his shield to block it but Elesis came up under his shield and struck the opening his armor. He stumbled back but recovered and swung his sword down on her.

Speka sent several small black bats into the opening of Durahan's armor where his head should be. The bats began to circle the glowing orb inside Durahan and came out with a small shard. When the shard left the armor, Durahan's armor fell to the ground motionless and shield lost its glow.

Elesis and Edan was amazed at how Durahan went down and looked up at Speka. "See easy." She said flying on her enchanted broom. "Now we have its armor and its core." She came down.

"Elesis who is this?" Edan said and Speka bowed. "The Black Strider, Speka , at your service." She says and stands back up and Edan nodded. "Colonel Edan." He said simply.

"Ooo i heard bad things about you ya know." Speka says tipping her hat at him. "Yea i heard." He said simply. "Anyway lets go get this thing checked out." Edan walked off and Elesis shrugged and followed him along with Speka.

While walking Elesis caught up with Edan. "So was that last part you were going to tell me?" She asked and Edan have her his serious face.

"We may have found the demon who attacked Ruben 2 years ago."

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Night_**

 ** _Alter of Dedication_**

The Alter of Dedication was a tower and was a historic landmark. It was considered a holy ground for worshipers of earlier civilizations. It stands as the highest and serves the most important role amoung the 6 towers.

Each tower represented a for the El would take. Fire, water, Wind, Nature, Light and Dark. The towers created a circle around the alter where the main El shard would be placed.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Berthe, now wearing black armor pads on his shoulders, arms, knees, and feet with a chest plate was looking talking with The hysterical sullen Joaquin.

Joaquin wore a grey and yellow robes with a large grey cape over it. Around his body, there was liquids of different colors in different bottles of different sizes.

"So, Durahan has already passed eh. Tsk, tsk. Berthe you pup, your not meant for leading. The first command you gave killed a valuable soldier." Joaquin said in a hysterical voice.

"Tch, dont patronize me you insane fool. I sent Durahan because he essentially immortal." Berthe says.

"Hmm your right but you still got him killed and captured." Joaquin said calmly. "What of the towers." Berthe said changing the subject.

"Without the orginal El shard, the Alter can't activate its full power. Also we still need shards and well those are in a whole part of this world not in this region." Berthe clenched his paws? i guess?

"We only have Durahan, our resources are limited." Joaquin deduced. "So we need a way to retrieve them somehow or this plan wont work." Berthe said finally.

"Oh i may have a way to do that." Joaquin said finally with a hysterical smile.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Dead Man's Hill_**

Luto materialized within the a castle at the dead of night. The moon shone brightly casting a shadow apon everything.

He walked about ignoring the black humanoid bodies with orange streaks on their bodies. " _hmmm, i have located the 7th_." He stood in front of the sword. " _Now to go and make those preparations. But first."_ Luto said in a somewhat amused voice. When it came to Elsword's crew and Elesis he could watch them for an enormity.

 _"Well now time to bring you back into the picture."_ Luto made a motion with his hand a rift opened.

The rift then spat out an unconscious person with a few scratches on his face and torn clothes. " _You still have a role, surprisingly._ _Add."_ The boy stirred awake and slowly got up.

He looked around before see Luto standing above him. "You saved me?" He asked and Luto shakes his head. " _I want you to stay interesting. I gave you helping hand but you still failed to impress, only give me a 'oh?' but for such a short time._ " Luto said replacing his amused tone with an emotionless one.

Chains came off Luto's body and latched into Add. Add struggled trying to pry the chains off but to no avail. Luto then came close to Add's face. His yellow eyes reflecting Add's face.

" _Its time i really stepped in, this viewer wants things changed"_


	27. Chapter 27: A rocky Road

**_Chapter 27_**

 ** _A Rocky road_**

 ** _Early Morning_**

 ** _Feita Camp_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

We have been catching up on our training for a few days now to habe some better experience. I was paired with Raven for swordsmanship and Aisha for magic understanding. For ranged knowledge i was training with Rena.

Fighting Raven was, much challenging before. I dont know when but he has gotten much stronger last time fought back in Altera. It seems like he's getting used to that new arm now since he sometimes uses both hands on his blade. He was like in a league of his own now.

Aisha also sprang a few surprises on me. Seems all that daily reading has been doing wonders for her as she has a few new supportive spells. Her magic power is also more powerful as her spells upgraded and have faster reaction timing.

Rena was hard to touch or even get five feet to. Her marksmanship was accurate and troublesome to get pass. She also sprang a few attacks of her own if i did get closer than expected.

Eve helped me with fighting strategies and how to deal with certain enemies. She also did test on my body and turns out, my body was slowly changing into something.

As for me i have been mediating and training my body like i did before. Also Regulus, the spirt that dwells inside me also helped me develop my powers further. He now materializes his full body which was a enormous armored lion.

Due to that, we had to put off the mission to the shrine for extra caution and decided to train. Seems it was a good idea since i feel we all improved and it was now time to go.

We were ready to go and we all stood at the entrance. The moment we got there glitters scattered around like rats on the floor. "Seems like they are planing for an ambush so late." Raven said and he was right, the element of surprise was gone for both sides.

We walked though the halls and heard the sounds of Glitters scurrying around us. Our mission was to secure the Shrine to advance to the Spiraling Corridor. "Is place is already a bit cleared out when Lento came through, why do have to come back." Rena says.

When she finished saying that, several glitters came charging at us with spears drawn. "I got em." Rena fires three arrows that split into several more spreading more range and killing all the glitters.

"Impressive." I say to her and she scratches her head shyly. "It was nothing."

We finally made it to the end of the shrine and it was just a large shrine totem in the middle of a large space. "This not i would have expected." Eve says and i could even hear the disappointment evident in her voice. I could actually say the same.

"Spread out." I say and we all went searching for clues. Searching was coming up fruitless since all areas came up dry. We found secret passages and rooms but all came with dead ends and weird sacrificial artifacts.

" _The totem."_ I heard Regulus say through my head. He's doing that alot lately but i check the large totem. Hmm, what if i try moving it. I try to move and i feel it loosen a bit. "Hey guys, somethings here." I yell out and they all gathered back at the totem.

Raven came to help and we pushed the totem away to reveal a small passage way. It was very dark to the point it was like looking through out a moonless night in a forest. "Eve, got any lights?" I asked her and she nodded. Moby and Remy came and shone lights from their bodies.

Before we could continue, i felt...squished. I looked and saw everyone huddled to me. "How are all of you scared if the dark..." Seriously there might be glitters but there are 5 of us with more than average power.

"I am not scared but it would be much more efficient to stay close in place with little vison." Eve says holding Rena. Everyone nodded their heads and Raven stayed quiet staying in the back.

 ** _Dark Passage_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

Elsword and Eve was up front while Rena and Raven was with me. Rena could sense things in the dark but still kinda scared of the dark. I dont know what Els means, we can't see a thing? not all of us train at night ya know.

We were going down stairs for some time until we had to start going up some. The walls were getting narrower and we had to start going in a line. Elsword held to his chest Remy, while Moby was on his head which looked so adorable.

"Ugh how long is this." I say and hear Raven chuckle. "Your always the first to complain."Hey! "He's right." I hear Eve say followed by 'mhms' Such traitors, i thought we were all friends here!

"I feel wind." Rena says and we made ut back out.

 ** _Spiraling Corridor_**

A tunnel that lead to the Underground Chapel, a holy ground for worshipers of the El shard. The corridors are meant to serve as a maze to those who wish to desecrate their presence in the Chapel.

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

Finally out that damn place, felt like we would be going on forever. The place really straight hall down but then broke into two paths. What was down that hall was none other than glitters.

I drew my sword along with everyone else. I looked to Elsword, who still has no sword. He's strong, he can fight without a blade. Eve was the first to strike as she summoned her wings to fire energy needles at the glitters.

The energy needles were too linear as the glitters had giant shields to block them out. Now my turn. I charged at them catching them off guard and thrust my sword into their shield. My new blade had much better piercing than my old larger ones.

My sword went through like butter and killed the glitter. I jumped away in time as i saw arrows fly by me. Elsword then came and punched a glitter away, crushing its shield with ine blow. He then jumped up and fired several fire blast at the archers.

"Clear." Eve said and we put away our weapons. "Its almost like we weren't needed.." Aisha says with a huff. Well react quicker and you will be needed.

We continued to split paths and looked own them. On instinct, everyone looked to Elsword. "We stay together, this place is a maze and we dont know what could happen." He begins to go through the left path. "Why not split and one goes back to report. And the left path." i suggest. It would make more sense no?

"We dont know the place and there could easily be more more crossroads, this place is a maze after all. Also taking left will throw off the glitters since they expect us to split and or take right." He explains and continued down. Reasonable i guess.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Eva and Elsword was up front with Raven and Aisha being middle and Rena behind. They heard movement and then from the ceiling, came rock golems.

They came down in full form and went to attack immediately. Elsword and Eve jumped away from a jab from the golem and Eve summoned her wings. She fired energy blast from her wings, destroying some parts of the golem's body.

Elsword jumped from wall to wall and came down on the golem's head. He held its head in his arms until he crushed it.

It fell down motionless and he came down but blocked in time of another golem's attack. The attack sent him flying but Rena used wind arts to catch him.

"Rising Breach." Rena breathed out a concentrated wind storm blast from her mouth. The golem broke apart instantly from the point blank blast of her attack. "Lion's lariat." Elsword swung his arms creating fire chains with small lion heads at the front and end.

It latched to the golem and Aisha streamed lightning through the chain, shattering the golem.

The golems began retrieving when they saw they could not over take them. The broken golems also began to move away along with the other golems. The crew began to chase them down.

The golems knew their way around the maze and made it much easier for the crew to go through, but they were strangely fast.

The made it to a large hall with a entrance in the middle it leading down somewhere. Along the walls were more rock golems with strange minerals that gave a red and blue glow.

The golems stopped before turning to the crew. A jewel that was on the wall in the center of the room glowed purple and all the golems began glow and come together. " _You shall not enter. I am the guardian!"_ A voice rang through out the room.

They began morph onto each other and began increasing in size. When they were to the roof they stopped glowing and revealed a golem much larger with nlue and red mineral armor form head to toe.

It slammed its arms together and created a red mineral blade from its hand. "Well then..." Rena said with a sweat drop. "Should have destroyed them before." Elsword finished scratching his head.

 ** _Velder_**

 ** _Residential Area 3_**

A large area were citizens of Velder lived. The area was similar to a city but filled to the brim with house. After the demons attacked however, it became a ruined arena of constant battle ground between humans.

 ** _Speka's PoV_**

Today the glitters were being quite troublesome. They really seem to want this area now for some reason, i guess since this is the last place we have.

I was with Valak who was really taking all of the glitters himself. His armor was very unique. It was black plated with blue rims along it. It also had marking designs on the shoulders and chest area. His sword was serrated and dyed black.

I was floating in the air not providing air support no. I was really just making sure no one died. I didnt feel like fighting really since Ele wasn't here. She seemed so serious since the other day.

It mist be because of- oh that soldier lost. I shot a dark blast from my palm to save the soldier from being impaled. "Get him to the medics." I say and they got him. Now where was i?

Ah right, Ele's weird mood. Ever since that giant demon was reported, she has been much more serious and focused. Was this demon making her on edge? nah, i doubt it, Ele was one of the few soldiers who feared anything.

Maybe some research would help. I summoned Angkor, my contracted demon. He was black bat with purple eyes and purple markings on his body. "Angkor, search Berthe." I asked him and he nodded and disappeared.

Even through have the power to find information on anything its not something i use all the time. Angkor came back with a book in his claws and put it in front of me.

Hmm lets see. A wolf demon blah blah blah, one of the commanders of the demons blah blah blah blah. Hmmm oh? whats this?

He was responsible for the attack at Ruben, and the Elven village there two years ago. Ah and if i remember correctly, Ele is from Ruben. Its fallen into place now. I jump up straight and looked up from my floating carpet.

I summoned my staff, which was black with a fan like shape at the top with purple gems and markings and aimed it down. " _Rain, rain and strike around my feet."_ I chanted my spell.

A gaint black void rift came from high above me. It then began to combust and fire off streaks of purple energy at the ground creating a large beautiful explosion of purple.

The smoke cleared and the whole area was cleared of glitters leaving everything untouched. The soldiers began cheering at me. Meh whatever it was really nothing. I floated down and saw Valak coming toward me.

"Come to personally greet me? aw you shouldnt have." He closes his eyes and bonk my head. "Why..." He didn't do it too hard but it still hurt. "I know you only did that because you need to go do something right? go now." He turns and walks off.

He knows me so well, we have been friends since kids. Well time to go do some business. I fly up and teleported away.

I teleported into a large victorian castle with a red moon in the distance and dark clouds overhead. It had a haunting arora with black, dead plants as its garden. I walked up to it and opened the doors.

Inside was a large staircase that lead to the second floor with a lavish red carpet with golden handles. candle stands decorated the place that illuminated the place dimly.

"This place never gets old." I say and a black bat flies in from the shadow area of the room. " _Well, it has been a while since you have come to this place."_ It says.

"Ah well i dont wanna abuse you too much you know." I say smiling and he huffs. " _Use as you see fit."_ Aww i ran up to him and hug him. " _Ah! get off! get off!"_ He tries to squirm out my chest but i wont just let him. Oh wait i forgot.

I let him out and he flies over to the staircase handle. "I came for a favor." I said and i could tell he confused. " _W_ _hat favor would you request of me."_ He says.

"I want to go to the time and space continuum."

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Trent, the Iron golem was proving to be able to live up to its reputation. It was not mindless like the other golem and had knew battle well.

The Trent served as the protector of the Spiral Corridor since its creation. It guarded the entrance to underground Chapel of any intruders.

Raven engulfed his sword in flames and and swung his flame sword at Trent but Trent's mineral armor provided it ineffective.

"Ok...ok... this thing is pretty tough. Not even Elsword's fire could burn it." Aisha says panting. "It wants to tire us out and then kill us before we can escape." Raven deduced.

"If i remember correctly." Elsword began and stood up. "In the sage writings, it stated lighting and wind could defeat earth." Eve came to him and lend him her shoulder to lean on.

"Ai, got enough sage energy to do lighting based attack. you too Rena." He asked and the thought for awhile. It will take some time but to charge, we can think up of something." Rena said raising her hand. A green glow emitted and she began to gather as well as Aisha.

"So we have to defend for an unspecified time limit." Eve said flatly. Elsword chuckled. "Yea it seems so, are you ready Raven?" Raven got up from leaning on his blade and nodded.

Eve flew up and Elsword charged Trent. Trent prepared his blade for a foward thrust. Raven came by his side and grabbed his blade with both hands and coated it in fire.

He swung his flame blade with all his force and fired a flaming shockwave at Trent. Trent sliced the flame shockwave in half creating a small explosion. Elsword jumped up and punched Trent in its face making stagger a bit.

He tried to regain balanced but Eve fired dual beams at Trent's body making him fall over. "Lion's Lariat" Elsword used chains to hold down Trent to the ground and Raven jumped up and stuck his nasod arm at Trent and fired a fire blast at him.

Trent struggle abit and broke through the chains and grabbed Eve and threw her away. Eve recovered but was about to be smashed by Trent's hand. Elsword came in time and held Trent's arm above him. "Eve!" Elsword said and flew away and fired several blast at Trent.

Trent swung his blade keeping Eve and Raven at bay while apply more force on Elsword. The ground beneath Elsword began to break as he still held up Trent's hand. He went down on one knee and began to struggle more.

He then felt his body getting more, solid? like his body was becoming a mountain with magma in it. Ir was making him feel much stronger.

"Els! were done!" Aisha said. "Rrrrrr" Elsword began to slowly get back up, bending his legs. "Raven!!" Elsword yelled and Raven jumped onto a wall and then jumped to straight at Trent with his nasod arm out.

"Power assault" Raven's charged knocked Trent off Elsword and Elsword jumped away. Trent began to get back up and grabbed his sword. "Now!" Everyone dispersed from Trent leaving him wide open.

"Pressuring Maelstrom!" Rena shot out an enormous amount of wind at Trent and trapping him in an vortex of wind. The wind began cutting away at him and Aisha was up next. "Lightning Stream!" She slammed her staff to the ground and lightning traveled in 5 streams fired to Trent.

The lightning combined with the wind storm created a magnetic storm with a loud screech noise. The storm then combust into a large explosion of lightning and wind destroying the rooms walls.

When it cleared, Trent was nothing but a pile of torn up rocks with little to nothing remaining. "Woah." Elsword said with amazement.

"So what now." Raven said as they all stood at the entrance to Chapel. "Lets...Lets call it a day." Elsword said and they agreed.

 ** _Feita Camp_**

 ** _Evening_**

After reporting their progress to Lento and Allegro, everyone was sent to rest in tents after a long day. They were also giving a day off for their good work of clearing the Shrine along with finding and clearing the corridors.

Rena was the last shower and decided she would mediate for a while. She felt like she hasn't been communicating with the forest spirits as she be as an elf. She was in her white nightgown with her hair still wet.

She got in a separate tent and made sure it was nice and quiet. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes and began to gather.

After five minutes she heard someone come in. She opened her eyes and saw Elsword and Aisha waving at her and sitting down on both sides from her.

The three of them began meditating and started to glow. Aisha was purple, Elsword was red and Rena green.

 ** _With Rena_**

Rena started to see smoke around her. She was no longer in her nightgown and was now in a silk white dress with small green vines on her arms. She walked around and saw she was in a grass field.

The mist came together and formed an humanoid body. Rena deduced it was a woman due to the curves. " _Young one."_ It spoke in heavenly voice like no other. Its voice had a sound that demanded respect and authority but had kindness to it.

" _You must not forget who you are child. Do not astray from your ancestral powers._ " The mist said and held up her hand. "Who are you?" Rena asked and the smoke shakes its head. " _In time i will tell you. Forgive me."_ Wisp began to gather near them.

 ** _With Aisha_**

 ** _(An: Shes in the Hall of El from the in game dungeon.)_**

Aisha found herself inside a strange place with floating tiles everywhere. The whole blue and white.

She looked over white hooded figure standing on one of the titles. It had a black hood with golden trims on it. It wore a large black coat with symbols that circled around the neck and it flowed by itself.

"This is new..." Aisha says looking around. She then looked to the hooded figure who still seemed to have been frozen in position. She flew to it and waved her hand in front of it. It still made no movement.

"Well i guess ill got his way." She say and the tiles come together to form her a path. "Might as explore this place."

She walked along the place observing everything until she came to a large book. The book was white with blue markings on it. The words glowed blue when she got close to it.

"What is this?" She said as she saw the book's language was something she never saw before. She felt something behind her and turned only to see the hooded figure. It raised its cloaked arm revealing he masters book that was given to her.

"Hey!" She ran over but then the book burned into blue flames. " _You dont need that. you need that."_ He pointed over to the large book in front of her. She looked to it and back but the hooded person was gone.

 ** _With Elsword_**

Elsword found himself in all too familiar field. The smoke cascaded the ground beneath him partly and the sky was shine to have a sunset now. He looked around and saw Regulus, laying down on his stomach with his paws crossed acting as his pillow and looking into space with eyes of boredom.

Elsword walked over to him. " _Your here. good i wanted to teach ya new trick."_ Regulus said swaying his tail side to side slowly. "And what is that?" Elsword asked and Regulus summoned a simple long sword to in front of him.

" _Hit this sword."_ He said simple and Elsword shrugged. He punched the long sword, shattering it to pieces in one blow. " _Good, your strength is coming along nicely."_ Regulus says.

Elsword looked at his arm. "Why is that. Im way stronger then i used to be. It feels natural." Elsword says and Regulus laughs. " _That is_ _because here, your real strength is revealed. Now.."_ Regulus materialized another sword in front of him.

The long sword then glowed red lines on it. " _Now strike it again."_ He said and Elsword struck the blade but the result was different. Elsword instead felt his arm sting with pain and the sword remained unaffected.

"What did you do?" He asked and Regulus smirked showing his sharp teeth. " _Reinforcement energy._ " He said.

" _This is the result of gathering sage energy and instead of releasing, you release it inside your body._ " The same sword from before is summoned but unlike the other had no red markings.

" _It enchant your body, making it much more durable and increased strength. Think of it as a spell."_ The swords then dispersed. " _this is something i came up with while watching you fight with that golem._ "

" _It will take practice but if its you. You can do it."_ The landscape began to crumble and darkness filled his vison.

Elsword opened his eyes and saw he was laying down in the tent with Aisha and Rena on top of him. "I have the worst headache right now." Elsword says and gets up.

He leaves them in the tent and put on a green coat he found laying around. and walked out. It was night so he decided a evening stroll even with his head killing him.

"I need to train, not not today." He says straying way from the camp a bit. He then found himself feeling like something was calling him. "South of here huh." He says.

He wanted to go and see what it was but he couldn't just leave camp for his own personal reason. He say down and closed his eyes.

" _Ah so this is how we first meet."_ A voice came from behind him. He widened his eyes in surprise that someone manager to get behind him. He turned his head and saw a tall man with white hair and yellow eyes.

For a split second, Elsword felt, nostalgic looking at this person. As if he had known him for years and had many memories with. The feeling came as fast as it went it away.

"Who are you". Elsword said simply and the Luto sat down next to Elsword playing with some cubes. "A friend who wants to see you grow." He said honestly.

Luto also had the same feeling Elsword had. He felt as if he known Elsword for so long but he also felt something else. Sadness, he felt sad for the boy in front of him almost enough to even make him shed a tear for him but he would not let himself.

Luto shakes it off and Elsword spoke. "Why would want that." Luto chuckled "It is both our interest, you may need it soon." He got up and walked in the air. He tapped his finger in the air and a rift opened revealing the space time continuum.

He threw a card at Elsword who caught it. "If you need my services, use that card." He walked into the rift and closed right after.

Elsword stared at the card before putting it away but it instead dissipated into his chest.

"Its time to sleep. Too much is happening." He says and walk back to camp.


	28. Chapter 28: An old reunion

**_An: Chung: 15 Fury Guardian_**

 ** _Time introduce Chung, lets see how he will fit into this story._**

 ** _Also_** **_to the person who was wonder of what happened to Uool and Illy._**

 ** _They were going to make another appearance again soon. I haven't forgoten them._** ** _They are going to play a role in this ark._**

 ** _Chapter 28_**

 ** _A reunion_**

 ** _Hope Bridge_**

 ** _Noon_**

Hope Bridge was a bridge that served as a wall to separate two parts of the city, mainly between the poor and the rich. The first bridge separates the poor and the rich while the second separates everyone from the Palace.

 ** _Elesis PoV_**

We were pushing the demons at the second bridge that was at the palace. Me along with Edan are leading the charge. Valak was sent to the other side to take care of any other demons sent after us.

We had to push to the palace. If there was a chance Berthe was here, then we need to get this over with. He was the reason for all this...

Fighting on the bridge was easy, however this place was no mans land as on the side was the other bridge and it made us easy targets if we weren't paying attention.

There was no way to reach them so we had no choice but to fight any that made it in our way. however.

When we made it to the first gate on the bridge, a large giant puppet demon with circus like attire landed in front of me and Edan It had a large torch.

It swung its torch at us and we jumped back. From the fire, came multiple smaller puppets identical to the larger one.

Edan pointed his blade at it. "Seems like it wont let us pass." He says and i sigh, more blocks to the palace i suppose.

The small puppets jumped at Edan first, at which he sliced all them in a horizontal swing. I charged it but it jumped away quickly. Tch, scared huh.

It swings its torch in the air and more small puppets fall from the fire in front of us. Edan walked ahead of me. "I will take this one on, you go ahead and get these troops to the front gates." He says bolding his blade straight.

"You sure?" I dont want to leave him to die, he was one of the only people i called a friend. "Dont forget who your talking to." He says with a smirk.

Its best to just keep moving for now. I nod to him and gather the troops. "Cmon! this way!" i say leading past Edan. The puppet tried to stop us but was tackled by Edan to lower part of the bridge. I hope you know what your doing Edan.

 ** _Edan's PoV_**

Now that Elesis and soldiers are gone, i can focus on this demon. I can't go full power yet, i need know everyone is out of sight.

I charged the puppet and swing at it. It dodged up with surprising amazing mobility and fired fireballs at me. I jumped away in time and more small puppets arise from the flames. These things are too weak, it can't take a hint can it.

They jumped at me and i swung my blade , killing them all instantly. The puppet began laughing and swung its torch insanely. I see an opening.

I charged with blinding speed and struck it right through. I ended up behind it and it fell down motionless. "That was unexpectedly easy." I didn't have use all my power and i could catch up with Elesis soon...What?

I turn to see a horde of smaller puppets come out the hole i made in the Larger one. They began to dance and run around in a frenzy. There was also 3 small puppets that looked similar to the larger one on standing near it. One of them glowed and began to decompose. What the-

On instinct i jumper up to avoid a hit form the large torch of the puppet. So it wasn't dead. I looker around and saw that it was now two puppets left. They had to have something to do with him. I looked up and saw a few soldiers still passing. Damn..

It swung its torch and small fire wisp formed from the flame trail it left. The wisp fired at me. Nothing i can't handle. I sliced them all in perfect cuts before they could hit me.

I ducked under in time to see the large puppet try and throw a jab at me. I thrust my blade into its arm and it reared back in pain. It flung its arm back to make me release my blade but i kept on, i wont go out that wasy demon.

I took out my blade and jumped off it. I look up once more. "No soldiers" I say to it. "Finally." I thrust my sword out and placed my palm on the edge of the blade.

"This mission is important see. I can't jeopardize it due to me wanting some fun so ill cut to the chase." This is a secret only Valak knows and i hope to tell Elesis of it as well. I close my eyes.

" _Devour, Calax."_ I ran my sword across my palm, cutting and making the blood splash onto the blade. The blade began to glow red. The wind around us began to pick up around us violently. "Always the flashy one you were." I say.

I opened my eyes whuch were now in a deep red. My blade had a blood red aurora surrounded my blade. Everything was now a clear red to me. I could hear much better now. " _Finally, i eat."_ I hear the voice in my head.

The puppet fired fire wisp in a frenzy the moment i lifted my foot, too late. Before it could even realise, i was already right in front of it. I l9oled at it before it saw me standing in front of it. "Your too slow." I say and swung my blade effortlessly.

The blade cut through the puppet's skin like butter. I then went right through him. "Time to eat." I say and cuts began to form on the puppets skins. Purple blood gushed everywhere on it and fell it down.

I turned to it and looked at one of the puppets go into it and the wounds on its body begins to heal. It gets up but now sports a frown. "Hmph, well im sure you still have a few more lives left." I point my sword at him. I haven't felt like this in a while.

 ** _Hope Bridge_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Elesis led the soldiers to the palace's entrance. The place was just how they left it, or had to have left it. Everything was intact spare, some few damages but nothing serious.

Elesis made it and saw the demons guarding it. Up in the higher platforms were cannons and in the distance archers. Elesis drew her sword along with the other knights.

Before either side could attack, a loud bird like sound is heard. Then a black bird in dark green scale armor landed in front of Elesis and the knights. On the back of the cockatrigle, was a glitter spearman who dons green and black armor with a large sword staff and spear on his back.

"HA! I knew we would met someday again you red rat." Elesis heard a familiar voice and stopped moving. She looked up and saw him. Berthe, was standing on a roof with his same devilish smirk.

Elesis looked at him with surprised but not for long as it turned into a glare of hatred. "You..." She said lowly. Berthe came down next to the armor clad glitter. "I had business here but now i have something else to do." He said and then turned his head. "This way, rat." He jumped over and Elesis followed withoit question.

"You guys defend this area, i have to take care of this first." She said. The armored glitter sheathed his sword staff and drew his spear. I, am Mcgard the Blitzkrieg, you shall not proceed any further human." He pointed his spear at them and the glitter behind him charged. The humans also began charged and sword clashing along wiyh grunts are heard.

 ** _With Elesis and Berthe_**

 ** _Commercial Area 1_**

 ** _Sun set_**

Velder's largest commercial area within its walls. It served a multi community complex but was now deserted and barren. It had also served as a direct passage to the to the Southern Gates.

Elesis and Berthe landed on some houses roofs. Elesis was still glaring at Berthe and Berthe was but smiling at the while predicament.

"Ha! so here as well, tell me, where is that other little pup that was with you." He said. Elesis didn't answer him and drew her sword from her back and lets its weight fall to the floor.

"I have been waiting for this. I trained so hard for this." She said slowly, her hair covering her eyes. She lifted her face up with eyes of pure hatred. "The day i can kill you." She picked up her sword and swung it releasing a blast of energy in an ark form.

Berthe jumped up, evading the blast with a smirk. Elesis then then jumped at him, breaking the roof under her as she charged at him, blade drawn. She thrust her sword at him but he dodged by hairs length.

He went for a jab at Elesis but she quickly ducked and swung at his arm. Berthe quickly retracted himself away from her and backed jumped to another roof. He closed his mouth and opened it again to release an ice blast.

Elesis turned her sword to the flat part to defend against the beam. Her sword began to freeze over and she sidestepped out of its path. She swung the ice from her blade and again charged at Berthe.

Berthe held his arms up, showing the metal plated armor gloves on his wrist to block Elesis's attack. He pushed her back and fired more ice blast from his mouth.

Elesis sliced down the blast and for the final blast she released a sword wave to cut the final blast. Berthe jumped out the way and the sword wave destroyed the house. Berthe landed on the ground and looked up to see Elesis coming down with her sword in front of her.

Berthe hook punched her blade away from him. She slid on the floor but then came back at him again. She and Berthe entered a battle of who can gain the advantage. Elesis's strikes were parried by Berthr and vice versa.

They ended in a clash of strength finally. Elesis rooted her feet into the ground making her almost immovable to Berthe's pure strength. He was going to go for a point blank blast but Elesis caught on quickly and slashed his mouth.

She jumper away before Berthe could swipe her with his claws out of pain. Elesis jumped onto a roof and up into the air and charged her sword with energy. She then pushed herself midair at him with her sword getting brighter.

She came down breaking the ground beneath her. "Extend! Blade of Victory!" She call forth and a large blade of light extend led from her sword overlapping with her real sword.

The blade extension caught Berthe off guard and cut off one of his horns. "RAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" He roared in pain, pushing Elesis back but she recovered quickly.

Berthe stuck his arms into the ground and lifted a large portion of the ground and threw at Elesis. Elesis stood there with a not so impressed look and thrust her blade at the rubbish, shattering it. Berthe snuck under the rocks and went for a sneak attack.

"Not so fast!" A voice came and Berthe was sent flying into a house. Elesis looked over and saw a blond haired boy in white armor. He had a large white cannon with a wolf head. She recognized this kid, he was the prince of Hamel, Chung Seiker.

Why was he here was the least of Elesis worries as Berthe jumped out from the collapsed house. He landed on a high roof top with a furious expression. His armor was broken and he had wounds and splinters on body along with breathing a bit hard.

He pulled out a red jeweled pendant. "I.Will.Not.Forget.This." His words dripped in venom. "Now! fall Velder!" He said and the jewel began to glow.

 ** _With Edan_**

Edan made it to the Palace Entrance and saw the battle taking place. Before he could, a large magic circle enveloped the place, shining purple and red. "What the..." He said as small flame fairies dropped from it in large numbers.

 ** _With Elesis_**

Elesis observed the large magic circle in the skies but decided not to pay mind to it. She looker at the battered up Berthe. "Burn!" A great flame came from behind him. Berthe then teleported in a purple glow and disappeared. The flame wave encased the whole area and set everything on fire.

Elesis looked around and then heard loud crashes and then saw fires everywhere even in the distance. She saw a pile of flaming rubbish about to land on her and was going to jump until Chung tackled her.

The rubbish crashed trapping them in the pile. Chung was on top of Elesis and began to blush. "S-s-Sorry i was-" He was kicked off by Elesis who had an stoic face on. She picked up her sword and slashed out the rubbish. "Are you alone." She asked the boy finally addressing him.

"No, i came here by my self." He said and got up with his cannon. "I would ask you questions but nows not the time." She said and began to look around for exits. "I see, but it is good to see you again, Miss Elesis." He says sincerely, but Elesis was in no mood for anything right now after meeting with Berthe after all this time.

"Yea sure."

 ** _Chung's PoV_**

Me and Elesis were making our way back to the bridge. It was night so we had to get out as fast as we could but. These fire fairies are getting in our way. They were nothing Miss Elesis could not have handled but they were pretty annoying

She didn't seem like she wanted to tall, just get to the objective which was the bridge. It was kinda awkward since she said nothing the whole time. Well i guess she needs to focus right now.

When we made it to the main roads, we felt rumbling. Miss Elesis grabbed me with one hand and threw me into a burning house. She got in to and gestured a "Shhhh" sound.

She looked out and i felt the ground rumbling. Then a large giant, tank rolled right by us. It was a black armored plated armor with yellow trims. Behind it, was a whole army of demons with high class armor and weapons.

I covered my mouth, to stay quiet and keep fresh air in my lungs. We can't stay in hear or we ill die before they kill us. Miss Elesis walks to the other side of the room and kicks the burning wall and gestured me to follow.

"Stay close, were heading for the Southern Gates to get out of here and make it back to the suburbs." She says and i nod.

We went through many houses and i swear i almost passed from the fumes of the fires and other materials burning. We made it out of the area and was going up a bridge. In the distance, i saw a bridge bridge like wall on fire. The demons just dont care do they...

We made it to the gate and saw more glitter guards by the gate. They wanted to make sure no one made it out huh. We sneaked passed them and got into the woods.

 ** _Velder Camp_**

 ** _Dawn_**

The way through the forest was a rough one. Even though Miss Elesis knew where to go, it still took us all night to get out of it and back camp. When we got there a few soldiers whispered amoung themself and ran off.

Where were then told to halt and looked around saw guards weapons drawn nervously. They made way and out came a woman in shining white armor with red trims came out along with Mister Edan and another man.

I knew this woman she was the princess of Velder and one of the most powerful mages in this continent. She was Noah, the Unrelenting Ice storm. She did not look happy at our sight and Mister Edan kept his head low nut his fist were clenched.

"Prince Seiker, i shall address you later." She walked over to Miss Elesis and looked down on her. "Do yoi, realize what you have done. You abandoned your position to fight alone and costed us everything." She said in calm yet furious manner.

Miss Elesis only stayed quiet and looked at the ground. "Elesis Sieghart, i personally sentence you to imprisonment for abandoning your post as captain and selfish acts against the Kingdom." What!

Elesis says nothing and mister Edan goes and takes her hand gently. I could tell he didn't want and i think i even heard him mouth 'Im sorry' to her. Princess then walked over to me with a calmer face.

Oh boy...

 ** _Spiraling Corridor_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

It was now time we headed to the Under ground chapel. We took the other day off and since then Elsword has been usually quiet, like in deep thought. Must be about the loud explosion we heard last night. Lento said it was in Velder. Our camp was also moved closer into the Shrine for easier access.

We went down the entrance we had left prior before. When we got down it was felt way different then the rest of this place. The place was like a ruined library with scattered and torn books almost everywhere.

"What are to secure the path to the Spire, so we have to find a way to ascend from here." Lento says while Allegro looks at the map. "The fastest way is to pass through the Underground Garden." He says.

"How do we know demons haven't already took this and that place already through." Elsword said walking ahead with Lento and Rena. "Even if they did, we have no choice. I sense movement ahead." Eve said and her two drones new and improved drones came to her side.

I look ahead into the darkness and saw nothing but i know better than doubt Eve's scouts. Several purple wisp were fired at us and we all rolled out the way. Magic? they have magic as well?

A felt something hut my leg and jumped back. Blood was now running down my leg. A spearman came out the from above the bookcase behind me going for a spear thrust. Too bad, my spell casts are faster.

I held out my hand and a magic circle shield came to from my hand. The attack was block and i threw him down to the ground. It got up but Lento impaled it with its spear.

"Aisha, stay close to me." Elsword said getting next to me. He-Hey! i can fend for myself! oh whatever.

 ** _Underground Chapel_**

The Chapel held many magical tomes as well as a holy ground for ancient worshipers. It was also directly connected to the Underground Garden, which has not been used for centuries.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

The crew made it further down the Chapel, encountering more and more glitters as well as strange plants and glowing wisp, similar to the ones in the corridor. Rock golems were ask present here.

Elsword was taking any weapon he could take from them, although they would eventually break after a while or fighting with a golem.

They finally was met with a large gate and went through it. Behind the gate was a large blue room with strange plant growth everywhere. "Not as bad as Altera's spore but still nasty." Rena says looking around.

In side the large veins of the plants were large pods in them, twitching and moving. "What do you think is in there" Raven wondered. "More plants i guess." Elsword answered looking at them as well.

They then heard a loud and high pitch scream coming from behind them. They covered their ears and looked behind to see a strange plant standing on its roots.

Elsword threw his spear he picked up earlier at the plant to shut it up. "Jeez, what the...heck..." Aisha says looking up. Everyone else did and saw the giant blue green and red pods produce blue liquid and opened making something large come out of it.

The thing got up revealed to be a golem but very much different. It had moss and spores covering its body. Its arms had grown three time larger then normal and had a plant eater like face with tenticals sprouting out its back. It was now much larger than normal, towering over the crew as stood similar to a gorilla.

"What the." Elsword said as they backed away. "Should we take them out or retreat for now." Raven asked. "There just plants, fire should be effective." Aisha said and pointed her hand out. "Fire storm." A magic circle appeared from under the golem and burned it.

The smell was revolting and when the smoke cleared, the golem only had minr burns on its body. "What!" Aisha shouted and Elsword grabbed her and began running back.

The golems began to run after them on their arms. "Plans anyone?!" Lento shouted to them. "Survive." Eve said flying ahead of everyone. She stopped let everyone pass her and held out her hand. "Flash grenade." Moby and Remy shot out a beam of light at the roof making rocks fall to block the golems from reaching them.

The went back to the gate where they came from and closed it behind them. They were now back in the library and sat down to gather breath. "Why do...plants...mutate...everything.." Elsword said with Aisha in his lap and his back and head against the wall.

"And there was seven of them. We need to find a way past them." Raven said leaning on the wall. "Eve, think you scan them if we manage to take a sample?" Elsword asked. "I believe so, the plant itself is enough." She said and he nodded. Aisha got off him to get up.

"Me and Raven will go back to take a piece of the plant. Rena, Aisha and Eve will stay at the gate and provide us backup." Everyone nodded but Allegro timidly raised his hand. "What about us?" He asked and Eve turned to him tutoring her head

"What about you?"

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

Me and Elsword was walking back to the same area. Eve sealed the first path we went through. We were now at the edge of near a cliff. "How far does this place even go." I amuse aloud. Elsword shrugged his arms.

We saw one the same plants and low and behold more golem pods. There was more of these things. Great.

We found a vein and i tried to cut it a piece but it was surprisingly tough. "Let me try." Elsword punched the vein, battering it and bruising it. It looked easier to cut but was still tough.

Maybe i should stab it and Eve could take the sample of the blue liquid it produces as a sample. "Well just do this." I stabbed it and it began to move but that's not the only thing that moved. The whole place began to move and a roar was heard below.

The shaking was pretty strong and threw me and Elsword to the ground. "Guys!" Rena shouted. "Come on!" we were about to go over to her but then...

A large blueish green tenticals came from the trench and swung around. We began to run but it smashed its tentical on Elsword back. It smashed him to the ground which also broke the ground we were on. No!!!!

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

"ELSWORD!!!!!" I screamed. No not again! i try to go over but Lento held me back. The place began to collapse and the place was soon covered by rocks. No!!!

Aisha was banging her hands in the rocks. Eve was wide eyed and surprised.

"We did not predict this." Lento said. He began to talk more but i zoned him out. It all happened so fast, i couldn't do anything... Again, Elsword is separated from us.

"Why does this happen." Aisha fell to her knees. "We should head back fo-" I turn to them. "You head back!!" I screamed at them. Lento turned around and took Allegro with him. "We will. Come when you are in the right mind." He walks off.

"Rena." Eve said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Raven and Els." Aisha went over to us. "Do not worry" Eve said walking over to enclosed entrance. "You told me Elsword is hard to kill no?" Yea but this time he might actually have died.

"He told me he once took on many wounds while fighting an enemy and was flung into the air into a desert and still survived." She says. "If he can survive that, he can surely survive this." She looked back us.

"Have some faith in them."

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Velder's Hallucination_**

A area of Velder of where The Sullen Hysterical Joaquin, made as his own area. The place used to be a large residential area and had houses and a town square.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Berthe was no longer wearing his armor. He was sitting on a desk with his large arm out while Joaquin was injecting him with a rer and purple gas colored fluid in a syringe.

As the liquid went in, Berthe grew blue veins around his body, covering him head to toe. He gritted his teeth as liquid entered his body "Have you found where the water wisps to be?" Joaquin asked as he got up and went over to his desk.

"Hamel, sadly. I will in a few days. I need to lay for awhile. Also that damn red hair rat injured me too much to fight another battle." He said as the veins died down.

"Well as long as you don't screw up. Then all should be well. You get you want. I get what i want." Joaquin goes over and pull up a map of Velder and laughs.

Berthe looks over to side and goes into thought.

"I will become king. I will rule. And soon i will have the power."

 ** _An_**

 ** _Sorry it took a while but im on a phone so i might have a few mistakes here and there but please bare with it._**

 ** _I also made a little highschool au based on this story of what characters have been in this story so far. Ill add some more as this story progress so i hope yall like._**

 ** _Peace._**


	29. Chapter 29: Trouble in the forest

**An**

 **Noah: 19 years old.**

 ** _Also Uool and Illy will be stronger of course. I wont spoil of how they will come into the picture though._**

 **Chapter 29**

 ** _Trouble in the forest_**

 **Underground Garden**

The Underground Garden was a place that used to house exotic plants from around the whole continent. It was used to preserve such plants and prayers asked the gods to preserve them. It also had a direct passage to the Spire.

Elsword's PoV

"Get up." I heard Regulus's voice rang though my head. I got up and looked around. I saw Raven laying on his back knocked out. Where were we.

That comes later i need to get Raven up first. "Raven, Raven, Raven cmon." I shake him up. He groans and slowly gets up rubbing his head. "So we are alive." He said. "So we fell down here huh." I asked and he nods.

"Gotta find a way up soon. I dont wanna worry Rena and the others." I say handing him his sword. He takes it and sheathes it at his side. We look around only to see we were on another cliff platform.

"This place goes lower?!" Raven says. All we could see was yellow illuminated lights at the bottom. "Lets not find out, this way." I say and point to a few other platform that lined up to a full path. We just had to jump.

We jumped on the platforms to the trial. The ground was blue with yellow plants sticking out of it. There were also small tenticals similar to ones that knocked us over but was smaller than the ones that knocked us over.

"Lets avoid those" Raven said. Agreed. We walked for sometime until we saw new creatures. They had a smooth white head with mouth with a bush on its bkdy with small berries growing on it. It slithered instead of walking. "Not sure how good you are with it." Raven hands me a knife the size of his palm.

"Better then nothing i sighed." We sneaked around it. Im guessing it doesn't have sight, well it doesn't have eyes so makes sense i guess. It then raised its head and turned at us.

It slithered to us and we got ready to strike. It came in front of my face and began to slither all over me. It slithered under my clothes like a dog sniffing me. "Heh i think it likes you." Raven chuckles lower his guard abit.

I held out my arm and it slithered down it and fell onto the floor squirming a bit. It was on its back trying to get back up and i kinda felt bad so flipped it over. It rubbed my leg as a thank you and slithered away.

"That was weird." Raven said. "Animals always liked me for some reason and now plants." I say and climbed the small hill. "C'mon lets see if we can find a away up.

3rd PoV

Noon

Velder Base Camp

Velder's base of operation situated in the outskirts of the capital instead of inside like the others. This where Princess Noah and the elite knighs, The black Steel soldiers resides.

The Black Steel Corps were soldiers who were trained to be the best. They were walking war machines capable of taking out an army in war with a scratches but were restricted to only protecting the Queen and not fight in war unless conditions required them to.

They wore a full black full body suits with black padded armor. The had black steel shoulder guard plates and black steel arm protectors. The had padded pants and black steel plate boots.

The black Steel Corps were made by a man long ago who fought many wars. He was a forgoten hero who fought in 10 conclusive wars and brought victory to the land. When people could not remember the man's nane, they gave him the nickname "The Man o War"

With Noah and Chung

Noah and Chung were having tea inside her tent, which was the largest one in the whole camp. Noah had a ice blue short dress on with the one of a kind, Velder kingdom necklace.(An the blue one.)

Chung changed into a white and blue suit with a blue tie. He was feeling a but uneasy about what happened with Elesis but he didn't want make it awkward.

"Are you, Unsatisfied with my choice on the matter of Elesis Sieghart?Noah placed her tea cup down with a smile. Chung rubbed the back of his head. Sorry its just i dont get what she done wrong.

"She left her position during a decisive mission. If she had did what she was told, we would have taken the palace." She says and then look out though the window opening. "Speka has been MIA, and all we had was Elesis, Edan and Valak." She paused before continuing.

"I am confident in their abilities but if Speka was there, we could have won this war." She says solemnly. Speka has been missing for sometime now. No one could find her, but knew she was not dead. As she possessed powers that could match and possible overpower Noah's own superior ice magic.

"I see. But dont you think you kinda vented all your anger on her?" Chung asked her. "Oh but i did. I admit i did pour my frustrations on her, but." She then looked into Chungs eyes. "This is war. There are none who can be forgiven soldiers must follow orders. I could have had her executed if i wanted to."

As she said this her tea quickly turned into ice as well as Chung's. The oom also became a bit colder. Chung scooted back in his seat and Noah noticed this. "I am sorry. This war has been going on for too long for no initial purpose. Please excuse me." She says.

A Black steel guard walks in and goes over to her. He whispers something and she narrows her eyes. "I must go Prince Chung. I have matters to attend to." She gets up, bows and leaves Chung with a frozen tea cup. "Jeez."

Underground Confinement

Elesis's PoV

A war us going on and lock up me, for leaving my position. Seriously. I lean my head back and stare at the rocky, grey ceiling. I wonder Speka went. I know she would have something to say about this.

"Well this is certainly unacceptable." Who said that. I shot up and looked around. I may not be armed but i could still fight.

The space in front of me became distorted. It then torn in a blue and purple rift. "Hello, Elesis." A man in a cloak came down from the rift. White hair with a mask on and yellow eyes. "Who are you." I said and he walks to me.

"I want to take you out here." He said simply. I lowered my fist and sat down. "I refuse." I told him and he seemed surprised almost happy at my answer. "May i ask why?" He says. He sounds so...Foreign. Like he doesn't belong here.

"Im serving my time here." I say. "Are you sure? if you do stay here, Your brother will undeniably, fight Princess Noah." He says playing with his blue cubes.

What! Elsword would never...no...He would...but if he does he will habe to deal with the black steel corp and Noah's ice magic and her maguc is on a whole other world."Do you doubt your brother?" He says and before i could answer another rift opened.

This time it was pure purple and that alone made me guess who it was. Speka landed on the ground next to the man. "Finally found- Ele?" She jumped at me with a bear hug. Oh god...shes pretty st- no wait no she's not.

I brush her off and looked at her. "Why are you here?" She asked the same question i was going to ask her. "Imprisonment." I said simply and she lost her smile. "Why." she said darkly and chose to stay quiet.

"Berthe, am i wrong?" The man said putting a hand to chin. Damn him... Speka got up but i grabbed her before she could leave. "Speka, no." I told her but then i felt a force back me back to the wall. Speka began emitting a dark purple aura with the ground cracking a bit.

"Someone needs to teach that brat a lesson." She wasn't listening to me. "Now, now as much as i would want to die for to see that battle, i must ask. what did you want of me." He said and Speka's aura calmed down.

"You have been looking for me sometime very persistently." He said and looked at her. "Yes, well i want go to the demon realm." She said. Why would she want to go there?

"Hooo?" The man said in amazed. "I know you placed seals on it restricting anyone from going there who previously could." She said and then raised a finger. "You place five seals and i undid four already. The last one was the one really sweated on huh?" She said and the mask man looked visibly surprised.

He readjusted his mask. "You, truly are frightening. So you plan on ending the war do you?" He said collecting himself. "Not really, i just want to see something. Its purely for research i assure you." What was she planning?

"You could easily end this war whenever you want but choose to indulge yourself in your studies. A true Star Gazer no?" The masked man said and opened a rift behind him. "Very well. You may enter. For while however." He walked away and the rift closed.

Speka then turned to me. "Cmon Ele were leaving." She said grabbing me. "No, i-" Before i could finish a rift opened behind her. "I wasn't asking~" Wait where we going?!?!?!

 ** _Feita Camp_**

 ** _Night_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

We arrived at the camp at night since we spent the day trying to get to Elsword and Raven. The only way to do that is to go through the Underground Chapel and to the Underground garden to get to them.

We decided to go through the mutated rock golems that Eve had closed off. But before all that, we have to destroy the rock barricade on the gate entrance that lead further though the Chapel.

"It feels so...strange without Elsword and Raven." Rena said laying down. We were all inside the tent and Eve went to go tell Lento and Allegro our plan for tomorrow but... "I can't sleep..." I said and Rena laughs next to me. "I can't either actually. I like sleeping next to or in between two people." Yea i know that, she doesn't like being alone for too long.

Well it is kinda hit in here so i get up. "Ima go explore a bit, wanna tag?" I asked her but then Eve came through. "I informed Lento and Allegro." I nod and looked back at Rena. "I think ill stay and talk with Eve a bit. Stay safe."

I put on a dark green coat and walked around. While walking i saw that tomb entrance from when we came into Feita. "I wonder whats in here." I mused aloud walking to it. The place sounded hollow so it could not be that deep.

 ** _Unknown Cavern_**

I walked in and the place was darker then expected. I lit a small flame on my finger for a light source and walked ahead.

It felt like...forever since i began walking. I saw markings and symbols everywhere and some was starting to look the same to bee honest. Ok that's it im outta here.

Wait...i think i heard something. Was something here in here? I walked down the path again. Maybe the symbols are readable.

I held the flame to the markings. Huh i can read this. "A staff, A staff that entwined the very nature of worlds. It sleeps." This sounds like someone cut off a bunch of sentences and put them together.

I turned and...wait which way did i come in? its so dark and i can't see the light of the entrance...

Nope nope nope, i am not getting stuck here. I held out left and right hand. If i shoot two blast, i will hear the impact. The side that doesn't have an impact is the way out.

I shot the fire blast and they traveled through the halls. They were meant for distance and not power. I waited and heard a weird sound in my right. Then i saw something coming at me. Was that, my fire?

I sidestepped and saw it traveled past me. It was blue though, and mines was red. Ok now i must see what is down here. I ran down my right to see what was that. That as definitely reflective magic.

The place began to warp between red, blue, green, brown, and purple. What was...

I jumped out the way to avoid a wind blast from behind me. "What?" I then ducked a fire ball. I used a magic shield to continue down.

I finally reached the end and at the end was something amazing. Golden Treasure chest, with jewels and gold spilling out of them was everywhere but that was nothing to the staff in front of me.

It was a long, black staff that had four golden dragon heads going up from the bottom the top. The heads curved out and came and made it seem like they were breathing fire. Each of the dragons eyes were different colors each head. Blue, Red, purple and Brown. At the center was a white symbol.

Screw the gold i want the staff. I took it out of its case on the wall and held it. I heard a deep growl and the eyes on the heads glowed before dying down. It had ancient hyroglphics. "Le-Via-Than. Leviathan huh."

I should test thus outside. I walked out and found i was already outside. It was now dawn as well. How long was i in there?

I go back to the tent and saw Eve and Rena sleeping. Huh. What happened.

Well im outside so i might as well test thus staff's potency with my magic. I hope it wasn't just for show.

I went to the training grounds and found some rocks to test on. "Ok then lets try fire." I aimed the staff and ran fire energy through it. The red eyed dragon's head glowed and moved up and opened its mouth wider and fired a torrent if fire at the rock.

When i stopped, the rock was almost molten. "Whoooooaaa." This thing is freakin awesome! I aimed it at the next rock and ran lighting through it. The red eyed dragon went back into place and purple eyed dragon came up and opened it mouth. It shot out beam of lightning at the rock practically shattering it.

I look at my old rod. The lizardmen gave this to me but...This staff is so much better. Ill just make this a keepsake. Although it is a bit too powerful so ill just use for when i really need it.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

After Rena and Eve got themself ready, Aisha told and showed them her new staff. They were both amazed at how powerful it was. "We can definitely get by with this." Lento said. "Lets go to Chapel again, im sure it will be different.

 ** _With Elsword and R_** ** _aven_**

Elsword and Raven were laying down on the ground. Their shirts were covered in green and blue sticky, mucky substance so they had to abandon them. Elsword was in a black tang top and Raven was bare chested.

The same creatures that creature that slithered on Elsword the other day had came back with more of it. They slithered all over them but Elsword and Raven were to tires to push them off and care.

"I dont want to sound negative but we might die here..." Raven said groggy. They had to sleep on the ground and were mire hungry than ever. "I can't find the optimism to counter." Elsword slowly gets up. The creatures still slithering around his body.

"Think these thing would taste good?" Raven suggested. He gently grabbed one and it wiggled a bit. "Can you really put it in your mouth?" Elsword said with a smirk.

Raven set it back down and it slithered back over to him. "Yea it could be poisonous, and i would feel guilty" He says with a sigh.

"Cmon, lets move." Elsword held his hand out to Raven, at which he took.

They walked by the edge of the pathways looking around for any kind of exits. "Maybe we should jump." Elsword said looking down. Raven looked at him with a 'Your too hungry.' look.

"Say we did jump down." Raven began to reason. "What if we encounter that monster with the large tentical." Elsword rubbed his head. "Im dying here."

They then stepped on something and fell down lower." "Why!!!!!"" They shouted and landed on their backs in a lower region of the garden now. The place had stange trees with yellow glowing orbs and strange looking plants. They got up and looked around.

"Lower, great." Raven complained and rubbed his back. "Screw that I see food!" Elsword ran over to a berry tree. The berries were yellow with blue and green spots and it size of a watermelon.

"Elsword!" Raven ran over to him but was too late. Elsword took a big bite and swallowed. Raven stopped and observed him as he made a squeezed and bitter face. Elsword stopped before holding up the strange food.

"Its so bitter but has a extreme sweet after taste." Elsword yelled. He went to the tree again and cut off another berry with his hand. "Here. Die now or later" He said. Raven sighs and grabbed the berry.

He took a bite and went wide eyed. But then the beautiful and wistful taste of sweet and watery replaced the bitterness. It tasted bitter like lemon or lime, but then had the sweetness of honey or sugur. Then the refreshing taste of cold water on a hot day.

They eat two more each before getting up. Elsword flexed his right arm with a smile. "I never felt so energized." Raven flexed his body and smiled as well. "I feel like i can fight a hored of demons right now."

Elsword took several seeds as well as the leaves and bark of tree. He tore a piece of cloth from his pants and place them inside and wrapped ut up to put in his pocket. "Ill have Eve and Apple try and reproduce this." He said and Raven nodded.

 ** _With Aisha, Rena and Eve_**

Aisha, Rena and Eve made it back to the gates to use Aisha's new staff. She used the lightning element to destroy the rocks blocking the way. When they did not see the mutated golens from before.

They walked through the are that connected it to the Underground garden. "So far so good i guess." Rena said with her bow and arrow drawn. As she said that, sounds came from seemingly off the walls. The golems were calling down to them from the ceiling.

"Ok!" Aisha said and aimed Leviathan at four golems. "Lightning stream!" The lighting dragon head shot out a purple concentrated beam at the ground. It caused a static explosion, destroying the golems.

The other three golems that remained fled after seeing what happened to the others. Eve went up to one the destroyed ones and layed her hand one it. Her hand glowed a blue light before dying down a few seconds later.

"This is a man made plant it seems. It is not natural." She said turning back to the crew. "So how could it have spread to golems?" Rena said to herself. "Hey i see the fate out here." Aisha said running over to it.

They reached the gate and opened it to reveal a long hall lined with bookcases. The books were scattered about the floor with purple wisp flying around the halls. They girls walked through the halls as to not disrupt any of the wisps.

"Huh, you would think the glitter demons would have found their way here." Aisha said looking around. "Maybe a guardian like the one from the corridor is protecting this place as well?" Eve suggested.

"I really hope not...That last ine was pretty tough." Rena said. As they walked through the wisp began to fly past them and into the double doors that was ahead of them. "Alot of doors dont ya think." Aisha said with flat voice.

The open the doors and were now in a large spaced room. The were now in the main hall of the Chapel. A large statue with wings is in the center of it. There were plants growing from the ruined windows and wall cracks.

"Is the garden starting to reach in side here?" Aisha said in amazement. They walked through out the ruined center hall and then, the roots began to move. The roots began slow thrashing before tearing open.

Out came a disfigured human body covered in blue green liquid. Its body was dark brown with bones sticking out its body. They had torn clothes with a symbol of a rhombus and wings around him. They numbered five.

"Uhh." Rena said backing away with the other girls. The disfigured beings then pointed their hands at them and out came a tenticals from a magic circle that appeared.

They dodged out the way and Rena shit several arrows at them. It struck the zombies but did not stopped them. They kept slowly advancing to them. Eve fired lasers that cut off all the zombies heads but they still kept advance.

"Yea lets just go." Aisha said grabbing them and running off to the end of hall. The door opened for them and they fell in.

The door closed by itself and the room glowed purple. The roots that surrounded the room began to twitch and out came the same disfigured zombies. The magic circle that was in the middle of the room glowed and out a glitter demon with red and white robes.

" _Dieeee."_ It hissed at them and pointed at them and all the zombies began running at them, shooting magic blast at them. "Ice wall!" Aisha switched to her old staff and created the tall ice wall. Eve commanded Moby and Remy to fly up and fired beams at the zombies.

"Where do they even come from..." Aisha said taking cover behind the wall along with Rena. "There will always be obstacles.." Rena sighed.

Aisha then had an idea. "Wait i wanna try something, but ya gotta stand back." She said with a wink and Rena and Eve could only sweatdrop at the suggestion.

"Wha-What did you have in mind?" Rena asked nervously. She never doubted Aisha's plans, but sometimes was a little crazy.

Aisha summoned her new staff and struck it into the ground. She then closed her eyes. "Ill admit Els is better 2ith sage energy control than i am surprisingly but mines is still just as powerful ." She then began charging her sage energy.

She began to radiate static energy and it came off her body. Rena and Eve stood back as she began to glow even more. With a quick motion, she thrust the staff in front of her and opened her eyes, which were now a pure blue.

" ** _Roaring Torrent Pillar!_** " She turned 180 degrees and swung the staff, releasing a enormous ocean wave of electric energy. The lightning was so potent, it was a l clear thunderous blue. It traveled across the room, destroying everything in its path.

It then reached the end of the room Nd gathered up before erupting into a large pillar of lightning.

He girls had taken cover behind the ice wall, which broke after the explosion.

The girls got up and looked around. All the zombies and that weird glitter were gone. "How did you create such a massive attack?" Eve asked.

Aisha then fell down into Rena's chest. "Ill answer later, lets go." She said sleepy. They nodded and kept walking and went through the destroyed gate.

They walked into a large room with scattered books and a maguc circle in the center. What was sticking out the magic circle was a humanoid figure. With with jet black skin. It had black horns and purple markings on its body.

It turned back at the crew and raised its hand. " _I have lost. I surrender."_ It said in an other worldly voice. Rena and Eve looked dumbfounded at what its said. " _Allow me to introduce myself."_ It said and gave a bow. " _I am the see of this tower. The Unrelenting Watcher, Mayik."_

 ** _Underground Garden_**

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

Me and Elsword were at a large dome and we went through and it was like we entered a whole other area. We were surrounded by trees and glowing wisps. In the center was a tree that seemed to pulse as if it was breathing.

"I hope this leads out side." Elsword said. We were walking to it and we had to jump more and more platforms and over trees. Seems like Elsword wanted to get to the center. Nowhere to head anyway.

We reached a long bridge that connected to the strange breathing center. It was still it seemed safe. As we crossed there it was...

It was a disgusting large plant monster with three heads shaped as fly eater trap mouth. Its body was a huge overgrowth of bushes and trees with tenticals sticking out of it. It also had rocks and other things sticking out of it.

"That thing is probably the size of the Alterian Palace." Elsword says stopping to stare. I hope that is an exaggeration.

It didn't seem like it could see us so we kept going. Inside the center was a staircase leading up. "So we reached the end of this place." So we advanced, but how do we get back.

Elsword turned back to the sleeping monster. "Dont that thing look like those grass snakes we encountered before?" Hmm i can see the comparison, but the head was what stood out the most.

"Lets try and find a way out before we fight that thing." I place ny hand on his shoulder. He nods and we were about to go up until a rumble happened.

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling and into the room. Then... a rock hit one of the heads of the fly eater monster. It stirred awake and looked around. Tenticals began to swarm around and then opened up and showed it was a large white orb. Was...was that its eyes?

The tenticals then swarmed around us with its "Eyes" looking dead at us. It then roared and got out of its sleeping position. Its body began to thrash and larger, more thicker tenticals came out and slammed onto the ground.

Smaller tenticals began to come out from the ground and circled us.

Me and Elsword got into a defensive position instinctively. "Well...now that i see how it really looks..." He trails off.

Well, hopefully Aisha and crew finds us somehow.

 ** _An_**

 ** _Sorry for a little late update._**

 ** _Was trying to decide on weather i should go on vacation with my family or stay at my job. It was rally making me think, but i might end up on vacation for maybe two weeks._**

 ** _Not yet however, i wanna get atleast out of the Fieta ark before im done._**

 ** _Also, the vacation will only be for about two weeks, or however long my family plans to kidnap me. But i will still write while im away so when i come back i might flood chapters like crazy._**

 ** _Remember to read some other projects i have circling this story. If your interested of course._**

 ** _Peace_**


	30. Chapter 30 The ruined and the lost

_**An**_

 _ **Made a little mistake with Elesis age she is actually 17.**_

 _ **Chapter 30**_

 _ **The ruined and the lost**_

 _ **Elsword's PoV**_

Me and Raven separated on either sides of the monster. We tried attacking but this thing but it's tenticals as tough and thick as iron. My fire can barely even scorch it.

"Is this all we can do?" Raven yelled. I jumped onto its wiggling tenticals and created an energy sword. Its a bit short almost like a dagger since for once, i can feel myself drained of my sage energy.

I jumped form tentical to tentical and thrust the blade in its mouth. Sady, it barely went through and thrashed me off of it. "I don't know honestly." I yelled back. The thing had eaten Raven's sword when he tried to slice off a tentical. There so thick it barely scrarches it.

I went back onto the ground but i was then wrapped up by something. I looked down and saw several tenticals wrapped to and began glowing red. Wait...i feel weaker, it was absorbing my powers! I tried to cut them off but a bigger tentical wrapped me up and dragged me along the wall.

It finally stopped when Raven began to distract it and just left me hanging there. Damn...This thing is nothing to laugh at. Not there was anyway. It...wont budge... I look over and saw Raven also wrapped up in the vines.

Ah...

 _ **3rd PoV**_ _ **Underground**_ _ **Chapel**_

Aisha, Rena and Eve were watching the image the Spector Mayik had created for them. " _Your friends will be eaten soon."_ He says after the long silence. "So how can we get to them!" Aisha said in panic. " _If your to traverse the garden now, they would have been eaten long before then."_ He said.

"Why can't they fight? why are they so weak right now?" Eve asked. " _Venus, The Living Forest,_ _Has the power to absorb the life energy from beings. Since the red one uses sage energy, he will undoubtedly be much more weaker and drained."_ He said.

"Can, can you help us?" Rena asked. " _I am but a mere watcher, i do not fight nor do i partake in any situations."_ The girls were furious with his answer and aimed there weapons at him. He backed away when he felt the hostility rise. "Well your going to stop watching today." Eve said.

 _ **Underground Garden**_

Venus brings Raven and Elsword to its mouth and throws them inside its mouth. They are thrown onto its tongue but before it could close it, Raven held up the roof if its mouth.

"Graaaaa!!!! Elsword!! Wake up!!!!" Raven screamed, he was slowly giving in as Venus began to apply more force to close its mouth. Elsword slowly opened his eyes to see he was now inside the monsters mouth. He went to where Raven was and assisted but was still mot enough to keep it open.

"Im not...not gonna get eaten!". "Then Jump!" A voice was heard and the two did as they were told. They jumped with the assist of a pulling force on their bodies.

They were pulled back to ground and saw Aisha, Rena and Eve looking down at them. "Thank the El." Elsword said as he got up. Eve helped him up and Rena helped Raven. "Anyway to kill that thing." Raven asked.

"Yea but we need to weaken it first." Aisha said and summoned her staff, Leviathan. "How?" Elsword asked. "Right we need to take out those tenticals with the white orbs." She said pointing to them. There were seven in total swarming around Venus.

"Elsword, drink this." Eve gives Elsword a potion with a white bottle with purple liquid. He drank it and felt some energy come back to him. "Thanks." He faced the monster and went to the front. Venus roared and charged at them.

They separated into around the area. Elsword and Eve jumped onto the tenticals to take out three on the left. Eve fired several blast at the orb, but vines came to block the attack. Elsword jumped in front and created a energy long sword and cut the vines. The vines were thick but not tough.

"Photon Flare." Eve released a bright light and that burned away the vines that tried to tangle her. "Thousand Star." She discharged small needles off her body and they locked onto the orbs. The orbs were instantly destroyed and blur liquid squirted out.

Eve landed on the ground slowly and Elsword right behind her. Elsword looker back and saw those same plant snakes from before. "Huh?" The creature's body began to thrash before it grew small green and their mouths became that same as a fly eater mouth.

"Eve!" Elsword grabbed Eve and jumped in time to evade a poisonous acid that was spat at them. Raven came in and sliced some of the flying snakes in two. "Guess they weren't good to eat after all eh?" Elsword smirked and Raven turned away a with 'hmph'

The snake's bodies grew small vines and reattached themselves to their severed bodies. "Now not the time." Eve said still in Elsword's arms.

She raised her hand and and fires several lasers and disintegrates the snakes fully. Elsword dodged a large vine that came down on them. He breathed in some air and breathed out fire to propel himself further.

Aisha and Rena took out the other four and now only one thing remained, to kill Venus. Venus was now less green and more of a dark withered green. Its tenticals and vines, now less energetic were beginning to fall off.

Even though it was dying, Venus gave a defiant roar and charged at them with its mouth fully open revealing the slime inside. Aisha pointed Leviathan at its mouth and charged a fire spell.

"Dragon's fire burst." Staff shot a large fire bomb and went inside of Venus. Venus swallowed it and reared back before the lower part of its body began to explode and it fell onto the ground.

The crew walked up to see if it was dead and sure enough, it was. " _Ah, impressive."_ They heard a voice behind them and quickly looked back. "Oh, its you." Elsword said lowering his.

"Els you know him?" Rena asked as Luto began to walk to them. " _This was faster than expected, i thought for sure you were going to die."_ He said in questionable tone. "Thanks..." Elsword said dryly.

" _Ah, I see you have that staff. It has quite the history behind it, it was mostly made to support magic can be used with sage arts."_ He said eyeing Aisha's staff. " _But if_ _a Landar has it, im sure it will be put to great uses."_ Aisha then went wide eyed.

"How did-" She cut off when the man spoke again. " _Have you given any thought to my proposal?"_ He asked and Elsword began to think. "Im still not sure." He said and then man place his hand on Elsword's shoulder. " _Give it some time. also"_ He vanished before appearing in mid air in front of them.

" _Elsword, you should go to Dead Man's Hill, West of the feita camp. There is something there im sure you will definitely want, but go alone. You will see why. Until then."_ He vanished before their eyes but said something only Elsword could hear. " _Old friend."_

"What was that all about" Rena says looking at everyone. "Lets get back to camp. "Im not sure, but lets head back." Elsword said and looked at the girls. "We were uh teleported here. We dont know how either." Eve said.

" _Allow_ _me."_ Mayik came from the ceiling and in front of them. " _You should take rest, the next challenge wont be so easy."_ He said and they were encased in a white light.

 _ **Feita Camp**_

 _ **Night**_

The crew found themselves inside their tent after the white light. They looked around first to see if they were really back. When they did they all collapsed on the floor. "What a rough day..." Elsword said.

 _ **2 Days later**_

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **Elsword's PoV**_

After a good break from the battle with Venus, I decided to see what Luto was talking about. I would have went yesterday, but Rena pretty much held me down in my bed and told me im not doing anything.

Eve had remade our clothes and fixed up Raven's arm. Although Rena and Aisha scolded us for ruining Apple's, Eve jumped in and saved us, i think. She told us that we were actually wearing experimental clothing and if we ruin them, she could could just make stronger and better than before.

I went west and out into the planes. The planes felt so mysterious, like anything could happen. The more i walker out, the ruins i saw.

I then felt a an ominous feeling and turned back in time. A glitter demon was behind me with its spear ready. I caught the spear and broke the blade. Th3 blade was crude so it simple to break.

It tried to run but i caught in time and slammed it to the ground. "Already dead?" huh were they always this weak?

I found myself now inside some ruined building. The place was crawling with glitters and plant like creatures. I clapped my hands together and formed a energy blade. It was as long as me and it was just what i needed.

I charged at the first group of glitter spearmen. Good, i need to take these ones out since they like to charge. I came in took them out in single blow. All the others were alerted of their screams and the archers quickly fired their arrows.

I dodged out the way and swung my energy blade creating a shockwave. It struck the wall they were standing on and it fell down killing them under the rocks. I turned back to parry a strike from a glitter swordsman. I kicker him away and jumped up.

I landed on the wall and breathed out a fire ball at the other side to bring down the wall on the swordsman that were coming. The plant creatures began firing orbs at me so i jumped up to evade and fired more fire balls.

I landed down and dispelled my sword. These guys are not that tough, how are they having so much trouble. Must be because there are stronger ones out there.

I walked out the ruins and was back out on the planes.In the distance, i think i can see a castle. Lets head over there then.

I made it to the castle and jumped the gates. I don't wanna wreck anything else here. There was a large graveyard in front of the castle with glitters? how far are they in this region? i walkee further in and hid behind a gravestone.

I then turned around quickly and saw a darker glitter behind me. It just...stood there and then walked, or limped away from me. Ok...

I walked past them and and into the gates. Well that was less hassle for me. I walked down the path of dead trees and was now in front of the castle. The castle was surprising still in good, almost perfect condition. Like it was built this way. It had like a ruined theme going for it or something

I walked in and i was met with stairs and two halls on both sides of it.The doors closed behind me and i then felt that same feeling of when i first came here. That calling feeling.

Ill try the left hall door. I walked over to it and it opened by itself. I walked in and it was dark but then the candle holders inside flickered to life. What is this a haunted house He better not have sent me here to find ghost or something.

I walked around and then hands came from the ground. It grabbed the ground and climbed up to reveal more dark glitters. I summoned my energy sword as they began to run to me, clearly showing hostility.

After a while of fighting, i made it to another hall and that door opened showing a series of more halls and and more zombie glitters. I went through halls and up staircases. This place was like a maze in terms of how often you see things, like those stained pictures on the wall or the spider webs on plates.

Going through that, i made it to a dinning hall with a door on the right side of the room. Bats began to fly out from nowhere and circled me. I swatted them away and made it to the door.

I opened the door and found was now in a larger hall but it seemed more ruined then the rest of the castle. The stained glass was shattered in half, dust covered the whole place as well as vines growing inside the room. And at the end of room was what Luto was talking about.

It was a orange broadsword with black streak going down its center. The hilt had had a chain on it that was silver. This must be what he talking about. I walked over to the sword but then saw some small rocks fall from the ceiling.

I looked up and saw a nightmare. It was a large, no, an enormus black spider with purple and green legs. It roared a high pitched sound and jumped down. I jumped away and it came down with small quake.

"Hah! scared!" What the... I looked at the tip of the giant spider and out came a dark purple with green spots glitter. He had on black crude half plate chest plate with dints and slash marks on it. "Want the sword?" Well i didn't come for a stroll.

"Who are you." He began snickering like a annoying mischievous child who played bad pranks. "I am Bater, The black glitter!" He drew a spear that was sheathed in the spider and made it charge at me. I rolled out of its charge and ran forward to the sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Bater made the spider jump up and in front of me. "Sing! Scratching lanterns" The flames were swatted away by the spiders legs. Looks like i need to brush up on some new techniques.

It raised its leg for a ground smash and i jumped up to evade. I summoned a light blade and charged at it mid air. It roared at me with spit and mucus flying everywhere. It swings at me but i dodged it and landed on its head in front of Bater.

I thrust my blade and he parried it and quickly countered. He was unexpectedly good and managed to throw me off. He aimed his spear at me and the spider spat green gooey liquid at me. I jumped away but still got some on because it made a splash.

This burned off some of my clothes and even some of my skin. Ok i should have expected that, i mean if its that huge then its venom is no laughing manner.

It charged at me and and i charged at it at the same time. I thrust my blade forward and slit one of its fangs off and it managed slice my lower body. It screamed and lost balance and rammed itself into the wall.

I charged my blade and released a shockwave at the ceiling to make it collapse and trap it. The spider however quickly got out and jumped away from the wreckage. Ok now the only way out was practically sealed...

It jumped on the ceiling and spat web balls at me. They had a greenish tint so i habe assume they are poisonous as well. I evaded them and went for the sword again. It saw what i was doing and cut the chandeliers that hung overhead. I'm amazed they did not already come down from how much this thing moves.

I jumped and grabbed the sword but this thing was like 10 thousand pounds. It did not even budge when i tried to lift it. I heard Bater laughing hysterically and turned around and saw the spider coming at me with its mouth wide open.

If i stab it, i will be swallowed for sure. I have no choice but to hold it off. I held my arms out in front of me and came into contact with the spider's huge face. I skidded back all the way to the wall as it kept on with its charge.

I was backed to wall and began to hear the wall behind me begin to give out. I struggled to clap my hands together and reverted to fending the spider with my elbows.

It then used its two front legs to stab me right in my lower belly. "!" I Breath in air "B-Burn! burning flame bomb!" I shot out a large fire ball into its mouth. It went in and the spider reared back before a boom was heard in its belly. It screamed and thrashed about making Bater fall off.

I fell to my knees. Ah man, i could almost feel the poison travel in my body... I think it was only a paralysis poison, hopefully. I fell to the ground and saw Bater walking up, dragging his spear on the ground with an annoying smirk.

He held it over my head. "Night night." Im not gonna die here. I am not gonna die by this guy of all people. He thrust the spear down and i rolled to my side. The spear cut my cheek, but the poison was numbing my body making me feel less pain.

He then thrust his spear again but then the spider came charging at us. It rammed right into Bater and right into the wall. They fell out the room and outside, which was pretty high up to the point where i could see some clouds below us.

I got myself up slowly, the poison was starting to leave my body. Steam was also coming out from my lower body. Was this, Regeneration?

I went over to the sword, which had fallen over and grabbed the hilt. It still won't budge huh. If i can't take it, this was nothing but a waste of time. Huh?

I grabbed the sword one more time and held it. " **Ah, i know of this sword. Run your spiritual energy though it."** My what?

" **What your kind calls sage energy, we call it spiritual energy."** Whose we, but ok.

I ran my energy through and low and behold, it began to glow. The runes glowed orange and then red and dyed down. The sword was still heavy however. Wait...

I tugged the sideways and saw it was way easier to lift. So it was sheathed, the whole time. The blade was in the shape of the sheath with a pure white blade. ( _ **An: Shakugan no Shana blutsauger, with a longer handle with a chain.)**_

The sword was surprisingly light. I swung it around for a few test runs and it was perfect for me. " _I had no doubt in you. You never fail to interest."_ Luto said behind me. I wasn't even surprised anymore, i knew by now he was not an ordinary mage anyway.

"Yea, its perfect, thanks." I tell him and he nods. "How do i carry it though, i can't carry it on my back everywhere." I say and he goes to the sheath and picks it up with no effort. Yup, definitely not a normal.

" _This sword is named, Durendal. It suits you perfectly since this is sword that will never break no matter how you use it. It can also become even stronger but that is for another time."_ He threw the sheath at me and on instinct, caught it but it was lighter?

" _Run your energy through it to be to wield it at its full potential . That sword is very powerful, its destructive powers makes it a force even i would be careful with."_ I glanced at the sword.

" _Want me to take you back to camp?"_ He asked me and i nod. He opens a rift and walks in. I follow behind him and we go through the tunnel.

The tunnel was, as best as i could describe it, space itself. It was filled with stars and planets that consisted of purple, blue and dark blue.

As i went through i saw...Add. I stopped and Luto turned around to see why and saw who i was staring at. " _He is under. going training, since he failed me last time."_ He said simply. All i could do was nod and kept on walking.

Add was working on something at a table with papers scattered everywhere, so he most likely didn't notice me.

Then i was bumped by someone. "Hey! watch- huh?" Huh? a girl? She had purple hair with purple eyes, was she related to Aisha? She sized me up before going wide eyed. "Holy, its a boy Elesis!" What did she just say?

"You know my sister?" I asked her and she turned around. "Speka, don't leave me in this kind of...place..."

Elesis, my sister. Was standing right in front of me. She walked up to me, still wide eyed. I couldn't speak. I felt my words could not make it to my mouth to say anything.

"Els?" That was all she said. I gave her the biggest bare hug i could muster. She was caught off guard before hugging me back with equal strength. I feel my tears go down my eyes. Yea i was crying, but i don't care.

My sister was alive.

 _ **An**_

 _ **Here's a little lore on some subjects**_

 _ **Back Story**_

 _ **Venus, the bountiful , was the protector of the Underground Garden and served as it's guardian since the first civilization came to Feita. It was created by the use of Alchemy and magic and had the form of a plant like Phoenix.**_

 _ **Ever since the garden became abandoned, Venus had slowly began to suffer malnutrition and had to find a way to survive while protecting the guardian.**_

 _ **It grew its roots up, but the Chapel gave none of its necessities it needed. It had to resort to one thing. Feeding off the other plants. Venus was not the only plant protect that was created by the humans. It feasted on other creatures and began to morph and corrupt its mind and image.**_

 _ **Durendal**_

 _ **A sword that was around since the first humans colonized the continent. It is a mysterious sword that was here even before everything. It has a property of fire and can only be wielded by one of strong will.**_

 _ **It was used as a symbol of cults who did not want to public. They used its runes, carved on its sheath as a way of telling others that they were there.**_

 _ **The sword contains incredible destructive power, to the point where it was sheathed and locked away for an eternity to keep its power from causing chaos. Even then, the sword still seeped out energy.**_

 _ **As to what happened to Add, he is locked in the space time continuum until Luto deems him worthy of leaving. Right now he is improving himself, so when leaves, he will be much more powerful.**_

 _ **Also decided to throw a small twist in where Elsword meets Elesis in Henir. Now what will happen now?**_

 _ **Sorry for the late chapter guys. Was just trying to find a good model for Elsword's weapon.**_

 _ **Also I am rewriting the daily life of highschool story i made a while back.**_

 _ **It will have a new plot and have pairings along with a new title. Ill try and have it out by tomorrow.**_

 _ **Sorry again for the wait and enjoy your day/evening.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	31. Chapter 31 The flying menace

_**An**_

 _ **Ara: 16 Little Specter- Wears a white kimono short skirt with Orange trims and a white and orange obi belt. Has white arm sleeves up to her palms. has short blj pants under and black stockings.**_

 _ **I here so it doesn't take up in the story.**_

 _ **Honestly forgot to add her and did not know when to add her properly. Hope now was a good time.**_

 _ **Chapter 31**_

 _ **The flying**_ _ **menace**_

 _ **Rift Tunnel**_

 _ **3rd**_ _ **PoV**_

"Elsword its been so long." Elsword holds Elesis tighter. "Yea too long sis." He says. "Aww isn't that sweet." Speka nudges Luto with her elbow. "Well it certain makes things much more interesting." He says grabbing Speka's arm to make her stop.

"So what shall you two do now? Velder is still at war, and something is going to happen in Feita very soon due to Berthe." He says looking at them carefully.

They separated wordless. "I, We know that. We know we can't just go home and live in ignorance of what is happening." Elsword says looking down. "Elsword..." was all Elesis could say.

"Sis. I will handle things in Feita, you go and aid Velder, I'm sure the need you." Elesis shakes her head. "I'm under imprisonment for disobeying orders." She crosses her arms.

"I can help with that." Speka claims from behind them. "Im sure with a bit of my charm, i could turn the princess mind up side down." She salutes them with a smile.

"Well then. Elesis." Luto calls out to her. "You will to need a weapon as that wont suffice for long." He says and Elsword walks over to him. "Im sure you find one for her then?" He says and Luto puts a hand to his chin. "Perhaps, but not in this region. None will be able to suit her needs, but i can do a search." He says and Elsword nods and walks back out the tunnel.

"See ya sis." He says and walked through the rift. "See ya lil bro." She says happily. "Well Ele we got work to do! first we need to find where the queen is." Speka grabs her arm and walks over opposite of where Elsword left. "But-" She was cut off by Speka.

"Just sit back and let me do all the hard work for once.~"

 _ **Velder Residential Area**_

 _ **Elesis's PoV**_

We came out the rift and i instantly recognized where we were. The place was a mess and many bodies lay on the ground. "Seems the demons just came through." I squat to the ground. The bodies still had fresh cuts in them so this didn't happen not too long ago.

"Well seems they have this area under their control. If we don't stop them, the last camp will be taken." Speka says without any real care. I guess she doing care who won the war.

"Lets go." I say firmly and Speka jumps up. "Oh! so much vigor! seeing your brother must have perked you up." Of course! seeing family is sometimes all you need!

"Lets get you better suited for such an occasion though." She said and waved her hand. My body glowed and I was in a white shirt with black shorts and black thigh high boots. "WHAT IS THS!" I yelled at her and she covered her ears with a smile. I can't wear this kind of stuff on the field, I'm a warrior not a fashion model!

"Wow you look good in that. Wonder what else you could rock with that body." Ok now this just weird. I just flare her and she sighs. "Finnnnne." My body glowed and I was back in my Red Knights armor.

"Well then you can use this." She waves her hand and a claymore appears in front of me. The blade was black with a white edge and the hilt was in the shape of a star with a crescent shape at the end of the handle.

"How do you.." I grab the sword and it was like grabbing nothing. It was incredibly light. "That is sword is something i made for fun. Use as much as you want." She says and grabs my hand and flew to the sky. "To the battle grounds!" She says and was about to fly off but then...

"E-excuse me?" A girls voice was behind us and we looked back. It was a girl with long black hair and orange and red eyes. She had a shy an somewhat scared vibe around her.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She fiddles with her spear and looks up at me. "I hail from Fahrmann. I request you aid." Wow she has a accent. I could tell you weren't from here without even telling me.

"Why?" I asked her and she stays quiet for a bit and then answers. "I know who is behind the invasion." She says and Speka zooms past me.

"You do!, were you close with?, Did he display any kind of symptoms? how long was it before he- hey hey don't cry I'm asking questions here!" Speka just isn't meant for human contact i swear.

I gently push her away from the poor girl. "Excuse her. Anyway if you really know who is behind the invasion, then you should come with us, but if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to." I put my hand on her should and she wipes her eyes.

"Yes! i thank thee with heart of appreciation." She bows while saying that.

Yea she not from around here. I wonder what Els would say about her.

 _ **The Next**_ _ **Day**_

 _ **Feita Camp**_

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **Elsword's PoV**_

The rift transported me to the cavern where Aisha found her staff.

Stepping out the rift really felt weird, like all my organs moving around in my body. I also can't walk straight and i feel like i could fall over if i walk to fast. I saw a soldier and they went to go tell Lento i was here.

"Els!' I was almost tackled down by Aisha and Rena. "Hey." I say but they frowned at me. "Where were you! do you know how long you were away?!" Rena jabbed her finger in my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Raven shaking his head. "You had us worried." Huh?

They told its been a week since i was last seen and was planning to go out and find me. It seems that rift distorted the time here somehow. Was Luto a time mage then?

After we were reunited we went to Allegro and Lento for news. They said that the last area to take over was the Spire, but we had to get to the heart to be able to get to the Shrine. So close yet so far.

I also told them what happened while i was away and possibly why so much time passed. They were at first thought i was crazy but then began to believe when i said Luto was with me.

"So should we head out?" I asked everyone and they all nodded. Lets see how Durendal lives up to what Luto says.

 _ **The Spire**_

A level that was below the Shrine of Dedication. It is directed above the Underground Garden and used to get to the Shrine. It had teleportation runes that doubled as doorways. It was essentially a large underground tower that started for the Underground Garden.

We made it all the way through the garden, which was now simpler since there was teleport rune inside the Chapel and it helped us get to the center of it. Allegro also gave a small sheet that gave descriptions of each glitter in xase we ran into some.

We got there and Eve alerted us of nearby movement. We immediately knew glitters were here and went on alert. The glitters were different however. They had red skin with blue markings on their bodies with purplw armor. Guess they were a different breed or elite soldiers i could only assume.

I was ahead along with Eve. Rena and Aisha behind with Raven in the back.

We stopped at the entrance of the hall and got prepared ourselves. "Alright. Aisha, cast your buff spell on us first." She nodded and casted her strengthen and Fortify spell on us. Perfect.

"Me and Raven will handle the glitter guards and protectors. Eve will take out the stone gargoyles that try and attack us. Aisha will stall the glitter dashers as well as the stone golems. Rena will provide backup to me and Raven." I say and they all nod in agreement.

I pull out Durendal from my back and pointed it forward. I was feeling pretty good. I just got a new sword that was said to be unbreakable and i saw my sister, all in one day. Im gonna go full power on these guys.

3rd PoV

Elsword and Raven dashed in front and charged the glitters, alerting them of their presence. Raven jumped up and swung his blade down, creating a shockwave. The shockwave struck and caused a smokescreen and Elsword charged in.

Eve flew up and and began firing at the flying gargoyles. They tried to maneuver but Eve's precise firing rate was giving them no room to do such. When the smoke cleared, They crew advanced further.

Glitters began to swarm more from their posted areas to stop the crew. "Wind blast!" Rena fired multiple wind arrows at the golems shooting them down instantly. "Storm Front!" Aisha used Leviathan to create a powerful wind barrier around Raven as a few bashers had gotten close to him.

They were progressing through withoit problems and made it to the third level of five before Eve grabbed Elsword's attention.

"Elsword, a new glitter has arrived. It has black armor as well as having a large flail." Ahe said and Elsword nodded. "Eve switch with Rena. Rena is aerial support and Eve is my backup. Aisha, help out Raven." He says and charges with Eve close behind him.

Elsword swung Durendel, killing all the glitters that were in his way. The large black armored glitter swung its flail at Elsword and Eve. Eve grabbed Elsword's hand flew up with him.

"Burning Ash!" Elsword spat out ash fire at the glitter, covering it and its vision. The glitter struggled to the ash out its eye but was no use. Remy then fired a beam that ignited the ash and created an explosion.

The glitter was already dead and other glitters began to run away. "Storm front!" Aisha created the wind barrier in front of the glitters that tried to escape. "Ah ah ah~"

The crew were at the end of the final hall and looked around for the next teleportation rune but it was nowhere to be found. "Huh that's strange." Aisha says aloud. "I guess we go here." Raven points to the other side.

It was a cut off trail with swinging platforms by chains. "And the stairs are on that side as well." Raven continues and Rena sweatdrops. "Eve think you can carry us one by one?" She says and Eve nods. "Just one and then a break for im not used for such tasks."

"Well ill cross by jumping." Elsword said. "Same." Raven joins. "You guys just dont want to be carried by girls." Aisha says with a smirk. The boys flinched a bit but waved it off.

Eve took Aisha first and flew to the other side while Elsword and Raven jumped on the platforms. "That blue light must be from the garden." Aisha says while she crosses over with Eve. Aisha and Eve and it over first but then the place began to rumble.

Elsword and Raven stopped and grabbed onto the chains to support it from breaking. A roared then followed and out from the depths came a large figure.

It was a large blue wyvern with red scaly skin and yellow eyes. It had white horns on its head that trailed down to its tail with dark green plate armor on its body and legs.

It roared shaking the chains and then charged a fire attack. It opened its mouth and a small fire ball began to grow bigger slowly. "Raven! back!" Elsword shouted and Raven jumped as fast as he could. The wyvern swallowed the ball and reared its head back before opening its mouth and released a gout of flames at the platforms.

Elsword jumped up as high as he could and Eve came by to grab him. She held him by one arm while he carried his sword in his other arm. The dragon then glowed a green glow and a spell circle appeared at its mouth. "It can use magic too?" Elsword said in amazement.

Small green orbs formed around its body and began to fire at Eve and Elsword. Eve evaded them but then found they could track their movements. "Eve, drop me over to Raven and go get Aisha, we are retreating for now." He said and Eve nods.

She threw him to the other side and he rolled to the ground. The wyvern then charged at Raven and Elsword and they rolled out of its charge. "Piecing arrow!" Rena shot a single high speed arrow but the Wyvern managed to get out of its way in time.

It flew up and shot more blast at them. They jumped out the way and the place began to crack and crumble. Eve came back with Aisha and they all ran to the teleportation rune.

They teleported and tried to catch their breath. "What the-" Aisha was cut off when they heard the Wyverns roar and it came up from the side. It shot more fire balls at them and they started to run again.

Whenever they made it back to a rune, the Wyvern would be there right after them to attack.

They made it back with burns, scrapes, and bruises. They were in the Underground garden now and sat down in front of the door. Eve was standing since she flew, but could not have carried them since she would have reduced her speed that way.

"That thing knows that place like the back of its wind." Rena said leaning on Elsword panting. "It could use wind magic it seems." Aisha informed and Elsword nodded. "Yea we have to get back to camp and think of a way to take care of that thing." Elsword says.

Elsword gets up but was pulled on. "Els carry me." Aisha holds out her arms like a child. "sure." He swats down and she gets on his back. "Big baby." Rena says and Raven chuckles while Aisha pouts. "At least i don't have to walk.

Feita camp site.

Evening

Aisha's PoV

We made it back by sun down. and reported to Lento and Allegro. From the information we got, the wyvern's name was Stark. Now we have to find a way to take it out.

We told them that Stark could take on magical attacks and could dodge Rena's fastest arrow. So he has magical protection and speed as well as magic aptitude. That is one powerful familiar.

They say they will have something by tomorrow so we decided to just rest until then.

Me and Elsword stayed up and examined each others weapon. So this is sword that can't break? Fits this guy perfectly since he broke all his last ones. "The staff uses sage energy as well as magical energy. It can switch between them instantly, but requires mana to do so." Elsword says aiming the staff. How did he-

He fired a fire blast in the air that was white? "How did you do that?" He did something i could not have even done. "Regulus, the lion that's inside told me about it." He sets the staff down and breaths out. "I'm not really a mage type so that took a lot out of me."

"Heh, leave that to me, you just charge while i back you up." I nudge his shoulder and he smiles. "They say Stark is a familiar right?" He changes the subject and looks at me. "Yea why?" He looks up into the dark sky.

"If we can manage to defeat it, we can make it your familiar." Huh! even i could i doubt ill be able to control a wyvern, let alone allow it to make a pact with me.

"That's crazy talk." I lean on his shoulder. "Oh no..." He says and i look up at him a bit worried. "The Great, Aisha Landar is afraid." Hey! I lean on him hard making him lose balance a bit. "Hey,hey we both gonna fall." There is no we, your on your own.

"You never use our full names." I say and he looks down at me. Everytime he talks, he always looks at people dead in their eyes with a sharp but kind gaze. It was kinda overwhelming really, makes you stumble all over your words.

"Well you told me long ago you came from a long line of powerful mages and knights." Oh yea, i did tell him and Rena. But i feel it should be more of a secret. "Heh we almost look like a couple while being this close." I whisper but Elsword smiled and placed his arm around my waist.

Uhhhh, did he hear me? how? wait we are kinda a bit too close right now. I hold the hem of skirt and kick my feet around at the edge of the cliff. Maybe if i pretend i didn't say that, he will too.

"Lets go to bed, before something happens that you aren't ready for." He lets go and gets his sword. "Hey wha-What do you mean!" Now he wants act all grown up!

He just whistles while walking back. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

 _ **Velder Base Camp**_

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Chung's PoV**_

Me and three Black Steel knights were defending the camp. Noah, the Black Steel Knights and the Red Knights had to leave to go confront the demon at the palace.

I was left here to defend the camp since and i quote "The matters did not concern me." I sigh and hold out my cannon. Glitters came from the shadows with daggers and swords.

I blasted them and the knights kept them off me. I must say, these knights really did live up to their name. I'm pretty sure they could have dealt with this long ago.

But one thing always bugged me. If princess Noah, The Black Witch of the starless night Speka, The armored juggernaut Valak, and the Blood Colonial Edan, the Black Steal corp were to come together, this would not have been nothing.

Noah was said to have the most powerful ice type magic ever known. She could easily freeze anything. Speka had poweful spells at her disposal, Edan had skill never before seen, Valak was said to be to take on anything and the black Steel corp was said to be able to take anything.

"Chung!" I turn back and saw Ms. Elesis! but, wasn't she imprisoned? "Chung where is everyone?" She asked but the soldiers came and aimed their blades at her. "Hey-" i was going to try and reason but one cut me off. "This does not concern you." A man said in a deep voice.

"Elesis Seighart. You will be pu-" He didn't finished. Their heads... just...exploded...like balloons popping. Their bodies fell lifeless. What the...that was a bit too sudden for me.

"Hey." Speka yells at me. 'Where everyone go." She demanded. "Th-the-the palace!" I drop my cannon. "They didn't have to die." Elesis said but she did not seem slightly fazed.

"Meh." Speka simply shrugged. "To the palace. Lets go." Elesis says and Speka opens a doorway?

They walked in and i saw the most beautiful girl past by. She was...i don't know what to say. she must have saw me staring since she quickly jogged inside the portal. Ah, there goes first impressions.

 _ **Speka's PoV**_

Through the doorway i felt interference so we had to land a bit further than were we should be. I look at Ele for what to do. I won't lie, following her was becoming quite interesting. I see why Luto follows these two, they never failed to interest in Luto words.

"This way." Elesis took front with Ara and i was behind with the blonde boy. He was looking pretty nervous being around a group of girls. If u tease him, it would be too easy. But i teased Elsword, maybe he would tease back, then one thing would lead to another~

Ah no! I'm an adult. He was like 15 or 16. Ooooo what is wrong with me..."Speka what are doing." Huh? i was just standing around. I ran over to them. "Sorry lost in thoughts." I can't tell her i was thinking about her brother i met only hours ago.

We made it to the inside of the palace and the place was a burning mess. It was practically almost gone. The place was in ruins, chandeliers and curtains all over the place. We made it a ruined staircase and looked out the window.

The whole city, was in ruins. Even i felt bad for it. The house gone, some areas were just flat plains and glitters infested the whole city. Large glitter tanks also roamed the place as well. Before there were only a few, now they were being mass produced.

"Were the hell is Noah." That was all i could say. I don't really care but this was hard to ignore, even for me. "Seems like something we have to take care of." Elesis says and leads us back down.

We were going down a hall when i heard a noise. "Uhh." Ara said and we turned around and saw a large glitter tank. It had several cannons on its side with motors on its back.

This one was obviously a cut above the rest. Elesis drew the sword i gave. Chung took his cannon from his back and Ara..well she was prepared in her own way i guess. I fly up and sat on a column.

"She doesn't fight, just makes sure we don't die. She is basically spectator who makes sure it doesn't go too far." Aw Ele knew me so well.

"Right so don't die guys. Im talking to you two." I knew what Elesis is capable of. She is very powerful if really wants to win. I wonder what happens if her and Elsword were to team up?.

"Well then, let the fight begin!" I summoned a purple flag and waved it. The tank then let out steam and charged.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _ **3rd PoV**_

Noah, and Edan were chained up in a strange box. It was black everywhere they went and they could not use their powers. The chained in front of each other.

"Damm it...How did this happen." Noah giggled the chains. The chains were meant to suck up magic power, but Noah's mastery of mana allowed her to cancel out the effect.

A black figure then manifested upfront. " **Shame, shame, shame. The great Ice Princess, chained like a dog."** Noah attempted to break through the chains. "Break me out and ill show you!" She roared.

" _ **Hmph seems like i have guest. I shall deal with you later."**_ It then vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Noah sighed and began to poke at Edan with her foot. "What are you doing." Edan said calmly. He was simply sitting comfortable with his eyes closed.

"How are you so calm." She says lowly. He moved away abit and she follows him with her foot. Edan sighs audibly and Noah laughs. "Fed up?" She said smirking. "How can you play at a time like this." He says flatly.

"Cmon, do really think that thing could kill us?" She said retracing her foot from his chest. "Dully noted." He said and sighed again. She then went quiet until Edan spoke again. "I knew you liked your title but i didn't think you would go that far. But the color scheme is nice." Edan said simply.

Noah waited a moment before ahe realized what he meant. "You damn pervert!!!" She quickly closed her legs blushing. "Kill me." Edan smirked but then saw a small ice spear slowly forming at his neck.

"I-i am sorry..." He said finally. She smiled in victory.

"Tch, you really are cold."

 _ **An**_

 _ **A little backstory here too. gonna make these more often to give a bit more insight on this world of Elsword i made.**_

 _ **Noah**_

 _ **Noah is next in line to become the Queen of Velder.**_ _**She wields the Velder kingdom necklace of Endurance and Protection. Hee ice magic is said to the most powerful in the world.**_

 _ **Ironically, she has very little aptitude in other fields of magic. She saw this and poured everything she had into her ice magic. She was given the Velder necklace as it not only shows her royal bloodline but her endurance to strive in her magic.**_

 _ **Her ice is so powerful, that it is even rumored that she could freeze anything in the present world down to absolute zero and even beyond that.**_

 _ **Noah**_

 _ **Noah has always been fascinated by demons and dark art knowledge they hold. She always wanted to use magic to how she wanted an not make it be tied down to elemental uses.**_

 _ **She created her own magic system that uses different magical formulas to use for different uses such as flying, creating doorways and manipulated objects to how she sees fit.**_

 _ **She too did not have elemental prowess, but she had no aptitudes in any. She knew she had a large mana pool. She first mastered Time and space magic through creating her own formulas. Then when she found the found the universal magical code, she used it to create her own magic.**_

 _ **Her magic is widely unknown to many but only few know what she truly capable. Luto believes that she may have the ultimate magic formula, The creation formula. The creation formula allowed one to use creation magic which was said to only be wielded by the gods and seers of the mortal realm.**_

 _ **Luto speculates that if these two were to fight full power, fully intent on winning the whole magical ream would have felt their battle.**_

 _ **Next backstory will be on Edan and Valak**_

 _ **Also moving Uool and Illy to play another role in another ark but not this one.**_

 _ **And Add will be appearing soon again.**_


	32. Chapter 32: A mage's Ordeal

_**An**_

 _ **Noel: 35**_

 _ **Wears his default clothes**_

 _ **Chapter 32**_

 _ **A mage's Ordeal**_

 _ **Fieta Camp**_

 _ **middle of the night**_

 _ **3rd PoV**_

Elsword mediating on a hill facing to the horizon. He was sleeping when he sudden woke up in a cold sweat and since then hasn't been able to sleep. The only thing that ran through his head was his sister, Elesis.

He entered his inner realm. Regulus was laying on his stomach with his paws crossed to use as a pillow for his head. " **Look whose here."** He said opening his mouth for words to come out.

"Just thought i would take my mind off my sis." He said and looked around place. The ground was still a dark grey with cracks in it, but still had broken weapons littered all over it.

On the Shrine was Durendal in its sheath standing up right. " **Hmph, well what do you want to do now."** Regulus eyes him. "I'm sure you know that we will be fighting that wyvern later. Any advice?" He asked and Regulus huffs.

" **Wyverns? tch those damn baby dragons. All they have is speed. Compared to a dragon, a wyvern is just faster. You have to catch it off guard first."** He says.

"That's pretty much common sense to have a sneak attack to have a higher advantage." Regulus put his paw on Elsword's head and wiggled it. " **Well then make it happen. If you really want to win, take out its wings. When those are gone, its flightless and mortally wounded."** He says.

"Ah i see. Ah since I'm here, i might as well get toknow you better." Elsword says and Regulus removes his paw from his head and closed his mouth. He stared at him for a while before opening his mouth again to speak.

 **"I was second of seven. Like i said before, i am the embodiment of Pride and domination**." He says laying his head back on his paws. "Is that all?" Elsword rose an eyebrow. " **That is all."** He said simply.

"I see, well then." Elsword jumped on Regulus's head and sat down. " **What are you doing."** He asked tilting his head up. "Bonding, we are sharing a body you know." Elsword said laying in the mane. " **Tch, whatever."** He said and layhis head back down.

 **"Ah yes. Remember that power i granted to you when you almost died."** Regulus says and Elsword nods. " **That was me pouring my energy though your body to keep you alive. In simpler terms i combined partly with your body. That is why your body is still changing."**

" **It may be possible to invoke that power when ever you need. Also you still need to practice the reinforcement technique."** He says nudging Elsword's head with his paw. "You sound like a parent." Elsword said and Regulus stirred his head a bit. " **You sound like a brat."**

" **Seems like someone needs you. Go now."** He said and Elsword jumped off. "Ok then see you tonight." He said and Regulus clicked his teeth. " **Again? you have your friends."** He says grumpy. " **Also you should take time to craft your own techniques. You can not keep using these simple arts."** Elsword nods and then allowed himself to return to reality.

But before he did, he heard Regulus snicker.

 _ **Raven's PoV**_

I found Elsword in a criss cross position on a hill. He must have been meditating. I shook him and he woke and when he opened his eyes, he shot up.

I looked at him and he turned around. "Is it time?" His teeth seemed a bit sharper then when i first met him... What happened now.

"Yea, its briefing time, but you should go shower. You seem, wild." I pat his back and he nods and left to the shower area.

While Elsword showered me and Rena went to go get the info from Lento. They said that they will build magic cannons that will be able take out its wings. The shots will be magical and have ensnaring magic imbued in them.

The only downside is, we will need to find the materials to build seven cannons. So we need something that was strong enough to handle the magic power.

We went back and informed them of it but didn't find anyone in the tent. We checked the back and saw Eve straddling Elsword. She had one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead.

"What are you-" i asked but Aisha shushed me. Eve's eyes were glowing blue and she seemed like she was really focused. After five minutes, she stopped and her eyes went back to normal.

"So?" Aisha asked. "It seems like your change has went up by 4%. It is still unidentifiable however." She says and Elsword opens his eyes. "Ah ok." He says and pats her thigh for her to get up.

 _ **Spiraling Corridor**_

We decided we would try and find Trent's body to use as the material of the cannon. Aisha will fortify it with her spell with the help of Rena.

It was a simple walk since the guards keep the place away from glitters and other anomalies. We just had to extract and retrieve his material on his armor.

It was me and Elsword. Aisha, Eve and Rena stayed back to help Allegro with the preparations for the cannon.

When we got to the end we saw a man sitting on a pile of minerals. He was playing his lute while humming to the tone of it.

"Hello?" Elsword said and the man stopped but didn't face us and kept his head down. "Break, Terra Spear." Elsword grabbed me and jumped to the side. The ground where we were standing suddenly shot out spikes. What the...

"Heee? so you can sense it huh, didnt think you were at that level. Guess i under-" He began but Elsword shot a fire ball him. He spun his lute and dosed out the fire.

"So no incantation huh? impressive but that takes out alot of power out of the technique." He says again with a smirk. "Who are you." Elsword asked. "A wandering bard. Noel." He says but i know he was more than that. He has twin blades on his back so he must be a warrior.

"Cmon lets keep going, your interesting. You too." Well if he wants a two v one then i guess he wants an early grave.

"Mold, Rock Hive!" Noel makes a sign with his hand. His index and middle finger were held by his thumb and his rung and pinky finger stick out.

The ground around us began shoot out in pillars and collapse around us. I charged my sword and swung it to create a shockwave. The shockwave destroyed the pillars but then more came.

Me and Elsword jumped out if its range. Elsword clasped his hands. "Sing, scorching lantern!" the flame balls homed in on Noel but he made a motion and the pillars came to block it.

He then practically vanished from our sights and reappears in front of me. "Blind him, Illumination." What the- a bright light came from behind him. Damn it i have to shut my eyes.

I covered my eyes with my arm. I swung my blade behind me and felt it blocked. Seems he wanted to sneak attack. I jumped away to avoid him.

Elsword created a light blade and swung it at Noel. Noel used his lute to block it and smirked. "Your using some goid arts but they can't be used with maximum if you still use those signs." Its like he was teaching Elsword and i was just Elsword's study buddy.

He pushed Elsword off and made that same hand sign from before. "Head hunter!" He slammed his hands on the ground and small quacks traveled to Elsword. I charged him and forced him out of his technique.

"Burn, flame shot." Several fire balls were shot in a straight line. Noel managed to evade all them and landed down. "Seems that hand sign has something to do with your power." I say and he smirks.

"You stay back. I wanna fight this one." He says to Elsword. Seems like he's testing us, but for what.

I charges him and entered a close combat. He managed to parry most of strikes with his lute and had to dodge a few. He then grabbed my arm and slung me over with strength similar to Elsword's.

I landed on the wall and bounced back. He used his lute to block my aerial swing and pushed me away. I landed on the ground and shot another shockwave at him.

He examined it a bit before dodging it by jumping. Perfect. I jumped up with my sword ready to slice his head off. People always dodge linear attacks by jumping.

I swung at his head going for the kill but then, he just vanished. Like he materialized and vanished. I landed down and looked around. "Whew, won't lie you almost had me." He was in front of me. How...

"Well i see now you don't use the sage energy, but almost as strong as Valak and Edan. Not as strong to the point where you could fight them on even terms, but you on the right track."

Huh, i heard of those two back when i used to live in Velder, they were the best freelance knights the kingdom had to boast. I admire them but really Edan since his attacks were always precise and fast.

"Now then. I think i see the gist of this." He says scratching his chin. "Now boy fight me with that sword on your back. No sage arts." He says with a grin. He is underestimating Elsword again.

Elsword slowly pulls out Durendal from its sheath. Although Elsword didn't use swords since he never had one to suit him. He was pretty damn fast.

Elsword charged him and jumped up going for a downward slash. Noel smirked and held up his lute to block. The moment Durendal went into contact with his lute, it instantly broke. Noel saw this and vanished again. But

Elsword jumped to the side and swung his blade down again. Noel appeared in the spot and was surprised and drew his two blades. The blade clashed down and Noel was easily being overpowered by the sheer weight of Durendal. I once tried to lift that thing and i couldn't even lift the handle.

"Cry! Samari!" He said and the blades turned red and tried to push off Elsword but was no use. "Hey, hey, hey, hey Ill die ya know!" He said and Elsword jumped off him.

Elsword charged again and it seemed Noel was now ready. They entered a close combat with Noel shaking off Elsword strikes and Elsword blocking and counter Noel's strikes.

They then entered a clash and Elsword began to push back Noel. "...That sword is just...a big...cheat...ya know..." He said smirking. "That's why i didn't use it." He said.

"Well then, lets boost the sweat since i got a bit excited." He said with a dark smirk. "Now roar, Tamari." He says and his blades changed forms. They were now longer rapiers with a crimson hilt and pure white blade with a dark red aura.

He pushed off Elsword and charged him. Elsword waa being pushed back blow by blow. Noel had a sadistic smile on and kept going.

Noel then thrust his blade and it nicked Elsword's neck. Elsword jumped back and Noel swung and slashed his shoulder and chest. How sharp were those? Elsword seemed like he was getting pissed as i could tell he was holding back.

Elsword swung his blade up and thrust his blade into the ground and the whole ground around them crumbled. Noel waa caught off guard and Elsword slashed Noel's chest. Noel quickly jumped and snapped out of it.

"Don't test me." He aimed his sword at Noel with a dark glare. I never seen him like that before. "Ah, sorry about that, i got a bit carried away." His blades went back to normal and he sheathed them. Elsword did the same.

He then turned back and walked away. "Well i see what your capable of, ill see see again soon." He then vanished again like a silent shutter.

 _ **Velder**_

 _ **3rd PoV**_

 _ **Inside the Palace**_

 _ **Late Morning**_

Elesis, Ara and Chung were sitting on the ground exhausted. They spent the whole night fighting glitters and their tanks. It was late in the morning and they had to find a good spot to to rest and build their strength again.

"They really are...powerful yes?" Ara says exhausted. Elesis stood up when she saw shadow forming in front of them.

" _So this is the reason why all my soldiers were killed."_ The shadow formed and it formed. It was a large black shadow with black horns and a muscular build. It then faded and out came a figure.

It was a young man who looked about 17 or 18. He wore full plate of dark grey armor. He had black shirt hair with short bangs and white eyes. His skin was tanned and had a sharp look but calming eyes. On his back was a large sword in a black sheath.

"So your the general of this place?" Elesis asked. "Yes, i am. I am Jahari, The forgiving Spriggan." He says. "Forgiving? so your merciful?" Speka says flying down next to Elesis.

"Hmph." He said and then created a black sphere in his hand. In it, showed Edan and Noah in chains along with Valak in another location."You tell me." He said simply. "Whoa, you must be strong if you can trap those guys." Speka says in amazement.

"You tell me if I'm merciful." He says then sighs. "Anyway i want to have a deal." He says and everyone perks up. "What is it?" Chung asked him.

"Its quite simple really. There is a dog out in Feita that is planning something. I want you to kill him. You kill him ill give you your friends." He said and Elesis walked over to him. "Berthe, you mean." She said and he nodded.

"Why would you request such a thing against your own kind?" Ara asked. "I, honestly could careless for war, but Ran bounded a sinister shade to my body." He says.

"I don't want to be here as much as you don't." He sighs and rubs the back of his hair. "So why do you want him dead?" Elesis asked. "He is plotting something that will prolong this whole ordeal. If i step in, Ran-" He was cut off by Ara.

"Ran! do you know him? where is he?" She bombarded him and Jahari stepped back a bit. "Yes i met him. As for where he is, He was last heard heading for Lanox." He says. Ara lowers her head.

"I beg forgiveness, please continue on." She says and he nods. "Bottom line is. I can't do anything. I want you to kill him and Joaquin." He says and closes the black sphere.

"What about you?" Speka asked and he shrugged. "Ill stay here and wait." He says and everyone looked surprised. "That's it?" Chung said. "I don't repeat myself. I have nothing else to do." He crosses his arms.

"What about that large shade we saw." Speka asked. "That was something sealed in my body. Ran knows i would leave so he sealed it in my body. It is the real general of this place." He said.

"You don't have to worry about Berthe, my bro will be there to stop him." Elesis says. "Then go help him. Ill keep the shade and glitters in check. Just leave. Ill make sure your friends are ok. Fed and all that stuff." He said.

Elesia smiled and patted his shoulder. "your alright." She said. "Yea, yea. Ill make a portal to Fieta." He made the portal to the Underground Chapel. "Just go back from the room you were in." He said and they nodded.

"Don't trick us." Elesis warned. "I hate trickery. go already I'm already in trouble just by talking to you." He pushes her in and Chung and Ara nervously went in.

Jahari looked at Speka. "You too." He motioned her to go in. "Nah ill stay with you." She says. "Why.". "Because you are interesting. A demon betraying his kind? I'm not letting you go!" She pulls out her glasses.

Jahari shudders a bit and backs away.

 _ **Fieta**_

 _ **Underground Chapel**_

 _ **Chung's PoV**_

We arrived a strange, ruined library. Guess that guy was telling the truth. We looked back and saw the entrance to another place. "Strange guy, why would he help us?" I asked and only got shrugs.

"Cmon, he said to go this way." Elesis seemed exited somehow. Was she from this region?

We got out and climbed the stairs. When we got up, we saw a black haired man and a red haired boy.

The red haired boy looked about my age and was a spitting image of Elesis but as a boy. "Els!" She yelled and ran over He looked up and widen his eyes. "Sis!" Oh they were siblings.

"Ah this is your is sister? I'm Raven." The man Raven held out his hand and she took it. "Cool, I'm Elesis. Thanks for looking after Elsword." She shakes back. So his name is Elsword.

"Got some friends huh." Elsword said and looked over to us. "I'm Chung." I held out my hand and he took it gladly. I could feel alot of force behind his arm. He also two scars on his chest and shoulder.

"Greetings, i am Ara of the Haan family." Ara bows in front if them. "I am Elsword. You don't have to bow." He says waving his arms out.

"What are doing here?" Elesis asked. "We are gathering materials to create a weapon for our next foe. Its a wyvern and its the last thing that stands in our way to the Shrine." He says. Whoa, they were almost to the shrine already?

"Ok lets help." She said. "Well you can tell us how you got here late-" He was cut off when he spun around by Elesis. "What the- who did this to you!" She looked at the two scars in his body. "Just a little skirmish." He said.

 _ **Fieta Camp**_

 _ **Evening**_

It was a long day today. When we got back to the camp, we found more people. Mainly, girls! jeez it was only three boys out of like eight people.

They were building cannons so i provided them some information on how to make it more stable. Not too much however since my cannon's design was special.

After that, Aisha, Rena, Elsword and Elesis started talking about what they did over the years. Elsword, Rena and Aisha really had alot of things to say on their part.

We now had to go to bed in our own tents now but i saw Rena and Aisha going into Elsword's tent. Whoa, were they all? No its none of my business.

 _ **3rd PoV**_

 _ **That Evening**_

Berthe sitting in the throne looking at the large gateway. He had already took the previous demons souls. He also managed to retrieve Durahan's armor and soul from the humans as well.

All he needed was Stark's and wait for the crew to come and kill Stark first. Then he will take his sould and return to Alter. He will then use the demons souls to reactivate the pillars as a powerhouse to revive the old towers.

The power generated will then be transferred to him. He has been taking Joaquin's risk factor drugs to be able to consume and hold the power that will be transferred to him.

"Soon, Soon i will overthrow Ran. I will rule!" Berthe shouts. His once dark blue fur was now becoming a dull, withered white. His body was also beginning to get weaker as well.

"Wait for me. I will not lose. I will rule. I will!" He roars.

 _ **Two Days Later**_

 _ **The Spire**_

The crew was walking through the spire with the new weapons. Elsword, Elesis and Chung held the cannons. Aisha and Raven were up front with Rena and Ara behind.

They finally made it to where Stark was. Stark was perched on a stone gargoyle statue. The crew got ready to attack but Stark remained still. It seemed he was intrigued by what they had brought to take him down.

He opened his mouth and spoke. " **Ah, so this is what you bring to take me from the skies."** He flies down in a quick motion and picks one from Elsword's grasp.

He eyes and puts it back down. " **Bind magic eh? hmph you truly want to pass eh."** He says and flaps his wings and take flight.

"You...could let us pass?" Chung suggested but Stark shakes his head. " **I am a Guardian** **Not gatekeeper."** He goes back to his statue. " **I was summoned to guard this place. Until death, I cannont let any pass. Understand will you not?"** He says and Aisha steps up.

"Why were so, animalistic before then?" She asked. " **I was doing my duty. But i did not think you would be able to escape."** He answers.

Aisha summons her staff and aims it at Stark. "Well then today we will relieve you of duty. You will be my familiar!" She declares and Start widen his eyes. " **Hah! interesting. Yes if you can subdue me, i will yield to you.** **But only you will fight me. Set your cannons. Have your friends operate them but you will fight me."** He says and Aisha nods.

"Ar-are you sure?" Chung asked. "Shut up! you don't know me." She snapped at him and Chung with drew. "Well sorry for worrying.." Chung said lowly.

They set the cannons where Aisha said she would need them. They were spread behind her. "Ok, im ready." She says. Stark nods and flies to her. He held out his leg in front of her. "What?" She asked. " **This is a gesture my kind uses for spar to ensure no hard feelings will ensure after the battle.** " He says. Aisha places he hand on his claw and nods.

Stark glowed and then changed the platform. Elsword, Rena and Elesis were operating the cannons.

" **Now let us begin!** " Star roared and flew around in circle before charging Aisha.

 _ **Aisha's PoV**_

Stark charged at me and jumped out his way his way. He fly upward and opened his mouth to charge a magic attack.

"Rising Current" I switched to wind and swing the staff to create a vortex of wind. Stark flew out the way and swallowed his magic sphere before shooting out a blast of magic energy.

"Storm Barricade!" I switched to water and water spouted from from the water dragon head. The water formed and created a circular sphere around myself.

Stark then flew down and strikes the barrier. Ok i still have three more switches before it takes its toll on me. I have to make these next ones count. Ill stick to water for now.

I jumped away and used my fortify spell. I need to lure him when i know he will come!

He roars and sends several magic spheres at me. "Now!" I yelled and they spared no time in firing the spears. Stark dodged one but the other two got his leg and lower body.

I aimed the staff and a torrent of water came from it. It got Stark right in the stomach. Lets see if it will work now.

"Lightning stream!" I put my hand on the lightning dragon head and the lightning ran through the water. Star roared in pain and tried to get out. "Now!" I yelled and they fired again.

Stark opened his eyes and and glowed a red aura. A bright light then came. When it died down, Stark was in a red aura shield. One spear managed to get his lower wing but the other two were deflected.

The barrier dissipated and Stark landed in front of me. " **Impressive. I must say."** He the charged at me with his mouth open. I jumped up and activated a fire magic spell. "Meteor rain!" The fire balls came and Stark took to the skies. "Again!" i yell and two got his back.

Stark opened his mouth and created a blue magic circle. Several blast then came from it and i created another water shield.

" **Lets change things up."** He says and rears his head back. **"Have a taste of true sage arts! Wind Style! Great windstorm Devastation!"** He shot his head forward and a great wind storm came from his mouth. Damn i have to dodge somehow!

I activated my teleported my spell and teleported onto a gargoyle statue. I crouched down to brace for the impact. Oh my El...

The whole platform i was standing along with the trial we came from was gone. The whole hall was destroyed, no it was practically annihilated. Gone. No trace. If i was hit by that, i would have been gone. Even the walls have wind scratch marks on it.

I looked at Stark, he looked nervous somehow. Looks like he was scared that had hit me. Guess he does have some care.

Raven, Eve, Chung and Ara were floating up in the air. It seems he lifted them before the attack. " **I did not know you possess space time magic. I apologize for my insolence."** He says. He lets them down near Elsword and Rena.

"So, how are going to finish this. i can't fly..." I say. The whole place was gone. Stark thinks for a moment. " **Then we will end this in one attack. Choose one attack to use in the clash. I shall use my Lightning style."** Oh what a coincidence.

"Well ill use my lightning as well." I say and charge my magic. I put away my staff and held out my hands. Ill fight with my power!

"" **Scream! lightning Surge!"** " We used the same attack and a electric beam came out of my hands and his mouth. Stark's lightning was a light blue and mines was a dark purple.

The beams clashed and Stark's beam was overpowering mines. Damn i should have studied up more on my arts.

The statue was starting to break under me. How am i going to win! I'm not strong- wait. Elsword once said to me when we were training once. "If he's stronger than me, then be smarter than them" lets hope his advice works.

I dissipated my attack and jumped forward. Stark widen his eyes and was going to stop his attack. Cmon work!

"Guys Now!!!" I screamed and they fired the spears. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

I teleported and the it fazed right though me. I landed on Starks head. "Lightning stream!" I used it on his head. The shock traveled from his head through out his body.

The spears his wings and he he stopped flying. We started falling down and Stark was trying to fly back up. I deactivated the spell."Submit! or we both die!" I yell to him.

He roars before speaking again. " **I The flying menace Stark yields to you!"** He says and our bodies glowed yellow.

 _ **3rd PoV**_

Everyone was looking down with anticipation. Rena was holding onto Elsword in fear. They heard a roar and then a shadow flew upward.

Stark now had a more smoother appearance. He only had two horns on his instead of row on his back. His scales went from blue to a dark purple. His body became slimmer but his chest grew broader and his wings were sharp similar to bat wings.

All his wounds had been healed and he had a X like symbol on his head. Aisha was standing on his head with a large smirk.

"Hahaha!" She laughed proudly. Rena ran over and Stark lowered his head for her to get on. Rena hugged Aisha and swung her around. "Why do you two always give me minor heart attacks." She says with a smile.

"Jeez, you guys are something." Raven wipes his head. "Agreed." Eve says after. "Thanks Stark." Rena pets his head gently. " **Ah,i..."** Stark was speechless. "Now how do we get up to the Alter?" Raven asked. Stark laughed a bit.

" **Its funny, the only way to go further, is to fly up. This was the end if this section."** He says.

Everyone climbs on his head and he roars before flying up.

"A whole dragon...whoa." Chung says but Stark roars. " **I am a Wyvern not Dragon. I am not that old**!" He says grumpy. "I'm sure your young enough." Elesis says. "Hey Stark. Why did say wind style? before using that wind spell."

" **There are three stages of Sage arts. Stage one requires a short incantation. Second require a hand sign along with a incantation.** **Third is reserved for power arts that requires a long incarnation."** He says.

"Whoa and your a stage 3?" Aisha said in amazement. " **Each being has a different set of stage** **sage arts. But yes i would be considered a** **3.** He says and flies out the tower.

"So now, we go to Berthe." Elsword says looking at the tower. "Yea. Ready?" Elesis asked. "I am, what about you Rena." He asked her. She had a determined look in her eyes. "Im ready." She then looks to Aisha. "How about you Ai?" Aisha gives her a thumbs up.

Now for the old reunion.

 _ **Elsewhere**_ Speka and Jahari were looking out through a black sphere. "So, this is Ran huh" Speka says as she observes him.

Ran had dark purple plate armor with black chain mail under. He had a blood red sword by his side. He had White hair with red eyes and his skin was grey.

"What happened to the last ruler?" Speka asked. "Im not sure." He closes the black sphere. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. He opens them to see Speka observing his face.

"Don't you want to go see your friends." He suggested. "I can see them if i want. And only one of them is my friend." She says poking his face.

"Why are still here." He asked. "Hey serious question." Speka asked. He looked straight at her since he knew for the short time he met her, knew when she was serious, she was serious.

"Why do look more human than demon. Were one of your parents human?" She asked. "That is a story for another time." He says simply.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **Yea i decided to make a OC**_ **, i hope y'all like him. He is based on one of the bosses in the velder dungeons in game.**

 **I gave him a real body and he will be reappearing though out story and revealing more of his back story**.


	33. Chapter 33 A lost pup

_**Chapter 33**_

 _ **A lost Pup**_

 _ **Elsword's PoV**_

Stark dropped us on landing platform and dissipated into purple particles. It was similar to The Spire, but this was a more ruined and straight ahead path that curved a bit. So it was essentially a climb.

"What is this dark presence?" Ara says a bit shaky. Well this is the last area, and after that we can close this.

I was in the front with sis, Aisha and Rena behind Raven and Chung then in the back was Ara and Eve.

We're walking though out the halls and jumped from platform to platform. The strange thing was, there were no glitters, or no alive glitters around. The glitters were scattered all over and all dead.

Their skin was purple but they had no wounds. It looked like they died from a internal disease. There was also no signs of fighting, like they just fell over and died.

" **Youuu."** We looked up and saw Berthe. He was different. His fur was jet black with red glowing lime tattoos along his body. He had black horns with red lines and his eyes were a deep yellow. His body was also much bigger and he had a bigger build and a bush of fur going down his back.

"Berthe..." Everyone drew their weapons. " **Oh no, i won't fight you here.** **I want to kill you in a more...proper area."** So he wants us to go all the way to the top huh. " **It seems Stark has failed, no matter, i have enough power to kill the lot if you."** He jumps up higher and climbed the wall.

" **Better come quickly or else you will i will activate it."** He said as he climbed up and laughed.

"Maybe a trap." Raven said shaking his head. Well we are on his terms so of course we have an disadvantage. "He have more power than when i met him. Somehow..." Elesis said.

"Well we have to go up there regardless. We still have to close that gate and finish up with these glitters." I swing Durendal over my back.

"Yes, He is the reason for all this, he needs to get what's coming to him and serve justice." Chung said determinedly. To be honest this isn't about justice. I'm a human or half i guess, but i know when something is driving me to do something.

Revenge...Revenge was the reason why. He attacked our village and killed the elves for the El jewel. He started this war made the whole world go into chaos. I guess my revenge could be my own justice for my love ones, or maybe its just a selfish feeling that us humans are bounded to.

We made it to the portal and went through a portal at the end of the hall and was transported to a new section of the Alter.

Berthe was standing there with a smirk on his face. His body began to give off a black aura. " **It wont be that easy however."** He said and the black aura became a mist that swarmed around us. We stood prepared in case of anything.

The mist began to take shape and black and red wolves were manifested. Berthe laughed and jumped up. "Oh great." Raven said. Well they should be simple.

Elesis fired a shockwave but the wolves took like a champ. We jumped back to avoid their claw swipes. Chung shot his magic cannons at them, but they bit them and spat it out.

Lets see if thus works. I swung Durendal but it fazed thought them and one if them managed to bite my arm. Damn, the bite was giving off some purple smoke, was it poison?

"Binding restraints!" Ara held out her hands and yellow glowing chains came from her palms. They latched around the wolves and made them stop in place. The wolves then had dark blue fur with a more normal appearance. "Ice spear!" The ice spear killed them instantly.

"Els, you alright?" Rena ran up along with sis. "Jeez Els be more careful." Rena tells me. "I-I can help.." Ara says timidly. Guess she's still not used to us, not that i blame her.

"Do what you can." Elesis says and Ara walks over to me. She gestures for me to put my arm up and i do. She made some hand sign and ended with her index and middle finger up while the other two were held down by her thumb.

"Suppression, Spector." She says and slammed her palm into the wound. I clenched my teeth, She was stronger than she lets on with her kind of body. Black energy swirled around it and the smoke came out of it.

"Thanks." I can still feel that pressure she put on it. Thought my arm was going to break... "Yea...you must be quiet strong to be able to take a suppression." Was this also sage arts?

" _Elsword, be wary around this one. She is not a normal one."_ Regulus said in my head. She wasn't normal? hmm well i guess that would be true as none of us here are exactly normal.

I nod to myself. "Yea, i guess so. Anyway lets move." Ill just try and observe from afar and see how she fights.

We kept going through the halls until we made it out to a large opening. It had a large under view of the Spire and had the blue glow of the underground garden. Up ahead were some swaying chains around. and on the other side were more wolves waiting on us.

"Ill take them out." Rena drew her bow and charged with her nature force. The arrows pierced the wolves head but they didn't die. She kept firing at them while everyone else crossed the platforms.

While going through, we saw some strange wall. It looked like it was a bit hollowed out. When Eve pushed it, it caved in and and door was revealed. I opened it from its bottom base and raised it up and it lead down a tunnel.

We walked down it with Aisha using a flare for the light.

At the end of the tunnel were several runes tablets on pedestals. They were red, blue, green, white, purple and yellow. They were placed in circle like formation around a larger taller pedestal.

"Hmm, interesting." Eve was the first to walk over to them. I followed behind her in case of any traps. I still felt like i had to keep her safe since she used to be the queen of Altera and assigned as a knight there.

She touched one of the runes and it glowed and when she took her hand off it stopped glowing. "Elsword may i take time to inspect this." i nod my head. Knock your self out Eve.

"You shall stay with me." She points to Ara. Ara had a flustered face and Eve too her arm and dragged her with her. "Elsword, you may proceed." Uhh, ok i guess.

"Don't do an-" Eve put her hand on my mouth and pushed me out, not harshly. "You worry too much. I am not my sister, i can fend for myself. I also have someone with me. Go." Well i guess i shouldn't worry for Eve if she is so sure of herself.

We went out the passage and went up the stairs and into a long hall. The hall had purple carpet with black walls and gold trims. There were black and gold columns going down the hall.pp

Zombie glitters manifested from a black mist that appeared on the floor. Along with them were black coated mages with no skin on their faces and a mark on their head.

"Wind press." Rena fired a wind blast that homed in on the front mages. They put up their hands and dissolved the blast. "I guess magic doesn't work." Chung said and slammed his cannon the ground.

He twisted it back up and fired a cannon blast at them. They turned into a black mist and the blast dazed through them. "H-huh?" Well then.

I drew Durendal and set it to my side. I charged at them and the mages began to shoot fire blast at me. I blocked it with the flat of Durendal and and swung it around deflecting the blast with a strong gust.

"Shattering fire bomb." I shot the crackling flame at the ground. It split into smaller flames and shrouded them in flames. I heard a the clash of swords and looked behind me.

Sis was clashed with a large headless Knight. His armor was jet black with red lines and tattoos on its armor. Sis pushed him off and went back to back with me.

A shadow then came off the ground and took form into a shape that was similar to Mayrik but was different. His body was pure red with dark purple tattoos and horns all over his body.

It faced the others and the headless knight the descended down into the floor. "He couldn't do this last time..." I looked at her. "You faced him before?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yea, he should have been in the Velder Research's custody." So he must have escaped. "Over there!" I pointed to her left. The headless knight pointed its blade and a ball of energy formed. It then became a beam of energy.

We rolled out the way and it descended back into the ground. It appeared up in front of me and i parried its attack. I tried to slash him down but it defended with its shield. The shield glowed red and i rolled out of the way. It shot a beam and moved its shield, moving the beam as well.

i ducked under the beam since the bottom of the shield was sharp and it couldn't go lower. Sis came and tackled him, the beam was going out of control and destroyed some columns.

She thrust her blade downward but the headless knight descended back into the ground. "Are you kidding me?" She complained. It came back up but was slammed by Mayrik. "Guys." Aisha said and we regrouped.

"How are we going to get these guys." Chung said. "They are not our problem, we need to get to Berthe." I tell him. I need to think. Maybe. I look to Raven and he was still in good condition since he has fought until now. Maybe...

"Raven and Chung, You guys hold these two off, we will get to Berthe." I said and Raven nods but Chung had something to say. "Are you sure they will let you pass?" We have no choice, we can't let Berthe get away again.

"We have to. Aisha, Rena and Elesis are with me. Aisha use a wind spell, we will charge through." They nodded and we ran off. "Storm barricade!" The wind formed around us. The headless knight went into guard. Perfect.

I clasped my hands together. "Sin! scorching flame lanterns." I shot the fire around the wind and the wind carried the flames. He headless knight jumped out our way and we went right past them.

I believe in Raven, but I'm not sure on Chung since i haven't seen how he really fights. Hope he can prove himself to Raven.

We went up some stairs and was now, at the very top of the tower.

The other towers really did circled around this tower. Each shone one color of red, blue,white, and green. This tower had a large alter that looked to be a portal and it was glowing a deep red.

" **I see the others have failed."** Berthe's voice was heard and then manifested in front if us. He walked calmly over to us and then smirked.

" **Well, well, well. The whole family is here. The grape, the elf and the two red rats"** He eyed down all of us. Not sure what kind of family he was in buy none of those are even remotely related.

" **Do you even know why i do what i do."** He suddenly asked. I drew Durendal and pointed it at his neck and he didn't even flinch. "Why should we care. Why even tell us." I tell him.

" **You think its chaos up here? ho you have not seen the demon realm."** He slapped my sword away and growled. "So you decided to make ours a hell?" Aisha said angrily.

" **Oh no, i have no care for here. I simply wanted the shard. But once i gain power here, i will overthrow Ran, and rule over the realm. I have goals."** He says calmly now. His mood was going between furious, to angry.

"And you think power alone will accomplish that?" I asked him. He holds out his arms to his sides. " **Power is everything in this world. Everywhere you go, power is the only thing that matters. Petty things like money means nothing if you can't do anything yourself!"** He shouts.

"If power is the only thing that matters to you, it will be your downfall. If power is the only thing you see then you will be overthrown." I tell him and he growls. _"Lust has an iron grip on his soul. He can't be persuaded.'_ Regulus says. His ideals are what i can't stand.

"Power will only blind you and sooner or later, someone more stronger than you will come down the line and take. you. out." Aisha speaks up.

" **Then what it the alternative huh?! tell me. Power is the only thing that make things happen. Tell me, you have trained and acquired power through all you have been through to stop me. If you didn't, you would have had no chance to stop me."** If that's what he really thinks.

"You know what, i agree with you." I say and he looks at me. "Your right, power is the only thing that matters in this world. Without it we are nothing." He then smirked.

"But, if you think that all you need is power to get by, your nothing but foolish wolf who thinks their ready for the world." He was going to try and say something but i kicked his chest and he skidded away.

"Enough talk." I pointed my sword at him and i could feel that familiar heat i haven't felt in a while. My body was glowing orange and i felt my energy spike in my body. "Ill teach you. Ill teach you that power isn't everything." Regulus begins laughing in my head. _"Yes...that's it!"_

He growled and got onto all fours. " **We shall see."** Here we go.

 _ **An**_

 _ **Next chapter shall be the end of this ark**_

 _ **I will have the aftermath but this story is not done yet**_


	34. Chapter 34 An old Friend

**_Chapter 34_**

 ** _An old Friend_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Berthe charged the crew on all fours. They scattered and he turned back and fired a black beam of energy at Elesis. Elesis jumped up to evade and was met with Berthe ready for a strike.

Before he could bring his claw down, Elsword came and tacked him out. He was going to stab Berthe down but was overpowered bby Berthe's arm. "Terra breaker!" the ground underneath Berthe began to collaspe.

Elesis car down and thrust her blade down. The blade could not pierce Berthe's fur due to his new powers. Berthe grabbed Elesis and jumped up.

He was going to throw her down but a wind blast by Rena knocked her out of his grasp. "Ice sphere!" Aisha created multiple ice spheres around her and made them home in Berthe.

Berthe shoved his arms underground and lifts a large rock to block the attack. Elsword came behind Berthe and stabbed Berthe's back. It could fully stab but still did minor damage.

" **That sword must be special, If it can harm me!"** Berthe went to grab Elsword but he jumped back. Elsword fire multiple fire balls from his mouth. Berthe swiped the fire balls away. Rena took the chance to fire nature arrows at him by they bounced off.

Berthe jumped up and fired an fire vortex that entrapped Elsword's arms in a black flames. " **I'll deal with you soon."** He says and came down on Elesis. "Damn it!" Elsword struggled to get the fire out.

Elesis swung her sword at Berthe but he caught it swung her in the air. "Incinerate!" a magic circle appeared on Berthe's chest before combusting into a large fire blast.

Rena fired a wind vortex to encase him in a wind and fire storm. Elesis the slashed the center of the vortex but her blade was stopped. It was on Berthe's shoulder and he appeared to not have taken damage from their attacks.

" **That won't work."** He punched Elesis in the stomach and pushed her to the side. He then quickly charged Aisha. " **Your but a thorn in my side."** He swung his arm down creating a large dust cloud.

Aisha jumped out of the dust but Berthe predicted this and shot an fire blast from his mouth. "Water stream." Aisha aimed her staff and disapated the blast with a gout of water.

Elsword finally broke out the vortex and went to go catch Aisha. He caught her and jumped before Berthe could attack her. Elesis slowly got up and went over to the rest of the group.

" **Hmph, lets kick things up shall we?"** Berthe held out his arms and held up his head. The tattoos began to glow around his body.

 ** _With Eve and Ara_**

Even and Ara were looking at the runes. "They seem to have some kind of connection with this tower. If i remember correctly, there were more towers." Eve touches the a rune and it then glowed blue.

 ** _With Berthe_**

Berthe's body grew vein all over and the tattoos changed from red to blue. The tower that had a blue glow in the distance shot a blue beam at Berthe and he was encased in light blue light.

When the lights died down, Berthe was now had dark blue fur. His eyes were now red with his horns now curving upward. He then opened his hand and an ice javelin formed.

" **Take it."** He the threw it with high speeds. They all jumped but Elsword who stood unamused and caught the spear with his bare hand and melted it. "Really, ice?" He said and Berthe went wide eyed. "He saw Elsword was now in front of him.

He prepared for Elsword's slash but was caught of guard when e was kickedaway. **"What is this strength?!"** He thought.

He recovered and landed on top of the Alter. His body glowed green and white light encased him. His body became light green with his tattoos in a darker shade of green. He then thrust HD head forward and fired a green liquid.

"Storm front." Aisha held out her hand and the wind scattered the green acid. Berthe came down and pounded the ground creating a groundquake. Elesis jumped in top of his back and charged e blade with all her energy.

"Victory Sword!" The sword was manifested and she thrust her blade down into his back. It created a large explosion and Elesis jumped off. She had contained her energy wave within her blade giving it maximum power.

Berthe had a gash mark in his chest and he was kneeling down. **"Grrrrraaaaa!!!!!"** He was going to switch elements but was slashed by Elsword. It had enough force to launch him into the air.

"Rising current!". "Lighting stream!" Rena and Aisha fired their attacks at Berthe while he soared in the air. The attacks combined and created a magnetic twister.

" ** _Tch, this form was a bad idea."_** Berthe thought and created an ice shield to protect himeself. The shield broke however and he took the damage head on. The twister created a magnetic sound like two magnets scraping together.

"Burning ash!" Elsword shot the ash into the the twister and It did something they did not expect.The twister became a violent black and white storm that grew into a large size before exploded into a black and white sphere with white cracks.

When it died down, Berthe emerged severely damaged. Half his body was gone and he had lactations and white blood everywhere. He was also in shock as he made gurgle sounds.

"Did we get him?" Aisha said. Berthe's body then began to glow. " **Y...yo...you...will...pay...!!"** He said and the glowing grew large.

The towers shot high concentrate beams at him along the blast even larger.

 ** _With Raven and Chung_**

Chung was fighting Mayrik when he suddenly stopped and disapated into black particles.

Durahan stopped as well and his armor fell to the ground and a red ball came from his body. His armor also disolved into dust. "Did they do it?" Chung asked Raven.

Raven looked up and narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't think so. Cmon lets go." He said and ran through the hall with Chung following wordlessly behind him.

 ** _With Ara and Eve_**

Ara looked down and felt a mass of energy coming upward. "What?" She said and Eve looked to her before her scanners picked up the same feeling. "Where is all this-" The runes behind them began to glow brightly before shattering.

"Uhh, what happened?" Ara asked panicked.

 ** _With_** **Berthe**

The blast burned everyone a bit. Their clothes were slightly teared and burnt but they were all in all ok. They also felt a portion of their energy be drained away.

Berthe's body finally died down and small energy balls went into the light. "Ugh, what now..." Aisha said. The light finally died down and revealed a new form. A more slimmer but very still buff and huge Berthe.

He had obsidian colored fur with bull horns with a red taint at the tips. His body looked like a fused plated armor with diamond shape on his chest. His fur had become more tamed and turned red and even had two tentacles coming from it.

The Alter then stopped glowing and went dead. It was slightly darker now but was still viable.

" **Hmph."** He opened his eyes and looked over to the group. " **Now then, you said you will teach me, now let me teach you."** He squatted for a moment before vanishing from sight.

Elsword widened his eyes as he recognized this technique. He swung his sword behind him in time to block the blow from Berthe.

" **Heh, so you know this technique heh?"** He swung his other arm knocking Elsword away. Berthe then set sights on Aisha but Elesis came to block him. "Oh mo you don't." She said pushing him off.

He jumped up and leaned his head forward. between his horns, a small red and purple energy ball formed getting bigger and bigger. The orb then shot a large and loud beam of energy at them.

Aisha slammed her staff down and created a barrier around everyone. The blast created a large explosion and shockwave.

Berthe stayed in the air and looked around for any movement. He narrowed his eyes when he saw nothing but dust. " **What?! did that fi-!"** He leaned his body back to evade a sword thrown at him.

It was Elesis's sword attached to a chain. Berthe looked back into the smoke and saw saw several ice spears aiming for him. " **Child's play!"** He deflected the spears but then felt the sword stab into his back.

He quickly took the sword out and pulled it in. Elsword was yanked out from the smoke with the chain attached to his arm. Berthe prepared another blast beam. Before he could fire it, Elsword shot fire into his face.

Berthe wiped the flames away and Elsword pounded his back making him fall back to the ground. Elesis took her sword and cleared the smoke. Berthe's made his tentacles created a razor sharp tip and chased down.

"Wind press!" Rena created a wind storm in an attempt to change the direction but failed. Elesis came to block the razors but it cut right through the blade and into her stomach. "!" Elsword quickly came and cut the tentacles.

Berthe created more and aimed them at the crew. "Aisha, heal sis. Rena back me up." Elsword said and charged in cutting the tendrils.

The tendrils retracted back and Berthe prepared the blast beam. Elsword swing his sword down the moment the beam was fired. The beam scattered like glass falling on a floor. It pushed both the back but Elsword recovered quicker.

He swung his blade but saw Berthe was gone. He heard a scream and saw Berthe clutching Rena. " **Ha! this is your backup?!"** He said taunting him. "Let her go." He said and Berthe laughed. " **Oh you like this one dont you"** He said squeezing her tighter.

Rena squirmed and then stopped and used her nature energy. The nature energy created a white and black explosion due to its reaction with Berthe's energy.

She came down and kicked Berthe in his stomach. She then used the wind to whip lash his face, creating a cut in his eye. he closed his eye and grabbed her with both hands.

"That's it!" Elsword began to charge his blade with a dense orange energy. The blade began to glow and then shake violently. Berthe widened his eyes as the amount of power was growing to concern.

His body also glowed and he then slammed his blade down and scraped it against the floor. The energy came out as ground shockwave. Berthe jumped away and left Rena in the path, but it fazed right through her.

"Storm front!" Aisha casted her barrier on Berthe. He looked around it but then saw it was plunging back down. "Rena!" Elsword ran over to her and pick her up bridal style.

He jumped up and let Rena go. She fired her nature arrows at him. He tried deflect them but couldn't as the arrows stuck onto his arms. Blood then splashed from his arm. Elsword then began to swing and release energy shockwaves. Berthe dodged them and Elsword decided to go back down.

He then jumped back as Berthe came down from nowhere. " **You little worms are so annoying."** Berthe shouted now frustrated. He was at his full power and had more advantages than them but was not able to finish any of them off.

They all backed off and huddled a bit.

Aisha created an ice shield around them with ice spikes on them.

 ** _Elesis's PoV_**

We all came together to try and plan as Berthe voiced out his frustrations. "Els, anything?" Aisha asked. "I only have two options. I could either let Regulus handle him or we could try a combine attack but we will need to know how each will respond to an attack." He whispers back.

If it was me and him, we could do it but then we have to have Aisha and Rena follow up. We are swordsman while they are long range, how will this work.

"Ok." Elsword said, He has a plan? "Aisha, you will stay back and use lightning spells. Rena you go to the left and use a some kind of storm spell. Sis, heh on me." He stood straight and picked up my sword and threw it over to me.

Rena went to her position and Aisha as well. Heh. This feels great. Me and Elsword stood by each other straight as Berthe was finished with his rambles. "Sis keep your energy up, i might pass Durendal to you. I'm sure you'll know when." I smiled to him.

"Heh, who do you think your talking to." I say and he smirked back at me. "Lets go!" I say and charged ahead first.

I charged my sword with energy and shot a shockwave. Berthe swiped it away like nothing and then blocked a attack by Elsword. "Rail Stinger!" I heard Rena said. The arrow pushed Berthe off balance and Elsword punched him up. He was very strong kinda no, it was inhuman.

"Meteor shower!" A magic circle appeared above him and countless fire balls rained down on him. He used his tendrils to block them and i jumped up. Elsword threw his sword to me and grabbed it. It weight a ton! no maybe even more than that!

I ran energy through it and felt like a feather in an instant. I swung it down and sliced the tendrils. He crashed down and me and Elsword came down as well.

Berthe sprang back up and vanished. Berthe was like a wild beast so he would always... I parried his attack from behind. They always go for the surprise attacks.

When i parrued his attack, i used the opening to swing Durendal at him and like butter, Berthe had a large gash on his chest. Blood sprayed out like rain around and he was going to ground pound. His arms hit the ground, but only hit wind. He looked to his side and was met with a kick to his face.

Rena used the sharp part of her bow to slice another gash into Berthe's chest and kicked it. Berthe roared in pain and swipe at her but only punched ice. Another ice shard erupted from the ground and sliced him.

" **ENOUGH!"** He roared knocking us all away. The shockwave was strong and even caused some large rocks to come from the ground. I sliced through easy, this sword was not only strong and durable but also very sharp.

I threw Durendal back to Els, but when i threw it, he threw the chain that was on its wnd to me and gestured to wrap it around my arm. Berthe began charging that blast beam but this one was different. It was a small red ball and had a black circle around it. He had his mouth open and went on all fours.

 **"Zero Blast!"** He fired a dark red beam with a strange sound, like stretching rubber sound. It was extremely fast and all i saw a blur of black and closed my eyes.

I heard the loud, ear piercing explosion. When we opened our eyes we saw Els, holding out Durendal on its flat like a shield.

His clothes were half burned off with some burnt skin. It also showed some scars that were underneath his body armor he wore under his clothes. He was breathing hard and fell onto his sword.

Berthe then smacked him away. He was too exhausted blocking the attack to even see him. " **That damn blade. What ever it is...It needs to be destroyed.** **If even took on my Zero blast."** He said and went over to Elsword.

"Earth Spire!" Aisha used her spell but it barely made a small needle. " **Seems your** **out of mana eh?"** He said. his voice sound different though, like it had its own echo now. Maybe he was weakening as well.

Wait the chain! I saw the chain was still as tight as ever over my arm. I charged my left over energy and through the chain. Elsword was still holding the sword tight, he wasn't fully down.

When the energy traveled to the sword, i felt drained and fell to one knee. That was some of my last spare since i was using only power attacks and it took its toll on me.

Berthe reached for the blade but Elsword, in one quick motion, got up and sliced Berthe's arm clean off. Berthe widened his eyes and stumbled back shouting. "Stark!!" Aisha shouted and cut her hand and slammed it to the ground.

The magic circle that Stark had appeared and Stark erupted from the ground in a ethereal blue form with his mouth gaping open. His mouth filled with lightning and he bit off Berthe's other arm.

Berthe fell over to his back roaring in pain. Stark dived back into the ground with a splash of lightning. How was she able to summon him? wasn't she low on- oh whatever.

We all gathered around Berthe, who stopped shouting. He looked livid and was glaring at us as we glared down at him. He tried to fire a blast from his horns but Els cut off his other horn, creating a small energy cloud.

"How...How did this..." He said. His voice no longer had that powerful boom or echo in it. He was now as normal as he was when i fought him back in Velder.

Elsword crouched down and made him look into his eyes. "You fought alone." He said simply. Berthe had nothing to say but ask why.

"We had more backup on our side. I won't give no stupid speech on the power of friendship since that's just fake. We were stronger, we had experience battle, what it was like to feel hopeless. We earned our power." He said and stood back up.

"We had been training and building ourselves for 2 years. While we were improving, you were getting old and weak and used power you don't know how to use. That's my lesson. Your inexperience." He said and let Berthe's body fall back down.

" _Excellent...Truly...Excellent!"_ we turned around and saw Luto walking with a person floating behind him chained up. It was a glitter with a lab coat and goggles. With him was Add, Raven, Eve, Ara, and Chung.

" _This was quiet the battle. It was so interesting you destroyed the tower."_ Huh, buts still standing. " _I had to keep it up using my power. It was a simple task."_ He said as if he read my mind. I hate when he did that.

"So whose that." Aisha asked pointed to the glitter. " _Joaquin, He was working with Berthe to take the demon realm."_ He said and then opened a portal behind him.

Jahari, Edan, Valak, Speka, Noah, and another man i never seen before came out, well fell out as they all ended on up in a pile on the ground.I hate magic..." Everyone, even Luto chuckled at Valaks remark.

"Ah Elesis." Edan said and he got up. "You look like hell." He said and i rubbed the back of my head. "Well that's what fighting does." He smiles a bit and pats my head. He never done that before.

"Ah...Elesis." Princess Noah said shyly. "Im...im sorry...i was using you to vent my frustrations." She said rubbing her arm.

"Eh, I'm over it now. i barely spent like a day in there so its all cool." She smiled at that. Well I'm sure when you have the power to end a war but can't due other problems, I'm sure anyone would be stressed.

" _Ahem. Now then...what shall you all do."_ Luto took all our attention. He said that to everyone, but i felt like it was aimed to us, mostly Elsword.

"I...plan on taking you up on your offer." Luto looked visibly surprised. "I need more training since i still plan on traveling." He said. Heh that's my bro.

I came and put an arm on his shoulder. "Me too. If Els is training, i gotta go with." I say. Rena and Aisha then stepped up. "Same".Raven followed along.

We looked at Eve and Chung. "I shall return to Altera and improve myself." She said. Elsword went over to her. "Ok. Be careful, make sure you don't d-" He was cut off by Eve placing her hand on his mouth. "Don't worry a thing." She said softly.

"I'm going to remain here with Noah. I need to help repair Hamel and deal with the rest if the demons." Ah right he is technically the king of Hamel, even if its sunken.

" _Hhmhmhmhmhmh."_ Luto chuckled. He then turned to the others. _"Yes of course, i wanted you all to come to the realm. My realm."_ He then walked over to Berthe and materialized him into small particles along with Joaquin.

" _I shall transport you all to Velder."_ He said and waved his hand. They all popped away and then we were taken in a bright light.

 ** _Henir's Space and Time Realm_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

The crew were teleported to into a a cubed platform. Luto was floating in front if them with his arms behind his back. ( ** _An: Same appearance in game.)_**

"So i can finally enter." Add said in raspy voice. He had been here but was not allowed in the trials.

" _This is different area you see. This is a realm i created exclusively to meet your needs and powers."_ On cue, portals opened in front of them. " _Now then, hope you all enjoy."_ He bowed and vanished.

"Uh..." Ara was scared to enter the strange portal. One moment the tower was falling then next she was on top of it watching Elsword and crew fighting Berthe.

"Ok guys...good luck i guess." Aisha said and she walked into her portal. Elsword and Elesis nodded and walked in. Then Rena, then Chung, Raven, Eve, then Add and finally Ara.

 ** _With Aisha_**

 ** _Hall of El_**

Aisha found herself inside the same place where she once meditated. The place seemed different however. Stark flying around and landed on a statue of a hooded figure.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw the same hooded figure she saw before. " _Wraaaaaath..."_ It said and leaned into Aisha's face.

It had no face, nothing was emptiness of black. " _Wrath is what consumes you...Your Wrath...You must master your...Wraaaaaaath..."_ It leaned back raised its right arm.

The floating platforms came together and formed a field. The hooded figure then summoned the Leviathan staff in its left.

Around its neck, 6 beads formed around its neck. Its coat slimmed up to make out a more humanoid figure. The bottom of the coat opened up opened up to reveal black pants and black boots. " _I shall...Teach you...Wraaath."_ He said and Aisha prepared herself.

"Yes, please teach me. I want to master my Wrath." She holding out her staff.

 ** _With Rena_**

Fog plains

Rena walking through a foggy grass plain. She was dodging the arrows that came nowhere. " _Envy. You envy others. You forget your own powers to obtain theirs."_ A female voice echoed through the place.

A female's figure then formed. It had a voluptuous body. The body was pure green with light green swirls on it along with a yellow diamond on its forehead. It had long ears with a long ponytail, signifying it was an Elf.

" _You have denied your ancestry powers for long enough...I shall bring you back."_ It says and summons a bow. **_(An. GrA Bow)_**

"Please take care of me." She bows and drew her bow and readied her self.

 ** _With Elsword_**

 ** _mindscape_**

Elsword was in his familiar dream scape with Regulus now on all fours. "So your going to train me?" He asked. " **Yes, I'm going to train and test your pride. And teach you how to properly utilize sage energy."** He says and slams his paw to the ground.

Durendal then came out in front of Elsword and he grabbed it. " **I'm going to pound all my knowledge into you.** " He says as he assumes a lion's striking pose. Elsword laughed as he too got into his position.

"I always wanted to see how you fight. C'mon. Show me what you got." He said with a smirk.

 ** _With Elesis_**

 ** _(An She's in the in game dungeon Halted Sun)_**

Elesis was walking up stairs and found herself up on a platform. It had white flowers with large alter in front of her. A sword materialized in front of her and she took it. She walked further and heard a sound.

She looked back and saw her father in white robes and a white long sword. He had long red with red eyes. "Elesis." He said in a deep voice. "F-Father?" She asked she wanted to run over but he held his hand up to stop her.

"As much as i would like to talk. We must." He swings his sword a bit and placed both hands on his sword. He placed his right foot in front of him. "We must have you go over the basics." He said finally.

Elesis took on a similar form, one she only used for sparing. "Yes Sir!" She said.

 ** _With Raven_**

 ** _Forest_**

Raven was in a forest. He was following the white wolf that had presented itself to him. He followed it to a large clearing with swords thrust into the ground. Around it had trees and small caves.

The white wolf jumped onto the perch rock and stared him down. "What is this." He asked it. He saw a katana sticking out and grabbed it. It turned black when he grabbed it. He then looked and widened his eyes.

The white wold was no longer there. It was replaced with a full white body version of him. It and everything right down to his very clothes. It had a similar sword but was pure white.

"Wha-" He couldn't finish when the white version suddenly vanished. He then looked on his shoulder and saw a black liquid spraying out of the wound. " _Your slow...very slow..."_ He turned around and saw it had its back to him.

He fired a shockwave but it turned around and held out its hand. It grabbed the shockwave before crushing it in his palms. " _Weak...so weak..."_ It said.

" _Too many thing...holding you...down...still thinks...about them..."_ It creates another slash but on Raven's chest. "What are you talking about." Raven said holding the wound. The pain was delayed. It was that fast.

It turned around and stared at him and pointed its blade at him. " _Find out."_

 ** _With_** ** _Ara_**

 ** _Fahrmann's Peak_**

Ara was fighting with her sealed spirit, Eun in her awakened form. They were about tied but Eun was slowly but surely over taking Ara. They clashed one more time before pushing each other and landed and rock hills.

Eun lowered her spear and looked around. " _Wow, its almost like home don't you think?"_ She said looking around with her mischievous smile.

"We aren't here to reminisce!" Ara said in flustered. " _Ah, well since i can full let myself go here, i can finally personally teach you sweetie."_ She spins her spear and aims at Ara. " _Lets make this chance count shall we. You do want to save your village no?"_ She said with a smirk.

 ** _With Luto_**

Luo was back in his chair watching each of the fighters. He was smiling under his mask as he observed each of them.

" _Now. This is where thing really get interesting. I wonder, what will you do next eh Elsword?"_

 _ **An**_

 _ **Sorry if i have any spelling errors. I'm using a phone to type all this and sometimes i don't see all the errors so i apologise in advance.**_

 _ **Also i am staying for the summer since it has been raining for weeks where i am at.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	35. Chapter 35 Reawakening

_**An**_

 _ **This is a new Ark now. Time to The Secret dungeons. It will not happen at the sane time and will be divided into sections.Only Sds Elder-Velder are included.**_

 _ **Aisha - 16 Elemental Master (Her normal clothes)**_

 _ **Rena - 16 Grand Archer ( sleeveless white halter dress with yellow and green elven symbols.White lace arm gloves and white knee boots**_

 _ **Elesis - GrM- 18 (Normal clothes.)**_

 _ **Raven- Bm -19 (Normal clothes)**_

 _ **Elsword- 16 ( black Samurai armor without the thigh plates.)**_

 _ **Add - Doom Bringer - 17 (normal costume)**_

 _ **Ara - Asura- 16(normal costume)**_

 _ **Eve- CN- (Normal costume)**_

 _ **Chung -Tt -16( Where's a formal white and blue suit most of the time.)**_

 _ **Chapter 35**_

 _ **Reawakening**_

 _ **3rd PoV**_

A year has pasted since the Demons had invaded the continentLurensia. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Elesis and Raven have been in the Henir time and space realm since that day and had been finally come out.

In the continent Fluone demons are still roaming but they have managed to find a sunken city that may be salvageable.

Elsword and crew had finally finished up their training and were eager to show each other what they have learned and their growth.

When they all came out however...they all reeked of sweat, due to the altered time in the Henir time and Space, they had no idea a whole year and a few months has pasted.

There clothes were torn beyond repair and Elesis, Elsword and Raven had scars all over their bodies. Mainly Raven and Elsword..

Luto had told them all that happened while they were away and sent them back to Ruben except Elesis and Elsword. Elesis had received a promotion to Grand Master. She was given the necklace of Victory and Destruction.

Elsword was given a title to up hold In Velder but had to start from the bottom so he considered just a sword knight but has been acknowledged to have skills of a higher class along with Raven. Elsword was also given the royal Velder necklace of strength and wisdom.

They decided they would go to Altera to go to Eve. Its been so long after all. In Ruben, their was a note with a transport pad in Elesis's and Elsword's old house.

Due to their help, They were given a large reward and the siblings decided to give to Ruben. They also had a small manor there as well big enough for all them with their old house close by it.

They headed for Altera for a visit and relaxation and were surprised at the site.

The island had grown much bigger now and had a feint blue glow around it. "It seems those three really kept the place in check huh?" Elsword looked up at the Alterian palace.

They got in and was met with all the guards bowing to them. Elsword, Aisha, Rena and Raven held the highest authority given to them by the Queen.

They made it to the throne room where Apple and Q-Proto were waiting on their arrival. "Elsword!" Apple jumped from her throne and into Elsword's arms at which Elsword gladly accepted her into.

She also seemed to age a bit as she grown slightly taller and her hair longer. "Apple, you look well." Rena said with a smile as Apple went to hug her as well. "Aw why do i have be last huh?" Aisha said jokingly.

"Oh, Elsword who is this? she looks like a tiny Eve but with pink hair and eyes did you-" Elesis was cut off by Eve coming in with Crow. "What did Elsword do?" She asked and Elesis laughed it off. "Hey Eve." Aisha said hugging her.

"Ah...i never been in such a...high caliber place. Is this really a castle, its like a whole new world." Ara said looking around it with awe. "This place has that effect on new comers, bare with it." Raven said simply.

"So your staying?!" Apple asked excitedly. "Of course!" Elsword said with equal excitement.

In Velder

Velder was still assisting Chung with restoring Hamel. They may be able to resurface a few cities but they won't be able to station any soldiers there since many citizens hold resentment to them for sinking their cities and homes.

The demons still roam that continent but Velder had not sent any soldiers there to reclaim areas since they just got out their war invasion and was rebuilding.

So far, most of the Velder kingdom was restored. Thankfully, the destruction had not spread too far. They were now stabilizing areas and assuring people the threat was now over.

Noah claimed the throne and made Edan and Valak her personal guards. Speka was her court mage and Jahari, the black springgan was her advisor since he was very well verse in politics.

 _ **3 months later**_

Three months past of pure relaxation for the crew. Although, Ara wanted to go out and help her village as well as purify her brother, she eventually gave into the fun she had on the island.

They traveled around the continent to all the regions they have been to before.

 _ **Morning**_ _ **Alterian Palace**_ _ **Elsword's PoV**_

I woke up in with Apple wrapped around me still sleeping. Aww, i want to stay in bed but i gotta get up for the day. Its not good to sleep in, it makes you more lazy.

I went to the bathroom mirror and stared at myself. I had a bad bed head and my hair was now almost to my lower back. Ill just throw it into a ponytail. "Well not as bad as sis's." Her hair was practically at the floor so she had it worse than all of us.

I put on my normal armor and clothes after a good cold shower. Cold showers help make a person feel more refreshed while hot makes you want to go back to sleep. Rena told me this to get me and Aisha out of bed and to not soak up all the hot water.

I came back woke Apple up. She got up rubbing her eyes and went to go freshen up.

We went to dinning area that was built for us humans since nasods don't eat so a dinning room was really unnecessary for them. Everyone was already there and was eating eggs and bacon. "Your late." Aisha said pointing her fork at me. I guess Ara made breakfast again. I can tell when Rena or Ara makes food since it has a distinct smell.

"well i can see that much." i say sitting down next to Rena. Apple sat in my lap and yawned. "She's only like this with you guys around.." Q said next to me. Yea, Apple is basically a child so ruling over an advance kingdom like this can be pretty boring.

"Well we are fun." Aisha bragged. "So what's for today?" I asked and Eve answered me. "We have gotten a letter from the City, Elder. It seems like they are experiencing problems." She said handing me the note.

"Oh..." Apple said sadly. Aw she knew we were going to have to leave again... I pet her head and leaned her back. Such soft hair, like silk. "They are having sighting of nasods?" How is that possible?

"It baffled me as well. Since no soldiers or any kind if nasods have left the island. Even if they wanted to revolt." She said sitting down in front of me. "Els, do you think.." Rena said with a serious face. "yea, only person to be suspected was Wally."

"But i heard you killed him." Sis says with a confused face. "I did, but maybe some survived or was stored away and our now reappearing." I get up with apple in my arms.

"Were going?" Raven too got up. "Yea, sorry Apple." I apologised. "No its ok. You must find what is causing this before it tarnished the Alterian kingdoms reputation." She spoke in a more sophisticated and serious voice. "Heh that's a good queen." I say and she smiles.

We all went to teleportation pad to go back to Ruben and then continue on foot to Elder. "Be safe." Apple said and Q-proto waved to us. Eve was coming as well as she wanted to see what was happening.

"Alright bye Apple we will be back for another visit ok." Rena said in her motherly voice. I pressed the button and the white light encased us.

 _ **Ruben**_

We were inside the manor and came out. It was now noon so we could still make it there on time and with some investigation time.

We walked out and expected to see villagers but, empty. The while village was empty. "That's not how this is suppose to be." Aisha mutters.

We checked the house and found no trace of anyone. Even Eve couldn't track them due to a disturbance in the area. "This must have something to do with Elder's problem." Raven suspected and we nod.

We were going to go to Elder but Rena called me and Aisha out. "Hey...do you..um. Can we revisit my old village... Unless its a bod time.." She was rubbing her arm avoiding eye contact. "Of course! its been while right?" Aisha answers for us.

"So we will continue to Elder then." Raven said and i nod. Rena walked to the old trail with me and Aisha following close behind.

 _ **Rena's PoV**_

The path had overgrowth and leaves all over. It was like leaving the forest and onto a jungle path.

We finally made it to the old gates. The place was still somewhat untouched. The damages had grown over in time into the place making it look like all the local ruins around it.

We slid down the hill and walked into it. "Man, shame we had to see as it is now." Aisha said looking around. "This place was really nice, and pretty fun if you knew your way around the trees." I said and they hummed.

"You guys go explore for a while, I'm going to a little place." I tell them and they nod. There's one place i really want to visit.

Elven Training ground

This place...so many memories... I look around and walked a bit further into the field. The same targets now layer with tree growth and the grass waa much longer now.

I raised my hand and began to gather the nature energy around me. I feel them...they were all waking up. It seems that training with Lefay, the elven spirit that i trained with in Henir, i have been able to feel the energies around me much clearer.

She taught me how to use my nature force...Just like you did master Andus. I began to see all the elves that died during the battle years ago. "Rena, i see you have grown. Master Andus spoke.

He had a white robe that covered his while body and he held a white cane. "To be able to use the nature gathering to this extent... i knew you were the right choice." He said with a smile.

..."Rena." I turned around and saw Elsword. I wipe the tears from my eyes as he walked closer to me. "Ah...Elsword..." I heard master Andus said and Elsword stopped. Huh? he can hear him?

He was staring right past me and at the ethereal Andus. Could he see him as well? "Els, you can see him?" I asked. "Probably not as you can, but yea." Amazing!

I grabbed his hands. "How?" He seemed to struggle trying to answer before we heard Andus spoke again. "As a sage user, they can see as we elves can see." He says walking forward.

"But that is not important right now. You two must go now. Right now both humans and elves are in danger that resides in this village." He says poking Elsword with his cane.

"Why did i get poked..." He said rubbing his back. He can even feel it... "Go on now. Your other friend is waiting on you." He pushes us both out the training ground. "When your done, you can visit." He seems like a cranky grandpa who gave tough love.

We went down hill and saw Aisha tapping her foot impatiently. "What were you two doing huh?" Uhh, nothing? "What about you." Elsword said. "I asked first" She said jabbing her finger into his armor.

"Cmon guys, lets get moving." I grab their arms and walk out of the old ruined village. First things first, lets solve this problem.

 _ **Elder**_ _ **noon**_

We got to Elder and Eve had managed to get a few rooms in the new hall they build. We would settle on the sleep pairs later but for now we would split up and find some clues.

I was with Aisha and Elesis, Raven was with Eve and Ara was with Elsword. That last pair interested everyone since Ara was still a bit, distanced from us since we only met her after our battle with Berthe.

I wonder what will happen while those two are together~

 _ **Ara's PoV**_ We were on walking around talking to any passerby we saw. Well mainly Elsword since everyone seemed to have known him. I conclude he has been here before?

The city was large and Elsword says it has gotten it bigger since last time he was here. I feel so useless. Elsword put a hand on my shoulder when i hung my head down.

"You alright?" He asked with a serious face. "I just feel like I'm doing nothing." I tell him and he hums. "Don't worry about it, everyone has something they can do." He says and then stops. "Lets head back for now, i think we gathered enough." Ah i wonder if everyone else is done?

 _ **Guild Hall**_ _ **Evening**_ We came back and everyone was eating. I assume they were waiting on us. We sat don and a server placed plates in front of us.

"Ok, lets start. Raven and Eve." Elsword said after we were all done eating. "Yes. Well it seems the citizens say that some have reported their sightings. They have also heard digging noises wherever they go." Elsword nods and look over to Rena.

"They say that they have been seeing them in the shadow forest and around Ruben. It seems like the disappearance of Ruben villagers haven't been noticed yet." Elesis then picks up where Rena left off.

"Not only in shadow forest but a cave that was said to be nearby it. It was once used for outlawed bandits as a hideout. That is another location for investigation." She finishes.

"Ok..For tomorrow we split again into groups. One part will explore shadow forest the will investigate the cavern." Everyone nods and they all left the table. It felt like a conference room where the big boss listens to the servers. Well that's bow it was in my homeland.

We all had our sleeping pair. I was with Elsword's sister Elesis. Rena and Aisha and Eve were together and Elsword and Raven were the last. Im guessing it was more of a boys and girls together thing.

 _ **3rd**_ _ **PoV**_ _ **Banthus's Cave**_

This old cave is Where Banthus used to use as an Hideout before his disappearance. After that, the cave had been raided by soldiers to rid the nearby city of bandits.

The cave was dense and was infested with bats. That is until you make the right turns.

The cave housed Banthus's great wealth he accumulated as an bandit over the years. This was being guarded by the nasods that were inside the cave as well.

The had bulky bodies and their hands were chainsaws, swords, hammers and machine guns.

The cave also lead to another location and the nasods had been digging there for days now. They also had villagers and people there as hostages as a fail safe if they are ever caught.

Two cloaked figures leave the cave with their hoods, along with masks making it impossible to distinguish their faces.

One was a small man who seemed to have been wearing heavy armor under their clothes. He had a large sword in a sheath on his back and a crossbow gun around his waist.

The other was a small man. He had two swords on his back and two daggers at his side.

They walked to the outskirts of the city and opened a hatch that led underground. They passed all the nasods that were still sleeping and human guards that were there. They had black and grey armor on with daggers and swords.

They met a large man with black wavy hair and beard. He had brown eyes with a scar on his left eye. He wore pure black padded armor with a scimitar at his side.

"Any news?" The man asked in gruff voice. "Nothin." The large cloaked man said. "Gah, are you sure these 'nasods' are as great as you say they are." He turns around in a scowl.

"Trust me, we have all the time in the world. No one has sent any word. Right now its just rumors that we can cut to silence." The smaller cloak man speaks up.

"Hmph, see to it this speeds up. If what you say is down there in that cavern. Then we must make haste before those damn knights intervene." He then waves them off as a gesture they can go and they left.

The cloaked figures headed out and went back to the cave.

"Tch, i can't believe that guy." The large figure said. "He is annoyin, but we have to put up with him." The smaller one said.

"As long as we get what we want, all will be fine."


	36. Chapter 36 Desires

_**Chapter 36**_

 _ **Desires**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Elder**_

 _ **Raven's PoV**_

Me and Elsword had to stay back and go around the city. Elesis and Ara are going to the forest. Eve, Rena and Aisha are at the cave. Well i guess its a good set back from fighting.

Those missing people still have not been found. This city seemed to not have yet to notice it even after sending us a note. Even though we were sent a note we still could not find the person who sent it and we all realized this today. Maybe they just wanted to remain anonymous.

We walked through the streets calm and went by a large castle. It had 'Do not Enter' Tape wrapped around it. "This is what did with it huh." Elsword said next to me examining the wreckage.

"You been here?" I asked and he nod. "This is a place where we really kick started our adventure." So is this where it started? Yea it definitely looks like it.

While walking it felt like we were being watched. It was a shaky feeling I'm sure Elsword felt as well. We walked through random alleys and streets but we couldn't shake it off. We were definitely being watched.

I walked a bit closer to Elsword and whispered to him. "Lets lead them to somewhere and make them show themselves." He nodded in agreement and walked up further.

 _ **Wally's Memorial bridge.**_

 _A bridge that was built in the name of Lord Wally before his untimely death. After news came that he was decreased, many pondered on whether or not they should complete. In the end decided to do so since it was almost completed_.

Me and Elsword stopped at the tower that was in the middle of the bridge and looked around. "Think there still around." Elsword asked. "I'm sure of it. I'm sure they wouldn't stop here just because we left the city." I say.

"Ill go below and search." Elsword jumps off the bridge. Well whatever reason why this person is following us, better be good. I hate the feeling. "Come on out already." I say with my eyes closed.

"Ho, so you know?" A female voice says and I looked up and tower. A figure in dark green robes and hood waved at us. They jumped down without minding the distance downward.

It landed elegantly. A green glow came from under her cloak and she drew a bow. She was an archer?!

She fired several arrows at us with amazing speeds. I used a new technique i practiced in the Time Space chamber, my flash step. It allowed me to seemingly vanish from sight and to a new location.

I came behind her and swung my blade in a ark motion. She jumped up and went for a downward spin kick. I blocked it with my nasod arm and pushed her off. She landed on the tower and shot more arrows before jumping again.

"Shockwave, Divider." I swung my blade and released a high density shockwave that cut through arrows with ease. The shockwave didn't hit the tower thankfully.

I felt her behind me and ducked under. She had attempted a axle kick. I swung at her leg with the back of my blade. I see no reason to really injure her. A green aura flares from her and my blade is bounced back along with me sending me flying back.

I stabbed my blade into the ground to stop myself and saw her coming at me again. I took it out and parried her kick, which was now able to take my sword head on. We parried for a while, both if us stuck counterin? each other until i pushed her away.

I aimed my nasod hand at her. It began to charge up with blue energy in the shape of a sphere. I closed it and opened it again and fired a blast beam at her, low powered of course.

"Phoenix Talon!" She said and fired a bird at the blast that severed it in half. So she had something up her sleeve as well huh? I smirked a bit. I won't lie, i was having a bit of fun with this person. They were not just long range.

"Who are you. Your pretty good." I point my blade at them. They smiled under their hood. "Your good yourself. I wanted to fight you one on one since that other boy was a bit too strong from the aura i sensed he gave off." They said putting a hand on their hip.

"Anyhow, i hope we can spar again, i have to go now." They jumped up and i caught a glimpse of under their cloak. They had white and black pants on with a white blouse on. They had blonde hair as well.

So it was a woman. A fine one at that, she was- ah no. I shouldn't think of things like that. A few minutes later, Elsword came. "What happened here..." He said with a flat face. "A um...bandit came. Their dead now." I tell him and he seemed skeptical but nodded anyway.

"Well lets head back." He said and walked off. I wonder where that woman went.

 _ **Aisha's**_ _ **PoV**_

 _ **Path back to Elder.**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

Rena,Eve and i were back near Elder again. After searching for seemingly hours, we have came up empty handed. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Its strange though people say they heard drilling noises, saw bandits, and nasods but we have not found a trace of them. As if they were never there. "We got dirty for no reason." Eve complains dusting herself.

"I know...there is no upside to this." Rena says slumping over a bit. "Im taking a long bath, i don't care what anyone else says." Well just hope no one else wants to. Elesis can be quiet persuasive.

 _ **Ruben Guild hall inn**_

 _A hall that served a inn for adventuring mercenaries or groups. It was 3 stories tall with at least 10 rooms each floor. It was run by the Cobo company._

When we got back Elesis, Ara, Raven and Elsword were already there. When asked if anything came up, they only shake their heads no. What is happening. How were we unable to find anything.

We all meet up at the dinning table to discuss what we should do next. "We looked around. We checked places. Ugh, what can we do now." I slump over the table.

"Ai, that's bad manners." Rena scolded me. "What? we're all friends here." I defended herself. Its not like my chest is going to be exposed all over, besides there's more girls than boys here.

"It doesn't really matter, I'm actually kinda tired." Elsword followed suit. He sprawled his arms all over the table and pit his head in his arms. I can always rely on Elsword to have my back.

"Try going into forest then with an this on." Elesis got up and walked away. "Where you going?" Ara asked. "Shower. Wana come with?" Whoa, whoa, whoa.

Ara was the same as me as she didn't know wha to say either and just had a red face. "I don't really care, as long as you don't try anything." Rena got up exhausted. "Sounds like a plan." Elsword too!!!!

I stopped panicking when i saw them laughing. "You do know...there's a large bath where girls and guys go in separately." Are you serious...So damn childish.

"Ah, what were you think?~" Elesis comes next to me. "Personal space please." I push her off. "Heeeh? even Raven? you guys are so perverted." I wish i had Eve's poker face right about now. Even she had turned a little red.

 _ **Evening**_

After the bath and good food by Ariel, me and Elsword were on his bed showing each other some tricks. "Oh so you know earth arts as well?" I asked him and he nodded. "While i was there, Luto had made a man named Noel i met in Feita train me in its arts." He said.

"He showed me a few hand signs to invoke the arts much easier while keeping the power at its max." Oh sounds impressive. "Well i mastered the elements already. I decided i would stick to magic, i feel more..." I put a hand on my lip.

"Right?" Elsword chuckled a bit. "Well as long as you stay strong and have my back, i won't mind what you use as long as you stay as my Ai." What does he mean 'My Ai'you don't just say that to a girl.

"Elsword, stealing hearts back to back huh." Elesis was creeping over the edge of the bed in a red silk nightgown. She would have scared me if she didn't have a big smile on her face. She doesn't have a scary face.

"Hey Els, i see you talking about magic and all but are you still using you swordskills." She said poking his forehead. "Psh, i would beat you no probs." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bed.

"Think you can?" She grabbed his pillow and hit him with it. "I'm sure." He takes another pillow and hits her. That kinda looks like it hurts so I'm going to be a real champ and sit it out. Besides their siblings.

"Some people are trying to sleep.." Raven groaned on the other side of the room. ""Ah sorry..."" They both apologized.

 _ **The Next**_ _ **Day**_

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **3rd PoV**_

The crew woke up bright and early. They decided they would go to Wally's old castle ruins to investigate the nasod problems that were claimed.

Elsword was up front with Elesis. Rena and Raven was behind with Eve and Aisha close and finally Ara. They went to the sight and it was still left untouched after all this time.

"How will we find anything. Place is a wreck." Aisha said kicking a rock. "Well we will blast through anything we need to." Elesis answers.

They walked through the ruined place. Beds, picture frames, expensive burned and destroyed jewelry littered the front yard. They came to barely standing doorway and opened the door.

They went in and it was surprised the place was still somewhat standing, albeit burned and damaged but still in good condition. "Hmm. Interesting." Eve picked the Bust of Wally. While she examined it, it slipped out her hands and broke onto pieces. "...oops..." She said flatly and walked on it and away.

They wandered around until going up the creaking stairs. Upstairs was barely in any condition, with it being mostly flatten by higher levels but some rooms were still accessible.

"Wally seemed like that kind of man to have hidden rooms." Elesis looked around the place. "Lets go here." She said and everyone followed.

They were in armory room. Golden and silver armor lined the walls as spoils of war. "I don't think anything would be here." Rena said touching the armor. Amazingly the gold kept its brilliance even after all its been through.

They explored many rooms and finally ended up in Wally's room. They went around and searched for anything that would help in solving their mystery. "Ahh, guys?" Ara pointed to a entrance that was covered in rocks but still visible.

Elsword and Raven removed the rocks and examined the place. They were about to walk in until they saw a spark in the corner. "Ah..." Elsword said as he realised what it was.

A small explosion blew the entrance up. When the smoke died down, the crew were encased in a red spike dome. "Everyone alright?" Elsword asked them.

His spiky hair had grew longer and covered them inside it to protect them from the blast. "Wow." Aisha said as his hair shorten back to its original length.

"Yea...Seems the entrance is gone now." Elesis inspected the area. "Someone did not want that place to be found. Probably Wally." She concluded. "Lets head-" Before Elsword could finish, he heard voices coming from downstairs.

They all sneaked down and saw three men walking around from the place they came from. "I heard something, think they found it?" One of them said. They had hoods and cloaks on making it hard to see who they were.

"These must be the bandits." Rena whispered and Elsword nodded. "Eve." Elsword called out to her and she nodded and held her hand out. "Flash grenade." Moby and Remy fired a ball of energy that expanded and blinded the room.

The men fell to the ground and was soon pinned down by Elsword and Elesis. "So you planted thay trap, or..." Aisha said coming down the stairs twirling her staff.

"Wh-who the hell are you! we'll kill you!" One the men shouted. "Yea because alot is going on for you right now." Rena said with a flat face. "We won't talk!" The other man said and closed his eyes tight in defiance.

"We will see about that..." Elsword and Raven said grimly.

 _ **Evening**_

Getting information from the henchmen was surprisingly difficult as they seemed to have sworn some kind of oath. After they got what they wanted, they handed them to Elder authorities and went back to the Guild Hall.

 _ **With Rena, Aisha, and Eve**_

"So someone is trying to drill for something around here but what, Elder doesn't exactly have anything redeeming or standout about it." Aisha say jumping on her bed.

"Well it seems that something is underground, but we went to the places where they were active in and nothing." Rena said putting a finger to her chin. "Perhaps we perform another search?" Eve suggested. "Mm, maybe we should. I feel like we're in the dark here." Aisha said and Rena nodded.

 _ **With Elsword**_

Elsword was walking around the city since he wanted to get some more fresh air. He liked walking around before night to get a good look at the evening skies. He took off his armor was in a black long sleeve and dark red pants.

Not many was out and shop vendors were packing up their items for the day and heading home. While walking and enjoying the scenery, he felt he was being followed. The person was narrowly jumping building to building in attempt to mask their presence.

"Again?" He whispered to himself. Seems someone have it out for him. He walked out the city to try and throw the mysterious person. He left Durendal at the Guild hall so he had to relay on normal tactics.

The person had their eyes on Elsword until he had just vanished. They carefully looked around until their hands were pulled behind their back abruptly.

"What are you doing..?" Elsword asked but then saw who he had held. It was Ara, but with white hair, white tails and red eyes staring at him. " _Most impressive."_ She spoke in a seductive voice.

"Who are you." Elsword demanded now. Ara never talked like how this person just did. " _Hmhmhm."_ They laughed and Elsword received an elbow to his gut.

He stumbled back and was kicked away by Ara. He landed into a wall and made a small crater. He gritted his teeth and got back up. Ara gestured for him to come at her at which he obliged.

He charged at her and she did the same. She swiped her hand at him at which he evaded. He kicked her in the gut and she stumbled back. She looked and smiled at him.

He felt the wet sensation on his check and touched it. It was blood trailing down his cheek. He was confused before realizing when she did it. "So that's how you want to play huh." He wiped the blood and charged at her again.

She summoned a orange spear and swung it down, creating a earthquake. Elsword covered his eyes and she took the advantage and stabbed his stomach but heard a clash noise.

" _What?"_ She questioned and jumped away from red spikes that came from the dust. "Sink, crushing coffin." Elsword placed his hand on the ground and the ground below Ara opened up.

"She quickly jumped up and landed away from the hole. " _Hm nice try?"_ She looked down but didn't see Elsword. She quickly went on guard and looker around.

She was suddenly bear hugged from behind. She struggled but couldn't get free due to the strength difference. "Give up." He said simply.

" _Never have i dealt with a human with the strength_ _you have acquired_." She leaned into him and looked at him from the side. "Who are you." Elsword said keeping his grip tight.

" _You must promise me you keep it a secret~"_ She turned around and was now facing him face to face. "I'm not playing." He said and her tails began to slowly swat at his face. He let go of her and walked back but she walked back up to him with her seductive smile.

" _I am- Oh, my time is up."_ She said and closed her eyes. Her hair turned back to black and the tails dissipated. "Ah..." Ara looked around and blushed when she saw how close she was to Elsword.

"I-i am sorry..." She bowed her head. Elsword stayed quiet and just stared at her. "What was that." Elsword asked her. "That was...The spirit that was sealed in my hairpin and now in my body." She said in a low voice.

"What's going on here." Ara and Elsword turned and saw Elder guards along with their friends in front of them. "Els?" Elesis said in confusion. "Ah, its nothing. Sorry officer." Elsword walked up to them. "C'mon Ara." He said and she nodded.

The Elder guards left when they saw nothing was wrong and group was walking back to the hall. "Geez, just when we thought we found something." Aisha said in a huff.

"Elsword?" Ara tugged on Elsword's shirt. She gestured him to lower his head and he did. "Can we keep this a secret. It is a family secret." She whispered to him and he nodded.

"Whispering sweet nothings to each other huh?" Elesis put her arms over the two. "N-n-no" Ara stuttered in a blush. "Stop it." Elsword said in a flat tone.

When they got to the hall they split into their rooms for the night. Elsword was going into his room when he looked to his left and saw Ara, with white hair and tails looking at him. She made a "shush" motion and went into her room.

"This just got interesting..." He said and walked into his room.

 _ **That Night**_

 _ **Elder Prison**_

A few Elder guards laid on the ground in a puddle of blood. A lone figure stood over them looking around. Nearby a large man came out with two men over his shoulders wrapped in ropes and bags.

The smaller man went inside the wardens office and took a letter that was sent with a peculiar signature. They nodded to each other and ran out the prison without notice.

 _ **Banthus's Cave**_

All the bandits have been called to the cave for a meeting. The two cloaked figures were standing in front of the crowd and took off their cloaks. The larger man had two bandits wrapped in rope and had bags over their heads on the ground.

The first man was large with black plate armor on. On the back was a long red cape with fur at the top. He wore a mask hood of a skull. The second was a short man with black light armor on. He had the same mask and hood except his had two small horns on the top.

"Look, idiots we called you here for a reason." The larger man said in a angry aggressive voice. It was Uool. Uool drew his sword and aimed it at the two cowering bags.

"We don't need idiots who get themselves caught." Illy said shaking his head in disappointment. In one quick motion, Illy removed the head of the first bandit. The head rolled on the ground with the head still in the bag.

"You idiots need to stop being dumbasses. If we let those guards get a slip on us, then we are over." Illy said looking over to Uool. Uool raised his sword high and swung it down like an butcher.

"The Red Knights will be coming here to investigate this soon due to the disappearances." Illy held out the letter to the group. "We must continue but with more spunk. If we dont, all Is lost." Uool said.

"Why are we even doin all this! you never told us anyway!" One of the bandits roared out. Illy looked at him and pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at them. It struck the bandit dead in his head and he dropped dead.

"We are doin this for the treasure.Bigger treasure, more useful treasure that will allow us to control everythin!" Illy said raising his hands.

"Soon we will have it!"


	37. Chapter 37 Widespread

**_Chapter 37_**

 ** _Widespread_**

 ** _A few days later_**

 ** _Afternoon_**

 ** _Elesis's PoV_**

Days pasted and we still have no idea were those missing people went. We are not even sure if they are even alive or not. People are starting to leave since they worry that they can be the next victims.

People were leaving with the Red Knights that arrived recently along with Lowe. But these guys are cocky for no reason honestly. Disrespecting Elsword and his group since they weren't among their ranks. Even after all they did and still no respect, but they respect me since I'm higher than all them.

They tried to wave us off, saying they had everything under control and we should head home, but we all, well most of us come from Ruben so this involves us either way.

Me, Els l, and Lowe were inside a hotel Lowe waa using for the time being. He had changed after all these years. He had longer silver hair with a small stubble. He also wore actual armor and even got buffer. Guess returning to the Red Knights did him so favors.

"I still can't believe I'm looking at little Elsword." He said messing up Elsword's hair. "I can say the same." Elsword retorted and Lowe glared at him childishly. "Yea he was pretty slim back then huh" i say.

"Ahem." He gets all our attention. "We may have found who maybe responsible behind all these attacks." He says and pulls out a poster from his satchel.

He laid it on the table. It was a painting of a large man with black wavy hair and black assassin armor. "His name is Kain. His origins are still somewhat unkmown, all we have is that he came from the western continent." Lowe says making the poster more flat to view.

"Any particular motives?" Elsword asked. "He is essentially a treasure hunter and hitman." Lowe answers. "He also has his own subordinates and an army of bandits." Oh great, more troubles.

"He may have been hired by another person to come here, but that can be unlikely." Elsword sighs and leans back into the chair. "We have a search on the job so it shouldn't take long to find anything." He assures but we are a bit skeptical.

The Red Knights are good, but can be pretty dumb sometimes. They are no Black Steel soldiers.

 ** _Night_**

I was laying in my room in shorts and a white shirt. Aisha and Eve went out to go do, something i guess. I heard a knock and the door opened. It was Rena in a simple white short dress. "Hey." She smiled and wave. "Yo. need something?" I asked.

She played with her fingers a bit and finally spoke up. "Can we walk together." Huh? with me? "Not to be rude but what about Els?" I asked her. "It feels like we don't really talk." She answers. hmmmm, i guess i can go.

 ** _Wally's Memorial Bridge_**

We walked around the bridge while Rena talked about her adventures with Els and Ai. Alot of crazy stuff happened huh, it still amazes me even after hearing it again.

"Tentacle monsters, giant rats, and weird rocks huh? wish i stayed." I laughed with her. "But all that adventuring really make Els into a fine man i would say. He will be much more reliable this time arou-" I see something.

Just below the bridge, was a torch. It was moving along side the bridge and stopped. "They sound...familiar.." Rena said in a whisper. "Ally or enemy." I asked and she shakes her head. "Not sure, i need to see their face." I nod and watched them a while longer.

They seemed to be struggling with something. The made gestures and quickly left. "Lets go." Rena nods and we track the two.

They were in quite the hurry while keeping their presence hidden. They burnt out the torch from earlier so i have to rely on Rena's incredible hearing.

 ** _Shadow_** ** _Forest_**

The stopped moving and turned to face our direction. Me and Rena immediately stopped and hid in the trees. "Tch, we were careless for once." The smaller one said. "Cmon out, we aren't stupid ya know." The bigger one said.

We came out the bushes and stared at them. "! that hair!" The smaller one said. "Hey, have we met. before?" The other said and they stared down at Rena. "Who are- wait Uool and Illy?" Rena asked making a scowl.

"Huh, ya know us?" They took off their cloaks. They must be some kind of higher tier bandits or assassin and warrior. "Heh, now i remember, back when we worked for Wally, i know three was three of you runts." Uool said.

"Yea." Illy eyed me down. "I know the red head was a boy, but hey this ones hot." He grins like some old pervert. "Well we gotta take em out since they saw us. Those Red Knights can be a pain in numbers." Uool took out his large black sword and Illy took out his dual red swords.

They charged at us and me and Rena both jumped up. Rena materialized a green bow, heh impressive. I swung my arm down and created an energy sword.

I landed on a tree and Uool charged at me with his sword ready. "Guess I'm on you." I jumped at him and we clashed. "Heh, i don't mind that all." Ew... and his breath stinks.

I push him off and swung my energy sword horizontally creating an energy wave. "RAAAA!" He swung his sword down cutting it in two. "Heh, enchanted swords are always a pain." I say with a smirk.

 ** _3rd_** ** _PoV_**

 ** _With_** ** _Elesis_**

Uool thrust his blade forward. Elesis blocked it, but the sheer force of his strike made her fly into a tree. He jumped up and swung down causing a large shockwave.

Elesis came rolling out the smoke and swung her blade in ark. Uool was quick to react and block the attack. He parried her attack and tried to slash her but she evaded in time.

"OOOOHH!" He came at her like Bull and jumped up. He swung his blade down on her and she blocked it. The ground below her cracked at the pressure and her energy sword began to crack.

"Get off me!" She slide him off and jumped away. She slid her hand along the blade restoring it and charged again.

 ** _With_** ** _Rena_**

Illy was somewhat having a hard time trying to hit Rena. She had lightning fast reflexes with sharp and accurate shots. Her energy bow could also block his sword slashes which was fortunate since since his blades had been dipped in poison.

"Fight me!" Illy tool out his cross bow and shot a nearby tree Rena was in. She already took off firing arrows at him. He blocked them but they caused an explosion on impact covering him in a dust cloud.

"Freeze." She said and fired a frozen arrow. The arrow hit the ground and froze in block solid. "There you are!" Illy said in the air. He had jumped in time and finally located her.

He jumped onto the tree tops and charged to her. Rena spun her bow and blocked his attacks. "Els is way better swordsman than you. It would be disrespectful to him and Elesis if i lost to you." She pushed him off.

"Vibe shot." Her arrow became an orb of nature energy and fired it at Illy. Illy tried to slash it but it fazed through and into his body. "Wha-!!" He felt his organs bones shake and vibrate. He dropped down and began coughing out blood.

"Wha...did...yo..u...do.." He mustered and Rena stood over him. "Don't worry about it." She said and licked him into to tree. "Your dead anyway." She charged her bow but then felt something at her side.

She jumped away from Uool's downward slash. She jumped over to Elesis and they both stared Uool and Illy down. "Damn you" Uool cursed and held his sword in a close right sword stance.

"We...gotta move..." Illy said slowly getting up. "Tch, right." Uool said and grabbed Illya and put him over his shoulder. "Not gonna be that easy!" Rena said drawing her arrows. "We are prepared..." Illy said and threw a smoke grenade at the same time Rena shot her arrows.

The smoke covered them all and Elesis charged in but saw them already gone. "How is that even..." Rena said looking around. "Not sure but lets hurry back and tell what we found." Elesis said and Rena nod and they began to go back to the city.

 ** _With Uool and Illy_**

 ** _Banthus Cave_**

Uool set Illy down on the floor. His body was still twitching from Rena's earlier attack but it was going down now. "Tch, didn't see that coming." Illy said getting up slowly.

"Now they will know." Uool said punching a wall. "No, we still have some advantages. If we can just find it..." Illy put his hand on his chin. "I'm starting to think we may not. What if it was destroyed in the collapse." Uool said.

"Hmph, We will, trust me." Illy said. They heard a sound behind them and they both turned around. "Look at you two." Kain came out of the shadows of the cave seizing up the both of them.

He had a large bag over his shoulder. "What." Uool said rudely. "I grown tired of your waiting and slow process. I'm doing this my way now." Illy narrowed his eyes under his mask. "And how do you plan to do that." He said and Kain smirked.

"Charges." He said simply. He pulled out a small black box with red runic letters on it. "What happens if we cave it in more?!" Illy shouted. "Relax, it won't do that much." He said smiling at the box.

"With several of these. Ill be able to rob this city. While everyone is in panic, i will have my subordinates rob all the houses. That way, we will money AND power." He finishes.

"When we get down there we won't need money." Illy scoffed. "Tch, suit yourself. Anyhow. I want you to go set these charges around the castle. and inside the cave." Kain put the black box inside the bag and threw it to Uool.

"There about 15 of those o make em count. I have things to go take care of." He leaves with wave. "How is gonna work." Uool says with frown.

"Damn that wally, why did he have to bury it underground." Illy cursed. "Lets go and get this taken care of."

 ** _Elder_**

 ** _Guild Hall_**

The team were all at a round table. Elesis and Rena explained what happened to them. "Those two huh. Tch annoying to deal with." Aisha said with a frown. "We should go to shadow forest tomorrow. Check out that cave again." Raven suggested.

"Yea, there can't be anywhere else they could have gone. We will report this to the knights later." Elsword said getting up. "Lets sleep. Goodnight." Elsword yawned. Everyone did as well and turned in for the night.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

"Seems word already got out huh." Me and Elsword was walking around the city. The Red Knights were already stationed at every corner. They finally began to take the problem seriously.

"It seems they are now on edge. I hear they are more adamant about those missing villagers." Elsword nods. "Too bad we can't join just yet. Seems Lowe wants to take this on himself." Ah Lowe that white haired man. He is strange.

"Lets take a break." Elsword suggests. "I am perfectly fine." He chuckles a bit. "Lets sit back and enjoy the weather for today." He sits on the bench and pats the seat next to him. Might as well.

I sat down and he sighs. "I wonder Eve, what can you do now." He asks me. "Are you questioning my use?" Is he doubting me? i saw this appear a few times in the books Aisha lent me before.

"No, like what new powers you have now. You changed all over these two years. You never told-" I placed my hand on his mouth. "How about we wait and see when." I stare into his eyes. His eyes were a deep red, it was strange as no one bit Elesis had this eye color.

"Alright then." He said with a smile. I removed my hand and turned forward. "Elsword...i would like to thank you..." I say. I feel as if i have properly thanked him, as it in humans culture and standards.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked looking at me. I didn't turn to him. "I'm just saying it." I say and leans closer. "You sure?". "Positive.". "Just out of the blue?". "I do not know what that means but yes." He scratches his head with a unreadable expression.

"Elsword, tell me." I look at him. "What happened to the boy, Add." Elsword face became stern. "When we got out, he was the last one to come. He said something about our paths meeting again. I don't think he's even on the continent anymore." He said.

"Well that is one less problem. I sit straight. "What is armor from." I asked him. He holds up his armored hand. "It was made from a different region in Henir, Luto crafted for me." It has a very peculiar design.

"Hey guys." Raven walked up to us. "Hey, anything?" Raven shakes his head. "It seems that Lowe doesn't want us involved." Raven said and Elsword sighed. "Where's everyone else." He asked.

"Elesis is still with the knights. She was also calling for you Eve for some kind of planning. Rena, Aisha and Ara are...somewhere". He scratches his hair. "I shall take my leave then." I get up, nod to them and leave.

 ** _Afternoon_**

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

Elsword was mediating so i left to his himself for now. I wandered outside the city getting pass the guards. They were adamant about not letting anyone leave but i don't care honestly.

I sat at the rim of the bridge and looked down at the river. It was quite peaceful. Hard to believe bandits come here. My mechanical arm. It is much stronger now and is one of its kind now instead of prototype.

I need a new sword however. The blade i have now is just fine, but it was given to me by Velder. I have no resentment to them, but i feel as if i should own my own blade to truly call mine.

Some time pasted and i felt a tap on my shoulder. It was that woman from before. She leaned on my back. "So many knights around here jeez." Oh great she is going to complain.

"I don't feel like dealing with a baby." I tell her and try and push her off. She instead pushes me over the rail and i land...right in the water.

"Why..." Why would anyone do this. "I'm not a baby, i came here to give you a hint." She says jumping down. i get out the water and take off my coat. "What is it." She takes off her hood and, she was just as beautiful as it thought she would have been one i caught a glimpse of her. before.

"Those people may die, so you have to hurry. Tomorrow meet me in the shadow forest with your friends. I found the hostages but i fear they may be going to drastic measures soon." She says. She stares at me before smiling. "You like?" She puts her hand on her cheek.

"Ok we will be there." I say turning away. "Aww c'mon don't be that way if you like toppings wait until you see the rest if this-" I cut her off with my human hand. "I get it i get." She mumbles something and pouts. Why is she being so overly familiar.

"Be there!" She shouts one last time and pits back on her hood and leaves. Well that happened.

 ** _That Night_**

That Night I told everyone we should head to the forest again. "The knights will stop us." Eve says. "Someone told me where the kidnaps may be and the bandits are planning something big." Everyone practically raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Who." Elesis asked. "I'm not sure myself...But we have to go to the forest tomorrow." Everyone gave complicated looks. I dont blame them them, not much to build on from what i said.

"Fine, we get past the guards and explore the forest." Elesis concluded. She looked to Elsword and he nods.

What do that person have in mind.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Uool and Illy were done setting the charges. They had to kill a few knights to stay hidden but it was nothing they could not have handled. They went back to the cave and set the charges around the hostage cell.

"With this, we are done." Illy said exhausted. "Lets go sleep." Uool dragged himself out the cave. "Lets sleep in the forest, if anything comes, we kill it." Illy said and Uool nods.

 ** _The next Day_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

We made it to the shadow forest and began our search. The place was still dark even though it was noon.

All kind of plants were here. Eve was very interested in them since she would take a part of them and give it to Moby and Remy to hold onto.

"Quite interesting." Yea that's what you said about the last one..Well as long she doesn't give blank stares and enjoy herself I'm ok. She is a nasod so she has immunity to like everything biological.

We wondered around the forest for a while not finding anything. We search the forest first then we go to the cave again. "Heeeey." Who the- oh..

Someone was in the trees. They had a dark brown cloak in with a hood. "Who are you?" They came down in front of us. "Girls like you shouldn't be wandering the forest you know." Its a woman. "We can handle ourselves." Eve said. Agreed, what's gonna happen, a tree comes to life? we've seen worse.

"Well if you say so." She says. I know so. "Do you know of any bandit activity around this area." Eve asked and they hummed. "I mean, i can help you." She says and nods to herself.

She lead us around the forest to the cave. We saw some Red Knights around but she seemed to have wanted to steer clear of them. We met with Raven, Rena and Elesis. Raven eyes widen when he saw the woman and she chuckled when she saw him as well.

"c'mon in." She guided us inside. It was just a plain cave. Nothing specail and didn't even go in far. "Nothing is here." Eve is always so blunt. "Yea, but if we did this~" She kicked the wall ahead of us and it broke down. It lead deeper huh?

"How did you know?" Elesis asked. "This place was raided a few years ago by mercenaries and Guards." Huh so they finally got rid of them but not all of them.

We headed in and followed her until she told us to hide and listen. Drilling, lots of drilling. It was low but the sound was there. "Drillers?" Raven asked. "Think its nasods?" i asked Eve and she nods. "Must be."

We sneaked in further and confirmed our suspicions. Black and grey nasods were drilling a tunnel. Some were carrying rocks and rubbish. Seems like they are tunneling but to where?

"So what now." Rena asked. "Take them out." The person said. "Before we fight, who are you exactly." I asked her and she took off her hood.

She had curly long blonde hair with green eyes. What stuck out the moat however, were her ears. "Your...a.." An elf? but i though- "C'mon ill tell later." She jumps up and charges. "Well she better..." Rena summoned her bow and charged with everyone.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

 ** _With Ara_**

In another area of the forest, Ara was fighting enraged forest spirits along with the guardian of forest, Ent.

She was being swarmed with tentacles and magical projectiles. She also could not deal fatal damage to Ent, as he would use the spirits around him to heal his injures.

"Storm!" Ara spun her spear, creating a energy storm around her. She charged at Ent with her claws out and tore off his arm with one swipe. The spirits jumped to action as they glowed and entered Ent's arm and made it grow back.

"Eun, what can i do." Ara asked. _(Seems that even if we take out those spirits, more and more will come making this endless.)_ Eun rationalized. Even if they could, these were forest spirits, they came from the plants of the forest and can return as many times unless the forest was destroyed.

 _(Someone comes. Oh how lucky you are~)_ Ara looked up at the energy she sensed suddenly. Elsword came from the trees and cut a clean cut off of Ent's lower body.

He fell down and the spirits tried to restore him but couldn't, something was blocking them to getting inside Ent. "Burn out." Elsword made a hand sign with his hand and fired a fire ball from his mouth and consumed Ent in it.

"You made that look easy." Ara smiled at him. "You were just too cautious." He said with a smirk. "Ah yes, I'm sorry." She slightly bowed her head. "Ah you don't have to-!" They both jumped away from a bomb that was thrown.

They came down and looked ahead and saw Uool and illy. Elsword scoffed and raised his sword. "Didn't think i would have met you this soon huh." Illy and Uool laughed and drew their weapons.

"I knew the red head was here." Uool said grinning under his mask. Uool charged at Elsword and swung his sword down. Elsword jumped back to evade the attack and swung his sword horizontally.

Uool blocked the attack and shoulder charge him into a tree. Illy took out his crossbow and shot bolts at Ara, who just deflected them. "Summon." She spins her spear behind her and several ki spears form behind her aimed at Illy.

Illy jumped up to avoid the spears, but was still grazed by them due to their speed and sharpness. He jumped in the air and drew his twin swords and came down at Ara. "RAAAAAA!" Illy began a full on barrage of strikes but was being parried by Ara.

Uool tried to grab Elsword's sword but found the weight to be unbearable. "Bad move." Elsword pulled the blade from Uool's grasp, cutting Uool's palms and slicing his shoulder. Blood gushed as Uool's eyes widened at how his armor was cut so easily.

Elsword kicked him away and ran over to Ara to assist. Ara parried Illy's last attack and clawed his chest. She ducked under for Elsword to come through and punch him away.

"Did you guys even train..." Elsword swung his sword on his back. "Shut up boy..." Illy got up slowly on his feet. Uool also came back to his side. A beeping sound then came on and Illy looked at his wrist. "Damn! the cave!" Uool began to sprint back to the cave while Illy shot more bolts at them.

Uool and Illy were running back to the cave with Ara and Elsword on their trail. Ara had turned over to Eun for better mobility in the forest. Illy could only fire bolts at them in hopes of slowing them down. "Damn, how could this have happened!" Illy cursed.

 ** _Banthus Cave_**

Uool and Illy ran into the cave and found that many of the bandits and nasod workers were dead on the ground. "Uool, take care of them, ill go." Illy rushed ahead. Uool drew his sword and went into a his sword stance.

Elsword and Eun stopped in fornt of Uool. "Your the defence? you will die you know." Elsword warned glaring at him. "Heh, I'm tougher than i look." Eun laughed at his statement. " _You? you wouldn't win even if both of you were to be present."_ She spun her spear and pointed it at Uool. " _Come."_

 ** _With Rena and Aisha._**

Rena, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Elesis, and Amelia were walking in underground rooms. "Here they are." Amelia says and kicks open an iron door.

The iron door revealed familiar faces to Aisha, Rena and Elesis. "Ann! Hagus!" Rena cheered. "You guys!" They ran over to the crew. "Finally. Free." Some Elves said in relief. "Why did they kidnap you guys?" Raven asked. "I believe as some sort of plan." a young man said.

"I believe there is something on the other side of this cell." Hagus said. "Lets check it out." Rena said. She and Aisha went out and looked in the other room. The broke down the door and saw it was a simple room with some boxes but one thing stood out.

A small black box with red runic letters. "Hey Eve!" Aisha called out. "Yes." Eve came and Aisha gave her the box. "What is it?" She asked and Eve began scanning the box. The box began glowing and Eve eyes widened. "Its-" A large explosion occurred inside the cave.

Large explosions were occurring all around the city at Wally's old Castle. Everyone tis in panic and tries to run away from what was happening. Animals that were hiding was running all over the forest in panic and shock.

In the city, Wally's Castle was destroyed and was now a large hole. Kain was on a building looking over the city as it was now in a large scale panic. "Now boys le-" He heard strange sounds and looked down and his eyes widened.

Nasods, began climbing out of the hole with some even flying out. "What?!" The nasods began destroying buildings and attacking the people.

The knights sprang forth to protect the people and fight the nasods. Kain stood on the building with his small bandit group awaiting orders. He clenches his fist and teeth.

"Tch, this is quite the predicament..."

 ** _An_**

 ** _Sorry this was so late._**

 ** _Was very busy so i was kinda writing on small segments each day._**

 ** _I feel this chapter was rushed and feel free to tell me._**

 ** _Enjoy your day and or night._**


	38. Chapter 38 Underground laboratory

**_An_**

 **"Regulus talking**

 _Eun talking"_

 ** _Chapter 38_**

 ** _Underground laboratory_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

I slowly opened my eyes and everything was blurry. Where am i? I feel heavy as well. I move around and now realize, I'm under water.

I swim to the top and jumped out. I look around and saw that the whole forest in ruins. Seems those series of explosions really mucked the place up. "Where's Ara?" i say aloud.

" _Right behind you."_ I turn around and saw Ara well Eun, holding my sword and dripping wet with an not so amused face. " _I hate getting wet."_ She shakes herself and picks up her spear.

"Your not hurt are you." I asked and she checks her body. Her clothes were somewhat damaged and torn but was still in good condition. " _Why don't you thoroughly check?"_ She getting closer to me. Why does she do this.

"No time for that, we have to check things out." I say and she hums. " _Well then."_ She bows and her hair turns back to black along with her ears and tails disappearing.

"Elsword its good to see you are alright." She smiles. Her kindness is a refreshing but we should really get going. "Thanks buy lets get going and search for the others." I say and she nods.

 ** _Elesis's PoV_**

"That was deathly close..." Amelia says shaky. We were encased in a magic barrier Aisha created with Eve. We were caved in all directions by rocks.

"Ok, so how do we get out of here." Raven asked looking around. "We need a powerful blast since i can't really break this stance or the whole barrier goes down." At this the villagers began to shake.

"I wont let that happen geez have some faith in me! I'm a genius." Always gloating huh Aisha. "It would appear this forest was not the only area of seismic quakes." We look at her and she closed her eyes and opened again. "The city has been attacked as well." She finishes.

"Ok then." Aisha says and begins to glow a blue and purple aura. "Grand lightning surge!" The barrier began to glow purple and expand with electricity and exploded outward.

"Lets go." Aisha says and we followed her. "We need to find Elsword." Eve says stopping everyone. "What about them?" Raven points to the villagers. "I will take care of that. You guys go." Amelia says and we nod.

She led them in the opposite direction of us. Guess she knew this forest well. "What happened here?" That's Elsword voice. We turn around and saw Elsword and Ara.

"We have to get to the city, its in danger." I say and he nods. "Eve, lead the way." He says and Eve leads us back to the city.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

The crew arrived to the city and saw it being attacked by Wally's old nasods. The red knights were defending and trying to get people to safety. **_An: The small Wally bots you encounter before you get to the boss._** )

Lowe was the first to see them and ran over. "Guys, we need you guys to help with the nasods. Kain along with his bandits were seen going underground where the nasods came from."

"Ok. Aisha and Eve will take care of the nasods. Rena and Ara will handle the crowd. Me, sis and Raven will go after Kain." Elsword said and everyone went to their given job. "What about me? us?" Lowe said raising his arms.

"Do...do what you do best?" Elsword said running past him with Raven an Elesis close behind.

"Great..." Lowe said sighing.

 ** _Underground Laboratory_** Elsword, Raven and Elesis were going down a tunnel and soon encountered some of Kain's bandit henchmen. The moment they saw them, they drew weapons and attacked.

"Child's play." Raven said swinging his sword creating a thin energy shockwave. The shockwave pushed the bandits away with force and knocked them out.

They kept advancing until they saw the tunnel went lower. They jumped down and was met with a labyrinth of pathways and other tunnels. The place also reeked of waste with moss, mold and dirty water on the ground.

"Bandits." Elsword scouted. They were walking around the place as if they were guarding and patrolling. "Seems like this Kain guy expected someone to follow." Raven said.

"Well lets go." Elsword created an energy sword and sprinted forward. The bandits, being alerted by splashing sounds saw Raven coming toward them. They began to shoot arrows and crossbow bolts.

"Ill take this side then." Raven said drawing his sword and took the left side.

Raven held up his nasod arm and blocked the arrows. "Hmph." She sliced through two bandits and jumped up to avoid a sword slash.

He propelled himself down making water splash everywhere. "Shockwave, cutter." He created a shockwave that cut the bandits clean through. "Easy." He said.

 ** _With Elesis_**

Elesis was taking on larger enemies. The bigger bandits still could not overpower her. She slammed her sword down creating an energy ground impact.

They were caught off guard and stumbled backward. Elesis put both hands on her blade and swung downward creating a energy wave.

She raised her sword and blocked an attack from behind her. She fired another sword wave at them and went to go follow up with Raven and Elsword.

 ** _With Elsword_**

Elsword was using simple close combat to take out the bandits. His strength was enough to take them out with one blow. That was until they heard a large rumble and they looked over and saw a large mutated red phoru charging at them.

Elsword jumped and the phoru trampled over the bandits. The phoru roared and swiped Elsword out the air. The impact created a small crater under him but was still able to recover.

The phoru swung at Elsword again but he duck and punched the phoru in its stomach. He felt the punch connect but the phoru grabbed him with both paws and slammed him down.

"Grind, devouring bed coffin." The phoru's arm began to get swallowed by the ground. Elsword emerged and kicked its face with its arm being torn off its body. It was then cut in two by Elesis.

"Lets go." Raven said. "Im going to shower after all this." Elsword said smelling his arm. "Your not the only one." Elesis sighed and Raven nods.

They were running until blaring red came on. Steam began to fill the room and Wally bot came down the roof. "You gotta be kidding me." Elsword said.

 ** _With Kain_**

"Hmph, too easy." Kain slashed the nasods in two with his rapier with ease. He was in the inner part of the underground tunnels. He finally found a large door with the Velder insignia on it and sliced it open.

He was now inside the laboratory that Uool and Illy had been preaching about to him before. The place had nothing of value so he kept walking the steel floors with boredom.

Some parts were still working and some gears as well. He then saw a large red warehouse hanger door. "Maybe it was here?" He said to him self and began to try and lift it up.

The door opened automatically and he fell on his bottom. Inside was a gigantic nasod that was red, blue and white.

It had shoulder cannons with laser guns next to them. Its left arm was a machine and its right had a sword attached to its forearm. The chest also doubled as energy cannon. Its lower half was wheels instead legs making more mobile.

Kain widened his eyes and then began to laugh. "Hahaha, that old bastard was truly crazy!" He ran up the stairs that were next to the large nasod.

He admired the structure of it. "It is a war machine, yes with this we truly will habe everything." Kain said with pure delight.

"Not while we are around." Kain sighed and looked down and saw Uool and Illy staring up at him. "Ah, you two, i thought you two died." He said slowly coming down the stairs.

"Well here we are and we are here for our prize." Uool said. "Your not getting that nasod, that's our ticket to our desires." Illy said.

"Heh, i bet that involves juvenile stealing." Kain mocked them. "Isn't that what you do as well. Beside we having better things to do." Illy said.

"Well it doesn't mean anything to me." Kain drew his rapier from his waist and pointed it Uool and Illy. "I don't need you two anymore. This was going to happen sooner or later." He said laughing.

He charged at the two aimed at Illy, however Uool blocked his attack with his broad sword. "You!" Uool yelled and pushed Kain away.

Illy began firing arrows at Kain but he swatted away from himself. "That won't work." He charged at Uool and and swung down but Uool back stepped away.

Illy fired more arrows which struck Kain's back. He growled and charged him. He cut Illy's crossbow in half and kicked his chest. He stabbed his sword in his chest making illy roar in pain.

Uool came to help but Kain dodged his attack and put him in a choke hold.

They began go hear someone coming to them and Kain sucked his teeth. "Already?" He said in disinterest.

"I didn't think the red knights would make it this far." Kain yelled to the gate entrance. "I'm not a Red Knight." Elsword came from the gate. He had a few scratches and cuts. Some of his armor was also broken.

"Ha? a boy? i must admit, i was not expecting something like this." Kain said sheathing his sword and walked up to Elsword.

"You must be a young adventure? or a prisoner? hmm i- Gah!" Kain suddenly received a harsh punch to his stomach and was knocked backward from force.

"Wrong." Elsword charged Kain and Kain immediately drew his sword to defend. "You little!" He swung down but Elsword sidestepped and kicked his aide.

Kain hit the railing and spun around but didn't see Elsword. "Wha-" He punched again and fell to the floor. "I should have expected such from a lowly bandit." Elsword stood over him.

"Yo...you!" Kain slowly stood up. Elsword sighed and folded his arms. He had no tolerance for thieves or weak ones at that. "You must be some kind of demon." Kain slowly backed away trying to find an escape route.

"Well you might not be so far off." Elsword walked toward him but stopped when he felt rumbling. He looked up and saw the large war nasod begin to shake and move.

"My chance." Kain said and hurriedly ran off. Elsword tried to grabbed but he managed to slip away.

Steam came out of the nasod and it began to drag its self to Elsword. **[YOU!]** It said and Elsword drew Durendal from his back.

 **[YOU WILL BE OUR FIRST VICTIM!]** It said and fired a barrage bullets from its machine guns. Elsword used the flat end of Durendal to block it but was still being pushed back.

He jumped up and pushed himself to the nasod. The nasod simple swatted him to the ground making a creator beneath him. He coughed out and then saw several missiles coming to him.

He had to dodge due to unable to use Earth energy. "Calamity annihilation!" Elsword breathed out a flames I'm a fanned out shaped. It covered the nasod completely.

He backed away and stared at it still burning. It then came out dragging itself to him firing more missiles. He widened his eyes and jumped up. The missiles lucky did not have a tracking feature.

Nasod inspect then grabbed him and began squeeze him. Elsword broke out and slice its hand off and landed back on the ground.

The Inspector's hand then began to reform with wires and soon fully restored. It then aimed its cannon at Elsword and blasted him. He blocked it but was pushed back to the wall.

He looked up and saw missiles coming at him. He sliced them and sprinted to the Inspector's side. It slammed it arm down creating a shockwave and swung it's bladed arm at him to which he parried.

He sliced its lower body in hopes it would fall over but only made a scratch. It turned and swung its cannon arm at him knocking him away.

He slowly stood up coughing out. "Damn, Sis and Raven gotta hurry up." He said and held up Durendal. **"Hmph, your going to let this thing do you in? have you gone weak?!"** Regulus roared in his head and Elsword chuckled. "Then lets do this."

He switched Durendal to his right hand and created a energy blade with his left but was much wider. His body began to glow a fiery orange and his pupils began to sharpen.

His upper clothes began to burn off and revealed his scars on his body that began to glow a feint burning red. "Now then." He said standing straight. "Lets go."

He disappeared suddenly and reappeared in front of the Inspector. It could not react in time and Elsword sliced its machine gun off first and then kicked it away.

It stumbled back but managed to keep balance. It fired its chest cannon but Elsword dodged in time. He then and down and sprinted to it.

The inspector began firing missiles at him at which he began cut through. "Seal, scorched arson prison!" He stabbed Durendal into the ground and a fire circle formed on the ground and traveled to the Inspector.

The flames erupted out of the ground and formed a pyramid of fire before imploding on itself.

The Inspector was left charred black and twitching. It tried to move but Elsword cut off its cannon arm. It then stopped moving and its head opened up. Uool fell out of it stumbling around.

Elsword sighed and let his energy fade and gone back to normal. "You. Where's the other." Elsword said. Uool began to cough and forced his mask off. He had a low brown spiky hair with hazel eyes and a stern look.

"Dead you bastard!" He charged at him with his fist but Elsword stepped out the way and tripped him with his foot. He fell to the ground and began to cough out more.

"Pathetic." He said simply. He walked over and raised his sword and was going to bring down until he felt something.

Due to his fighting instincts, he quickly ducked but was not fast enough. His left. was complete severed from his body.

He held the urge to scream and looked up. The Inspector was now in a deep red. Its head light was shinning down at him and began to make roaring sounds. It dragged its self to him and raised its blade arm.

Elsword jumped up and then saw its chest cannon fire a beam. He widened his eyes and flash steeped away but still was grazed by the beam.

The Inspect slammed its arm on him and he quickly made and energy sword to block. A creator formed under him and he opted to back away.

He fell to the ground and leaned on the wall. The Inspector kept dragging itself to him with its arm raised. "Tch, well that was...unexpected..." He said. His body then began to ache due to using his power from earlier.

It was in front of him and stabbed its blade down at him. All he do was stare at death in its face.


	39. Chapter 39 In need of a favor

**_An_**

 ** _There are Elements of Naruto, Bleach, and other animes in this story. Just thought i should point that out._**

 ** _Chapter 39_**

 ** _In need of a favor_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Everything was in slow motion. The blade, The moving gears, the inspector. Elsword slowly stood up his body giving off a red static discharge.

His body was slowly growing with his muscles getting bigger and more toned. He grabbed the blade and crushed it with his bare hand. The chain at the end of Durandal's handle wrapped around Elsword's arm.

"Its over for you." The Inspector stumbled back and charged again. Elsword aimed his severed arm over to the part that was cut off and it flew back to him and back in place.

A red and orange energy was coming out of where his arm was cut. He clutched his arm and swung Durendal creating a powerful force. "Dominate" He said and Durendal began to emit a strong red aura.

The Inspector launched itself at him and he jumped up to it. The inspector went for a punch and Elsword swung his sword down. They passed each other and The inspector's arm was cut clean off.

It fired missiles at Elsword and caused an explosion. The mist cleared and showed him unscathed with his hair slowly retracting back to its original length.

He walked slowly to it and the inspector backed off. He raised his sword high above him gathering energy in it. He swung down and realised a high density shockwave that sliced through the Inspector and exploded.

The blast caused the place to rumble and begin to collapse. Elsword looked around for an exit and ran over to the entrance of where he came but it too was caved in.

He gathered his energy into his right arm, reinforcing it and punched the wall. He ran into the wall that he made and ran through out the tunnel.

"Raven! Sis!" He shouted but was drowned out by the sound rumbling and blurring beeping sounds. He made the Snake hand seal and placed his hands on the ground. "Earth splitting pillars" The ground erupted with columns made of rock that kept the ceiling from falling.

He ran and met up with Raven and Elesis who were also running out. "You look terrible." Raven commented. "Not as much as you two." He laughed. "Not gonna ask what happened." Elesis said.

 ** _Outside_**

They jumped out in time and the hole pilled up on itself. The looked down and then an explosion blasted them away. The whole city was trembling for while before stopping.

"Guess the place is really gone now." Aisha said getting up. "Time to get the citizens back in." Rena said and they all nod.

 ** _2 Days Later_**

Everything was back to normal. As if any of the events had transpired. The city took minor damages that could be repaired in just a few hours and all valuables were retrieved.

The crew was staying aroind in case of anything and the Red Knights went back to Velder but not without a message. It seemed Queen Noah requested to see them.

At that same time, The lizardmen tribe had sent a letter stating they wanted to see Aisha, Rena and Elsword without specifying why.

They had decided to split up for the time being and would meet up in Feita. Elsword had to stay since he had collapsed from using an unfinished technique and it had a delayed effect in affecting him until now.

Raven and Elesis went to Velder while Aisha,Rena and left for Bethma. Eve had returned to Altera to check up on her kingdom. Ara stayed to watch over Elsword and keep him company.

 ** _1 Day later_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

 ** _Inner world_**

 **"Quite the predicament i must say."** Regulus says. "Yea my fault. I should not have used something that i did not know how to use." I say laying on the ground with my arms out.

" **You should have used your real power in the beginning. You should quit holding back. It will get you killed next time."** I agree. I should have went full power in the beginning. I guess that form still needs improvements

" **The fox is back."** I got up. "Her name us Ara." I said and he sucked his teeth. "How can you even do that..." I say and everything began to fade away and i opened my eyes.

Ara was sitting in the chair by my bed with a bowl of soup. "Ah good morning." She says with a smile. "Yea, morning. Everyone already left huh." I said slowly getting up.

"Yes, They said to go to Altera when you are able to." Hmm guess i will. I should be up after about 3 days or so. She set the bowl on my lap with a plate under it.

Before i could eat, there was a knock at the door. "Umm, i think there is someone here to see you." Ara said and opened the door. It was Chief Haggus with Anne and Lowe.

"What's up." I say. "Hope we are not interrupting anything." Lowe said coughing and looking at me.

"What do you want." They are already assuming things. "Yes well it seems that something maybe happening in the ruins of the temple where the El used to be." Lowe said.

"We hope you would check it out. It seems our soldiers can't get close since something is surrounding it that us keeping us from it." The El huh, haven't heard about that for some time now.

"Well once I'm out of bed ill get to it." i say and Ara gave me a worried look. "Not now though." I say and she sighed relief. "Sorry to throw this on you Elsword." Haggus apologise.

"Might as well do something while I'm stuck here." I say and they nod and leave. "Please don't stain yourself." Ara says to me.

"Don't worry ill take it easy." I finally start eating my soup. "You have a very...exotic way of cooking." This taste like nothing you can eat or cook in this region.

"Ah well...um..i used to cook...for my family." She plays with her thumbs looking down. "Are they...ok?" i asked carefully. "Ah they are alive and well i assure you." Ah that's good. thought things were gonna get awkward.

"Hey, can i ask you something?" I asked her. Something always stayed on my mind about her. There was another knock at the door and we looked to see it was Anne.

She had a basket of apples and set them in the table. "hmph." She left without saying a word. What did i even do...

 ** _Bethma Afternoon_**

 ** _Desert Valley_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Aisha and Rena finally made it the village with Stella as there escort. They wore light brown cloaks to help against the heat.

The lizardmen had changed their village site once more and was now on the edge of the region. The sun was still high in the sky so they immediately went to the first lizardman they found.

When they found a lizardmen, something seemed...off about them. They were slightly paler than usual and had black with red lining tattooed all over their bodies.

"Hello?" Rena called and the two lizardmen guards turned around. They had their sharp teeth clenched and their eyes pure red.

They growled and jumped up in the air with spears drawn. Aisha quickly created a magic shield that pushed back their attacks. "Gale uprising." The white dragon head opened and creating a large gust that blew both lizardmen into rocks.

They walked over carefully and saw they were out cold. "That's never happen." Stella said putting her hand to her chin. "Haven't you kept in touch with them?" Aisha asked her and she shakes her head.

"Even if we are friends, Lizardmen tend to stay away from humans. Also i think something happened to cause them like this but i forgot what." She answers.

"In any case lets see if we can find any normal ones." Rena draws her bow and Aisha keeps her staff ready and walked further into the village.

They walked down the dirt path looking around. They heard some growling and snarls but did not see anyone. The whole place gave off a hostile vibe.

They were now in front of a large and long landslide. They looked around but still saw no lizardmen around. "Think they are hiding?" Aisha asked.

"I believe so, i can hear them. They seem, angry?" Rena said closing her eyes. They then heard the sound of a horn being blown. "Up there!" Stella pointed up to a lizardmen tribe member blowing the horn on a large steep rock overhead.

They then felt a huge vibration and saw a large boulder being rolled to them down the landslide. "Magnetic wire!" Aisha pointed her finger to the rock and shot a sharp lightning laser and cut the boulder in three.

"Hey! were on your side!" Rena yelled but the lizardman just blew into its horn louder. They heard sounds behind them and saw lizardmen jumping over the hills and rushing to them with weapons.

There was one large one that towered over them all that was black with red and blue markings on its face. It had dark brown leather armor with a large spear.

It jumped up and shoot itself to them. Rena grabbed Stella and jumped away and Aisha created a magic shield. When the spear came into contact with the shield it shattered.

Aisha lucky tolled out the way but was grazed with spear. She held her shoulder to stop the bleeding but the lizardman gave her no chance to recover. It charged at her but was stopped by a wind storm.

"Aisha c'mon!" She gestured her over and Aisha ran over. "Wind pressure." Rena shot an arrow at the ground and created a large wind storm. While the lizardmen were distracted they ran off and back down valley.

 ** _Dusk_**

They went back to the town oasis to escape the lizardmen that ran after them. They did not want to kill them since they did not know what was wrong with them. "Well that happened." Aisha drank from a water canteen. They went to Stella's office to rest.

"Looks like a mystery." Stella said with a sigh. "Then why did they send us a letter?" Rena looked at the letter again. It was written in broke tongue but still eligible.

"Wish we had Els. I'm at a loss." Slumped in the couch. "Hey, we can do this." Rena said reassuringly. "Very motivational." Aisha deadpanned.

"You should try and search for the village chief first. Chakabuk and Beraku would not have stand for this so they maybe be in trouble." Stella said. "Maybe this letter was some kinda lure?" Aisha suggested.

"Well we should turn for the day. Lets go back and look around tomorrow." Rena got up and stretched. "now that's a plan" Aisha said with a smile.

 ** _Velder Night_**

Elesis and Raven finally made it to Velder but it was late and the attendants gave them a room to rest in for the next day to speak to the queen.

They had separate beds and after they ate and showered it was almost time to sleep but they were visited by some guest.

"ELE!!!!!" Speka jumped and bear hugged Elesis the moment she opened the door. "How did you even..." Elesis said with Speka practically attached to her.

Speka had dark purple open cloak with a black sleeveless vest under and black frill skirt.

"Long time no see huh." Another voice came that perked her up. "Edan!" She said in surprise. "E-Edan?" Raven said in shock as well.

"Why can't i get that kind of reaction..." Speka said pouting. "Its how you act." Another one came. Jahari was shaking his head. "Hello again Elesis." He said finally. "And me. Elesis its been too long." Chung emerged behind him.

After that, they all came in and sat down to chat. The Queen, Speka was asleep due to her long day.

"Hmm, so what happened to Valak?" Elesis asked Edan. "He's on a specail ops mission. I just back from mines today and heard you were here." He answered.

"What about you Chung?" Chung scratched the back of his head. "Well it kinda involves you guys. Where is everyone else?" He asked.

"Els got injured so he's in Elder with Ara. Aisha and Rena went to Bethma for something and Eve had to return to her island." Raven answered.

"Elsword? injured? he did not seem the type." Speka said with shock. "Yea, but I'm sure he will get back on his feet soon. Wasn't all that bad." Raven said.

"Well we should best let you two rest. See you tomorrow." Edan said getting up. "You too." Jahari said to Speka. "See ya Ele, hope we can chat after all this." She said and they all left.

"All this?" Raven repeated her words. "Seems like we might get involved in something again. My guess is demons." Elesis sighed falling into her bed.

"Just when i thought this was over. Guess the real fight begins." Raven sighed and went to his bed.

"Nothing was never over and nothing never begun. We were always like this."

 ** _An_**

 ** _Feels like years since i last sat down and wrote this. I just got back from a little break with my family on the islands so phone usage was practically impossible._**

 ** _Now next chapter, we will dive into Ara's back story. It is different from the cannon one. Also will include a small specail chapter in here as well._**


	40. Chapter 40 Help Wanted

**An**

 **"Regulus talking"**

 _"Eun talking"_

 _(Stark talking)_

 _Thoughts'_

 _ **Chapter 40**_

 _ **Help Wanted**_

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **Raven's PoV**_

A servant had come by to wake up for the Queen. Elesis was already up and out the shower. She could have at least woke me up...

I took my shower and put on my regular clothes. "Well here goes nothing" Elesis said. "I'm just hope it's nothing too drastic." I told her and she shrugged.

The servant lead us down the hall the main throne room. The halls were painted white with purple lining and carpets.If i remember correctly then this was the new castle that was built in place of the old damaged one.

The Queen was already sitting in her throne with one leg crossed. She had a purple light purple dress with shining white jewelry on her wrist, fingers, and neck.

Speka, Edan, Jahari, Chung and few old guys were standing around near the Queen's throne.

"This seems more like we wanted to see her." I whispered to Elesis and she sighed. "She is a bit, over the top." I can agree with that.

We stopped and bowed to show our respect. "You may raise your heads." She sounded much more mature since the last time i heard her speak, which was about two years ago.

She had this cold look on her face, no pun intended. "I thank you for making it today Elesis Sieghart, Raven Cronwell." We nod at her.

"I asked you to come here for a offer." When she said that, a large and gruff man stepped up. ( _ **An: Think Helbram in his human form from Seven deadly sins**_ _**but with black armor and purple cape.)**_

"I would would like to offer your group, a position in the black steel corp." She spoke again and we widen our eyes. The black steel was the most elite warriors in all of Velder, why would she want us?

"Can we ask why?" Elesis asked before i could. The man finally spoke up. "You have been training since the last time the Queen saw you yes? then I'm sure your much stronger than before." So he's just going off that as a basis.

He gave off this, strange sensation. It feels like we could not be around him for long. It is honestly kinda annoying at how he looks down at us even while talking.

"We would like you to join our ranks, you have many benefits of course and a more, experienced training regimen." He smirked when he said ''experienced training'. I give a look to Elesis and she nods.

He was doubting us. He sound so sure of himself too, honestly it was annoying. I'm glad Aisha, Eve, or Elsword wasn't here since they were the types to speak up to these kind of guys. Although, it can be a blessing. Sometimes.

"We will think about it. Is that all." Elesis practically lost her formal attitude. "Hurry, I'm not a man of waiting." He walked past us and out the room along with the other old guys.

The room was silent now. No one talked until the Queen sighed relief. "Finally i can relax." Speka said sitting on the floor. "What was all that about anyway." Elesis asked.

"Honestly he came to me saying he wanted to meet with you two." She waved her hand around in the air. "So what did you want?" I asked her.

She adopted a serious face once more. "With Velder in a more suitable condition, it is now time to aid our neighboring continent Fluone." She spoke with a grim voice. I can already guess where this is going.

"You want us to join the fight?" I asked her crossing my arms. She nods. "Your skills are just as, if not better than the Black steel corp. Your crew seemed quite reliable and we request your help." Jahari picked up from where she left off.

"From what we know, the demons Fluone are nothing like the demons you encountered here." He said and Edan spoke up. "Our first liberation crew will be going to Hamel first." Huh? i thought Hamel was sunken.

"There is a way to bring a part of Hamel back up. All we need is a power water user." Jahari said. "That's where i come in. Although some parts may not be fully intact but i can still get it up." Speka spike up.

"I wish i could join the battle field. But as you know...Complications..." Queen Noah said looking towards the stain glass windows with a sorrow expression.

We nod. We know she cant join, as powerful she is are she can't do anything to rash. If she joined, she would ruin how the people see her and she does have a whole kingdom to take care of now.

"I will be going to the front lines." Chung finally spoke up. "I am as well, unless your going Elesis. I can't have you doing anything too dangerous." He said like an other brother tells his little sister that he will come along to watch them at the park.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Elesis smiled. "So how should we handle this, we can't make a decision for the others." I told her. "We will have to return to Feita and discuss this with the others, but I'm sure we can help." Elesis said.

They all smiled relief at us. "What about the Black Steel? if they are as food as they are said to be then shouldn't they be at front lines." I asked them and the Queen shakes her head.

"What many don't know is that he black Steel were meant to protect the Kingdom. They are not under direct orders of the current or past rulers, only those who are the current head if the organization." She explained. "Only the Red Knights are."

So they are only guards huh. They sure did a damned job doing it during the demon invasion. "Well lets have some fun!" Speka said jumping on Elesis.

"Before that." Edan said walking over to us. "Are you joining the black steel?" He asked her. She thought about it for a while. "Ill think on it but maybe." She answered.

"Ill take your word for now then." He nods. "Well if we're done here, then we should go now." I said. "Awww, you loke, just got here." Speka pouted. "What's one day gonna do?" Chung spoke up with a smile.

 _ **Bethma**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

 _ **Aisha's**_ _ **PoV**_

Me, Rena and Stella have been looking around the lizardmen's village all morning and the sun was practically frying us to a perfect crisp.

I used Stark's tracking senses to find any lizardmen but all turned up hostile. I couldn't summon him to fly us around since we would be flying ducks and too close to the sun.

Rena was also on tracking so that was also useful. _'Stark, anything?'_ I asked him _. (There seems to be someone watching you, over in those hills.)_ I looked over and saw nothing but i trust Stark's better judgement.

"Over here." I yell out to them and went over to the hill. I look over and there were few marks in the ground and a feint trace of magic. "Hey over here." I heard Rena and walked over.

There was an arrow mark in the ground that was pointed south. "Could this be a helper?" Rena questioned. "It has to be a lizardmen." Stella said and walked in the direction the arrow pointed to.

We kept on walking and followed the arrows and feint trace of magic. Stark claimed it to be non human so it could be a lizardmen tribe member.

Finally we were in front of a cave. Out of the depths of the cave came a lizardmen. He was in a dark brown cloak with a hood on. "Good, you found thus place." The voice was somewhat high pitched.

It was however, familiar. I heard this voice before. "Chakabuk?" Rena questioned. We were then pulled into the cavern by magic. "Not many humans could remember my name." He said with his equivalent of a smile.

After that he lead us further into the cavern. "So what happened around here." I asked him and he shakes his head.

"Kayak has vanished. That's when all this began." He said in a cryptic voice. Me and Rena looked at each other. "I'm sorry for your loss." Rena said. "At this point, we wish he was dead." He said.

We were inside a underground village. There were a few lizardmen around and even smaller ones i assumed that were kids. It was similar to their last village they were in when we first came to this village years ago.

When we entered all eyes went on us and they began to whisper in their language before cheering us for coming. I looked at Rena and she was just as confused as me.

He lead us to his hut and let us sit on rock chairs. He sat down and placed his staff next to him. "Ok, now what's happening here." I asked him and he breathed a sigh.

"It all started when Kayak went on an outrage." He began.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Chakabuk PoV**_

I was inside with my good brother, Beraku. We were watching our scaled brethren bring water up from the lake. Our new settlement did well in its purpose to our expanding tribe.

It was time where the sun reached its peak during each of passing days. Kayak began roaring in pure anguish and anger. Me and Beraku and quickly went out and surveyed the area. Kayak was waving his staff to the sky speaking to hastily for me to comprehend each phrase.

"I will not allow this! i will not! i will not! i will not! i will not! i will not! i will not! i will not!" He kept on his strange banter. "Kayak! cease this foolish behavior at once!" My brother Beraku attempted to diffuse the outrage.

"Kayak!" Beraku shouted and finally Kayak stopped and gave a gaze of hatred. "Youuuu," He raised his arm and fired a black flame from his palm. Beraku raised his energy shield but the flame destroyed it and Beraku was set ablaze.

He fell down to the ground attempting to douse out the flames but to no avail. The flames kept burning. I was then knocked by an unknown force away. Kayak was then enveloped in the black flames.

He then came out with a blazed red skin. His eyes had become a jet black and his body looked as if it was starting to fall off.

His body was giving off a strange aura that seemed to be rejecting the flow of nature energy.

Many began to run away from Kayak who stood motionless. " _I shall...Return...I will..."_ He said in sinister voice. His dark aura then came to life in the form of our ancestor and it soared through the tribe brothers.

As soon as it touched them, they died on touch. I quickly gotten up and ran away into the depths of the dry lands.

Time had past as had u been roaming. I found a cavern where some of our tribe brethren had managed to stay.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **3rd**_ _ **PoV**_

After Chakabuk was done he stayed quiet. "So Beraku is..." Rena asked but she knew the answer as he confirmed her suspicions with a nod. "Do you have any clue that could have warranted this?" Stella asked sadly.

He looked up at Rena and Aisha. "I may. It is an old legend legend and it is the only source that could have caused this problem."

 _ **Elder**_

 _ **Evening**_

Elsword opened his eyes after sleeping for so long. He was not sure but he was feeling more tired today. He saw Ara making tea and pouring it into a cup.

"Ah Elsword you have awoke." She said with a smile. "Hey." He said in a raspy voice. "Would you like some tea after you are more awake?" She asked him setting aside a cup.

"No, i think ill have some." He said slowly getting up. She nods and began to pour some for him. While pouring she began to hum a tune.

She gave him the tea while still humming. He drank some and nods in approval. "That's some song there." He said swishing the tea a bit.

She looked up with a smile. "Yes, i learned it from my mother." She said happily. He stayed silent for a while before talking again.

"You never really talked about where you were from." She stayed quiet for a bit after that. She closed her eyes and stopped drinking her tea.

"My village affairs are private if you don't mind." She said nervously. "Its ok, you don't have to tell me." He said and fell back into his bed and closed his eyes.

He then felt something dip next to him on the bed. He looked over and saw Ara now in her Eun form. " _Of course if you wish to know, i may tell you."_ She said looking down in him

"I thought it was secret." He retorted. " _As long as the whole world does not know, I'm sure one cannot hurt."_ She placed one of her tails over his eyes. He moved it away before having another one on his face again.

Your enjoying this aren't you." He sighed. " _When its you i can't help myself."_ She said in alluring voice. She made all her tails lay in him. " _They are comfortable, are they not?"_ She pressed him. "Yea they are..." He laid still.

" _Now then, Where to begin."_ She began. " _The village Ara is from, is a village of warriors. They are, as you humans call them, guardians. They protect and watch over myself and another being you may be familiar with."_.

" _They have been servants of mines for generations. They worship me you see."_ She brags on. "What of the other one?" Elsword asked. She twirled some of his hair. " _I was getting to that. He was the_ _fourth of the seven, Serpens."_ She removed the tail that over his eyes.

"Never heard of him." Elsword said staring up. " _You will eventually."_ She said in cryptic voice. " _Back to the story. The village is quite secretive as they despise outsiders. They were very prosperous by themselves, with my self to thank."_ Elsword raised one if his eyebrows.

"Were? is that why she's on this journey?" He asked and Eun nods. " _Her brother, Aren made a contract with Serpens and used that power to try and destroy the village, however he could not use it properly since each if the beast have specific power abilities."_

Elsword stayed quiet for a while. "And your here to help her huh?" He said. She lifted her tails off him and moved moved her head above his, looking into his eyes. " _Exactly, she is a good girl and was the most suitable."_ She said hinting him on.

"I see..." Was all he said and she smiled l, turning Ara's back. "Ah!" She shrieked and fell to the wall.

"You ok?" He got up. "I'm ok...Did she...tell you everything?" She asked nervously. He shakes his head. "She kept it kinda vague but i don't think it was everything." He said yawning.

"Would you...ever like to visit? i could put in a goid word for you!" He nods with a smile. "Yea if course. Anyway lets go eat, I'm starved." They nod and both got up.

"I wonder if they have some meat."


	41. Chapter 41 Hidden Kindness

_**Time for a new weapon to fall into the**_ _ **Hands of one of our heroes**_

 _ **Lets see.**_

 _ **Chapter 41**_

 _ **hidden kindness**_

 _ **Velder Morning**_

 _ **Raven's PoV**_

It was a strange morning for me. I'm not sure why but i felt a bit, in edge. Yesterday i was completely fine but walking around the city felt unsafe

Elesis, Edan and Speka were all out together training, mostly Edan and Elesis since Speka was a mage and just wanted to hangout with them as much as possible.

When i came into the town, i felt a strange sensation, like waking up in the middle of the nigh in cold sweat. Whatever it was, i need to get Speka on it since she was known for her practices in the dark arts.

I came to a large water fountain. Maybe i should take a small break for now. I could use this time to check if anyone is tracking me and is just openly showing their killing intent, but i knew no one here.

I was raised here, but the city has changed so much then. Me, Seris, and Alex always used to steal from a local bakery around these parts. Some of the old houses still stand.

That name...I almost forgot what he did back then. Old memories soon ensued as my brain so graciously replayed them. No...i moved past this after i join the group...I'm better than this. Ill just focus on the fun parts...

The town was so fun as a child. Running around with smiles, i almost wish i was a kid again. I wonder, what would have happened if Alex hasn't... What the-!

I was suddenly pulled into the fountain by something. I drew my blade and tried to cut the arm grabbing me out if self defence but my blade only bounced back.

It dragged me into the water but the water was a different color...What is...

 _ **3rd**_ _ **PoV Unknown Area**_

Raven opened his eyes and looked around. He found he was in a forest now but was no ordinary forest.

The sky was crimson almost similar to a sunset with a few red clouds in it. The trees were a darker shade of green than usual and the ground had broken, deformed and incomplete weapons scattered all over.

He got up and loomed for his blade but saw it was not here. "Is this illusion magic?" He began to walk forward. There was no path so he decided he would just walk until he found some kind if clue as to get out.

As he walked, he felt as time was no longer moving. The trees would sway ever so slightly in the dead winds. More swords and daggers came to view. Each having a problem that made it unusable in battle.

He walked up a cliff and looked out to the distance. It was a large Edo castle. It was white with red trims and roofs. "That's the only place here... Guess i have no choice do i..." He said with a sigh. He made his way down the hill and walked the direction of the castle.

He walked and walked. It was still eerily quiet. He knew he would have to deal with whatever was lurking in the shadows but felt nothing. ' _Could this be due to illusion magic?'_ He thought to himself.

Finally, he heard a sound but not something he would have expected. _CLING, CLING_. The sound kept going. It sounded like... A hammer hitting an anvil. _CLING, CLING, CLING_ The sound seemed to have resonated around the forest as well. _ **(An: imagine hitting a street pole with something metal.)**_

He finally made it to the castle. The castle was tall and was surrounded by water that took on the color of the sky. _CLING, CLING, CLING._ The sound sounded much closer than it did before.

Raven crossed the bridge was now in the yard. The yard was enormous with a it having its own lake in the front. He walked over to it and sure enought, small fishes were swiming in it.

"Well at least they this place a realistic feel i guess." He squatted down and poked them around with his human arm.

"This is ridiculous." He said and got up and went to the entrance. When he opened the door, he found himself now in a room inside the castle. He looked and saw a window.

"What the..." He said and looked around. _CLING, CLING, CLING._ "Well your still there i guess." He said to himself and walked to the next sliding door.

He opened it and saw an armored plate soldier statue in the middle of the room. It was black, yellow and red. The room itself was dark yellow with a red hue due to the crimson sky.

He walked to the next door but instinctively dodged a sword slash. He looked and saw the statue slowly moving to life. Its helmet eyes glowed and began to move to him.

Raven sucked his teeth and dashed to the statue. It was still too slow and Raven pierced its armor with his nasod arm. He took it out and watch as it fell to the ground and broke on impact, losing its color and now becoming a dull grey.

"Well that was anti climatic." He opened the next door and kept going. Each room felt the same no, looked the same, but with different armor statues and weapons.

Each of the statues had a note worthy flaw in them. The armor was too thin, making little protection but gave better speed. One was too heavy reducing speed but more protection. Then was the weapons...

The weapons all seemed...lack luster. Each broke far too easily, it was almost embrassing to honestly. They would shatter, break and fall apart in its users hands.

The anvil sounds were getting closer. It would stop momentarily and then resumed. It was behind the door he stood in front of. He opened the final door and was met with something strange.

The room itself was a different color, it was black with red floral patterns on the walls and a open door that allowed the sunlight to come through.

In the center, was a sword. The sword had a black handle with a loose red piece of cloth tied around it. The blade itself was a jet black reflecting nothing on its surface and had chips in it. Whispers were heard around him as he took one step into the room.

"What the..." He got close until he was right up from with it. It stuck out the ground as if it was left there. The sound if the anvil was being drowned out by the whispers.

"So do i just grab this?" He reached out for the sword with his human arm and grabbed the hilt. The cloth around the handle wrapped itself around his arm and tightening. He began to feel a rush if energy pour itself into his veins.

He pulled it out with ease and looked around. Nothing was happening anymore. He looked around and nothing around him changed. "what was that?" He asked himself.

The sword gave off a black glow around it. "This...power?!" He swung the blade creating a shockwave of black energy. It sliced through the wall and destroyed the wall.

The place then began to crumbled and break down. Raven found himself falling down before everything going white.

 _ **Velder**_

Raven woke up and looked to Elesis, Edan and Speka circling him. "Raven you alright?" Elesis asked him. He groaned and slowly got up from his laying position.

"What happened to me." He held his head. "Were you attacked?" Edan asked giving Raven a hand. "Im not sure, all i remember is a forest, a castle and a sword." He shakes head.

"Lets get you to a bed then." Edan said and Raven nods.

While on the way, Raven still felt the presence of the sword inside his body now. Speka also took a few glances at him without his knowing.

She narrowed her eyes as she now felt a strange energy clinging in to him.

 _ **Chung's PoV**_

 _ **Conference Room**_

Queen Noah and I were having a meeting with the head commander of the Red Knights Penensio and the head of The black Stek corp, Orion.

"We will make a base in Hamel once we established the land to resurfaced." Penensio said placing a map down. The map shown the region of Hamel and how they detached the main city off from the rest of the land.

"Then we will move in a guard the red knights from any demons there." Orion said. "I never questioned your guards strength but i have heard there ate anomalies in Hamel l, more severe than here in Velder." Queen Noah said looking at him.

"Im sure it will be no trouble, after we are done we will return to Velder." He says nonchalantly. He seemed like he did nit care. I guess undying loyalty is good...

"After we take the city, how will we advance to take back the region?" Penensio asked. "We will first of course stabilize the city before we could advance to any other location." I tell him and he nods.

"May i ask a personal question, What ever happen to the White Fang." Orion said looking at me. Ah he's referring to my father and his army.

"I am not sure, all i could do was-". "You do not know so speak no more." He cut me off. "How rude." Queen Noah said bluntly. "I only asked for whereabouts, not his." He spoke back.

Noah, was clearly not accepting his answer. "You dont talk back to your Queen". She said calmly but i could tell she was pissed since i felt a chill.

"Now, now. We are discussing plans for the demons. Now then let us continue." Penensio said.

 _ **After meeting**_

After the meeting Penensio left back to his ship at the bay. Me and Noah were walking to Elesis and Raven's room since we knew thats Speka and the others would be.

We got to the room and opened the door and was met with everyone playing cards. "Hey what are guys playing?" i asked.

"You lie. Its a game Speka came up with." Jahari said eyes glued to his cards. "C'mon Edan your turn." She nudged him. "Uh yea." He said placing a card down.

"Can we join?" I asked and they nod. "I can't i-" Before she could finish Speka hugged Edan's arm and smirked at Noah. "You think you can **afford** to do that?" She said.

"You know what, I'm feeling very **petty** ill join." She sat down separating Edan and Speka. "Why would someone feel-" Raven was cut off by Elesis's hand covering his mouth. I guess its like that huh?

"Hey Elesis, hows your little brother." Noah asked Elesis. I havent seen Elsword in so long, i would like to spar with him some day because Elesis said he was as strong as her.

"Dont use that as an excuse to make me lose focus." Elesis said drawing a card. Noah simply smiled. "What are you talking about?" She souded too innocent...

After we were done playing i went to sleep. I need a bit of peace of mind.

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Dream land**_

 _"Father! Come!"_ _I screamed out to him. The demons had surrounded the castle and we were not prepared in the slightest._

 _A man with white hair black armor and dark skin was leading the demons using portals. "Foolish king." The man said in a deep_ voice.

F _ather laid on the ground. His once gleaming white armor now reduced to stained glass like color. He was coughing out blood from his helmet._

 _The man had the Sasha in his arms. It was infuriating. We couldn't do anything to him. He was too powerful and he mocked us for it every moment._

 _"This is a fine castle. Truly fit for a king." The dark said looking around. To have this defied by a demons eyes...this place is now trash._

 _All i could do qas run an look back as surviving members of the white fang milita took me out of the city. I could only watch as the black demon held my father by his throat and black tendrils surround jim in black mass._

 _I hated demons, they were the reason why all this was happening._ _They not only kille my mother, they stole the on i loved and took my father. My mother always told me to smile in harf times..._

 _But this i cant keep up with. Its been years and now we take action. Years i have been a Velder lap dog, sitting here doing nothing but train my body so i could kill that demon who cause all this._

 _Even after all this time, my hatred of demon have not diminished in the slightest. I just want to able to fight at front line and kill those bastards._

 _I swear will._

 _ **An**_

 _ **Yea this was a Raven/Chung chapter since i wanted to put a little more effort into other characters. Felt like i been glossing over characters.**_

 _ **Also i saw a video on Elsword on YouTube and i thought i was looking at a whole new game.**_

 _ **So now stats are in percentages? and we have like 3 new raid bosses and new dungeons? and item level is gone in place "combat power" I thought i was looking a mobile version of Elsword since mobile games do stuff like this honestly.**_

 _ **And that Ed shop, i bet they have the nasty costumes people only brought back in the day since it was the only thing around.**_

 _ **But besides all that, i hope you like the story.**_


	42. Chapter 42 Power of Wrath part 1

_**Valor 42**_

 _ **Power of Wrath**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Aisha's**_ _ **PoV**_

Rena, Chakabuk and i were walking up a trail the lead to a isolated hut in their area. Chakabuk need to first gather some items from a hut that once belonged to Kayak.

While on the way, he told us of what may be possessing Kayak. A beast named Dagon, must have somehow found it's way here.

Dagon was one if seven beast that used to roam the world of the ancients. Dagon was the second born and is the first dragon of all making him the original ancestor of all lizardmen.

But he was destroyed long ago due to his impulsive behavior that caused trouble for ancient people of that time so they destroyed him but now he has somehow returned and Kayak guessed that he may be trying to resurrect himself.

"First, i make a solution to combat against Kayak's mind control and the barrier he has placed around the sacred grounds." What? i didn't think lizardmen could use magic arts like mind control, and on a whole village at most.

"It seems like we were expected." Rena says drawing her bow. We ran up to the top and saw several lizardemen already there.

They roared and jumped up at us. I created a barrier that stopped them and pushed them back. "Don't harm them please, they have no clue as to what has happened to them." Chakabuk says. We wouldn't even without his warning.

They charged us again and kicked one in the stomach. I summoned my leviathan staff and smacked them away. They jumped right back up and charged us again?! they took those attacks like some champs.

"Earth! terra splitter!" I materialized Leviathan and aimed the brown dragon head downward. It shout out mud onto the ground that traveled in front of us and created a small wall that shot up the lizardmen.

Rena took the chance and shot a wind imbued arrow at them. It made contact and made a wind explosion in the air. They came down knocked out and Chakabuk went over to them.

"I see you have grown, much more than anticipated. With your power we may stand a chance." Well we weren't going to stay weak, plus we been through some things.

"So is Dagon essentially as strong as Elsword?" Rena asked while we walking back to the cave. "Each beast have a different power from another. I am not familiar with the other powers I'm afraid." Aw how disappointing.

Maybe there's a record of these beast somewhere, if its known there someone must have recorded their existence. Its not too far off.

We made it back to the cave and Chakabuk went to his room with whatever he picked up from his old hut. "I'm sorry, this may take a while." He said and went back to his room. "Lets go somewhere else, feels cramped." Rena said looking around.

We went to a small rock hill near the cave. I summoned Stark to join in on me and Rena's chat and plus it was frying pan hot and i don't want a tan, or get burned for that matter.

"Teh, it's been so long since i last came out from the Spire, the outside still looks just as pathetic." Stark snorted. "I thought you were more polite..." Rena said. "I am." Yea sure...

While we were talking, something came down in front of us. We quickly got to our feet and prepared ourselves for an attack.

When the dust cleared, it was...Eve? She was dusting herself off and then looked up at us. "Have you been well?" She asked in her same monotone voice.

"Eve!" Rena shouted and practically threw herself at Eve. "What is going on. I'm reading high energy levels around this area so i came." Guess it can even be felt even from Altera.

We sat her down and explained everything from what had happen. "Well then. I will assist you." She said finally. Eve can be both a front liner and support, but i have not really ever seen her fight so I'm not sure what she is capable of now.

 _ **Night**_ _ **3rd PoV**_

 _ **Dragon nest cave**_

Lizardmen were mindlessly roaming the cave in case of any intruder. Their skins beginning to turn from Orange to red and black cracked scales.

Deeper into the cave was Kayak who was praying in front if the dragon alter. He had veins all his body and wore a black cloak with a gold chain over it with a dragon symbol.

Behind him, came 3 larger lizardman with the one in the front of the two being the largest. He had darker skin with pale red eyes. He wore a dark green tunic with a black sash and carried a dragon head staff. The others wore dark green scale armor with large spears. "Master." the largest spoke in monotone.

"Any news of the traitor." Kayak spoke not looking back to lizardmen. "Some...of...our kinda...were...killed..." He spoke and Kayak hummed. "Perhaps we should up our security." He said to himself.

"Send more lizardmen to scout nearby the village, knowing Chakabuk, he knows of a way to release the spell." Kayak barked his orders and the large lizardmen nod and turned to leave.

 **[Tch, you better know what you are doing.]** A monstrous voice echoed in Kayak's head and he merely smiled. "If i know Chakabuk, he must have invited those humans to assist him." Kayak stood up and looked over the dragon nest grave.

"They will be arriving soon."

 _ **Morning**_

The next day the crew woke up from a somewhat uncomfortable sleep. They had to sleep on rocks cushioned with leaves.

After showering and a strange breakfast meal, they all went to Chakabuk's room to see what he was doing. "Ah, a new friend?" Chakabuk said with a nod. "So anything?" Aisha asked.

"We will need help in trying to get inside the cavern." Chakabuk said sadly. "Eve think you can lend a few soldiers?" Rena asked and Eve shakes her head.

"This heat will cause problems for the solders and cause them to malfunction." The all hung their heads low for a while to ponder. "What about...what about those black ones?" Rena suggested.

"Black ones?" Aisha asked and Chakabuk widen his eyes. "The night scales. I'm not to sure on their aid in our problem." He said crossing his arms.

"They are lizardemn so they have to have some resistance to the heat." Aisha said. "We could not even meet with the leader, we require a valuable." Chakabuk said firmly. "Would this be good?" Eve created something in her hand and showed it to them."Yes...yes it will." He said.

"So lets go then." Rena said but Chakabuk stops them. "We must leave at nightfall, they will not be around at this time." Eve turned to him glaring at him.

"You seem reluctant to ask, let alone go to them for help, may i ask why." She asked and Chakabuk sighed. "They attacked and took their village before." Rena explained.

"Its not just that...We have never been on good terms with them. It is a ancestral problem that traveled to this day. But i guess we can go..." He finally said.

As they they were talking, a small black snake slithered away from the cave.

 _ **Dragon Nest Cave**_

The black snake slithered up into Kayak's robes while he prayed to the dragon alter. He got up and opened his eyes. "I see...so they are are truly that desperate eh?" He creates a sphere of energy in his palm.

"Go to Dragon's road at night fall. Lets test those kids." He said into the sphere and it dissipated it. "Hmph, too easy." He said with a chuckle.

 _ **Nightfall**_

 _ **Rena's PoV**_

"Wake up Aisha, c'mon lets go." I shook Aisha who groggy got up. "Yea, yea I'm I'm up." You only have to say it once you know. "How unsightly.." Eve said and Aisha was taken aback. "I'm not like you people" She said.

"Lets go." Chakabuk said in our tent.

 _ **Dragon Road**_

"Bethma sure looks different at night huh?" Aisha said looking around. She was right though. The stars was practically the only light source here which gave it a beautiful sight. Wish the others were here to see this.

"Yes, but it seems we are being followed." Eve said turning around. Moby and Remy came to her side like two attack dogs ready to help protect their owner.

We look onto the dark path and saw several lizardemen appear. They looked similar to the ones we faced earlier but were way bigger. The one in the middle though...looked so familiar.

"It can't be...what have they done to you!" Chakabuk said in disbelief. Several more bug ones with a dark mist surrounding them came next to him.

"Is that...that big guy from before? Beraku?" I asked and Chakabuk nods. "How dare he, to make my brother into this..." He said angrily. "Not to be rude but i think we should focus on the battle." That's a bit surprising coming from Aisha.

Beraku summons a staff and aims it at and the other lizardmen prepares their swords.

" _I...am sorry..."_

 _ **An**_

 _ **Each of the monsters have different abilities that only they can use with only a few abilities they all share.**_

 _ **They are kinda based off the tailed beast from Naruto only that there are seven instead of nine.**_


	43. Chapter 43 Power of Wrath part 2

**_Chapter 43_**

 ** _Power of Wrath part 2_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

The crew were now face to face with a reanimated mindless Beraku. He had a dark aura surrounding him making impervious to almost all attacks they threw at him.

His magic and sage arts were much more powerful than before as well. He had the power of lightning, fire, and water with quick and single word chants.

He also had two large armored lizardmen by him as well making getting to him even more difficult to get to.

"Ugh, we have to retreat for now." Rena said with minor cuts on her body. "It would be the best option." Eve said and Aisha nodded. "What about the dark scales?" Chakabuk asked.

"We can try another day, lets go." Aisha started her spell for teleportation and everyone gathered to her. Before she could finish she was interrupted by Beraku.

"This just can't be easy can it..." Aisha sighed. The two lizardmen came down from above and swung down. Aisha jumped back and fired several fire balls from her hand.

The lizardmen swiped the fireballs with ease and charged again. "Wind Wall!" The lizardmen were propelled back and Rena came to Aisha's side. "Photon stream." Eve fired a large beam at the lizardmen but they managed to evade it.

"Fire!" The wind wall caught in flames making the Aisha and Rena jump back from getting burns. "Terra splitter!" Aisha used the earth dragon head to raise a large wall with a dragon head on it.

"Stark!" Aisha created a magic large magic circle with Stark flying out of it. "Get Chakabuk to safety Stark." Aisha commanded and Stark nodded before flying away.

"We need get away, we cannot harm them." Eve said stepping back. "Yea, but we came so far already." Rena said sadly. "Maybe we could fool them, can't be that hard." Aisha said and raised her staff in the air.

"Dust shroud!" The brown dragon head shot out a dark brown smoke that covered the whole field. Aisha grabbed Rena and Eve's hand and fled out of the cloud.

She summoned Stark again and jumped on top of him.She made Stark grab Rena and Eve and then flew away, leaving Beraku in the smokescreen.

 ** _Later_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

We landed near the dark lizardmen tribe. They are active right now making it harder for a direct land. "Ow!" I turn back and see Aisha rubbing her arm. "What did i do?!" Eve crossed her arms. "Next time, tell us what your next move will be." Eve being mad was a bit funny.

While they were talking a few lizardmen crept up on us, well would have if i hadn't noticed them. I looked where they were advancing and they stopped. "Guys." I said and they turned to me.

The lizardmen jumped out but not brandishing their weapons. All they did was hiss. They were black with yellow and red lines going down their arms and legs. They wore leather armor over their bare bodies.

"We...uh, come in peace?" I say and raise my hands up. They don't seem to understand since they title their heads. The came closer and sized us up before looking at each other and talk in their language.

When they were done talking they drew their swords and pointed at us. Naturally we prepared ourselves until they motioned us to go in the direction they came from.

We followed their direction of a dirt trail. As we walked, a river came into view and some huts. "We got here rather fast." I said and Aisha smirked. "See, imagined if i came up with my brilliant plan." Me and Eve just stared at her. Always full of herself huh.

 ** _Dark Scale Village_**

The village was all animal leather huts with some open areas probably used for whatever they do. The lake was still the same except their were no more scorpions that used to sleep there.

We walked through the village and felt the stares of all the lizardmen that were there. Their eyes glowed yellow in the dark making it even more creepy.

We stopped in front of a animal leather throne with a large lizardmen on it. He had dark red robes with dark green armor and boots with a sword staff at his side.

His face was almost similar to Beraku's with red markings. "Hmmm, human." He hummed in a gruff voice. He slowly got up and stood easily towering over us all even if the three of us were stacked on top of each other.

"Hello?" Aisha said cautiously. "Human..why is Human...village." He had broken language but we can still somewhat understand him. "We come for help." I tell him.

"Dagon, known." He said stroking his beard. "You know?" I asked him and he nods. "I know all, Dagon." Aisha then stepped up. "So why not help the other lizardmen? aren't they your brothers?" She said.

He merely scoffed and made a scowl. "Not brothers, no business." He said. So they would just let those others suffer?

"How can we get your help." I said to him and he stroked his beard again. "Have solution. You do favor. I give solution to Dagon." I hear Aisha sigh. I don't blame her, we have no time for this but we have to do this for the villagers.

"What do we have to do." I said and he smirked, i think. "Need more food. Find more food, i give solution." We nod and he pointed to the exit.

 ** _Dragon Road_**

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

Food, where does he expect us to to even find that! I'm amazed the lizardmen even managed to live this long out here in this hellish desert.

"Soo sleepy..." We were on Stark flying around the desert looking for that cavern where Chakabuk was. Rena was grumbling since Stark's back wasn't the best best in the world.

[ _Whiney brat.]_ Stark growled. Rena sighed. "Where do we find food." Eve said looking at me. "Not out here, and we can't ask the other lizardmen for it." I say. "And we can't ask Stella since I'm sure they need as much of it." Rena spoke up.

Hmm, what would Elsword and Elesis do in this. "Lets ask Elder." I say and they looked at me. "You sure?" Rena said and i nod. "Stark to Elder!" I point and Stark grumbles.

[ _Like i know where that is.]_

 ** _Elder (early morning)_**

We straight to the guild hall and to Elsword's room. We opened his door and surprise he wasn't there, instead it was Ara.

"He must be out for early training." Rena said getting in bed. "Ok i guess we will go find Elsword." I say and grab Eve with me. "Your such a friend~" She coed but then grabbed Eve and whispered something in her ear. Eve nods and we left.

What, what was that.

We walked out and saw posters everywhere. It was Hoffman vs some guy. Is there a election going on?

 ** _Elder Outskirts_**

We looked around and still didn't find him. "Where is he?" I say out loud.

"Looking for me?" I look up and saw Elsword standing in a tree. He had a red long sleeve with black plants and white boots. "Yea come down here." He jumps down and explain what happened while in Bethma.

"Hmm, that sounds like alot." We were sitting in the grass watching by a tree. "We need food for them or else we can't get pass them to Kayak." He begins to think.

"There is an election going on right now, we could ask Hoffman for a food caravan or something we could sell to get food, do you know what the lizardmen eat?" He asked looking at me.

"Ah..." I forgot to ask... Elsword looked at me, probably knowing i forgot to ask. "Meat, any variety." Eve said. Ah, the benefits of a nasod.

"Ok." He gets up and offers me a hand. I take it and he pulls me up. His hands are so big. "Lets go, Hoffman should be up by now." I nod and we were going to go but Eve went the other way. "I will be going back to Rena and Ara if you don't mind." She flew off. Ok...then

 ** _Elder Streets_**

The streets seemed so calm, kinda like those paintings of cities after dark but its morning. It was just me and Elsword. His hair was getting pretty long, it was now to his lower back.

"Why does your hair grow so fast." I asked out of the blue. "You ask that when Elesis's hair is touching the floor and she has a small pony tail in it." He chuckles. Now i feel stupid for asking.

"Whatever." I walk ahead of him. "So, did anything with Ara?" i eyed him suspiciously. "Wow." Was all he said smiling. "What's funny." I said turning to face him. "Nothing, just thought Rena would ask me that." He said.

We made it to Hoffman's office with a few troubles. His office or house, was a two story building that was with with a blue roof top. We knocked and a few seconds Hoffman came to the door.

He greeted us and let us in. His house was pretty nice, and had matching furniture matching the theme Elder had.

We sat down and he came with some drinks. "So can can i help you kids?" He asked with a smile. "We need food, or valuables." Elsword just went straight to the point. Kinda reminded me of how Eve did that.

His smile went away and now was replaced with general curiosity. "May i ask why?" Elsword nod and he explained what happen, only leaving out the what Kayak was doing.

"I knew you kids would get into more situations. Just let them be." Hoffman sighed. "We saved the while city before, we want a favor." I said and he held his hands up. "Hey i paid for your ride to Bethma and the capital." Wow.

"Traders." Elsword sighed. "You dealt with them before?" i asked. "Slimy with words, so many times i went to the market only to try and be swindled out of my money." Elsword scoffed. "Um...im one of those slimy merchants." Well your acting like one.

"What do you want us to do to get that food." Elsword asked and Hoffman nod. "Well you could-" I cut him off. "Nothing that will take the whole day, no fighting and or nothing that will take us out the city." I say.

"Well then, i want you to get me something from shadow forest." He says and leaves to get a map. "Its from a special tree that has no name because how rare it is. It is being guarded by a Ent guardian however." He said and we nod.

"Wasn't the forest destroyed from the whole bandit problem though?" i asked and he shakes his head. "See for yourself." Elsword said.

"Easy." I say and Elsword nods. We left his office and back out to the streets. The streets was already piling up with people and merchants. "Ah this place is still so full." i say.

"Want to get something to eat first?" He asked. I guess i could go for something.

We went to a food stall and ordered some food. Elsword of course paid since he holds all the money we have. Rena us surprisingly a big spender...and i guess i am too. A little.

After eating we where walking out the city and remembered something. "Wanna go get your sword?" I asked and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm sure ill be fine." Confident huh?

 ** _Shadow Forest_** ** _(Elsword's PoV)_**

This place was still as creepy as before but the place was thicker than before. Aisha was looking around amazed at how fast the trees grew back.

"How did this..." She asked. "Yea it just happened. One night, a loud noises came from here and when we got here, the place turned into practically a rain forest." Her eyes widen.

We walked in, pushing vines and tree bushes out if our way. "Where even is this tree." Aiaha said. She took off her coat so it wouldn't get dirty.

Finally we got on something that was good enough to be called a path. Forest wisp flew around us like they were dancing around us. "We should have brought Rena." She said behind me.

"Too late." I said and i could just feel her pouting behind me. We kept walking around in silence until she spoke again.

"Feels like forever since we last talked." She says low. "A few days without me and you already missed me?" i say. "Its just that, Me, you and Rena have always been together for so long its a bit hard to be away from either one of you."

I never thought i would have ever have heard Aisha say something like that. She's usually the tough one of us three. "Say something." She hits my back lightly. "Don't worry its not like we are going to separate." I say and she chuckles.

We stopped in front of some ruins and a lake. There was a large light purple tree in front of us with small black streaks going up and down its bark. "This gotta be it." I say.

We walked closer but something told me danger so i stopped Aisha with my arm. The tree began to morph into arms and legs. The tree formed arms, legs and and a head. Oh i remember this thing.

It roared and swung its enormous arm at us. We jumped back and i slammed my hands on the ground. "Split, Earth fissure." The ground split open under the Ent but it kept its balance.

It charged at us but it was slow. "Electron pulse" Aisha opened her hand and let a large wave of lighting. It knocked back but Ent was undamaged.

He opened his mouth and shot out vines at Aisha. She created a magic shield to block them. She then fired ice shards at Ent. They got him, but barely did anything to him.

I jumped on Ent's back and infused my arm with my energy and punched it. It went down with a large crash. I went to its lower back and placed my hands on its back.

"Rise, Terra emergence!" Rumbling started and spikes began to burst from the ground. All the spikes managed to hold down Ent, who was thrashing about.

I stopped pouring energy into Ent and the rumbling stopped. "Always new tricks huh." Aisha jumped down. I cut a piece of bark from Ent.

"Lets go." I say and she nods. "You know there was a peaceful way to this." Aisha says. "Well if that was the real Ent then i would have dealt with it peacefully." I say and she looked at me funny.

"There seems to be multiple 'Ents' that seem to be around the forest. That wasn't the real guardian, he would have been way stronger." I say and she hums.

"That's why you didn't take your sword huh." She says and i nod.

"Well hopefully this will be enough. We go straight to Bethma after dropping this of course." she says and i nod.


	44. Chapter 44 Preparation

**_Chapter 42_**

 ** _Preparation_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Elsword and Aisha came back to Elder with Ent's bark. Elsword was carding the bark as Aisha told him, ' _girls should no_ t _carry anything but their dignity_ '. On the way they saw Elesis, Raven and Chung walking around.

"Oh you guys are already back." Aisha said waving to them. "Yea also we got an offer." Elesis said and they perked up. "Well lets get

 ** _Guild hall_**

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

"Black steel huh, I don't know what to think of that." Elsword said. "Why would they want us." Rena asked and I just shrugged. "Seems like an like they have some motive for us, i do not trust this." Eve said.

"I mean it can't be all that bad right?, all we could do is train and stay in our business." Chung tried to convince me and Elesis on the way here too but we are still indifferent on it honestly. "Never really seen them but they seem shady." Aisha said.

I agree. It weird how they would want basically a group of kid mercenaries. They are planning something. While i was thinking, i felt Elsword's and Rena's eyes on me along with Eve's and Ara's.

"What?" They all shrugged. "You seem, different." Elsword said still looking at me. What the hell do you mean? I'm the same all in all. "I'm ok." "If you say so." Was all he said and looked somewhere else.

Although i can't say i known Elsword for long, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to just bring up something if he knew something was wrong. He is too perceptive for that.

"Ill go and get this to Hoffman." Elsword said and grabbed the light purple tree bark. "Ill come with you." Rena got up and followed. ""Me too."" Aisha and Ara followed him out.

Chung sighed and sat down. "Why do you want us to join so bad Chung." I asked him. "It would be nice if i had some friends along also..." He trailed off and mumbled something under his breath.

Seemed personal.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

I gave the bark to Hoffaman, Who thanked us and gave us one of his carriages on the outskirts of the city. Now we just have to get it to Bethma.

"Els do you need armor?" Rena asked gesturing the blacksmiths shop. "Nah, doesn't really suit my needs." Armor here was kinda ugly and pretty weak.

 **(That black haired boy...)** Regulis mumbled through my head.

 _'What do_ _mean?'_

 **There's something about him that is different, something is clinging to him.)**

' _I sensed that too, something must have happened in Velder or during the trip. Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks that.'_ I look back to everyone following me.

Maybe they see the same thing i saw?

 ** _Elder_** ** _Outskirts_**

After picking up sis and the others, we went to the carriage. "This should be enough for those lizards." Aisha said. "Think so?" Rena questioned. "Well they aren't getting anymore than this." Raven sighed.

"Cmon Ai." She sighed and summoned Stark. "Stark, carry this to Bethma, along with us." She said and he nods. We all got on him. His back was surprisingly leathery.

 **[We have a problem** **, I can only carry three and this container, some have to get off.]** Well that's a shame, who will she- "Els and Rena c'mon." Well that was rather quick...

"What will we do?" Ara asked. "Also Els what about the offer?" Chung asked me now. "You guys can go to Altera for now, We will be back soon." I say and Aisha nudges me with a smug look.

"Confident are we? we might have to fight a dragon you know"

"Think ill run off? I'm hurt Ai, i thought you knew me better than that." I say with my own smirk.

 ** _Bethma(Afternoon_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

"Being so high feels so weird." Elsword said looking around the desert while flying. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your like a kid you know that." He looks up with a smile. "This my first time, give me slack". "We're in the desert now, lets go to the dark lizards den or whatever." Yea we should, the sun is going to fry us now.

 ** _Dragon Road_**

We land on the trail from what we could remember from last night. "God i forgot how hot it was here." Elsword said blocking the sun with his hand. Your in a long sleeve and long pants, how are even still alive?

We went inside the carriage for some shade while Elsword pulled it. Honestly i felt kinda bad since he had to do heavy work in the hot sun, but he doesn't seem to mind it as much as any normal person would.

While we were going, i heard something, something loud and most likely big. "We have incoming." Aisha said pointing to the side of us. A large dust cloud was coming at us fast, something is coming toward us fast.

"Get away!" Elsword shouted and we all jumped from the carriage. We landed in the sand crouched down. Something sprang up from the sand spilling it everywhere.

I was a large black dragon head. It had no limbs, just a really large head. On top of it was one of those armored lizardmen from before. It screamed and pointed its blade at us and the dragon charge itself at us.

We dodged out its way and i summoned my bow and fired arrows. It weaved around them and opened its mouth. It was charging something but Elsword came and pushed it down.

It slithered back into the ground again and shake the area. "I hate snakes." Huh, i actually know he hated snakes.

It sprang back up and lunged at Aisha with its mouth open. Aisha used her her staff to create a cyclone and aim it into its mouth. This blew up the dragon head into bits but the lizardmen jumped in time.

He swung at me and i blocked with the end of my bow. He reared back and lunged with his sword. I rolled away and fired at his backside but he spun around and deflected them.

He jumped up again to evade ice spears and landed further away. "Heheh." It began to laugh. I forget these guys could talk. A black and crimson aura began to emit from his body. It opened its other hand and created a spear of the energy.

It threw it at us. It was blindly fast and i didn't even noticed Els came in front of me to black it. He had it in his hand and the lizardman widen his eyes, not expecting that to happen.

"Not that hard to learn." Elsword said and threw it back, but with way more force. The lizardman jumped up and charged at us.

"Back me up!" Elsword drew Durendal and parried the liazardmen's strike. "Lighting impulse." Aisha fired a lightning blast with a loud noise.

Elsword sidestepped but the lizardmen jumped to evade it. Now is my chance. "Aero Strafe!" I fired a condensed wind arrow at it and it hit. It came back down with broken armor and some cuts but was still kicking.

It was going to lunge at me but then a red blade came out its chest. The blade turned and came out its side cutting it in two. How long can he make that thing?

 ** _Dragon Road (Evening)_**

 ** _3rd_** ** _PoV_**

The crew was sitting on the sides of the carriage for the dark scales to come out. It was finally time for the desert to cool down and they were thankful for it.

They heard a few strange noises but thought it was probably the sand scorpions scattering around to burrow for the night.

Elsword opened his eyes and looked up. "You felt that." They nod and looked around. There was no shaking but they could still hear noises. "Lets get to the village." Elsword said and began to pull on the carriage.

 ** _Dark Scale Village_**

As they got closer they saw black smoke in the village. "What the-" Aisha said getting out. "Damn, seems those other lizardmen attacked. Rena, hide the carriage, me and Aisha will help the village." Elsword ordered.

They ran into the village and saw the armored lizardmen killing and the dark scale lizardmen. "Fire flame bomb" Elsword shot out a burst of fire at the armored lizardmen.

They were pushed back and burning up. "Waterfall!" Aisha shot a torrent of water from the water dragon head. The water put out some of the fires started and some of the other attacking lizardmen.

The armored lizardmen began hissing and ran off before Elsword and Aisha could get to them. "What the heck." Rena came running up to them.

They began to look for any that were not killed but found no one. "Damn, and their leader had something that could combat Kayak." Aisha said kicking some wood over.

"There's someone coming." Elsword pointed over and it was the dark scales leader. His cloak was in tatters and was covered in purple blood and wounds and was hunched on his spear.

"Curse him..." He said falling to his hands. They ran over to him help him up but he held out his arm. In his hand was a crude bottle with shining red liquid in it.

"This...Revenge..." He said before falling down. Elsword grabbed the bottle and put it in a bag. "What happened here?!" They turned back and see Chakabuk walking to them.

"This place was attacked, I'm guessing it was under Dagon's orders." Elsword explained. "He's still alive, he can be treated." Rena said turning him over.

 ** _Bethma Cavern(Night)_**

The crew went back to where Chakabuk and other lizardmen were. They carried the dark scale leader with them and let him rest there. Chakabuk was examining the liquid and told the crew to stay outside.

Rena and Aisha was chatting with each other while Elsword was telepathically talking with Regulis.

 **(Dagin eh, if you fight him be warned.)**

' _Well if i do, i won't do anything to rash'_

 **(He was always an outcast, even to mother.)**

 _'Mother?'_

 **(Don't worry about all that, If i remember correctly, Dagon's power is tied to his representation, Wrath. The more angry the binder is, the more power they can pull from Dagon, similar to you and me.)**

 _'I don't think there would be a way to calm Kayak, if anything we would have to rush him with powerful attacks.'_

 **(That would be best. Also he may have some abilities i may not have. We are different after all. )**

Elsword sighed and looked over to his sword, Durendal. He took it out from its sheath and studied it admiring its pure white blade.

"Been awhile." Elsword looked over and saw Luto walking to him. "Heh, look whose here." Elsword said with a sigh. "Oh? I'm hurt, i thought you would be happy to see me." Luto feigned sadness.

"If your here, then something that interested you." Luto tilted his head. "It seems you know me better than i thought you did." He chuckled.

"I came to see how you would fair against another one of the seven beast." He said looking up. "Wrath vs Pride. The second against the first." He said ominously.

"Where did they come from, Regulis won't say a thing."

"Even i, do not know. They have been around longer than even the space time continuum."

"I see..."

"But..." He said and Elsword looked up at him. "There is one place that may know of how they came to be. They specialize in techniques similar to yours. If you go there, you will get what you want to know." Luto's body began to materialize and distort.

"And where is that."

"All i know is its location. The village lies in Sander." He then vanished into the distorted void.

"Elsword!" Rena came to him with her bow. "Is Chakabuk done?" Elsword asked and she nodded. "We are leaving in the morning so lets get some rest." She said grabbing his arm.

After washing up they all settled into one room.

"One bed again huh." Elsword said laying down first. "Try not kick in your sleep Aisha, that's a bad habit i don't know where you picked it up from." Rena said with a sigh.

"Look at Elsword! he's huge! also Eve never complains." Aisha crosses her arms with a pout. "How was i even factored into this..." Elsword said.

They all laid down next to Elsword and at in silence. "Els, you are kinda big..." Rena trailed off. "We all got bigger. We used to do this as kids but now its kinda awkward." Elsword admitted.

"Oh good, i thought i was the only one.." Aisha sighed. It went silent for a while with everyone staring up until Elsword grumbled.

"Ill sleep outside..."

"Your such a gentlemen~" Aisha said in a sweet voice. "Goodnight Els." Rena said waving.

Elsword walked out in a white shirt and red shorts and laid on a large rock near the cave. He looked up, admiring the million stars in the sky.

"Well, this isn't so bad either"


	45. Chapter 45 True Intentions

**_Chapter 45_**

 ** _True intentions_**

 ** _Elsword's_** ** _PoV_**

I was the first to wake up as usual. I went over to the tent to get ready. All i have is a shirt, normal pants and boots and Ara made me these. I hope she forgives me for messing it up today.

"Els is that all you will need?" i turn around and see Rena walking in with a rag. "I'm sure he will be alright." Aisha said getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"We got a long way to the cave." We still need a map to the place but im sure Chakabuk has one. I tied Durendal to my back and nod.

When we were done we went to Chakabuk's little room. "Here you are. I am sorry i cannot take you myself." He said. It would be too dangerous for him anyway. I could tell Beraku was the fighter and Chakabuk was the one being protected.

 ** _Dragon's_** ** _Valley_**

"First we climb this huh." Aisha says looking up. "With all them around however" Rena points and we see dozens and dozens of lizardmen men patrolling the area. Seems like they were expecting us.

"So, sneak or the usual way." Aisha said summoning Leviathan to her hand with smirk. "I'm sure you already know that answer." i say and breath in air.

'Searing barrage!The flame cloud alerted all the lizardmen in the area. They were more alerted by the large explosion as well. "Here they come!" Rena says aiming her bow.

Several large lizardmen came charging down. There was also a loud horn going off and rumbling. I drew Durendal and charged at the lizardmen. I clashed with them and parried another one behind me.

I jumped up and thrust my sword down creating a shockwave and pushed them away. Ice pillars began to form around me, must be Aisha's spell.

I run up the hill until i see a large boulder rolling down with archers raining arrows on me. How simple. I thrust Durendal into the boulder, shattering it with ease. The archers were already being shit down one by one.

I sidestepped out the way in time to avoid an lizardmen's dive attack. It pulled its sword out swung at me but i blocked with Durendal. I pushed him off and swung down but he parried it and slashed my arm.

I jumped back and let Aisha do her thing. She shot out fire balls from her staff but the lizardmen deflected them with its sword. "Its sword had some kind of enchantment" Rena says aiming her bow at it.

"Yea, must be Dagon's power or something." Rena shot a condensed wind arrow that the lizardmen sliced with a smirk. The arrow instead exploded in its face blinding it.

I charged it and sliced its arm clean off. "I'm guessing, physical attacks are still effective." It screamed and tried to run but i stabbed it in its back. Not so glorious i know, but if got the job down.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

 ** _Lizardmen village_**

 ** _(The part you get to after the first second of the dungeon)_**

Elsword, Aisha and Rena made their way and the cliff and looked down. They saw several lizardmen in dark auras with Beraku in the front.

Beraku now had a dragonic armor on with a dual blade staff in his hand and a dragon helm on.

"And he's the one guarding the entrance...Great.." Aisha says with a sigh. "Last time we couldn't even touch him." Rena said shaking her head.

"I'm sure this has something to do with Dagon, but it seems physical attacks can still work."

"So me and Rena take the others while you take Beraku?"

"You guys, when your done with the others go into the cave without me, ill catch up don't worry." He hands then the solution and they nod.

"They already know we are here so lets go." He says jumping down. He landed with loud crash and all the lizardmen stared at him awaiting his next move.

Elsword walked over them with his sword in hand and stopped in front if Beraku. "Its sad you had die." Elsword said shaking his head.

He quickly swung down at which Beraku managed to block. The force was so strong it pushed the other lizardmen back. Aisha and Rena took this time to also attack them while they were dazed.

Beraku slid Elsword off and thrust his blade. Elsword parried it and cut off one of the horns on Beraku's armor. Beraku vanished and reappeared further than he was before.

He shot out a large flame from his mouth in the shape of a dragon. Elsword jumped up and fired a sword wave at the ground creating a smokescreen.

Ice spears then came flying out. He deflected them with only a few stabbing him and landing.

A lightning bolt then came through the smoke but Elsword managed to evade with just moving his head. "Linear attacks won't work." He said. Beraku walked out the smoke with the same dead face.

Beraku vanished again and Elsword put up his guard. He jumped back to avoid a ground smash imbued with the dark energy surrounding him. He rolled away and Beraku came at him more speed than before.

He thrust his blade staff at Elsword and stabbed his stomach. Elsword grabbed the blade and threw it to the side and tried to kick Beraku but only fazed through. ' _An after image?'_ He thought

He jumped up to avoid another swing. 'Searing barrage!' Elsword shot a a large flame at the ground covering everything in the area. He looker over and saw Rena and Aisha already going into the cave.

He saw movement within the flames and knew it was Beraku sneaking in it. He aimed Durendal and threw it into the fire. "...!" The blade struck Beraku in back but wasn't deep.

Elsword pulled the chain and pulled out Durendal. He came down with everything still burning. Beraku held out his hand and fired multiple lightning bolts.

Elsword rolled out the way and fired a fire ball from his mouth. Beraku simply swiped the fire ball away. He saw Elsword charging at him and blocked with his staff.

' _What the?'_ He tried to overpower Beraku but found that they were even. Even with the sheer weight of Durendal was not enough. Beraku managed to push off Elsword and fired more lightning bolts.

Elsword created four pillars of rock and jumped on them to avoid them. Beraku then appeared in front of him and slashed his chest. He slammed into a burning tent with some pieces burning him.

" **Seems you need help."** Relgulis said in his head.

"Dont worry about it. I can handle this."

" **Show me you can, enlighten me on your power."**

Elsword slowly got up and breathed out. He slammed his hands together and closed his eyes.

Beraku was waiting for Elsword to emerge but saw he wasn't so he was going to turn to go after Aisha and Rena but then felt a rumble.

The burning tent burst with red swirling energy. It was gathering all around him and coming off his body. It then stopped and Elsword grabbed Durendal. Durendal began to glow with his red energy and a red aura extended at its blade.

He charged Beraku faster before, leaving a trail of energy behind him. Beraku put up to block but was quickly overpowered by Elsword's new found strength.

Elsword punched Beraku in his face and caused him to fly back and crash into the hill side. Beraku vanished and swung down on Elsword's shoulder but did not dig into his flesh.

It instead stopped as it was was two blades clashing. There was also red circuit like lines where the impact was. Beraku jumped back and for the first time his expression changed to shock.

"Reinforcement of energy. Creates a nice shield around my body using my energy as the fuel to keep it up. It also increases my natural abilities. Only thing is that it hurts like hell afterword.

Elsword vanished and reappeared In front of Beraku. "Its not that hard to do that." Elsword smirked and swung down on Beraku, crushing his armor with it.

A large eruption if energy came off of where Beraku was cut. It began to steam off and Beraku went down on one knee. He clasped his hands and then his skin began to change.

His skin went from dark to pure black with orange marks and swirls covering it. His dark energy also dissipated and was replaced with blue energy. Then an earthquake.

The sky became grey and lightning began to strike down. A large bolt struck the lake near them and the fire that was around them began to swam to it and create a ring on the surface of the water.

Beraku vanished and appeared on the lake with his hands still clasped but looked to be struggling. The water below began to bubble and then erupted.

Elsword looked up and his eyes widen. It was large serpent dragon made of water with lighting bolts surrounding its body with a fire ring surrounding its head.

Beraku was on top of it. He pointed his staff at Elsword. "Lets...see...if yo...u...can...handle...this.."

Elsword smirked but then felt a ping of pain in his body making him wince a bit. "Sorry Aisha, Rena looks like you will have to handle Dagon."

 ** _With Aisha and Rena_**

 ** _(Drahon Cavern)_**

Aisha and Rena had torn clothes and burnt marks all over them along with ash. They were also sweaty all over. They had battling all the lizardemn that came in their way and it was not easy.

They finally entered into a lizardmen made tunnel.

They was met with a large hall with bones of dragon behind the shrine. In front of them, was Kayak.

"So, you made it at last, i was getting tired of waiting." He said getting up and removing his cape.

His body and head had veins all over. "So your not under the control of Dagon huh." Rena said clenching her bow.

"Don't flaunt his name as if you know anything child!" Kayak exploded causing them to back away a little from the dark energy coming off his body.

He began to walk down to them and summoned a staff. "Why did you do this Kayak, why did you turn on your own kind." Aisha asked.

He stopped walking and thought for a moment before speaking. "Originally, i did not, but since i had already killed Beraku, i had no choice but to go along, but it was well worth it." He said smiling.

"You see, soon this dragon will be resurrected and ill use it to the vessel of Dagon before reviving him as well."

"But why? what would you get out of it. Power?!"

"No, i gain. nothing."

""Nothing?!""

"That us right. You see, since i killed one of my own brothers, i was going to be killed off regardless. I wish not to die so i will side along side Dagon to continue to live."

"So you did this just save yourself huh, tch you lizardmen really are lizards. How many sacrifices did you take."

"Heh, in order to revive a sacred beast, one must need sources of strong power. If that is met, it doesn't matter how many." He then points to them.

"That is where you two come in. I knew Chakabuk would call for help and i knew only you humans would be the only ones to comply with his request." He said.

"So you waited for us to come so you can try and take us into your spell." Aisha finished.

"Yes, seems ill have to go for the boy however. You three are quite special you see, you have unknown forces clinging to you and I'm sure Dagon would appreciate having you." He says and then laughs.

"That's not happening. See we are not going to allow you to." Aisha says aiming leviathan at Kayak.

"THEN LET US BEGIN!! THE RITUAL!!" Kayak charged at them.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Luto was standing about Bethma looking at the crew. " _Hmm, perhaps i should help_ out the _Elf, she needs something to suit her needs_." He says putting a hand to his mask.

" _Ah, maybe that would do, but can i really find it?"_ He says and materializes before vanishing.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Chapter 46_**

Aisha created a wind wall in front of them and Rena fired her wind arrows into it, giving it more power. Kayak created a barrier that made the arrows bounce off.

He jumped up and created a black mist around his body. "Take it!" He pointed to them and the black mist followed. Rena jumped left and Aisha to the right.

"Firestorm!" Kayak held out his hand and absorbed the fire into his hand with a small black wave around his hand.

"So fire won't work then.." Aisha mumbled and jumped back again to avoid another black mist attack. "Wind blast!" Kayak blocked the blast while chuckling. "How foolish!" He gathered the black mist around his body.

"Surging Nova!" The black energy expanded and exploded inside the whole room. "Hah!" He looked around the smoke and didn't see then. "Are they...dead?" He wondered.

And ice spear came from the side of him and pierced his side. "...!!!" He lost his balance and crashed down. He got up and tried to take out the ice spear but was kicked in the face.

He spat out blood and looked around but everything was still cloudy. He was kicked in his side, thrusting the spear deeper and causing him to yelp in pain.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted and blew away the smoke. Rena was also blown away but recovered quickly.

Kayak melted the ice spear and began to regenerate his wounds. "I received the blessing of Dagon! i will not be taken so easily." He said and raised his arm.

"Explosion storm flame!" He opened his hand and created a vortex of black and purple flames was coming at them. Aisha fired a water ball in the center but it did nothing to stop the vortex, only evaporate.

"Stark!" A magic circle appeared and Stark flew out of it. Stark roared and fired a lightning bolt from his mouth into the vortex. The lightning bolt traveled into the storm and shocked Kayak and lost control of the spell and dispelled it.

Kayak created a black sword and charged at Aisha but Rena intervened by him kicking him in the stomach. He recovered quickly and stabbed he stomach.

Rena stumbled back and was pushed away by a strong force. She crashed into wall coughing.

Kayak took this chance to go for Aisha but was pierced by ice spear and swatted away by Stark's wing. Aisha ran over to Rena to help her while Stark rained lightning bolts on Kayak.

"Tch, your nothing but a hatchling!" Kayak slammed his staff down and made the cave rumble.

The ground began to pile up and spring up. Out of it, came 4 darker Kayak's. "Go!" The all jumped away with two landing in front of Aiaha and the other two in front of Rena.

Rena slowly got up holding her leg. "Damn.." Aisha cursed. Kayak flew up and looked down and smirked. "Hahaha!-!!"

He was suddenly plummeting to the ground with a loud crash. "Well, well look at who it is." Add came down from the hole in the ceiling made by him. (An: Add Doom Bringer costume.)

He landed down smirking and giving off purple static. "All that energy your giving off, its quite impressive, Also, there's something i want to know more of." He balls his fist which discharges lightning energy.

"Add?!" Rena looks at him with awe. "Of all people to show up. Not that I'm complaining." Aiaha says with a sigh.

"Tch more humans eh, Well you have strong power as well so you will be sacrificed as well!" Kayak opened his hand firing a fire vortex again.

Add smirked and covered his body with static. His body glowed purple and he charged into the vortex and went through it unharmed. "WHAT!" Kayak yelled. Add emerged from the fire and kicked Kayak into a wall.

Kayak looked up to see Add coming at him again with a satisfied smile. He jumped up and fired black orbs at him but Add turned around and deflected them with his hands and charged at Kayak in the air.

The dark clones left Aisha and Rena to fight Add. Add smirked at this and increased his speed, going right through the clones and dissipating them in a black cloud.

"Pulse Cannon" 3 Three Dynamos came in front of him and he punched its center, firing a large electric beam.

Kayak raised his hand to create a shield but the beam went right through the barrier. Kayak quickly went out its way, but half his body was caught in the blast.

Add kept with his assault and punched Kayak in his stomach. Before Kayak could fall, Add grabbed his head and began to barrage him with a flurry of punches.

"Whoa, He really did get stronger..." Rena said in amazement. The enemy they were having some trouble with was easily being taken care of by Add.

Add ended his barrage with a kick making Kayak crash to the ground. Add stood on his Dynamos with folded arms with a look of disappointment.

"That's it? I heard sacred beast holder were powerful but is this all to your power? tch, how pathetic. I wonder if the red head got any stronger." He said looking away.

"I...I will...no-not...fail.." Kayak slowly got up with black energy swarming to him. The black energy came to his side to form a black arm and leg. "I...have...sacrificed...too much...!!" Kayak threw his staff to the side and slammed his hands together.

The cave began to rumble violently with rocks falling to the ground. Aisha created a shield her and Rena while Add smiled in amusement.

 **Outside**

Elsword had defeated the Dragon and had Beraku on the ground severely damaged. Elsword then felt something and looked over to the cavern. Rumbling also came and he looked over to Beraku.

"Seems, the time has come..." Beraku said and his body began to glow. Pieces of body began to come off and then the lizardmen bodies around him as well. They then materialise and traveled toward the cave with Elsword behind.

When the ashes of the lizardmen went into the cave, the rumbling turned into an earthquake and then everything exploded.

Elsword opened his eyes and saw he was in a barrier in the sky with Aisha and Rena and Add. "Thanks." He didnt need to look up to see who it was, he knew it was Luto. " _No problem, but that..."_ Luto said gesturing down below.

Down below was a large black dragon with jet black wings and horns. It unfurled its wings creating a huge windstorm. **_(An: Rage of Bahamut the dragon first form.)_**

" **That little hatchling actually managed to do it. He thought he could control me? foolish."** It said and looked around the land.

" **Its been so long, I wonder how many races are left."**

"So thats..." Rena had her eyes widen. " _Dagon.."_ Luto finished for her. "He's freaking huge! how can we stop him?" Luto only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care. Let me out." Add said hitting the barrier around them. " _If you wish."_ Luto made a hand gesture and the shield opened allowing Add to jump out.

" _And you three?"_ He asked them but was referring mostly to Elsword.

"I-i dont know...This might be a little much for us. That's a whole Dragon."

"We have to stop it somehow though."

"He's right, we can't just run with that thing roaming around."

" _Well then_ , _lets make a deal."_ Luto went into his coat and pulled out a black book with hollowed out runes and markings on it. " _For now, ill give this to you"_ He gives it to Aisha.

"What is it?"

 _"A special sealing item, i...found and had on me. It should be powerful enough to capture Dagon."_

"So what's the catch."

" _That comes later. You should go, Add can't hold him out forever."_ Luto decended them down to the ground. He then materialized and disappeared along with the barrier.

Aisha held up the book and opened it. The book didn't have any pages in. "How are we even supposed to use this." She said.

"We should really worry about that later. Your smart so you can figure something out." Elsword said swinging his sword.

"Well if your all ready. Then lets go." Add came next to them.

They all readied themselves with Dagon growling in front of them.

 ** _An_**

 ** _If you ever played the card game or watched the first season of the anime, then you know Bahamut._**

 ** _Also sorry about my absences, i have been very busy._**


	47. Chapter 47 The dragon of Wrath

**_Chapter 47_**

 ** _The Dragon of Wrath_**

Dagon charged a black energy sphere in his mouth and fired it. They evaded the blast by jumping. The sphere made a large explosion that almost blew them all off.

Elsword created an energy blade and swung both on Dagon's leg, but the energy blade shattered and bounced him back.

Dagon swung his large claw at Add, who put up a barrier just in time. The barrier shattered and sent him flying but he recovered and charged again. Aisha was firing ice spears at Dagon's chest, but it had no effect along with Rena's arrows.

" **Weak!"** Dagon swatted Add with on of his wings. He was then hit with a wind blast that made lose balance a bit. " **Insolence."** He charged another blast in mouth and swallowed it. He then opened his mouth and rained the black beams down on them.

Aisha grabbed Rena and used her teleport spell to get away. They reappeared on a rock formation but Dagon already had them in his sights. " **I know that spell far to well to be folled by it."** He thrust his claw but was stopped by a large fire ball.

" **Tch, you little!"** He stomped down, creating a large earthquake. "Im still here lizard!" Add came and struck Dagon's chest. " **Bugs are not worth my while!"** He roared, which was so powerful, it blew all the rocks away.

He flatten everything with his roar and looked around. **"I know your there!"** He reared his head back and rained more black blast on an area in front of him.

"HAAAA!" Elsword came and thrust Durendal in Dagon's chest from the dust cloud but Dagon swung his claw down. " **Die!"** He applied force onto his claw to try and crush Elsword.

His head was hit with a fire balls and lightning bolts. " **Mage!"** He left Elsword and charged at Aisha. "Wind wall!" "Storm barricade!" Aisha and Rena created a large wind barrier that was enough to push him back.

"Pulse cannon!" Add rained purple electron balls on Dagon's head. Elsword got back up, sore, but still kicking.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

God, he's strong... We can't do anything to him. Can we even seal him?

" **Teh, i doubt it, He will eventually break out of the seal.**

" _Wasn't he killed?"_

 **No, he was defeated, we cannot be killed. We will still exist even without a physical body."**

Well that's just great, how can we beat this guy.

I stand up and jumped in time away from a tail flick. His enormous body makes it near impossible to really do any damage.

 **Whats the matter Regulis! come out and fight me**!" Oh great now he's after me. He charges at me like a wild boar. "Lightning Stream!" A lightning wave came in between us and Aisha came behind me and teleported me away.

"Damn, how can we do this." Rena complained dropping to one knee from exhaustion. Add came flying into the ground near us.

We jumped away after seeing the shadow of Dagon's claw above us. It blew us away and separated us all.

I tried to get up some rocks fell onto my body, must have broken a few bones. I managed to pushed them off but now i didn't have my sword. " **No resting!"** Black energy orbs came my way. I created an earth shield in time, but i was still blown up in the air.

Dagon grabbed my body and began squeeze. It was one of the worst things i felt. I couldn't get out of his grip and i heard no, i FELT my body breaking under his grip.

" **Is this all the host of Regulis could offer? pathetic."** He roared and i heard the others fighting hard to get him to release me. I screamed in pain after so long of holding it in. It was unbearable.

Finally he released me and dropped me to the ground after being hit hard enough.

I feel down but i couldn't move much. My bones were probably done by this point. I saw Durendal in front of me and i tried to crawl to it.

" **Pathetic."** Dagon grabbed the ground Durendal was in and placed the sword in his claws and began to apply force. It began crack...then...it broke. red energy discharged off it and the pieces fell to the ground.

" **The unbreakable sword, has been broken."** He laughed. He then released an energy wave that felt like burning coal inside our bodies.

" **Pathetic, allow me to finish you off along with this pitiful region."** He unfurled his wings and flew up. He opened his mouth and black and red particles began to charge inside his mouth along with a black energy ball with a red center.

"Am, i really gonna die here?" Add said weakly. I can't move...My sword is broken...My energy is almost depleted...

Honestly, can we really win? Suddenly, i felt cold. Was this the embrace of death?

Everything became all white for a moment and then i saw everyone around me.

" **What is, what is this power?"** Dagon looked all over with his wings spread ready for anything.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Ice began to form and then into a glacier that spiraled out. Its center then broke, and out came out one white lace heel. Who-

My question was answered when i saw Queen Noah walk out of it. It became even colder when she did, and it was now snowing, almost hailing and dark clouds that filled the whole area.

She wore an icy blue dress with white ascents. She had lacy gloves that stopped at her palms and her hair was flowing instead of the usual bun she had.

 **"Who are you."** Dagon asked. "I, am the Queen of Velder." She said walking forward. "Hey guys~" Speka came out of with a jolly smile waving, along with Elesis, Raven, Ara, Chung, and Eve.

"What the." Add looked bewildered. "How did you guys get here?" Rena asked.

"On our way, we met Luto, he teleported us to Velder and Queen Noah got us here." Elesis said picking me up. "You look worse than ever huh?" She said smiling a bit at me. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"The energy he was giving off was huge so we had to come. Also, i didn't even know she could freeze time and travel through it." Ara said, wait was that even possible?

The snowing became a blizzard and it was becoming deathly cold now. Speka placed a barrier around us to protect us, it was warm but the coldness still seeped in.

" **So, this is the current Queen? Hmph, impressive magical power but mines is greater!"** Dagon roared and spread his wings even further. He created even more, larger black balls around him and charged another in his mouth.

" **Allow me to let you go out with a bang!"** He fired all them consecutively along with the blast beam. "Its been so long since i was last underestimated." The queen held up her hand.

Somehow, she managed to freeze all the orbs and blast before they could even touch her. She waved her hand down, making the large chunks of ice fall with her gesture.

" ** _Ho, she's strong."_** Regulis said impressed

" **What!"** Dagon roared. He then charged at her with his claw reared back. Ice around Noah's feet spiked up and before Dagon could touch her, all pierced themselves into his body and effectively stopped him. He was then pushed away

"Your nothing but a wild beast, i can tell you have some instincts, but they won't work on me." She raised her hands and made a hand sign.

 _"Encase, Grand Ice Rink."_ Several large ice glaciers, almost the size of Dagon himself, parted the clouds and came down.

" **What! No!"** He tried to move, but the ice around him began to freeze his body and keep him down. Small ice roses formed around him.

" **How, How can any human, amount this much power! as much power as us! children of mother!"** He roared and thrashing about.

"Maybe, your just not that great." She said and Ice hit the ground. The ice glacier spears shattered and then in the same instant, froze over completely. She made another hand sign and white markings formed around the large glacier that Dagon was in.

"I believe, Luto, gave you an item to fully seal him." She turned back to us. Aisha slowly nodded and held up the book. Noah grabbed the book and held it up.

The book opened and began to suck in the large ice glacier. It then gained one age and closed itself with several locks forming around it. And just to be safe, she froze the book in an ice formation.

"I knew she was strong, but she barely broke a sweat much less even looked worried."

Noah walked over and gave the book to Aisha. "I think you should hold onto it." She sighed.

"Its been so long since i last allowed my power to flow out my body, feels so stress relieving." She stretched her body and waved her hand.

Another spiraled ice formation opened. "Ok lets go." She walked into it. "I guess we follow too?" Rena shrugged and we all walked in.

" **How shameful."**

 _ **Aisha's** **PoV**_

"S-s-s-s-s-so cold..." Rena clung on to me and Elsword shaking. Well i don't blame her, i was kinda half dead too. Even all us huddled together, i still almost died in there while the Queen and Speka walked though like nothing.

Inside, it was cloudy with ice shards spread all over around us in different positions. This can't be time-space space magic, can it?

We came out of a room and almost collapsed to the ground. "When your all warmed up, and rested, we will have dinner at sunset." She walked out closing the door behind us.

The room itself was very castle like. It had a large glass door which lead to an open balcony with a fancy bed, dress and walk in closet with fancy clothes.

"Did we, escape death?" Rena asked.

"I think we did. That dragon was crazy strong."

"Before that, why is Add here." Elesis glared daggers at him. Add scoffed and leaned on a wall. "I don't need to explain myself to you." Elesis walked over to him but Elsword stopped her.

"I wanna rest up if you don't mind, i don't need noise." He walked over and let his body fall to the bed. "He's right, I don't wanna deal with all this." I plop down next to him and Rena too. I hugged the black book to make sure i didn't lose it.

"Whatever." That's all i heard, before i passed out. It seems i was more tired than i realised...

 ** _Dream World_**

I open my eyes and see that i was in a similar to when i was in the Henir's time and space dimension. I was floating with runic letters floating around. There was also large chains, seemingly coming from nowhere.

The place changed however. It was now almost circling now. It no longer went straight. In the center though, was a large ice crystal. It was Dagon. He was frozen now on all fours.

"How did i get here?" I floated forward and looked around. The place began to blur and everything went white.

 ** _Outside_**

I woke up, still in bed. I rose up and and looked around saw the orange glow of the sunset. Ugh, i went to sleep dirty...

Elsword was still sleeping next to me but didn't see Rena, she must have woken up earlier and went to eat or something. I look down to Elsword, who sprawled him self on the bed. I should clean myself up.

After my bath, i put on a white dress with lace heels, since there was nothing else casual to put on. Feels like i was going to a royal dance. Elsword was still sleeping so i think ill go down now, maybe Speka and Queen Noah will have an idea on what i saw.

 ** _Ara's PoV_**

I searched the halls for Elsword, looking for him. All these rooms look the same, how can they remember where to go?

I checked all the rooms and i saw until i came to the last one. He had to be in here.

I came inside and saw Elsword sitting up on the edge of the bed staring into space. "Elsword?" i called out to him but he didn't respond. I walked over waving my hand in front of his face until he looked up surprised.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine"

"You looked a little out of it."

"Just...disappointed with myself." I sat down next to him. "Is it, the battle with Dagon that's bothering you?" He nods.

"I felt so powerless. I couldn't do anything to him. Even after years of training, i feel like, I'm still weak." He sighed an looked down.

"I too have felt that before." He looked up to me. "Back when my brother attacked our village, i felt powerless, i couldn't do anything to him even with Eun's power, he was just too strong." I shake my head at the memory.

"Even with all my training, it was nothing to him. I'm sorry i don't have an answer to this, but all i can do is sympathise with you." I hug him which must have caught him off guard since he tensed up.

"My body...kinda broken right now." Ah! i let go of him and fell right onto the bed.

"Are- are you ok?"

"Yea, ill live." He smiles a bit. "Speaking of which, what did you need?" Ah i almost forgot.

"We are having dinner with the Queen." He nods and i left the room for him to get ready.

 ** _Downstairs dinning room_**

We all sat at the table with delicious and very fancy food I've never seen before. Some were very small portions and there was even wine bottles.

"He's late..." Aisha leaned on her hand. "Its proper manners to wait for everyone to be present." Chung said. "Shut up." Aisha said which made him flinch a bit.

"Aisha be nice." Rena pinched her and caused her to jump a bit. "C'mon guys in front of the queen?" Elesis said. "I, do not mind." She said sipping on her drink which i don't think is water.

"I'm here." Elsword came down and sat at the seat next to me. He had a black tailcoat with white pants and black boots. "I feel old." He said with a sigh.

"Now i called you all here since i really wanted to talk with you." The Queen said.

"But first, food. I'm starving and all thus food is mocking me." Captain Valak said grabbing his plate. "After we dine, then we talk."

 ** _3rd PoV Night_**

After the group was done eating, Noah grabbed everyone's attention. "Now then, down to business." She announced.

"As you know, we will be heading into Hamel, in about 2 months to exterminate the demons there and reclaim the region." Noah said.

"We would like you all to assist with that. It is not mandatory, but we will be at ease if you do." Valak continued

"The black steel have already extended their hand to you. If you accept, then you will start training, as soon as tomorrow." Edan finished off.

"Ill join, I wanna explore what Hamel is like." Chung smiled a bit at Elsword's answer. "You won't be disappointed." He said.

"Ill go, same reason as Els, also i wanna learn new spells."

"I wanna meet other races and travel."

"I don't want to stay in Velder forever."

"Sure ill join."

"Il- ill go too!"

"It will be interesting to see other races landmass."

Noah nodded and got up. "Ok then tomorrow i will have you admitted into the Black Steel Corp." She said and excused her self from the table.

"I warn you, this won't be reclaiming, this is a war, with monsters. Watch yourselves." Valak said and left the table.

"Don't worry about him. He's just on edge, good luck with your training." Edan left as well.

"Well as long as I'm around, ill make sure none of you die, also Luto seems to have an eye on you so no worries. Don't lose sleep now~" Speka disappeared into a black cloud.

 ** _That night_**

Elsword laid in bed fully awake. Everyone was most likely sleeping now but he couldn't sleep. "What am i gonna do..." He said to himself.

" _Feeling down?"_ Luto poked his head from the wall above Elsword and looked down at him. His amber eyes glowed in the dark.

He got up slowly and looked at Luto. " _You forgot this."_ He materialized the shards of Durendal onto the bed. " _Don't worry, they are all there."_ He said.

Elsword placed his hand on the sword and muttered an apology to the shattered blade. " _I've done some poking. The village is in the same place as Hamel, in the next region."_ He said.

"I see."

 _"You will be going into war with the_ Demons."

"Yea, it will be good practice."

" _Ho? don't you seem a bit excited"_

Ill keep training my body. Dagon was a wake up call to me that not every battle can be won. I need to go in, fully prepared for anything."

Luto widen his eyes and smiled under his mask. " _We shall see."_

"Yea we will, thanks for the shards."

Luto nodded and materialized out of the room.

 **"Dont disappoint me again, or ill take over your body."**

"Well that's a first."

" **Losing to that damn lizard put me a bad mood** **. You better not lose to the others. I am first born, meaning i am most powerful!"**

"Yea, whatever you say pal."

 ** _Dimensional gap_**

Luto shifts back through his gap and thinks about Elsword's words.

 _"To spring so fast from pure and utter defeat."_ He stopped and placed a hand on his chin.

" _Your maturing quite nicely, old friend."_

 _ **An**_

 _ **little backstory**_

 ** _Dagon, the second born of the seven beast. He is the first dragon and ancestor to all lizard races._**

 ** _He embodies pure Wrath and is only second to Regulis in power. He has the power of Domination which can overpower anything in the world. During his time of free roam, he destroyed many lands and nations making him feared among all._**

 ** _The humans soon devised a plan to seal in fear he may wipe out all the race. They created a specail sealing technique and bounded it to an ancient clay pot._**

 ** _This pot was passed down generation to generation and then found itself in the hands of the lizardmen, who admired and know of its origin and passed it down to village sharmans as a way of assurance, Dagon will not rise again._**


	48. Chapter 48 Dog Days

**_Chapter 48_**

 ** _Dog Days._**

 ** _Velder Palace(Dawn)_**

 ** _Chung's PoV_**

I woke up earlier than usual and washed up. I do morning training with my Cannon every morning to make sure i don't lose the familiar weight when i need to use it.

Thankfully, the palace offered a training ground for such activities so i made my way down there. All the while thinking of what will happen in two months.

In two months, we will be going to reclaim Hamel. I wish it was at a later date but i guess two months is enough. Hopefully ill be able to find that crimson armored man.

I got down to the training ground with my cannon and saw someone was already here. It was Elsword practicing his swings. "Hey, Elsword." I call out to him and he turns to me.

He had on grey heavy armor and judging from his sweaty face, he must have been here for a while. He nods and walk over.

"Didn't think anyone else woke up as early as i did."

"Yea, your sister used to come here to."

"She was here earlier, she left a while back."

So that means he wake up earlier than Ms.Elesis? he's committed that's for sure. I nod and turns around and goes back to practice. Wait wasn't, he severely injured yesterday? how is he already up and running.

I eye him carefully now. No regular person should be able heal so fast in such a short time. Now that i think about it, he was healed since dinner yesterday. Can he possible be a demon or something else? better be a bit careful around him.

"What is it?" He takes me out of my trance with voice. I must have been staring so intently at him. "Ah, its nothing. Just wondering something." He stared at me a while longer before turning around again.

Ok then now for today's training season.

 ** _A few hours later_** **_(Morning)_**

I was done for the day. I nearly collapsed to the ground, I'm not sure why but i felt real good today. Elsword was sitting with his legs folded and eyes closed. Not sure what he's doing but i guess it break, he does look to be leaving anytime soon.

"There you are, c'mon we gotta go met up with the head if the Black steel." Aisha came inside. She passed right by me and shook Elsword who snapped his eyes open.

I don't know what's with her, she's so...rough around the edges, honestly. "Yea I'm coming." He sheds off the armor and walked off with her. I guess i should get over on there too.

 ** _Noon_**

 ** _Raven's PoV_**

Everyone was all sitting down in a waiting room for Orion to come. I just hoped this goes quickly since i have a bad feeling from that guy.

Also, i think i need Eve to perform maintenance on my arm. Its been acting up a bit lately. Hopefully its just a malfunction.

There was some chatter between the girls, now Ara was apart of the girl talk now. It was only me, Elsword, and Chung staying quiet.

After a while, the doors opened and a a bunch of soldiers in black armor surrounded us. I almost drew my blade but then saw Orion walking to us.

"Welcome all of you." He says with his behind his back. Even now he wears his armor.

"I, am Orion. That is all you need to know. In this place, you shall refer to me, as Head Captain Orion." He walks a bit. "We shall be training you viciously for the next three months in preparation for the Demon war."

"We will be testing your strengths soon to see what you lack in. Do you accept these conditions." We nod at him and he walks away. Another man come in after in in sleek black armor and wore a full helm covering his whole face.

"Ill be your escort." He motions us to follow him and we did.

 ** _Barracks_**

We suited up in the armor they gave us. **_(An: Normal unique heroic gear look_** **_except the girls also have pants.)_**

"First, we will be gauging your strength." The man went behind the large punching bags were in front us and placed botboth hands on it. "First up." Elesis called. She readies herself before punching a straight.

The noise was loud and the whole bag shaked. "Impressive." He said nodding. "We aren't really physical types so can we sit out of this?" Rena asked. Surprisingly the man nod amd gestures the benches. Rena, Ara, Aisha and Eve left.

"Next" I stepped up but which arm should i use? ill go with my human arm. I punched a quick straight and the bag shook a little. Heh, i must say im a bit disappointed in myself, guess i been too lean on my training.

"You need work." Yea no kidding man.

"I guess im up." Chung walked over and instead of a straight, he went with a jab. The bag shook almost as much as when Elesis punched it. Damn, even Chung?

"Last, and impressive display." He said. Elsword got off the wall he was on and walked over. I bet he will break it, Elsword was almost inhumanly strong.

Surprisingly he only made it shake and left it at that.

"Thats it?"

"Eh." He just shrugged and went back to where he was. Too good to even try huh? cocky brat.

 ** _3rd PoV_** ** _Running Course_**

The crew made it to a running course and had to jog the whole room five times over. "Uhh, i think im ok with my normal speed." Aisha tried to leave but was grabbed by Rena and Eve.

"The nasod doesn't need to run."

"I had no intention to. But, i must keep my comrade running." She looked over to Aisha who sighed. Raven, Elsword, Rena, Ara and Elesis already started running their laps. "Keep slacking and you will be left behind." Rena taunted.

 ** _Gravity Room_**

After running their laps, the crew met up in a special room. The room itself had magic circles and magic insignia inscribed on the walls in orderly fashion.

"The room feels...kinda heavy." Chung said looking around. He wasn't all that effective on him since he was used to having his armor on along with his cannon training.

"It is a gravity room. You will train here for speed, mobility and reactive training." The man said not even fazed by the shift in gravity.

"I thought running was our speed test." Aisha asked exhausted. "That was basic cardo, see how much stamina you had. This course you will partake in. No excuses." The man said pointing to Aisha.

"Now then, each of you will have to dodge the magic missile bullets that are shot at you. Your essential goal is to dodge all them if you can." He snapped his fingers and several blue balls appeared behind him.

"Now then, spread out and get ready you start in 1 minute." Everyone got in position and readied themselves.

"Oh and no countering, also the gravity will shift at certain points. For now, since it's your first day, ill tell you when but in the future i won't." The balls behind him spread and fanned out behind him.

"Now, lets begin."

 ** _Sparring Rooms._**

When gravity training was over, they all went to the spar rooms with Orion now tending to them.

"I see no one dropped out, good." He said. Soldiers began to file themselves behind him in an orderly fashion. Some of the soldiers whispered to among each other.

" _It's the red haired knight that got arrested, whats she doing here?"_

 _"Oh its the fallen prince, didn't think he would come up."_

 _"So those are the kids who killed Berthe eh. They don't look like much."_

 _"That black haired girl and blonde are hotties, think i got a chance?"_

After the last comment Orion coughed to grab their attention. "Now then." He began.

"Each of you, will be paired up with another." He said and then looked over to Elsword. "I will personally train you." This earned a few gasps from the other soldiers.

Elsword nodded and walked over to him. "You will be trained by my right hand man." He gestures the man in black armor and Elesis who walked over.

"The rest if you will be in training with the others." He walks away with Elsword.

"Are we not as special as those two." Raven sighed and leaned on a wall. "Does it matter?" Rena says with a shrug. "I dont really care, ill just go read." Aisha said walking off with Eve following.

"Hey, Ara wanna spar?" Chung asked and Ara nods. "Guess that leaves me and you." Rena says with a shy smile. "I need to do mentality training and practice my sword arm so i cant really help." He pats her shoulder and walks off.

Rena sighs and looks around. Everyone was already busy with their own thing and she felt a bit lonely already. "Elf." She looked up and saw the same man in dark armor. "You may train with me if you dont have a partner." Rena nods with a smile and walked with him.

The training consisted of sword training, archery, basic exercises such as push ups and pull ups, and other activities. Aisha went to go and read some of the spells along with training her magical powers and Eve went to think up of newer design crafts for her arsenal.

 ** _Elswhere_**

 ** _Velder Palace( Evening)_**

Queen Noah and Edan was walking the halls after a meeting with the red knights. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at Edan. He looked a bit annoyed but kept quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"You know whats wrong"

"Just trying to make small talk, this why your platoon is scared of you and doesn't talk to you."

"If they have time to talk then they have time to train as well."

Noah sighed again. "Your really stubborn." He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Look whose talking." Noah turned back straight with a huff.

"Hey you two." Speka came down in front if them. "Where have you been. You were supposed to be at the meeting." Noah scolded. "You do know who your talking to right." Edan corrected her.

"Meeting are boring, i literally have a million things I would rather be doing." She shrugged.

"So how are the others."

"I believe they're doing their courses. The Black steel doesn't take their training lightly." Everyone looked over and saw Valak walking up to them with an arm on his hip.

"Whoa, look who it is. Doesn't this meeting bring back memories." Speka said throwing an arm over Valak, who sighed. "Ah, when i saw those kids, i almost reminded of ourselves." Noah admitted.

"Same, that Aisha girl takes after you." Edan said with a chuckle and placing his hand on her head. "And so does Raven, in every aspect." She retorted.

"Nah, i see a bit of Valak in him too."

"Dont drag me into this."

"And Chung too, hes hiding something as well"

"Whatever."

"Ah, Valak you never change do you."

They all walk off with few laughs and nostalgic memories if their younger days.

 ** _Velder Palace (Night)_**

The crew went back to their rooms for the night after a long day of training. Everyone was tired and sore.

"Aisha get off me, your beda over there." Elsword groaned and tried to push Aisha off him but was too lazy and tired to so decided to just leave her.

"You took the first bed. Its your fault."

"What did you even do..." Rena laid on Elsword's arm. "Im a mage what do you think." She sighed. "Well atleast we can relax." Rena tried to stay positive. "Way past the time we usually sleep at?" Aisha rolled over.

"I'm going to sleep." She said and went to her bed. "Same, night Els" Rena also went to her bed. Elsword was the last to fall asleep but soon woke up again.

" **Can't sleep eh."**

' _Yea, seems im having these kinda nights alot.'_ He got up and went out to the balcony. He yawned and leaned over the railing and at the crescent moon. It felt somewhat smoothing to him.

"Yo." He looked over and saw Elesis smiling at him in a white shirt and red shorts. "Worlds a small place huh." He joked.

"Weird you usually would be out cold by now."

"Things change." He shrugged. "Yea. They do. I remember back when you were still small enough to barely hold a sword." She looked up admiring the sky.

"Now your all big and strong, almost feels like i was left in the dust. But ill soon catch up to you guys."

"Looks like our lines are reversed. It feels like forever since we last talked like this." He looked down at the city, illuminated with the fire lamps of homes.

"I still remember my original goal to become strong. To be able to fight along side you as an equal."

"Soon you will, give it months time." She said jumping over. "Until then don't ease up on your training." She said patting his head. "It would look better if you were taller than me." He said with a smirk.

"I'm still older."

"That just means your old."

"It means you have to show respect."

"Ill respect you once you hit my height"

"Sounds like you need to know whose in charge here."

"Enlighten me then."

The two went back and forth until they both decided to turn in for the day.

 ** _An_**

 ** _Wonder who can the man in black armor could be. hmmmmm?_**


	49. Chapter 49

**_An_**

 ** _Another time skip everyone just have longer hair and a bit taller_**.

 ** _Ciel: Royal Guard 18 years old_**

 ** _Ciel uses mainly twin long swords and wears full black plate armor._**

 ** _Chapter 49_**

 ** _The new arrival_**

 ** _5 Months later_** ** _Velder_**

It has been 5 months of vicious training for the crew. Elsword and Orion had taken the liberty of going out of Velder for specific training leaving the others behind. It was still a mystery as to why he took such interest in Elsword alone.

Over the course if training days, Aisha's, Rena's, Elsword's and Elesis's birthdays pasted making them a year older now.

No one had gotten to talk to each other after the first week training to focus more on their areas of weakness.

Although harsh, the training they were provided with truly help each of them overall and found new fighting skills.

After the first three months, the queen had made an announcement that they will be postponing the trip to Hamel to two months in the spring.

It was the day if gathering where everyone will be there to meet Elsword and Orion who was still away.

Everyone stood in their uniforms and stood straight. Everyone had matured but was still anxious to see how Elsword ended up.

The double doors opened and in came Orion and Elsword. Orion had a scar on his right cheek that wasnt there before. Elsword came, in jet black armor with a large sword on his back. **_(An: Blue silver knight armor from SAO but all black._**

His hair was slightly tamed with the sides cut down a bit and his bangs was pulled back. He had his arms behind his back with a serious expression but smiled when saw his friends.

"I have returned." He announced. "I see the place is just how i left it. I hope all you continued with your training. We soon be entering battle." He looks over to Elsword, nods, then leaves.

"Ha, look whose come back to us." Aisha and Rena ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Yea, its been real hellish training." His voice has changed an became a bit deeper.

"You look different, i almost thought you were a different person altogether if it wasnt for the red hair." Ara said touching his hair. "Im still the same Els." He smiled.

"Long as you don't start barking at us, come on, The Queen wanted to met us when we all got here." Elesis took his arm and led him to the meeting room.

They made it to the meeting room, where Noah, Edan, Valak and Speka waited on them along with a red Knight Messenger.

Noah had longer hair and let it flow out. She wore a icy blue dress with a white accessories with blue jewels inserted in them.

Edan had his hair in a short pony tail. He had a large coat drape over his shoulders that was black with a red collar wore his standard red colonial uniform.

Speka had a large coat over her body making it impossible to see what was unde it but she did wore a strange hat.

Valak's appearance had stayed the same overall.

"I shall excuse myself." The messenger bowed and left the room. When he left Speka was the first to break the momentarily silence.

"Ele!" She jumped onto Elesis, who tried ti dodge her but to no avail. "No, why do you do this." She struggled trying ti get out. "You should know."

"Its good to see your all well. Elsword, i hope your travels fared well." Noah said and Elsword nodded. "We went almost all over Feita, Bethma and another region." He answered.

"Anyway, guys check this out!" Speka opened the over coat she wore to reveal her rather, brave outfit. **_An: OZ Master costume. Dont know how Aisha could wear that so im not putting that on het.)_**

"Gah!" Chung was caught off guard along with Raven and Rena. Elsword widen his eyes and Aisha stood still surprised while Eve stood stoic.

"What the hell! i thought i told you not to wear that!" Edan scolded her.

"Aw come in its not like im naked."

"You might as well be."

"I wanted to try something new, is that so wrong?"

""Those clothes are whats wrong!"" Edan and Noah said. "Lets get back on track here." Valak said shaking his head.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

"By tomorrow we will be prepped to head to Hamel via jump gates." Noah explained and created a model using pure ice. It was oval shaped gate with small runes in it.

"The jump gate will teleport you guys, along with four others. Your task is to protect them and allow them to reach each checkpoint to rise the city."

"There will be demons there so we will make sure all of you have back up but we are confident in your abilities." Noah created another model, this time of Hamel.

She created the capital with four large pillars with a ice cap over head. The pillars had sharp tops with runic letters on them.

"We already have one city risen due to the Red Knights effort but we need the capital to full get the region under our control."

"New forms of demons are there so do not underestimate them. This ends our meeting." Everyone nods and leaves the room.

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

 ** _Courtyard (Noon)_**

Aww man where am i. Didni getblost again? aw and Aisha's not even here.

I walked around the palace looking for someone to help with directions but to no avail. Where are the servants and maids and Gardeners or anyone. Its like im in the back side if the palace.

"Anyone there?!" c'mon anyone?

"You lost?" ah finally someone. Oh i didn't expect Ciel. "Yea i got lost again." I rub the side of my head. Ciel took off his helmet and gesture me to follow.

"Actually, what were you doing?"

"Taking a walk around the place until you yelled."

"Ah can i join you?"

"Sure." I follow him around the courtyard with small talk. Over our training days, he finally opened up to me, figuratively and literally. It took so long before he finally showed his face to me. To my surprise, he was an Elf like me but from a different region and pretty handsome too.

He doesn't like talking about himself personally but i don't mind it. He was still interested in his own right. It feels like forever since i last talked to another Elf.

"So we move out tomorrow huh, feels so soon." We sat on some benches in front if a rose garden.

"I just want this to be over with."

"All we have to do is guard duty, won't take that long."

"New types of demons have been spotted there, who knows what could happen."

"Oh, are you nervous? i didn't take you as the type."

"Im not nervous."

"mhm~" He looks away like a pouting child. "Are we in the same Platoon?" i asked him. "Most likely, its all up to head captain Orion really." Hmm, i wonder how did he and the head captain meet, he carries alot of respect for that man.

I wonder what their history together is like.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

"Hm, thats enough." Orion says as i finish up my swings. He sure does take training seriously enough to make me practice for this long. Not that i dont think the same way.

I nod and he walks out the training room.

 **"You've come along nicely i must say, impressive."**

' _wait until i start fighting for real. I cant wait.'_

 **"Ha! i cant wait either."**

I smile to myself as i finish putting away the gear. I think Regulus has had a bad influence on me. We are almost truly in sync now.

" _Well, well, its been long."_ Luto materializes behind me. "Yea, surprised you never came to my training trips." He goes into his coat to take something out. " _That would be a hassle, not many know of my existence."_

He pulls out a paper and holds it out to me. I grab it and opened it up to reveal a map of sorts. " _This is the region of Sander, thats where Caluso Village is."_ I nod and put it in my chest pocket.

"Hey will you be watching us while in Hamel?"

" _Im always watching watching over you all, i make sure none of you die."_

"And im sure you won't tell me anything further than that."

 _"Well I know you wont die so easily so you have nothing to worry over, just continue what you want to do."_

For the first time he placed his hand in my shoulder. It felt strangely familiar but it didn't feel like he was there but the familiarity of the gesture was present.

I nod and he steps back to materialize and vanished.

 ** _Day of leaving_**

 ** _Morning(Meeting room)_**

Everyone came around the same time and waited for Orion to arrive. Everyone was all suit up and ready for orders.

Orion came in with as usual his hands behind his back and wore his large claymore sword on his back. I had too had one but it was just customary, nothing special.

"We will be departing soon, if you have any loved ones, please inform them of your leaving." Well this was kinda awkward. Everyone here pretty much have some kind of backround with no family except for me and Elesis who are related.

He coughed and then resumed. "Well then, let us make it to the jump gates." He walks past us ans we follow.

 ** _Jump Gate location (Velder)_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Everyone met up outside and ready. "Ugh, kinda nervous about this." Ara whispered to herself. "It cant be that bad, not like it won't hurt." Elsword said.

"Its essentially time space magic but just a larger scale, you'll get used to it." Aisha said with a small smirk. "Says the one would could barely use it let alone transport multiple people." Rena said with her own smirk.

"Each team will have a captain. Ciel your in charge of Elsword's group." Orion announce and walks off to assign other teams. "Ohh, same team huh?" Rena says patting Ciel's chest.

He walks over to Elsword who stares at him. He holds out his hand after a while.

"I dont think we met, Im Ciel."

"We haven't but i heard about you."

"Likewise." Elsword grabs his hand they gave a firm shake while still maintaining eye contact. Rena looks between both them nervously.

"I hope to see your full power." Ciel says. "Whew, you guys looked like you would fight it out." Rena says sighing. "For what? it was just a simple greeting." Ciel assured her.

"Well then lets go already, i wanna show you my newest spells." Aisha said waving her staff. "Same." Raven says.

"Well then lets get to it then." Elsword smiles. He couldn't wait to see how everyone's training paid off.


	50. Sorry

**_A note from me to you_**

 ** _I think I'm gonna discontinue this story for a while._**

 ** _I don't plan on fully ending it of course but instead i might rewrite it._**

 ** _I also wanna try other stories as well but i won't forget this story._**

 ** _If and when i decide to remake this, it will probably have a new title but will still have elements from this one._**

 ** _I want this story to be better and hopefully it will._**

 ** _I don't want this to be too lengthy so I'll end it here._**

 ** _Until then._**


End file.
